Awakening
by BiSciFiGuy
Summary: With Voldemort so close to victory Harry must face his greatest challenge as he heads off to find magic like none he's even seen in order to defeat the Dark Lord, but his journey could cost him everything he loves. BE WARNED - LOTS OF CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**Awakening**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Here we go, my second try at a multi chapter fic, I hope you enjoy it. This story discounts most of what happened in the last book.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1 : Homecoming**

Harry woke slowly, his body protesting to the idea of leaving the comforting world of sleep. He turned on the mattress and looked at the old clock on the wall, it was just past six in the morning, he'd only slept five hours. He turned his back on the clock again and closed his eyes, hoping to get back into the wonderful nothingness of sleep. A sound assaulted his ears suddenly and he groaned. It was Ron and Hermione, they were going at it again. It was remarkable how far sound travelled in the mansion. Harry could hear every groan and grunt and mumbled "Yes" as his two friends made love in the room on the opposite side of the house. It seemed as though the walls were exceptionally thin on the floors with the bedrooms, perhaps Sirius' mother had cursed the floors or something so she could hear everything that happened, probably making sure neither of her sons were getting up to good deeds. It was useless for him to try and sleep now, Ron and Hermione would be busy for at least another half hour, and he really didn't want to spend that time listening to them.

He got up and quickly pulled on fresh jeans and a shirt, it felt so good to be able to wear washed clothes, he'd become so used to wearing magically cleaned clothing while they were hunting Horcruxes. Magical cleaning worked pretty well, but it left the clothes feeling fake in some way, nothing like the softened feeling that a decent water and soap washing left. He made his way down the stairs and was glad to hear the sounds of his friend's love making fade away. He hated to admit it but ever since the two of them had started dating during the hunt for the Horcruxes he had slowly begun to feel left out. The two of them were having little private conversations and intimate moments that he could never be part of. He had gotten so used to the three of them being together that it hurt to have them go off into their bedroom and leave him alone. Learning to knock before entering their room had also been something that had been hard for him to learn, he hardly wanted to join the two of them in some sick threesome, it was just that he was lonely. He'd been so in love with Ginny the previous year and had had to leave her without them getting much chance to be together. He reached the kitchen and waved his wand to let the kitchen know he wanted coffee, something he had never drunk before the war started, now it was a much needed treat when he felt upset, like he did now. As he stood there he realised that he hated himself for a lot of things these days but most of all he hated himself for resenting his friends, who it their right mind resented his friends for being happy.

He thought of Ginny again as he sat down at the big table in the kitchen, they had been together for such a short time, he had barely kissed her let alone done anything more. Ron had made sure of that, interrupting them every chance he got. He'd only ever been truly intimate with one person and that had ended so badly. He missed the feeling of having someone else's body brushing against his. Sure the orgasm had a lot to do with it but for Harry it was hardly the only thing he wanted. He had never told anyone but Harry was different, not just in the sense that he was the so called saviour of the Wizarding world, no, he was different in the sense that he loved differently than his friends. He loved each individual person uniquely, he didn't care whether it was a boy or a girl, he just loved them and if that love turned sexual then he didn't have any problems with it.

After what had happened in fourth year Harry had done plenty of research on the subject of sexuality and had finally determined that he was in fact bisexual. The thought of being with a man had never really scared him until he'd read in one of the books that it was important to tell one's friend and family about your sexuality. He'd left the library, feeling confident and happy, ready to tell Ron and Hermione what he had discovered about himself. His determination faded as he entered the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Dean were teasing one of the younger boys in the room, calling him a faggot and other unfriendly profanities. Hermione tried her best to stop them with one of her many angry faces but they hardly noticed.

That night after everyone had left, Harry had tossed out a line to see if he could find out what they thought of men with men. Hermione hadn't seemed to mind one bit but Ron exploded, telling them how much he despised those 'abnormal' people, how wrong and disgusting it was for two men to be together. Harry found it incredibly difficult to keep his mouth shut as Ron continued his tirade. Harry had been so proud of himself just seconds before coming to the common room, now he was feeling ashamed and almost hated himself thanks to Ron. He had been pissed off at Ron too and excused himself when Ron compared seeing two men together with watching Death Eaters murder an innocent victim. Harry hadn't known exactly why he'd been so upset then, but now as he sat at the table in his home he knew, it had been and still was because Ron unknowingly compared his closest friend to a Death eater. As Harry sat sipping the cup of coffee the kitchen had sent him he felt tears sting his eyes, those words had been the most hurtful thing any person had ever said to him and it had broken his heart to hear such words come from Ron's mouth. But for the sake of their friendship Harry had kept his mouth shut, he had chosen to lie and sneak glances at cute guys whenever Ron looked away, it was pure hell not being accepted by someone you cared for so much.

Somewhere in the house he heard a door open, it meant that Ron and Hermione were done. She opened the kitchen door, looking terribly dishevelled and sweaty. She gasped when she saw him sitting there.

"Harry, I didn't know you were up". She said, pulling desperately at her hair, trying to make it look normal even though her clothes were rumbled in a way that sleep could not rumple them and her robe was hanging half open.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard sleeping through your… activities". He didn't why he felt so much resentment towards his best friends. He hated being mean to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry".

"No, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to apologise for being happy while I'm not. I'm just jealous… all I ask though is please use a silencing charm on your room". Hermione blushed but Harry was sure he saw a flash of anger in her eyes too but she either hid it well or he had imagined it.

"Sure Harry, you want another cup?" She gestured and he looked down at the empty porcelain in his hands.

"No, I'm fine thanks. Should I get Kreacher to make you guys breakfast?" He asked, hoping his gesture would serve as a make up for his earlier rudeness. Hermione smiled slightly, letting him know that it was already forgotten but shook her head.

"No, I will make it, let him sleep". Harry was still amazed by her, even at this terrible time in their lives she still cared for the house elves.

"Thanks, see you later". He stood and went to the big library on the ground floor, right next to the living room, he avoided the room at all cost because he knew what awaited him there. He saw the hallway where the security charm had been put up. The ghostly shape of Dumbledore that burst up from the floor was one of the worst things Harry had ever experienced. He closed the library door behind him, shutting out the rest of the house. He sat down at the big desk, the fire place automatically came to life when he walked past it and began heating the room. He pulled a piece of parchment close and dipped one of the quills in the tiny ink pot by his right hand. He looked a the parchment and sighed, trying to collect his thoughts. They had been on the run for almost seven months. Trying to finish the old Headmaster's work. He touched the quill to the page and wrote.

_Horcuxes:_

_Number 1: The Diary – Destroyed in second year by Bassilisk Venom (Role as Horcrux confirmed by Dumbledore)_

_Number 2 : The Ring – Destroyed by Dumbledore – Wearing it poisoned the Headmaster. Note Do not wear Horcruxes again._

_Number 3: Necklace – Destroyed by Ron, using Gryffindor's sword._

_Number 4: Goblet – Destroyed by Hermione using Gryffindor's sword._

_Number 5: Diadem – Destroyed by Me, using Gryffindor's sword._

_Number 6: Nagini – Voldemort's snake, probably with him at all times, she should be hard to find but pretty easy to kill._

_Number 7: Voldemort – Hardest of all the Horcuxes._

He sat back and read over the little list again, as he scanned the middle three items he remembered how terrible it had been for them to carry around the necklace, how its influence had caused such a rift between them, how it had almost cost them Ron's friendship. Harry was thankful for finding Gryffindor's sword, it had helped them a lot, not just in destroying the Horcruxes but also with bringing them back together. It had been the same night they destroyed the Necklace and the Goblet that Ron and Hermione had finally made their feeling known and had left Harry by the camp fire; Alone. He shook his head, reminding himself not to think too much about it.

The fifth Horcrux on his list had been the hardest to find, and had cost them the most. After the triumph with the third and fourth Horcruxes they had slipped into the school. Dumbledore had let slip that the diadem may have been there and they had found it, after almost two weeks of living in the school, sleeping in empty classrooms and having Dobby sneak food in for them. Thinking of Dobby made Harry's heart ache. They had already lost so much when they went to the school and then only lost more. After so much time spent looking for the damn diadem they had found it hanging in plain sight on a statue near the entrance to the Ravenclaw dorms, thanks to one of the Hogwarts ghosts. But alas, as they had been preparing to destroy the old headdress they had been discovered by so called ministry officials working at the school –they were basically Death Eaters in ministry robes. A battle had ensued between the three friends and the Death Eaters. Dobby had appeared in the middle of the fight, just as Harry was hit by the cruciatus curse and he'd dropped the sword. Dobby had run for the sword and as the curse broke tossed it to Harry only to be struck down by the Killing Curse. Harry still remembered how the light went out behind the elf's big eyes, Dobby's lips had moved silently for a moment before he collapsed. Feeling rage like never before Harry had brought the sword down on the diadem, destroying it in a flash of bright light and Voldemort's screams. The Death Eaters had been stunned for a second before Hermione literally stunned them and they crashed to the floor. The three friends burst out in hysterical laughter, they'd done it, they had destroyed the last non sentient Horcrux. Their celebration was cut short however when Professor Snape showed up in the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here. More ministry officials could show up at any moment". Harry looked around at the hook nosed man and only then remembered Dobby. He rushed to the elf's side and cradled his dead body in his arms. The little creature felt so tiny as he held it.

"Mister Potter, I just told you, you need to leave, forget about that damn elf and go". Harry hated Snape right then, more than he had ever hated anyone in his life, but he also knew that the potions Master was right, they had to leave but as they tried to apparate the realised they couldn't.

"We can't go anywhere!" Hermione cried out, they heard footsteps coming down one of the corridors.

"Yes, I expected as much". Snape reached into his pocket and drew out a rather old looking book and thrust it at Ron, who reluctantly took it, staring up at Snape.

"It's a port key Mister Weasley, it'll take you to Grimmauld place". Snape started muttering a spell and the three friends saw the port key begin to glow. Harry stepped forward and gathered Dobby up off the floor again before reaching out and touching Ron's shoulder. As the spell ended Harry saw Snape smiled one of his hateful smiles at them and reached between them.

"I believe that is mine". He said and then the group were gone. When they had appeared in the living room of Grimmauld place they had realised that Snape had taken Gryffindor's sword.

Harry had cursed Snape and his whole family for hours after they had returned from the school, he had felt his magic surge around him. His magic had always been unstable, a result of Voldemort's first attack on him as a child, as Dumbledore had once explained to him. It had something to do with the four centres of magic. Harry didn't really know what it meant, since he hardly cared where his magic came from as long as it worked and he could use it to defend the people he loved.

He stood and left the library, he needed more coffee. The energy it would give him would be greatly needed. They had to bury Dobby after all. The elf was in the living room, under a suspension spell. They had been too tired and upset the previous night to bury him. The kitchen was empty, Hermione had probably gone back up to the room with breakfast. She'd been thoughtful enough to leave a plate of bacon and eggs on the table for Harry, the heating charms around it glowing brightly. He couldn't help but smile as he lifted the plate and began eating. The breakfast was good and he felt it fill the empty space in his body.

Several hours later the three friends were standing in the garden of Grimmauld place. The muggles around them went about their business, completely oblivious to the entire building standing right in front of them as well as the three mourners who were standing over a little mound of dirt between two rose bushes. Harry's hands hurt, he had insisted on digging Dobby's grave by hand, he would use the pain from the shovel handle to ease the pain in his heart, and remarkably it worked, just like it had worked so many times before. After the grave had been dug they clothed Dobby in some old children's clothes they found in the attic –they had probably belonged to Sirius and his brother when they were children. Harry found it sad that Dobby had to buried in the garden, like a dog or some other beloved family pet instead of the hero he actually was.

Something crashed in the house behind them and all three of the mourners turned and rushed back inside. The safety charm was deactivated and they stormed towards the sound. Hermione was the first to reach the kitchen door just as another crash was heard echoing through the house. The door was flung open and all three of them stepped inside, wands at the ready, prepared to fight. But they didn't need to fight, they needed to hug. Harry smiled as he saw Molly Weasley standing over several broken plates, using words he had never thought she even knew.

"Mum!" Ron cried out and rushed at her, the old woman cried out and drew her wand too, thankfully recognising her son the moment before she cursed him. Ron drew up to her and pulled her into a tight bear hug. She cried out and yelled and sobbed as she rocked him like a baby. When Ron was welcomed she turned to Harry and Hermione and they were pulled tight as well. Harry loved to be in Molly's arms, she was the closest thing to a mother he'd ever had.

"What are the three of you doing here?" She asked, still touching them every chance she got. Harry smiled at her, she knew about the mission Dumbledore had left for them but didn't know exactly what it was.

"We're finished with our mission, well mostly anyway". He felt he owed her that much at least especially after stealing her son away from her for such a long time. She smiled at them.

"So since it's over you can tell us what it was right?"

"Its almost over Molly, not done yet so I can't tell you".

"But Harry, you three have been gone forever and I need to…"

"Did you know Ron and Hermione are dating now". Harry said as Molly tried to press him into a corner, literally using her body as an interrogation tool. Her face lit up and Harry saw how she forgot all about Dumbledore's mission. Ron and Hermione however were looking daggers at him, he knew it was a lousy way for him to get out of a tight situation but it was the only thing he could think of to distract her, she was a very persuasive woman after all and he uncertain if he could resist her for long. He slipped out of the door as she began to flutter over Hermione and Ron.

Later as they sat in the kitchen while she made dinner –she insisted on cooking herself, saying it gave her something to do. Harry noticed how much food she was cooking, it looked like she was getting ready to feed a whole army and he inquired about it.

"Oh yes, well, even though it's been a while since we've been here the order decided we had to have a meeting here tonight, Apparently some new information has come to light".

"Really, information about what?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione seemed to not be talking to him at that time and he was left alone to keep the conversation going.

"I have no idea, Severus called the meeting here. He says something really important might be happening soon".

"Snape called this meeting?"

"Yes why?"

"No reason, please excuse me". He stood and made his way to the door, gesturing for his friend to follow him and also hoping they weren't too mad at him to do so.

It seemed they weren't as they did indeed follow him into his room. The door shut and Hermione immediately cast locking and silencing charms on it.

"You know what Harry, that was a really shitty thing to do". Ron said as the door closed.

"Yeah, Harry knows that Ron but its in the past, after all what else was he supposed to use to escape your mother, she can be pretty demanding you know".

"Thank you Hermione".

"So why are we up here?" Ron asked as he settled on Harry's bed.

"I think Snape is planning something. He might be trying to get all the order members here so he can betray them".

"What, I don't think so Harry". Hermione said as she too folded herself onto the bed next to Ron. Harry sighed and settled onto the chair.

"Last time I suspected someone of doing something shady you both said I was overreacting and then I was right".

"Harry what happened with Malfoy and Professor Dumbledore is hardly our fault. We just didn't see any evidence to show us that Malfoy was doing anything wrong. Yeah we missed the signs you saw but we are only human". Hermione put on one of her challenging faces and stared Harry down, she was an expert at staring people down and it usually ended in her getting her way.

"I am not blaming you for anything, I just want to make a point that sometimes my reactions are legitimate".

"Okay, why don't we just let the meeting happen tonight and see where it goes. We'll warn Ron's father and Professor McGonagall about our suspicions and then if they or we see anything shady going on we set up a plan".

"Okay. Thanks guys". Harry smiled down at his friend, they were really happy together, he'd wanted them to be together so many times in the past since it was so obvious that they were perfect for each other and now for the first time in a long time he could actually see it.

* * *

Harry sat on the big window seat in his room and looked out over the streets of London as the sun slowly dipped it's head beneath the horizon. Members of the Order had begun arriving an hour earlier, he would have expected there to be some kind of fuss about him and his friends being back but he had never imaged how crazy people could go over simply seeing him. Sure he supposed it was normal, those same people cared for him a lot after all but he could only stand so much attention. After probably the twentieth bear hug he received he decided it was too much and retreated to his room, leaving Ron and Hermione to do the explaining and answer all the questions. He'd head back down stairs when everyone had arrived, Hermione had promised to come get him.

He had barely finished the thought when he heard her knock at the door. He turned and smiled feebly at her, no matter what Molly had said, a meeting of all the order members meant that there was something big, and most likely bad going to happen.

"Everyone is here, I think they're about to start".

"What about Snape?"

"He's not here yet, he sent his patronus with a message that said we should start, he'd be a bit late". Harry frowned as he walked down the stairs with her.

"He's planning something Hermione, I'm certain of it".

"I'm starting to believe you Harry". He nodded and brushed his hand through hers. She smiled back at him and together they stepped into the kitchen. It had been magically enlarged, the four chair dining table that had stood there that morning was now big enough for twenty. Harry looked around the room, most of the higher ranking order members were there. Remus and Tonks, mister Weasley and Kingsley, as well as Professor McGonagall and several people Harry didn't know. When they entered Remus stood up and welcomed him, also embracing him tightly. Harry didn't mind this though, Lupin was the only person he had left who had truly known his father.

"Harry I would like to introduce you to two of my friends". Lupin said and steered Harry towards two men who were standing near the stove, the younger of the two was speaking with Molly and gesturing wildly at the food she had cooked while occasionally scooping up a spoonful of whatever it was she was cooking and tasting it. She seemed a little overwhelmed but didn't seem to mind his attention. He was pretty young, maybe only around thirty, the man who stood behind him was a bit older, by maybe ten years. Lupin reached out and shook the older man's hand.

"Harry, this is my friend Nick Stokes". Harry smiled and shook hands with the man, He had short cropped hair and a strong built, it seemed like he worked out a lot.

"Nice to meet you Harry, I have heard so much about you". Nick said as he lifted a hand to tap the younger man's shoulder.

"And this is Greg Sanders, Harry, he is another friend of mine". Lupin explained further and the younger man turned to Harry. He turned energetic eyes towards Harry, his wild hair seemed to turn slightly lighter as he smiled. Harry assumed that Greg was also a Metamorhmagus, like Tonks was. Perhaps he was even family of the pink haired woman.

"Harry Potter, it is an honour to meet you". It looked like Greg wanted to say more but the words died in his mouth and he just stood there, staring at Harry. It was fine for a few seconds but as it began to drag on Harry began to feel uncomfortable.

"Remus, is he okay?" Remus and Nick both smiled at him and Lupin touched Harry's shoulder.

"Greg and Nick are both Medi Wizards Harry, but not only that, Greg is also a Auristic". Harry frowned, it was an unknown word to him, but clearly not to Hermione, her hears literally seemed to perk up as she heard the word and her eyes took on a glazed look, much like the one Greg was wearing.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, feeling even more stupid than usual as most of the adults looked at him like he was nothing more than a child.

"An Auristic is a person who can see your magic Harry. In the medical field they specialise in treating disorders of magic. What it means is that he treat you when it's not you who is sick but your magic itself that is injured or damaged". Harry nodded absently, he'd never thought that one's magic could actually get ill or hurt, he'd always just assumed that the magic was just there.

"Harry, I must tell you that your magic is very unstable". Greg suddenly came out of the trance he was in and reached out to touch Harry. Harry almost cringed away from the touch but Lupin was standing behind him, blocking his way.

"Let him touch you Harry, he's not out of it yet". Harry nodded.

"Your centres are very narrow Harry, you must be careful. You need to stop this mental self mutilation you are doing, it's bad for your magic. You could lose control of it at any moment". Greg's hands ran up and down Harry's arms several times before he let out a loud sigh and blinked twice.

"Sorry about that Harry, sometimes my powers get the better of me".

"That's fine".

"But you need to listen Harry, your magic is in danger of erupting".

"Thanks". Harry said, the young man made him incredibly uncomfortable and he slipped away from him, Nick and Lupin as soon as the three of them began talking about their own topics. Ron and Hermione gestured to him from the other side of the room and he mad a bee line for them.

"What did that guy want?"

"Apparently he's something called an Auristic, and he said something about my magic". Harry rubbed his arms, the feel of Greg's hands was still on him.

"They are very rare Harry, I think you should listen to whatever it is he said".

"Bull, they are just a bunch of quacks, I'll bet you he's just a fag using his so called talent as an excuse to touch Harry, the damn pervert". Harry felt the words sting. He hated when Ron used it so freely but he still chose to say nothing, he couldn't afford to lose his best friend.

"Ron, It is a legitimate talent and I hardly think it's appropriate for you to use such a demeaning word in present company". For a moment Harry thought she was referring to him, she couldn't possibly know, he had only told one person and that person most certainly didn't share it with anyone. He sighed as he saw her gesture to the other side of the room with her head. He turned and saw Greg and Nick now standing in the corner of the room with Remus and Tonks. The two men were holding hands. It looked so nice to simply hold hands with someone and Harry smiled at how sweet the two men looked together.

"I was right, he is nothing but a no good fag, could just as well invite Death Eaters into the house and get it over with". Harry felt fury boil in him but it was quickly over taken by shame.

"Ron, stop saying that, it's…" She never got to say any more as Professor McGonagall called the meeting to order.

She proceeded to explain that they were there on the call of Severus Snape who would arrive shortly, she also thanked Molly for the dinner that she had prepared.

"Now, as we wait for Severus to arrive I would like to welcome Nick and Greg to the order. In the trying times that lay ahead they have offered their expertly hidden home as a refuge should any of us need it" With these words she looked directly at Harry and a small smile touched the corners of her mouth. As she continued speaking there came a fluttering sound from somewhere in the house and as they looked around trying to find the source, a purple origami bird flew into the room and settled itself in front of the old woman. She stopped talking and unfolded the parchment. The members of the order watched as her face turned from mild interest to complete shock and then go completely expressionless as she remembered she was being watched by more than twenty other people. She looked around the table and cleared her throat.

"Remus, Arthur, Tonks. Would the three of you mind meeting me outside for a moment". Leaving everyone to scratch their heads, the four people left the room. Just before the door closed Harry heard someone speak and he was sure he'd heard the voice before.

They sat around the table, waiting for the group to return.

"What do you think was on that parchment, it seemed to upset McGonagall pretty quickly".

"Ron, she was hardly upset, I'd say she was more surprised or shocked".

"Doesn't really matter does it, she still looked pretty bad". Harry tried his best to drown out his friends, he desperately wanted to hear what was going on outside the door but even if he'd been completely alone in the room he probably wouldn't have heard anything. He felt someone looking at him and he turned away from his friends to find Greg near him. The man was staring at him again and Harry distinctly thought that Ron might be right.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered, no one else seemed to hear.

"I'm sorry Harry, its in my nature to notice unstable magic. Please, you need to let me help you heal your magic before its too late. You could harm those around you if you should lose control of it".

"Look, I really appreciate you trying to help me and I respect that you believe that you can do what you say but I'm not having any problems okay, so just drop it. Seriously". Harry knew he was lying, he had noticed little strange things happening when he got upset or sad but he wasn't going to tell Greg that, even if Ron was a but narrow minded he was still Harry's friend and what if he was right, Greg might be some kind of predator who was trying to get his hands on Harry. For a moment Harry actually entertained the idea of being with Greg but the look on Ron's face at seeing the two older men touching caused him to physically retreat from Greg. The man's hair visibly changed colour, its blonde spiked turning dark black and he turned away.

The door to the kitchen opened again and Professor McGonagall and Mister Weasley walked into the room again followed by the bat-like figure of Severus Snape. The Potions Master seemed troubled and tired, as though he were wearing the world's troubles in the pockets of his robes. He visibly sighed as he stood at the head of the table.

"I have spent the day within Voldemort's inner circle and during my time there I discovered some disturbing news". Harry despised how the oily man could just stand there and speak as though he wasn't a traitor. He knew that it had been proven that Snape had murdered Dumbledore on the orders of the old headmaster but Harry couldn't believe that the rest of the order still trusted him. Anger overtook him, it was fuelled by grief over Dobby, and he stood up. Snape shut his mouth as the chair scraped on the old floor.

"Professor, how can you stand there proclaiming to help the cause when just last night you did your best to hurt us".

"Excuse me Mister Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked next to Snape. Hermione touched Harry's arm but he was too angry to care. He didn't notice the lights in the house flicker as he spoke.

"Yes, yesterday we went to the school and professor Snape stole something from us that we need to defeat Voldemort". The Potions Master frowned, Professor McGonagall looked outraged and Harry heard Hermione sigh next to him.

"I ask you Mister Potter, you attacked two of the Dark Lord's servants in a corridor at the school, what was I supposed to tell the rest of his supporters after I gave you the port key that got you back here?" Harry stuttered, he hadn't really thought of it like that.

"Professor Snape has informed us of the incident last night Harry, and we all agree that he acted in the best possible way to defend his position in Voldemort's inner circle". Mister Weasley explained.

"I… I…"

"Please Mister Potter, we have important business to attend to, are you quite finished accusing me of being a traitor yet again?" Harry opened his mouth to protest but no words came out and he sat down, shame turning his face red. It was so hard trusting the Potions Master after what he'd seen on that tower.

Anyway, what I learned today is that the Dark Lord intends to start an occupation of Hogsmeade at dusk tomorrow. We as Order members need to make a choice whether to defend the town or leave it". Harry was outraged again and again didn't notice that dishes were clinking together as he stood.

'Of course we need to defend it, we can't just give it up, there are innocent people in that town and he's not going to care about hurting them if he has too".

"Yes Mister Potter, we are well aware of that". Snape said, dismissing Harry's opinion with a flick of his hair.

"Don't do that!" Harry shouted and this time the entire house rumbled.

"Don't do what mister Potter".

"Don't just dismiss me like you did at school, I have an opinion and it counts just as much as your does".

"Yes your opinion is in fact just as important as mine but unlike you I know my place and show the necessary respect for my elders when raising it". Harry felt his eyes bulge. How was it possible for Snap to treat him like that and have both Professor McGonagall and Mister Weasley look at him as though Snape was right. The decision was about Hogsmeade was cast to a vote and it was decided that they would defend the town, leaving Harry to feel like a bad mannered child.

"We have one more order of business". Professor McGonagall said after the vote, she took up her place at the head of the table again and frowned down at all those attending.

"Severus has brought with him two people who are seeking asylum from the Dark Lord". Harry caught Ron's eye and the red head frowned lightly, it seemed both of them thought this was the trouble they had expected.

"I want to cast this to a vote again". She stopped as Snape stepped knocked on the door and Remus and Tonks came back into the room. Professor McGonagall smiled at them and nodded.

"Good. As most of you may know granting asylum to someone from the other side of the war is a practice that is as old as war itself. I ask you to please remember Dumbledore as you cast your vote later, he was a kind man and he suggested this to both me and Severus about two months before he died. It is not Severus' idea". She looked pointedly at Harry and he blushed.

"Now, I must warn you that these people have been through hell and will need our support". Everyone nodded and waited for her to name the people who they now knew were standing right outside the kitchen door.

"Please raise your hand if you agree to give asylum to Narcissa and Draco Malfoy". Harry looked at the Professor and then at his friends, his mind reeling with the news. Neither of his friends could believe the words either and what was even more shocking was that apart from them all the hands around the table went up in agreement.

Before Harry could really digest the information the door opened and he saw Draco and his mother step into the room. His hate for the blonde boy burst to the surface.

"You can't be serious!" He screamed, getting to his feet too fast and his chair toppled to the ground behind. Again the house shook and this time the light flickered in tandem.

"I assure you, we are quite serious, Draco and Narcissa have betrayed the Dark side and their so called Dark Lord and are now fugitives, hunted much like you and your friends have been hunted for the past months". Professor McGonagall said, staring him down.

"No, you can't do this. This is my house, I do not want them here!". He expected the Malfoy's to respond to him but as he watched he saw Narcissa turn her face away from the people looking at her and to his utter horror he saw Molly step close to her and embrace the tall woman. Draco didn't even sneer at the words he simply looked at the floor and seemed to be trying to pretend he wasn't there.

"I agree with Harry, we can't have them here. They are probably spies, traitors just like Snape". Ron protested from beside them. Harry turned to look at his friends and noticed Hermione was frowning at them. Fine then, he decided, if she wasn't going to fight for this then he sure as hell would do it without her.

"Mister Potter…"

"No, I can't do this, we can't do this…"

"Harry, would you and Ron just shut the fuck up". Harry felt his eyes bulge again and turned to face Hermione, she was standing too, a fire in her eyes he had never seen before.

"What?" He stammered, still unsure he had heard her speak.

"You can't possibly agree with this". Ron said from the other side of her. She turned her head in his direction and Harry saw him shrink away from her eyes.

"We are here to help, this is what we do. So shut your damn mouths, Dumbledore said this would happen, it's his wish for us to help them, he died trying to protect Draco and now the two of you are to selfish and narrow minded to see past your own prejudices". Harry stared at her, dumbstruck, what the hell did she mean Dumbledore had died trying to protect Draco..

"Fine, do whatever the fuck you want". He said and stormed out of the room, lights flashing on and off as far as he went.

"Potter!" He heard the voice behind and squared his shoulders and kept on walking, he refused to let someone bully him into agreeing to this.

"Potter, I'm speaking to you". Harry grunted and turned around, coming face to face with the Potions Master, well it was face to chest rather as the black haired man was much taller than he was. He expected one of Snape's mean worded speeches but as he looked up he was amazed to see the usually angry face look almost caring, Harry also noticed the dark circles under the Professor's eyes for the first time as well as the newly acquired scar on his neck.

"You… You…" Snape seemed to have prepared a speech but now that he was actually faced with Harry he appeared to have forgotten what exactly it was he wanted to say.

"You have no idea what those people have been through Potter. Your friend was right, if you just take a moment to consider anyone apart from yourself then you will see it". Harry didn't know what to say, Snape really cared about the Malfoy's.

"How can I trust what you do?" Harry said, feeling oddly defeated.

"Because the headmaster trusted me".

"I know I should but after last night".

"I already explained myself Potter and what were you doing with Gryffindor's missing sword?"

"I can't tell you that, its between me and Dumbledore".

"Very well". Snape's face returned to it's mask of indifference and with a dramatic twirl of his robes he turned and walked back towards the kitchen.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes Potter". Snape said as he turned around.

"What does Voldemort do with his snake, where does he keep it?" Harry asked, surely if Snape could really be trusted then he'd tell Harry the truth.

"What, why do you care?"

"I just need to know". Snape looked down at him for a second before taking four steps to again close the distance between them Standing close to Harry again the black clothes blocked out Harry's vision completely. Snape frowned as Harry looked up at him.

"You know don't you?" Snape asked, his eyes reflecting amazement and shock even though his face was perfectly expressionless.

"Know what?"

"Yes, quite". Snape said and walked away again. Harry looked after him in wonderment. Just before his former Professor reached the kitchen door he turned slightly in Harry's direction.

"He keeps her with him at all times, except during a battle when he releases her to terrorise his opponents". And with that he was gone from the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Now that you have read the first chapter I would like to post a warning to my readers that there is going to be lot of violence in the next few chapters, I don't know how graphic it is going to be as of yet but it will be there.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Battle of Hogsmeade

**Awakening**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **As always, TaraJo and Funnyducky, thank you so much.

**A/N 2: **Terribly sorry about the late update, I know I promised it would be up on Saturday but we had a storm and a tree came down in our yard and took a bunch of cables with it, took me all morning today (Sunday) to get them all reattached. Sorry again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 2 : The Battle of Hogsmeade**

The morning after the meeting the whole house was bustling with activity. Order members were coming and going through the house, calling out plans and orders. Molly was in the kitchen again, cooking as fast and as much as possible while Kreacher stood in one of the corners bemoaning the fact that his mistress' house had been turned into a zoo for blood traitors and mud bloods. Harry scolded him repeatedly but the elf just moved to another corner of the house and began his litany again, though keeping his voice a little lower each time. These little arguments with the elf got Harry several searing looks from Hermione though she still refused to talk to either him or Ron. This arrangement was fine with Harry, since he could hardly believe that Hermione would sympathise with the Malfoy's especially after all the things Draco had done to them while they were at school. His anger at having the Malfoy's in his house had been dampened slightly by the strange pleading look in Snape's eyes the previous night but he was by means going to welcome them with open arms.

In fact, Malfoy and his mother had both retreated to one of the upper bedrooms not long after the meeting had ended and hadn't been seen since. Harry and Ron had considered going up to the room and using extendable ears to hear if the two were planning anything while up there but the preparations for the battle at dusk kept them too busy. The moment they had a break Harry gestured to Ron and they headed to Harry's room and after casting a locking charm on the door settled on Harry's bed.

"Did you notice how everyone is trying to ignore that the Malfoy's are here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's like they all of a sudden trust that little ferret. He and his mother could be plotting our demise up there and no one from the order is even bothering to notice". Harry opened his mouth to reply but cut it short as he saw the door fly open and Hermione rush inside, her eyes furious, the locking spell he'd used was clearly no match for her.

"What are you two doing, Merlin, we are about to go into battle and you are sitting around chatting about Malfoy".

"Hermione…"

"No Ron, this is what we are supposed to do, we need to help the Malfoy's okay". At the confused look in their eyes she sighed and closed the door again this time casting her own locking charm on the door and settled on the bed herself.

"Look, one night, two days before Dumbledore died, I was in bed in the dorm and a house elf delivered a letter to me". She leaned in closer to the boys.

"It was from Dumbledore and he said he needed to see me immediately. Along with the letter were instructions for me to use a secret passageway behind one of the book cases in the common room. It lead me directly to the Headmaster's office". Harry and Ron looked at each other questioningly.

"When I got there Dumbledore showed me his hand and explained to me what had happened to it, just like I'm sure he explained to you Harry". Harry nodded, the headmaster had indeed explained that the ring had carried a curse that had infected him with dark magic, it was the reason he had had Snape kill him, he would have died a painful death from the infection.

"After that he told me of the plan that Voldemort had set out for Draco and that it was a punishment for his father not killing you when we were in the ministry".

"What?" Harry was astonished, he'd always assumed Lucius was Voldemort's little lap dog, doing everything and getting everything in return.

"Yes, He threatened to kill Draco's mother if he didn't kill Dumbledore. But Dumbledore figured out his plan and arranged the whole thing with Snape".

"But I thought Dumbledore had Snape kill him because he would have died painfully from that cursed infection he got".

"No Ron, don't you remember what Harry told us about the creation of a Horcrux, killing someone tears the soul apart and once the soul it torn it can never be healed". The wheels in Harry's mind began working as Hermione explained and realisation suddenly hit him.

"So what you are saying is?"

"Dumbledore had Snape kill him in order to save Draco's soul".

"That's impossible Hermione, Dumbledore despised the Malfoy's just as much as we do". Ron said, his faced flushed red in frustration.

"Wrong Ron, he didn't hate anyone. He actually cared a lot for Draco, just like he cared for us". Ron made a face at her and she sighed.

"You know what, that's what he told me, and two days later he was dead. He said he had to tell me because we might need Draco in the future and it was my job to convince you two to trust him. Dumbledore said that that was even more important than destroying the Horcruxes". She nodded to both her friends and in one fleeting motion she stood and was out the door.

Hours later as the house settled down a bit more Harry crept out of his room, almost everyone was gone from the house. As he made his way down the stairs he silently prayed that he wouldn't run into one of the Malfoy's.

As fate would have it he didn't run into them, instead he heard voices coming from the library. He tiptoed on the thick carpet all the way to the door that stood slightly ajar, that was the only reason he heard any of the conversation going on inside. The top floor may have been a place of no secrets but down on the lower floors the rooms seemed to absorb all the sounds that were made within them. He made sure not to touch the black curtain that hung over Mrs. Black's picture, knowing that she would have one of her screaming fits if she were disturbed. As he peered through the crack in the door he saw Narcissa Malfoy sitting on one of the couches, Malfoy himself was nowhere in sight.

"What do you propose we do then?" Snape spoke and Harry strained his ears, this could be the proof he needed to convince everyone that Snape was a traitor.

"Let us fight". Harry heard the familiar voice of his school nemesis but still couldn't see him.

"That is ridiculous Draco".

"It is not, nothing the war throws at me could possibly be worse than what _He_ did to me, to us. I want revenge". Harry frowned at Malfoy's words, the thin blonde was very angry.

"Do shut up Draco, I am not going to let my godson run off to fight some war that is no longer any of his business". Harry almost gasped out loud, Malfoy was Snape's god son! Now it made sense that Snape had always treated Malfoy differently than any other student, even from among the Slytherins.

"Don't tell me to…"

"Draco". Harry had never heard Narcissa speak before and felt a chill go down his back as he listened to that one word. Her voice flowed out of her like melted chocolate, filling the room with a soft musical tone that hung in the air long after she had spoken. He finally saw Malfoy as the blonde sighed and made his way to one of the chairs. Harry almost hoped Narcissa would scold him or something, simply because he wanted to hear her voice again but it seemed that simply saying his name had been punishment enough for Malfoy and he remained silent.

"Cissy, I really don't think it is a good idea for the two of you go with us tonight".

"We have to Severus, we have important work to do". Harry's ears perked up again, maybe this conversation wasn't as innocent as it appeared after all. He was about to make his way silently back to the top floors to alert Hermione and Ron of the shady dealing when his entire theory was shattered by one voice.

"I do not want to be the one to cause more trouble than already exists here but I agree with Draco and Narcissa. We could use all the help we can get Severus, especially with you on the other side of the fight". Professor McGonagall's voice was sure and steady as she stepped into the slice of the room Harry could see.

"But Minerva, they…"

"They want to fight Severus, just like all of us. You wouldn't stand in the way of letting Harry Potter or Hermione Granger or Neville Longbottom fight in this war would you".

"No, but none of them are my god children!".

"Just because you think you have to protect me all the time doesn't mean I can't handle what is going on okay, Merlin, that bastard had me tied up for weeks in that damn dungeon, I can take anything!". With that Malfoy stood and stormed to the door, Harry scrambled, trying his best to keep quiet and got behind one of the red curtains at the window just a second before Malfoy flung open the door and stormed up the stairs. His mother followed almost immediately, calling out to him softly.

When she was gone Harry sneaked back to the library door.

"He doesn't understand Minerva". Snape said and as Harry leaned his head slightly around the doorframe he saw Professor McGonagall step close to Snape and put a supporting hand on his shoulder. How was it possible that the people he trusted more than any others could actually care for the people he distrusted most, first Molly and now Professor McGonagall.

"He does Severus, deep down, but he is a teenager and he is hurt, his mother has always been the most important thing in his life and he couldn't protect her from the horrors Voldemort brought upon them, he must feel powerless". She rubbed her hand across Snape's back, seemingly soothing him.

"He is the closest thing I will ever have to a child, I can't let him get hurt". Harry frowned at the statement.

"You can't protect him from this war either, it is happening around him and he has to deal with it, the best you can do is to let him go. He needs to gain his self worth back". Snape nodded and they stepped out of the room using one of the doors on the other side of the library that lead to the living room. Harry delicately stepped back toward the stairs and on a whim opened the old closet near the kitchen door and pulled out his invisibility cloak, he'd stored it there after they'd returned from the school two nights before. Making sure that his feet were covered he slowly walked up the stairs towards the Malfoy's room.

The door was open and he thanked fate for granting him that convenience. He stepped as close to the door as possible, making sure to not enter the room, he didn't want to be trapped in there should one of them close the door. The scene in the room was nothing like he expected, yes the room was in perfect order, there were snobbish Malfoy's living in it after all, but what made the scene strange was Malfoy and his mother themselves. They stood in the middle of the room, speaking softly. Narcissa's hands were planted firmly on Malfoy's shoulders as though holding him to the floor. Harry had always thought that Draco resembled his father but as he watched the two pale people in front of him he noticed that Mafloy had indeed gotten his nose from his Father's side of the gene pool but his high cheekbones, delicate jaw line and almost frighteningly grey eyes came from his Mother. Harry turned his attention fully to the woman, she was tall, though not as tall as Lucius, her silvery hair was tied back in a tight pony tail leaving her face open, letting her beauty shine out to everyone who saw her. She was a truly beautiful woman and Malfoy was certainly much better off looking like her than like Lucius. Now that he was actually looking Harry noticed that Malfoy was very attractive himself, his tall body stood straight and proud as he looked into his Mother's eyes, his body turned slightly away from her.

As Harry watched them he noticed that the robes Malfoy was wearing hung loosely around him, he had lost a considerable amount of weight since the last time Harry had seen him, too much perhaps if one really looked at him. His legs were thin in the trousers he wore and the shirt beneath the robes also hung loosely, as though it were a couple of sizes too big for him. As Harry followed the line of buttons on the shirt up Malfoy's thin body he saw how bones could be seen beneath the pale skin, Draco's collar bones stood out in the v-shaped opening of his shirt. He followed the line of Draco's neck to the pale face, he noticed Malfoy's lips for the first time or perhaps he just noticed that they were set in something other than a sneer. It looked almost as though he was smiling, or rather about to smile. Oddly Harry felt himself smile too. Mafloy was human after all, a teenaged boy just like Harry was.

Malfoy lifted his delicate, long fingered, pale hands and touched his mother's face, gently rubbing a thumb over one of her cheek bones. For a moment Harry found the movement odd but something else caught his attention. Draco's left forearm seemed to be thicker than the other. Harry knew the Dark Mark was on the skin beneath the long sleeved shirt Malfoy was wearing but why did the sleeve stretch so much tighter over his left arm than it did over the right one. Harry felt his heart melt suddenly when Narcissa leaned close to her son and place a kiss on his forehead, squeezing his shoulders lovingly. Malfoy seemed so innocent, so utterly lost as he stood there in one of the upper bedrooms of Grimmauld Place. Harry fought a sudden urge to walk over to the blonde and embrace him, to comfort him, to give him the attention he clearly needed. Hermione called it his 'Saving those in need' reflex and he had to admit, it was pretty accurate, he wanted to help anyone who seemed to need it, and right then Malfoy seemed to need it.

Somehow as he watched, Harry's caring nature mixed with his sexual, hormone charged one and he imagined not only taking Draco into his arms but literally taking him, right there on the floor of the bedroom while his Mother watched. He saw himself kiss those lips and running his hands through the delicate strands of white hair. He felt a tingle in his nether regions and he sighed happily. 'Wait, what am I doing!', his mind yelled at him. 'I'm staring at Draco Malfoy and... and… Fantasising about him!'. Harry knew he was shocked and he was supposed to feel disgusted at the thought but it felt oddly welcoming, it made him feel content, as though he was reliving a happy memory, much like he felt when casting his patronus. He'd felt something like this once before but it was lost now and he could probably never get it back. And after Ron's reaction to his casual inquiry Harry knew that he could never allow his friends to know that he was attracted to men.

Narcissa was saying something and Harry had to mentally pull himself back to the present.

"You have to give him time Dragon". Harry frowned at the nickname, he'd never heard anyone use it before but the whole sentence sounded wonderful, Narcissa's voice seemed to sweep him up and carry him off to some enchanted place.

"I can't give him any more time Mother, it's been almost a year and he still can't accept that I'm not the child he carried on his shoulders or took swimming anymore, I haven't been for a long time". Narcissa squeezed Malfoy's shoulders again, it seemed to calm him down.

"I know Dragon, but he is old fashioned, he has trouble accepting new concepts but most of all he has trouble letting go". Malfoy leaned close to his mother and they embraced, Narcissa rubbing his back much the same way Professor McGonagall had done with Snape. Narcissa looked over her son's shoulder and noticed that the door was open, she winked and Harry had to pull back quickly as the door shut fast but silently in his face. He was unsure about it but he had the distinct feeling that she had seen him, or at least had known he was there.

"Its impossible, I was wearing my cloak" he whispered to himself as he made his way back to his room. There was no way she could have seen him, was there?

* * *

It was time, they all knew that Voldemort was coming. Harry knew it, his friends knew it, the adults knew it, even the stones that made up the buildings and streets of Hogsmeade seemed to know that he was coming. The order had entered the town only a few hours earlier and had evacuated the entire town, leaving it devoid of life, as though Voldemort had passed through already. In the darkened streets the order members were waiting for the attack to begin. The sun had gone down almost fifteen minutes before and the 'Order Defence Force' (Ron's colourful name for the group) was ready for the fight of their lives.

Harry sat in the window of one of the many small shops that were such an attraction for the students of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were in the back of the store, probably having a pre battle shag, he thought. He was alone yet again and he sighed. As he did he wondered where Malfoy was, the blonde and his mother had both come along with the order and were also hidden somewhere in the town. He still didn't trust them or Snape, no matter what he had seen the previous night and that very morning. Snape was on the other side of the battle. To Harry it didn't matter that Snape was simply there because he was a spy, he was still on the side of the enemy even if Dumbledore had ordered him there. And what was to stop Malfoy or his Mother from being spies for Voldemort.

He looked out of the window and saw Neville in the window of the opposite store, he was gesturing wildly but Harry hardly needed the signal to know that Voldemort had arrived, it was like the town was quivering in fear. A low rumbling sound accompanied a vibration in the ground as though they were experiencing a low magnitude earthquake. Harry got to his feet slowly and looked up into the sky for the signal that Professor McGonagall would send up when Voldemort got into striking distance.

"Hermione, Ron, He's coming!" He called out as he saw the red flare fly into the sky above the town, he was reminded of the flare he'd sent up in the tri- wizard maze so many years ago. The moment of nostalgia passed quickly as he saw the first Death Eater appear in the street. The order members began swarming out of the buildings, he called out to his friends one more time and stormed out, the door slamming against the wall behind him as his feet sank into the soft snow. Everyone was screaming as they attacked, curses were flung in every direction. Harry lifted his own wand as he came near the first Death Eater in sight and he cast a body bind charm, sending the masked figure toppling to the ground in a puff of fresh snow. It was almost funny how the figure fell but he had no time for laughing. He looked behind him to see where his friends were but they still hadn't emerged from the shop. He skidded and slipped as he turned around, he knew instinctively that something was wrong.

"Ron, Hermione! Where are you!" He called as he burst into the shop again. It was dark and he could barely see where he was going, the curses that flew past the windows occasionally lit up the interior of the shop like lightening and he could see for a second. In this light he found the door his friends had disappeared into only half an hour before. It was locked and he used a charm to open it but nothing happened. Seeing no other way out of it he flicked his wand and the door exploded, wood splinters flying everywhere. The room was dark and empty, a neatly cut hole in the back wall. They were gone. He turned around and was about to run out of the shop again when he heard a desperate muffled cry coming from inside the room.

"Ron?, Hermione?" He whispered as he looked around the room. A curse flew past and illuminated the room in bright orange light. In it he saw a body on the floor in the left corner opposite the door, it was wriggling like a snake and Harry distrusted the movements as he carefully made his way towards it, his wand at the ready for a surprise attack. He cast a light charm when he came close, the tip of wand brightening very slightly, he didn't want it to be too bright and let others know where he was.

"Hermione, are you okay?". He enquired as he realised who it was, he reached out and quickly remover the gag from her mouth, in the dim light he saw she was crying and he cut the ropes with quick slicing charms and helped her up.

"They took him Harry, they took Ron!" She screamed as she clutched his shoulder.

"The Death Eaters?"

"Yes, they came in through the wall, we never saw them, it was so quick". Harry felt his heart sink, they had Ron, they kidnapped his best friend. Somewhere inside his body he felt a burning sensation begin. He'd never had a heart attack before but he could imagine that it felt the way he was feeling now. He took a couple of deep, fast breaths, aware that he probably looked and sounded like a pregnant woman in labour but he didn't care, it helped the pain go away though not really as much.

"Some on, we have to find Professor McGonagall and then we need to find Ron". He reached out a hand and helped his friend up off the floor.

They found the old Professor behind one of the residential buildings near the edge of the town. Her back was pressed to the wall and she smiled a quick polite smile to acknowledge them when the slammed into the wall next to her.

"They took Ron!" Harry screamed at her, she looked around the corner and cast a curse into the night.

"What?" She asked when she returned to her position.

"The Death Eaters kidnapped Ron, they were in the shop with me and I didn't hear a thing". The pain suddenly flared up again and he felt dizzy for a moment, seeing the old woman's lips move but hearing nothing thanks to the buzzing noise in his ears.

"What?"

"I said do you know where they took him"

"No, we don't, they tied Hermione up in the back room and took him".

"They intend to use him as a bargaining chip for something Harry, probably you for him". The Professor sighed and looked at the two students beside her.

"We have to find him, get him back before he comes to harm". She said and after explaining that she was going to get a group of order members to help she ran off, leaving them to defend her post. The death eaters she had been battling had gained considerable ground in the few second they had been busy talking and Harry and Hermione dashed into the street, casting as fast as they could, two of the Death Eaters went down but a third escaped behind another building. With Hermione covering him they made their way alley by alley to the spot where the masked person had disappeared. He was gone, his footprint the only proof that he had been there. As they began to slowly make their way around the building hoping to find the Death Eater somewhere close by a loud explosion shook the town and as they looked around for the source they saw a gigantic plume of purple smoke billowing up into the air, it reminded Harry of one of those plumes of ash one saw when volcanoes erupted. As they watched it fly into the air they saw a face take shape within the billowing smoke, at first it seemed like an illusion but then the familiar snake eyed face took shape, the strange lipless mouth opened and a loud scream burst from it.

"Harry Potter!". The voice was so loud it actually hurt Harry's ears, as the sound faded Harry heard something he hadn't heard in what felt like hours, silence. The battle had stopped. The void was soon filled with the distinct sound of running, the ground making crunching noises as people moved over it.

"Harry Potter, If you want your friend to live then you must come to the centre of town within ten minutes or I will skin him alive". Hermione clutched Harry's arm, her fingers digging into his flesh, he turned around to look at her panic stricken face.

"Do you hear me Harry!" The snake man yelled again and as they watched the face in the smoke changed into Ron's panicked face, his eyes shifting left and right. Then as if to prove his point Voldemort did something to Ron and the red head's scream filled the night, Harry had never heard anything like it before, the pure horror of unimaginable pain burst from Ron's throat and Harry cringed. The pain was back suddenly, closing his throat and making his head pound, he gasped and tried to think as his eyes lost focus and he almost fell over.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione yelled into his ears, unbalancing him even more.

"Yes, I… I'll be okay". He said and he began making his way into the street only to be pulled back by Hermione.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She cried.

"I'm going to save Ron and kill that sick bastard". He said, his head swimming again.

"No, it's a trap, he's going to kill you and Ron". Their friend screamed again and Harry blinked as dizziness overtook him again. He couldn't understand what was going on, surely if he were having a heart attack then it would have happened already, he'd heard that panic attacks sometimes felt like heart attacks so maybe he was having one of those.

"I don't care Hermione, it doesn't matter if I die as long as he dies too. It will all be worth it as long as Ron survives. Now let go of me".

"No!" She protested and in a fit of unexpected and unexplained anger he ripped his arm out of her grasp, her fingernails leaving red scratch marks of his arm. He hissed at the pain and it seemed to break the anger he felt, even if it were only for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this, you know what the prophecy said".

"The prophecy doesn't matter Harry, Dumbledore said that it didn't really mean anything if you don't want it to mean anything".

"I know, but I have to do this, it is my destiny".

"Then I am going with you".

"No, this is my fight".

"Bullshit Harry, this is a war, all of us are involved, if we win we will all be safe and if we lose we will all suffer, not just you". Harry sighed, they were indeed fighting a war but here they stood, fighting over his weak self image, yet again.

'Fine". He said and they made their way to the town centre.

There had always been a big fountain in the centre of town, spurting out the most clear water had ever seen, it had been enchanted to keep the water from freezing during winter and he had loved looking into it's almost mirror like depths whenever he'd passed it. Now however the water was changed, it wasn't crystal clear anymore, it was red. A limp body was hanging half in the water, it's head and shoulders submerged. Death Eaters stood between the little benches that stood all around the fountain like a flock of crows. Voldemort stood just to the right of the fountain, his wand pointed up into the air, Harry followed the direction it was pointing and saw Ron, naked and floating in the air above the fountain, blood dripping from his skinned arms, drops of blood adding themselves to the pool below. Ron's face was staring out blankly into the night, he was in shock. Harry saw the bones of his friend's fingers clearly visible in the night, the muscles twitched and the white bone flashed in the moonlight. As he stood staring at the horrific scene in front of him he saw the rest of the order defence force gather behind him. Every few people that arrived let out little horrified gasps at the sight of Ron.

"The great Harry Potter, deeming me worthy of an audience with him. How exciting". Voldemort said and Harry felt his blood boil and his head cloud over. He shook his head slightly, hoping Voldemort wouldn't notice and take it as some kind of taunt, anything they did now could cost Ron his life.

"Fine, I'm here, let him go".

"Right to the point as always Potter, so much like your Father". Harry took a deep breath he couldn't afford to let the panic attack take him again, it was a weakness he knew Voldemort would exploit if he knew of it.

"You said if I came here you'd let him go. Now tell me what you want".

"I want what I've always wanted Harry, I want you". The snake man sneered and Harry shuddered within.

"Fine, let him go first".

"No, you come into my circle here and then your friend will go out of it".

"No, I have no guarantee that you won't kill him as soon as you have me".

"This is not a negotiation Harry, do what I say or he dies". Ron cried out as Voldemort tapped his wand and Harry watched as a large piece of skin was ripped from Ron's thigh, blood spurting out into the night like a red cloud.

"Okay!" Harry yelled, the dizziness was back again. He looked over his shoulder once and saw Hermione on her knees in the snow, her lips moving in silent prayer, for whom he was unsure. Professor McGonagall was being restrained by two order members Harry didn't know. On the periphery of his vision he saw Malfoy, the blonde stood stock still, his eyes almost as empty as Ron's, though he wasn't staring at Ron, he was staring at Harry. Harry dismissed it and made his way between the Death Eaters, they taunted him as he walked right up to Voldemort, as he drew within ten steps the snake man smiled his horrible smile and his wand moved Ron out of the circle and dropped him into the snow near Hermione. Ron was seriously hurt but at least he'd be helped now. One of the Death Eaters stepped out from behind Voldemort and a pale hand grabbed Harry by the throat from behind. Harry had seen that hand before and hated that Lucius was touching him. The older Malfoy reached his other hand over and searched Harry's pockets for his wand. Harry had the distinct feeling that the man was feeling him up and his knees almost gave way when the hand moved over his crotch and fondled him, gently caressing him. He gasped and brought his head back quickly, slamming it into the pale man's throat. Malfoy Sr. choked loudly and almost fell back, letting go of Harry's crotch and his neck. Before he could even think of moving another hand was grasping his throat and in a second his wand was gone.

"Good Bella, you have much more self control than your pathetic excuse for a brother in law". Voldemort wheezed and Harry shivered as he was pulled tight against Bellatrix's body, her breasts pressing flat against his back. Apart from Voldemort himself he hated more than any other person.

"I did good master?" She asked in her insanely hysterical voice.

"Yes Bella". Voldemort said and leaned over to speak to another Death Eater beside him.

"Fuck you are pathetic, what are you his little puppy". Harry said and felt her tense up, a second later he felt his head burn and his vision was brightened with starts from somewhere inside his head, he felt himself fall, the snow cold and wet against his face.

"You little bastard, I should just kill you right here you weak little fuck. If my master didn't want you for himself I'd skin you like your blood traitor little friend over there". She began kicking him then and he grunted, tasting blood.

"Bellatrix" He heard Voldemort say and the kicking stopped. "Was I wrong in my statement about you, are you more like Lucius than I thought".

"No Master, I'm sorry. It was a momentary lapse in control, it will not happen again". With remarkable strength she pulled Harry to his feet, he stood in her arms, swaying. Through clouded eyes he saw his friends on the outside of the circle, they could do nothing while he was in the circle, he had to escape somehow.

"We have what we want, kill the spares". The words struck Harry like one of Bellatrix's kicks, they were almost the exact words Voldemort had used the night Cedric died. Thinking of Cedric made his throat close up again, but this time it was different, this wasn't a panic attack, this was the heart attack he'd been expecting since the battle began. The Death Eaters around him began whooping as they tossed curses into the Order Defence Force in front of them. Harry cried out and tried to pull out of Bellatrix's grasp but she only screamed hysterically and pulled him back. Harry saw Hermione above Ron, casting spell after spell at the attackers, Neville was down on the ground too, covering Luna's unmoving body. Professor McGonagall was running towards the circle of Death Eaters. As she ran Harry saw the black haired form of Snape appear in his visual field, the Potions Master cast a spell and the transfiguration Professor crashed to the snow. His eyes shot around and he saw Hermione, she was still fighting. Frighteningly Malfoy junior was behind her, Harry screamed for her to watch out but the blonde was fighting with her, not against her. He watched as one of the many curses slammed into her, it seemed to pass right through her and it hit Malfoy too, both got shocked expressions on their faces. Malfoy fell backward stiffly but Hermione remained upright for several more seconds, he eyes searched the Death Eaters until they made contact with Harry's. She looked at him pleadingly, tears making tracks down her face.

"Kill the mudblood, kill the mudblood". Bellatrix was screaming behind him and Snape tossed out a curse that struck Hermione down, she flew through the air and went down against one of the newer buildings.

As Harry watched her slide down against the bricks he felts something go wrong inside himself. It felt as though his own body were choking him from the inside. His lunch rushed up in his throat and exploded from his mouth, spraying Bellatrix's arm, she screamed and her fist came down on his head again. In an instant Harry felt better, the pain was gone, the tightness was gone. He was in darkness and he feared that he'd passed out or died but he felt alive, knew it instinctively. He opened his eyes and saw he was still on the battle field but something had changed, people were running, not just the attacked order members but the Death Eaters too. He was outside the circle and could see something strange happening in the middle of the Death Eater circle, they were fleeing something. He cried out as he saw what they were running from, they were running from him, or his body at least, he looked down at himself and saw that he was nothing more that a wisp of smoke, he was pretty much transparent as glided over the ground like a ghost. He watched himself standing there in the circle, a stunning violet light shining from his skin. Bellatrix was still clutching him but she was one of the few who remained apart from Lucius, Snape and Voldemort himself.

As Harry watched from outside himself he saw his body begin to lift off the ground, Bellatrix refused to let go on him and floated up, hanging from his frame. She was screaming again, but as she realised where she was her angry screams turned to ones of fear. Her legs kicked in the air. Voldemort, Snape and Lucius followed her up with their eyes. The light around him began to shine brighter and brighter. Ghost Harry swooped over the snow and up into the air to get a closer look at himself. The expression on his face frightened him, he looked so angry, his eyes were closed and he was scowling, his forehead furrowed as if in intense concentration. Bellatrix was still screaming. He reached out to try and touch his physical self and at the contact his eyes shot open, he rushed away from his body, back to the ground. The now open eyes shone with the same violet light that shone from his skin. The opening of his body's eyes seemed to have agitate the light and it turned into flames. He heard Bellatrix scream and swooped around just in time to see her terrified expression before the skin melted from her body. Her bone arms slipped from his neck and she crashed to the ground, the bones not scattering very far since they were still strapped in her clothes. He heard Voldemort scream to and as he watched he saw Lucius grab him Master, who was crying out for something. The two of the apparated, leaving nothing but an indentation in the snow where they had been. The flaming purple flames around him expanded again and Harry watched as tongues of light burst from the core. They were flying towards Death Eaters who, having seen their Master's escape were apparating too. Many of them escaped but Harry watched those who were too slow turn into skeletons right before his eyes. He couldn't imagine that he was capable of something like that.

He heard someone scream and Ghost Harry turned around again, to his horror he saw his friends running from him too. The flames were chasing them too. He cried out to his physical self, hoping to stop it but the words died in his throat as he watched one of the flames catch Justin Finch-Fletchley, he stared in horror as his classmate sagged to the ground, nothing but bones.

"No!" Ghost Harry screamed and stormed his physical body, he rushed into it and after a second of feeling the familiarity of his own skin he was cast out again. He floated above his head for a second and saw the attack from above. He saw Malfoy dragging two bodies away from the circle, one felt a dark trail of blood. Harry realised that it was Ron and Hermione, he saw Narcissa on her knees beside another person, Snape was running towards someone else. Neville was running with Luna in his arms while Seamus crawled away from the scene, his leg dragging behind him. As Ghost Harry watched he saw the flames burst out towards his friends.

"No!" He shouted again and the warmth of his own body surrounded him again and he felt himself fall, the snow wasn't as soft as it seemed when one fell on it from three storeys up. He saw nothing but white as a cold pain exploded all over his body and then the white turned black and the world was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Please tell me what you thought, it is greatly appreciated. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3 : Betrayal

**Awakening**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Special thanks to TaraJo and Funnyducky for all the support.

**A/N 2: **As of today I am going to try and update every Friday, unless something happens that can spoil my plan. Please enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 3 : Betrayal**

Harry felt the world rock around him and he gasped as his eyes shot open. He could see the familiar red ceiling of his bedroom and he sighed happily, it was all jus a dream, he didn't go crazy and kill his friends after all. Something crashed hard against his bedroom door, making it shudder on its hinges, frowning Harry got up and made his way slowly towards it, he reached out and took the knob in his hand, as he did so he saw the bruise on his hand, it was still pretty fresh, the skin only beginning to change colour from tanned to a light purple. He wondered where he'd gotten it and shook his head before pulling open the door.

Outside his room there was chaos, people were crowded in the halls of Grimmauld Place, they were screaming and crying and calling out to each other, what seemed like hundreds of people were laying on the floor or on strange tables that seemed to have grown out of the floor. A young woman in a nurse'scap rushed past him and began tending to a man who was screaming in agony at the end of the hall. Harry watched the scene, as though outside himself again, it had been real, he hadn't dreamed after all, he immediately searches for his wand an is surprised to find it in his pocket, hadn't Bellatrix taken it from him.

The nurse who was helping the man at the end of the hall shakes her head as she makes her way back past him, barely even registering that he exists until he reaches out and touches her arm.

"Yes, are you hurt?"

"No, I… I'm looking for my friends…"

"I'm sorry, I hardly know any of the people here, if you can't find them up here then they must be downstairs or in the basement". Her lips pull into a little smile before she rushes off again to tend to other patients. The Basement he thinks,yes, they must be there, the order is probably having a post battle meeting away from the noise on whatever was happening there. He runs down the hall, not seeing the many men and women who call out to him as he does, all he can think of is seeing his friends. He takes the stairs two at a time and reache sthe basement in what must have been record time.

The door to the basement is closed and he assumes it is to keep the noise out and he knocks politely but there is no answer. Frowning he knocks again and still no one calls out to him.

"Hello!" His voice is barely audible above the racket going on upstairs. With a heavy sigh he reaches out and opens the door, only to be assaulted by a wave of cold that almost burns his skin. Gasping he steps inside, the room is very darks as he steps forward. Magical orbs ignite around him as he takes the second step and he cries out, falling back against the door in horror. There are more tables in the basement, like the ones upstairs only, here there aren't any screaming people, here there are red bags on the tables with the unmistakable shape of human bodies within them. He wasn't in a order meeting, he was in a morgue!

Lifting his hand to fin the door knob again he feels a piece of parchment brush his skin. He pulls it from the sticky spell that held it to the door and scans it quicly, it's a spell along with instructions on how to identify the bodies. The nurse had said Ron and Hermione might be in the basement and he feels the bottom drop out of his heart. What if they were there indeed, he had to know. Making sure to follow the movements and pronounce the words correctly Harry performed the spell and watched as a little blue light began to shine at the tip of his wand, like a magical flashlight. Still holding the parchment in his shaking hand he struggles to unzip the body bag nearest to him. Taking a deep breath he looks down at the skull in the bag, it looks just like the many one's he'd seen in some of his classes, though knowin gthat this skull was a living person only a few hours and that he was the reason this person was dead made his shudder. He lowers the light and shines it on the skull. It took all his courage not to run screaming as the skull began to grow muscles and skin, the eyes inflating like balloons from the empty eye sockets. Clinging to the table to keep his feet from running him out the door he watches until he can recognise the face, it's Justin Finch –Fletchley. Harry groans, he could still remember seeing his classmate die. Harry removes the light and closes the bag before the skin and muscle can retract form the skull again.

Seven bags later Harry had gone through all of them, apart from Justin he'd seen Kingsley, Dean Thomas, Madame Hooch and four order members he didn't know. He'd killed eight people, eight good people. The thought overtook him and he felt tears sting his eyes.

"No!' he screamed at the red bags, slamming his fist into one of the tables, sending a tray of instruments scattering from it. He sank to the floor, the throbbing in his hand was little confort from the pain his heart was feeling. Seeing one of the scalple from the tray Harry reaches for it, it feels cold and heavy in his hand. The blue light on his wand is still shining as he puts it on the floor next to him. With his left hand Harry opens the buttons on his shirt, feeling the cold assault his skin and his nipples become stiff. The scalpel warms up quickly as he pulls it over his skin, feeling it open the skin over his left pectoral muscle. The cut burns and he bites on his bottom lip to keep from crying out. He'd done it so many times in the last few years that he was mostly used to the kind of pain daggers and steak knives would cause but this pain was something different, this was hot and searing. Blood bubbled from the wound and he felt dizzy and he watched it stain his shirt and pants. Gasping he tosses the scalpel away, it clatters along the floor, he follows it with his eyes and sees it slide through a arch in the wall opposite ehim. There are orbs of light there too and he sees more bags, black ones this time and he is thankfull for the bleeding wound on his chest, it keep sthe new pain away as he realises that there are more dead people, more people he killed in the room through that arch.

He pulls himself up slowly and walks towards this other room, slipping on his own blood occasionally. He knows he should magicall treat the wound but he can't, not until he knows that he didn't murder his closest friends. The first black bag contains a man he has never seen before, as do the next four. The sixth bag in a black haired woman, she seems familiar in some way but he can't recognise her. Four bags later he finds the only body he knows, the blue light brings her face to human form slowly and he almost faints as he sees her. She looks so peaceful, so much different than he is used to seeing her. He exttinguishes the blue light and tunrs the wand on himself, healing the long wound on his chest, in the dim light he doesn't notice that it doesn't heal the way it usually does, instead it leaves a thin scar.

"I have to find Ron and Hermione" Harry whispers to the cold room and after zipping up the body bag containing Bellatrix Lestrange he heads out the door in search of them.

* * *

"Harry!" He turns around when he hears his name screamed so desperately, Hermione suddenly wraps herself around him, he body shivering in his embrace.

"You're okay, oh Harry I was so worried".

"Im fine Hermione, and you?" He asks, holding her at arms length. She smiled tiredly at him

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. Just tired".

"How long was I out?" He suddenly realises that he has no idea how long it has been since the battle.

"Not long, only about an hour, maybe two".

"And Ron, have you seen him?" She bites her lips and takes a deep breath before answering.

"He is at the school, they took the seriously injured there". Harry nods, feeling slightly confused, Hermione with her infinate talents of perception catches on immediately.

"No one knows what happened in Hogsmeade Harry, no one has every seen anything like it. They took the severely injured to the school and brought the rest here because St Mungo's is overrun with Death Earters disguised as ministry officials".

"But what about the school, there were ministry officials there too".

"Apparently Voldemort has pulled out of the school and has left it in Snape's hands, he is the only Death Eater there". The information takes several seconds for Harry to digest and his distrust of Snape grows ten fold but he has other things on his mind now.

"How many people were injured?"

"Most of the order members got caught by something the Death Eaters tossed at us, we lost eight members to the flames…"

"I know, I went to the morgue".

"What, why, you shouldn't have gone in there".

"A nurse told me you might be there, I thought the order members were having a meeting or something, but when I got there the place was cold and I used the spell to check the people".

"No Harry, you shouldn't have doen that".

"I had to, I had to know if I'd killed you guys".

"Harry, listen to me, whatever happened out there it wasn't your fault, something clearly went wrong there, maybe it was another reaction you had to being s close to Voldemort. You weren't yourself, it wasn't you". He tries to smile and tells her about being outside himself for all of it and she frowns, for a moment he thinks she doesn't believe him but then she reaches out and takes his hand, telling him that they will find out what happened as soon as the victims were settled. She leads him to one of the smaller bedrooms and closes the door behind them. He sees Seamus Finnigan in the bed, the young Irishman is unconscious, a chair stands next to his bed. Hermione summons a chair closer for Harry and they both sit down next to the bed.

"I've been sitting with him for a while now, one of the healers worked on him for a while after we got here, he was on bad shape but not really in danger of dying".

"Why are you waiting with him".

"He lost his voice during the battle, he got hit in the throat and it damaged his vocal chords, they had to remove them". Harry stared at her in horror.

"They can be grown back but not yet, his other wounds have to heal completely first before he can take the growth potions, I'm waitn gfor him to wake up so I can explain it to him.I think it will be hard for him to cope with it at first". Harry nods, he wishes that he'd killed Voldemort while he was caught up in whatever had happened, then all this pain would have been worth something at least.

"What happened to the Malfoy's?" The question feels strange for him to ask, its almost like he cares what has happened to them but somewhere deep down he feels gratitude toward the younger Malfoy, the blonde had after all been pulling Harry's friends away from the battlefield.

"They came back with us, Narcissa was hurt but Draco is pretty okay".

"Good, I saw him pulling you away from my body while I was floating outside it, he seemed to really be trying to help".

"Harry, just because he was a bastard at school doesn't mean he still is, who one is at school has very little bearing on who you are when you are alone".

"What do you… Oh Merlin, you have been speakin got him haven't you?" Harry asks. Hermione's face flushes and she looks away from him, taking Seamus' hand and touching his forehead.

"Don't avoid the subject Hermione".

"I'm not, I'm just thinking how to answer".

"What is going on?"

"Fine, you guys had that fight in the bathroom last year right?" Harry still remembered it clearly, he'd used young Snape's spell on Malfoy and had almost ended up killing him. He hated himself every day for that, had played the situation over and over in his head, thinking about how it would have turned out if he had just listened to his kind nature instead of his anger when he went into that bathroom, perhaps Malfoy could have prevented Dumbledore's death if only Harry had reached out to the crying blonde instead of attacking him.

"Yes". He said thickly.

"Afterwards, when Malfoy was still in the hospital wing –if you recall he was there for just over a week –I volunteered in there that week and I decided I'd try to reach out to him, he didn't want it at first, me being a mudblood and all that, but as the week wore on he slowly cracked and eventually we actually started talking".

"What, how did we not know this?"

"Luckily you and Ron are pretty reluctant to go to the library with me so whenever I went to speak with him, I just told you I was going to do research and that would be it, you'd get all evasive and I'd go off alone to do whatever I wanted".

"I can't believe this".

"Yes well. I admit that at first I only tried to break through to him to see if I could discover what he was up to but soon we became friends, in a strange, twisted kind of way. And sometimes if he was really depressed or something he even confided in me. He never told me about what Voldemort wanted from him, if he did I would have warned the whol school but he told me other things and I realised that he was human too, he wans't just this shallow monster we hated so much".

"That's why you defended him the other day isn't it?"

"Yes".

"Did you keep this relationship going after he left?"

"Yes, we kept on speaking, he'd send me little origami animals that had messages written inside them and we'd meet on the roof of the astronomy tower and just talk, he told me about his life and his parents, his so called friends and even you".

"Me?" Harry asked curiously, why would Malfoy want to discuss his worst enemy.

"I don't think that that is something I can discuss with you Harry, he told me all those things in confidence, me even telling you that we talked is a breach of that confidence".

"But Hermione, I was your friend first, your loyalty should be with me". He didn't like how childish he sounded right then but to be honest, he felt rather childish right then. Hermione had betrayed him and Ron, had lied to them for so many months.

"I know what you're thinking Harry, I kept it secret because I knew how you and Ron would react". She had a point, even now Harry was defensive though if she had told him the year before then he would most certainly have freaked out.

"I guess you have a point there".

"I'm glad you see it my way".

Someone knocked on the door and Hermione called for them to enter. The door opened and Professor McGonagall stepped into the room.

"Mister Potter, I am glad to see that you are up as well. How do you feel?"

"Fine thank you Headmistress".

"Sadly I am no longer Headmistress Mistress, the position has been returned to Delores Umbridge since she considers my methods to be lacking". Harry watched as the old woman clenched her teeth, it was clear as day that she was trying to keep herself from saying something mean.

"Professor, do you know what happened in Hogsmeade, what happened to me?" Harry asked, his voice sounded different again, as though he were going through the early stages of puberty again. While he and Hermione had been talking a strange feeling of empiness had begun to settle over Harry, he only noticed it now since he was coming down from the shock of hearing Hermione's confession.

"No Mister Potter, though I admit I have had very little time to speak to anyone about it since we are pretty busy with the injured here".

"Oh yes, the injured". Harry whispered.

"Mister Potter, whatever happened it was out of your control, we could all see that". Harry nodded and the room went silent.

"Miss Granger, I have news about Ronald". Hermione perked up, her hand clamping down on Seamus' limp fingers, Harry only hoped she wouldn't break his hand.

"He will be fine, he has received Dermaserum and his skin is regrowing well, though he will be in bed for at least two more days".

"Thank you Professor. Hermione whispered, close to tears.

"Now, we are beginning to move stabisised victims to the Hogwarts infirmary in a few minutes. I need for the two of you as well as one of the healers to stay with the few cases who must remain for a while longer". Both young people nodded and she left, saying she would be back soon to inform them of who would be staying.

"I… do you think they'll move…" He never got to finish his question, Seamus came awake beside them and as soon as his eyes focussed on Harry he began to thrash, his mouth opened as he tried to scream but no sound came out, he desperately felt at his mouth and his eyes became even more bewildered. He scrambled away from the foot of the bed.

"Seamus wait, calm down". Harry and Hermione both reached for him but the Irishman fled from Harry like a frightened animal.

"Seamus I'm trying to help you". But Seamus would have nothing of it, he kept screaming his silent screams as he tried to get away from Harry.

"Harry, I think you need to leave".

"Hermione I can't… you can't…"

"Get out!" Hermione screamed at him and he ran from the room, he'd never seen her so frightened before and as he ran down the hall he looked back to see her clutching at Seamus, one of the nurses heard the incident and came to assist, they both had Seamus pinned to the bed when Harry grabbed his own bedroom door and slammed it shut behind him, praying he could block out the war.

* * *

It felt like he'd been sitting on his bed for hours when his bedroom door slowly creaked open. He looked up and saw Hermione come into the darkened room. She settled down on the bed beside him, leaning her head onto his shoulder. He wanted to pull away from her, the time he'd spent alone in his room had given him time to think, brood is what Hermione would have called it, but he had come to the conclusion that all this was his fault, he had somehow caused the purple flames to take shape around his body, perhaps he had been in control of his body all the while, after all, the flaming whips had lashed out at the people he'd looked at while in his ghost state. Maybe deep down he wanted to kill everyone he knew, maybe that part of Voldemort that got caught inside him after the attack on Godric's Hollow when Harry was a child, had finally made inself known, infecting him with some kind of evil that only Voldemort himself truly understood.

But the contact with Hermione felt so good, he was so used to feeling her near him that he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

"All the people have gone Harry".

"Everyone?"

"Apart from you and me, the healer, Seamus, Neville and Draco and Narcissa".

"What are they still doing here?"

"Since Neville can't travel by magical means for another twenty minutes without causing injury to himself he is helping us with Seamus and Draco has refused to leave his Mother's side until she can travel too".

"Is she seriously hurt?" Harry felt pain at the thought that he had hurt his friends but for some reason knowing that he had hurt Narcissa awoke something inside him, she was so beautiful, so utterly fragile that he couldn't imagine her being injured.

"Her face was burned in one of the fires the Death Eaters started, they needed to repair the skin on her arms and face". Harry sighed silently and wondered how she whould survive if she didn't look the same anymore, surely a woman as striking as her would not be able to survive without her looks, her whole concept of self worth was probably built around her reflection.

"And Neville?" This was another he person he regretted hurting most. Neville was such a sweet guy, caring and unmovingly loyal and most of all he was brave, even if that bravery seemed to be of the reluctant sort thanks to Neville's unfailing uncertainty with himself. But this was the very reason why Harry knew he loved Neville, not as a lover but as a friend, as a sort of younger brother who needed to be defended from the world around them.

"One of the Death Eaters caught him with a Bone Breaker, the first apparition here did so much damage, that a second one before it's time might undo all the work the healers did". Today Harry learned for the first time that one could not really apparate once one was injured by curses that wripped and broke the body, the whirlwind motions of most Wizarding travel meant that the injuries usually got worse. Harry shook his head, this war had to end and it had to end soon and if he had to die to finish it then he would willingly go to the slaughter.

Hermione left him after several minutes to go check up on the remaing patients, leaving Harry alone again but not for long. She had been gone less that fifteen minutes when Harry heard a soft knock on the door. He called for the person to enter and watched as Neville stepped through the doorway.

"Neville, please come sit down". Harry said, seeing the almost frightened, worried look on his friend's face that he was so used to.

"Hi… Hi Harry". Neville almost whispered as he settled down next to Harry on the bed. They sat in silence, just looking at the window in front of them.

"Thank you Harry". Harry frowned and looked at Neville.

"For what Neville, I haven't done anything".

"You did Harry, you did something I have been praying for, for my whole life".

"I… what?"

"You killed Bellatrix LeStrange Harry, you killed the woman who took my parents away from me". One of Neville's big hands came up and covered his face, trying to hide the tears that were reflecting the light.

"I…" Harry began, not sure how to respond to being thanked for committing murder.

"Thanks to her my relationship with my parents consists of me sitting in a room with two silent, almost dead people and telling them about things in my life and they never respond, not even when I told them I was friends with Harry Potter did they even bat an eyelash. For years I thought if I just kept going at it then eventually they will come back to me but no, they are gone, they could just as well have died". Harry reached out and touched Neville's shoulder, the tall young man beside him shuddered at the contact and a choked sob burst from his lips.

"Every day since I learned who had taken them I prayed that that bitch would die in prison and when she escaped I feared my parent's would never be avenged but now, now she's dead and… and… thank you Harry". Neville turned slightly and leaned in, pulling Harry into an embrace and holding Harry's thin body tightly.

"Harry!" They both heard the scream at the same time and bolted upright, the intimate moment and the tears forgotten.

"Harry!, Neville!" Hermione's voice sounded desperate and both boys ran from the bedroom and down the stairs, fearing the worst. As the ran Harry looked up and saw Mafloy standing on the flight of stairs above him, curiously rubbing at his left arm with a pained expression on his face, looking down on the scene in the entance hall of the house. Hermione was standing at the bottom of the stairs clutching, of all things. a compact disc. Snape was standing near her and Harry pulled his wand as he reached the bottom step.

"What the hell do you want". Neville looked at the scene for a second before pulling his wand too.

"Harry, put down your wand, he's here to warn us".

"Hermione, I don't care what the order thinks I don't trust him".

"Fine Mister Potter, you may not trust me but trust this. Your position in this house has been compromised and as we speak the Dark Lord is calling his followers to him so he can dispatch them to this location and destroy it".

"I don't belive you, and even if it were true then you were the one who betrayed us". Snape actually rolled his eyes like a teenager at Harry's argument.

"Miss Granger, get your friends and the Malfoy's, you need to leave as soon as possible".

"Don't ignore me Snape, I am still speaking to you". In a flash of movement that was surely impossibly for a human Snape was in front of him and Harry was on the floor, his right cheek stinging where the Potions Master had slapped him. His head was spinning.

"I told you before mister Potter, one must have respect for your elders. You are just as insolent a brat as your father was". Snape's nostrils flared and a black fire burned behind his eyes.

"Stop!" Both men turned to look at Hermione, she was still standing near the bottom step, looking up towards the upper floor.

"Professor Snape, the Death Eaters are coming, you need to leave and so do we". She looked back up between the stairs.

"Draco, hurry up!" She screamed up into the house.

"Yes, you are quite right Miss Granger, I must leave for I do not wish to jeopardize my position for the whim of a senseless child".

"Mister Potter".

"Yeah" Harry was in no mood to listen to Snape but his inborn obedience forced him to do so and he looked at the Potions Master.

"When you get to the school, it is essentail that you have Dumbledore's wand removed from his tomb, it doesn't matter who takes it, just do it". Harry tried to protest but with one final look at Hermione, his eyes oddly pleading, Snape apparated form the house. Harry remained on the floor, shocked and hurting.

"Neville, get Seamus". Hermione said and ran up the stairs. Soon Harry heard her helping Malfoy and his mother down the stairs. When they arrived at the bottom Harry had to fight the urge to look away from the once beautiful woman. Her face was scarred on the right side, her eye barely visible, the right corner of her mouth was pulled up in a sick parody of a smile and her cheek resembled that of a burn victim along with deep gouges that make her look like she was attacked by a big cat. Harry pulled himself up to see if he could help but the look in Malfoy's eyes told him not to do anything so he went to the back of the house and finds Neville and the healer bringing Seamus out from the only bedroom on the lower floor. He still looks terrified at the sight of Harry but doesn't react as much as earlier. They gather in the entrance hall and Hermione holds out the cd and begins to mutter a spell, only now does Harry realise that it is a Port Key.

"Hermione, wait". Neville whispers from behind her.

"What?"

"We can't leave".

"Why not?" She seems confused.

"Seamus can't travel for at least ten more minutes and Mrs. Malfoy can't do it for at least another hour". Hermione's face falls as she too begins to recognise the dangerous situation they have been left in. She looks around the room, each of the faces around her getting a decent view of her worried expression.

"I… I forgot". She sighs and lowers the Port Key.

"What do we do now". Hermione's voice is heavy with dread.

"We have to wait for the potions and spells to be completed before we move". The healer said, her soft arms settled on her plump hips.

"We can't, the Death Eaters are coming, we must move now". Narcissa's voice touches Harry again and he can't help but smile as she speaks.

"Mother, you can't be serious, what about your face".

"My face is much less important that our lives. Now Mister Finnigan over there has only ten minutes left before his treatment if complete correct?" She looks at the Healer, who in turn looks at her watch and nods.

"Now, we will wait for him to be healed until we move, the Dark Lord's army will not wait long, we will be lucky if we have those ten minutes we need. None of us can stay here because to do so means certain death". Everyone nodded and made to settle down for the time to pass but Narcissa wasn't finished.

"Mister Finnigan?" Seamus looked up from between Neville and the Healer.

"I am sure you know that one must sacrifice for the people you love". Seamus nodded, a frown on his round face.

"Good, now I must tell you that if we are attacked before your treatment is complete we must leave, no matter that you may lose your voice forever. It is for the sake of you friends. You must be willing to sacrifice for them, for us. Are you willing to do that?" Her calm voice is now a little more harsh as she stares Seamus down, fear makes his eyes shine in the low light of the entrance hall.

Before he can answer however the front of the house explodes and the entire front wall, the ornate doors, thick curtains and even the portrait of Mrs Black is reduced to nothing but fine wood powder. Screams echo into the night as the group it tossed to the back of the entrance hall, crashing and rolling along the floor. Harry is the first to his feet and he sees Death Eaters swarming his house, muggles across the street scream and scatter away from the explosion.

"Hermione, we have to go!" Harry shouts as he rushes to his friends, Neville is helping Seamus up off the floor, the Healer lays near the back wall her neck at a strange angle and her eyes staring blankly into the afterlife. Harry pulls Hermione to her feet and she cries out that she's lost the port key. Seamus crawls on the floor with her trying to find it as Neville begins to toss curses at the oncoming Death Eaters, Harry reaches for his wand but it isn't in his pocker anymore, in fact his pocket isn't even there anymore, he touched bare skin and looks down to see that the entire right leg of his pants have been wripped off. He runs to the back of the room again and sees Malfoy helping his mother closer to Hermione, Narcissa is screaming again her hands covered in blood. Then he spots it, his wand is still in his pocket, the torn away pant leg lay on the floor not far from the bottom of the stairs.

"I found it, come on!" Hermione screams and Harry sees her begin the spell that activates the port key. For a moment he considers leaving his wand but his connection to it feels much to safe for him to do that.

He dashes forward, well aware that the Death Eaters are closing in, Neville and the rest of the group are already around Hermione, holding on to her and screaming for him to join them. He grabs his wand and runs, the group is so close.

"Look out!" Hermione screams from the group and he turns to see a black robed figure swoop towards him, it's wand out and ready to attack.

"_Expelliarmus_" Harry screams and the Death Eater hesitates for a moment but nothing happens, Harry cast the spell again and yet again nothing happens, The Death Eater realises that he has all the power in this confrontation and swoops forward. Harry cringes, knowing death is about to take him when another dark figure steps in front of him, he tries to look up but the person is casting a spell and it is so bright he can't see clearly, he is tall and his hair is cut pretty short, its Neville, Harry realises and cries out as a hand closes around his wrist, it is Narcissa who is clutching at him.

"Grab him!" She yells at Harry and he reaches out and takes a handful of Neville's robes in his fist just as he hears the Death Eater yell the killing curse, the bright light flashes in front of his eyes for a second before the world is ripped apart and thrust into a twirling mass of confusion until there is only darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** I know Hermione is doing a lot in this story, with all her secrets and weird dealings with everyone from Dumbledore to Draco but I have always thought she didn't have a complex enough lifestyle in the books.

**A/N 2: **As you may know I am a big fan of Neville Longbottom and I have explained why I adore him in this chapter by using Harry's feelings, but the most important thing in this chapter is that Neville has once again seduced me into including him in more of my story than I had originally intended simply because he is such an awesome character.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Diagnosis

**Awakening**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Thank you to TaraJo and Funnyducky, and also RealityFling18 for your support!.

**A/N2:** Through some terribly negligent behaviour on my part, chapter 3 went up unedited, I'm very sorry about that, I will fix the spelling mistakes and republish the chapter, there will be no changes to the story itself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 4 : The Diagnosis**

Harry came down hard, his feet slamming into the marble in the infirmary of the school, since he had no feeling of falling, the reflex to bend the knees when you come down was never activated in his brain. He almost cries out in pain as his legs burn with the impact. He looks up at the people around them and then he hears Narcissa scream, in a second Madame Pomfrey is there to support her bleeding form and with Draco's help they move her to one of the beds where Madame Pomfrey starts several healing charms and orders Draco around to find potions, Neville lifts Seamus off his feet and carries him to one of the other beds. Harry is amazed at how Neville can be so strong physically but so weak within. Madame Pomfrey orders the uninjured group to move to her office, all except Draco of course who clings to his mother with sophisticated stubbornness, they see the healer talking into the fire place just before they close the door.

"How the hell did they know where to find us?"

"All the order members were secret keepers Neville, any one of them could have betrayed us". Hermione groans and settles into Madame Pomfrey's chair.

"It was Snape".

"Harry, why would Snape betray us and then risk his life to warn us".

"He didn't risk his life, they would never have killed him even they had found him there and I'll bet you they wouldn't even have touched Malfoy or his mother".

"Merlin Harry, why can't you give up this ridiculous vendetta you have against Draco".

"Because Hermione, I'm not the one who went around sneaking into secret corners with him". As he spoke Harry heard the door open behind him and saw Hermione's eyes flash with recognition and for a moment happiness before the bright light in her eyes went out and was replaced by fear.

"You did what?"

"Ron, Harry didn't mean it like that".

"You… Did you sleep with him?" Ron's voice sounds hurt beyond measure and Harry turns to look at him.

"No Ron, she didn't she was working for…"

"Shut up Harry, I asked Hermione".

"Don't tell me to shut up Ron, I…"

"No Harry, he's right, he did ask me".

"Well?". Ron asks his arms folded angrily across his chest. Neville leans against the healer's desk, watching the scene with a worried expression on his face.

"No Ron, I didn't sleep with him". The room went silent for several minutes as Ron just looked a them, as though not knowing what to say.

"Fine, I believe you". He steps closer to her and they hug stiffly, the kiss they share is also tainted by Harry's outburst. Harry notices that Ron's arms are still slightly scarred and pink from the re-growth formula he had most probably been given.

"How are you Ron?" Harry ventures.

"I'm better thank you, and you".

"Fine thanks".

"Listen Harry, what the hell happened to you in the square, I heard some terrible things".

"I don't know". Harry hears how thick his voice is and he tries to hide it but he sees that Hermione has already picked up on it.

"But Harry, I heard that you went all Dark side and killed a bunch of people with…"

"Ron, Fuck, could you use a little tact". Hermione moans from behind him and Ron looks at her with confused eyes.

"What, I was just asking".

"No, you were speaking without thinking, Merlin, are you daft or something".

"Stop Hermione, he's right, I did kill all those people, even if I have no idea how or why I did it I still did". He turns and leaves the office, Professor McGonagall and Snape are both right outside the door and he almost crashes into them both. Seeing Snape makes his face burn all over again at the memory of the slap.

"Mister Potter, are you all okay?" Professor McGonagall asks and Harry nods.

"We're fine but I have to get out of here".

"What, Mister Potter we need to…".

"Please Headmistress, I need to get away from this, I need… something". Professor McGonagall looks around the room and gives a curt nod, pointing Harry in the direction of a portrait of a sleeping woman.

"Behind that portrait is an entire corridor filled with rooms, it has been renovated for exactly this type of incident. Pick one of them, you can stay there as long as you choose". Harry nods and with a burning look at Snape he walks the small distance between the infirmary door and the portrait.

"Harry Potter, welcome". The old woman says pleasantly and swings open for him. The corridor has four doors along its sides. He steps to the last one on the right and pulls open the door. The room is a simple dorm room, two beds standing next to each other, facing the door to the small bathroom. Two bedside tables are arranged between the beds. He walks to the one furthest from the door and settles into it, its much softer than the one he is used to sleeping on in his own dorm and the pillow smells of cinnamon. Before he really knows that he is tired he feels his body shut down and he is asleep, deep and dreamless.

* * *

A knock on the old door wakes Harry up and he is confused for a moment in the dark room, he was sure it had been light when he went to sleep. His watch confirms that it is indeed after dusk and the room is dark because it is night. The knock sounds again and Harry stands up, he is unsure of whether he locked the door or not. He reaches the door and sees that its unlocked and flings it open.

"The door was open you could have come in if…". The words die in his throat as he sees Malfoy standing before him, the blonde looks unhappy and tired, dark circles under his grey eyes that seem so devoid of life.

"Oh, its you, what do you want".

"Its almost midnight, I want what everyone wants at this time of night". For a moment the fantasy Harry had entertained in Grimmauld Place rushes into his mind again and he has to concentrate to block it out, there was no way he could be having fantasies about Draco Malfoy but still he flounders in his words.

"Wha… uh".

"A bed Potter, Merlin, could you be any more stupid".

"Hey, don't call me stupid and why can't you take one of the other rooms".

"Because they are all full okay, now get out of the way".

"No, I am not letting you in here when there are other places…".

"Look Potter, Longbottom and your little Irish friend is in the one next to you, Granger and the weasel are in the one across the hall and the other room is a single and my mother took it. I hate to be asking anyone and asking you is the most difficult thing I have to do today but I have no choice, this is the only other bed".

"You aren't doing a very good job of convincing me you know".

"Fuck Potter, Do you think I want to share a room with you, I have been trying to sleep in the armchair in the infirmary and it is… uncomfortable to say the least". Harry hears the pleading in Malfoy's voice even if the blonde is trying his best to hide it. Harry considers taunting Malfoy for a moment but the tired, almost desperate look in the grey eyes seem to break down his defences for some reason.

"Fine, just stop complaining". Harry says and moves aside, Malfoy steps into the room and surveys it for a moment.

"Which…"

"You can have the first one". Harry would have thought that it was pretty obvious where he'd slept, the sheets were probably tangled. He shuts the door and turns back to the room and finds that both beds are made, perfectly pulled and folded in just like they had been when he had come in the first time several hours before. He walks to his bed, Malfoy's eyes follow him from a position on the bed.

"I'm not going to kill you in your sleep you know". Malfoy almost smiles at the remark and leans back.

"One can never be too sure".

"I think I'm the…" Harry shuts his mouth as he sees that he isn't going to get a fight out of Malfoy tonight, the blonde is already asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly.

In the dim light Harry sits looking at the sleeping figure on the other bed, the slow, deep breathing of his nemesis is almost hypnotic and he feels sleep begin to tug at him again. He settles back on the bed and lays on his side, looking at Malfoy. The Slytherin almost glows in the soft moonlight, his skin is so pale that it is almost transparent. Harry can see the underlying bone structure of Malfoy's body. He is laying on his back, his right arm behind his head, the left one on his chest. Harry again notices the thickness of his left arm, it is hardly noticeable unless one really examines the blonde. Harry frowns, he wants so much to know what is wrong but even though he has the chance to do so now, he could just walk over and take a look but he is too tired and with a sigh he drifts off to sleep again.

He wakes up the next morning feeling as though he was out for a week, his body feels stiff and old and his bladder is incredibly full. He gets up quickly and dashes to the bathroom, standing at the toilet he feels himself wake up completely and he remembers the night before, how strange it must have been for him and Malfoy to have shared a bedroom. He shakes his head as he walks back out of the bathroom. Malfoy's bed is made and his clothes folded and sitting neatly on the bedside table. Harry finds fresh robes for himself on his own bedside table, he looks down at himself for the first time in what feels like weeks. His clothes are ripped and stained with something that he is sure is blood but he would rather not think about it. His pants are literally hanging on by a few threads, barely covering his important parts. Taking them off he notices the bruises on his body, he had gone straight to bed, hadn't had Madame Pomfrey examine him. As he runs his hands over his chest feeling the cool skin he encounters something he has never felt before, there, just above his nipple is a scar, it's a new one. It takes him a second to remember that its the cut he'd made himself, but he had healed it hadn't he, right there in the morgue, yes, right after he'd made it, so why was there a scar. He sighed, he probably hadn't done the spell right, but it was just one more scar from the war, he had so many that it didn't really make a difference to have a extra one.

The new robes felt great against his tired body, he'd been wearing the other ones for almost a week straight. He couldn't resist looking in the mirror as he walks out, he looks pretty much the same as he always had, his hair still wild, his body a bit thinner than it had been before he and his friends had gone of in search of the Horcruxes. The brightness behind his eyes is also gone, his eyes look almost as tired and empty as Malfoy's. Harry kept pondering the strange habit he was developing this morning of thinking thoughts about Malfoy that revolved around something that wasn't hatred or anger.

Hermione had left him a note on the inside of the door, telling him to come into the infirmary as soon as he woke up. He took down the note. He noticed that the school seemed pretty quiet, it was still very early though and perhaps the students were all still asleep. The quick walk across the hall from the rooms felt like he was in a haunted house, his footsteps sounded loud even though he was wearing trainers. He tiptoed to the infirmary and quietly opened the door. The room was empty, he had expected to find his friends there. A movement behind the stained glass of the office caught his eye and he made his way there, knocking once before opening the door.

"Mister Potter" Madame Pomfrey brightened up as she looked at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine thank you, Hermione said I should meet her here, have you seen her?"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I asked her to leave the note for you, you were gone so quickly the other night that I didn't have the chance to examine you for any injuries". She smiled and showed him out of her office and towards a bed.

"I am sure that I'm… wait, you meant that you didn't have time to examine last night right?" Harry asked, only now realising her words.

"Oh no Harry, I do mean the other night, you have been asleep for two days".

"What, you can't be serious?" He groaned as he sat on the bed.

"I am quite serious, sometimes when the body has been through a lot and it has the chance to sleep then it takes every minute it needs to heal".

"But, what about my friends".

"Ron and Hermione have been up since yesterday morning and Draco only got up about four hours ago. What happened with you two if I may ask, when did you become friends?"

"We aren't friends, we will never be, just because I share a room with him doesn't mean he's anything more than an arrogant ass".

"Well, I guess that is your choice then". She seemed almost upset that he and Malfoy weren't friends, perhaps she had hoped that they wouldn't have to see the two of them fight so much, their fighting was legendary in the school after all.

"How is Seamus". Madame Pomfrey's face fell and she sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid he is never going to talk again, if there had only been five more minutes for him to heal then I could have re-grown them".

"So the port key travel?"

"Yes, it destroyed his vocal chords completely. And Narcissa wasn't doing all that well when you arrived either. Her poor face".

"What happened to her face?" He remembered the scar she'd had before they came to the school and also that she had still needed an hour before she could travel.

"When she arrived most of the skin on the right side of her face was gone, I did the best I could but…" She covered her own face with her hands and shook her head, her hair coming loose from the bun she wore so tightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that". Harry said, he was truly upset at her injury, she had been such a beautiful woman and now, well he couldn't really imagine. Madame Pomfrey told him that Professor McGonagall needed to see him and he used the internal floo network to go to the Headmistress' office.

When he stepped out of the fire place it was like stepping into another world, the once golden office that had been filled with so many magical objects and devices had been recreated into a perfect representation of the dungeons. Thick black curtains blocked out the two windows in the room and the magical paint in the room had changed itself from gold to green and black. Black candles burned on skeletal candle sticks throughout the room. Harry took it all in slowly, the portraits were still on the walls but several of them had been removed, including that of Dumbledore. He heard people talking and looked up to the second level of the office and saw Professor McGonagall and Snape speaking on the walkway. The old woman looked down and noticed him.

"Mister Potter, Please, come join us". She said and with a shrug Harry made his way up the metal steps to the walkway. They met him halfway and Professor McGonagall touched his shoulder affectionately, explaining how pleased she was that he was awake. But Harry didn't even hear her, he only saw Snape, the slightly dampened hatred towards the man firing up again.

"I see you've made yourself quite at home here".

"I do not have to explain myself to you Potter, I have tried that before and you have learned nothing, you are not worth my time". Harry and Snape stared each other down.

"Now gentlemen, we are here to debrief Harry, not start a fight". She showed them down to the lower level of the office and they settled in the chairs around the big oak desk that looks suspiciously like a coffin. Snape sits behind the desk and Harry has to fight himself to keep his emotions from running wild and lashing out at Snape, for the first time he notices that the feeling of having a heart attack was absent, it was odd but mostly welcome. It meant whatever had happened in Hogsmeade wasn't going to happen again.

He explained what had happened to him and his friends after Snape had appeared in Grimmauld Place with the port key, the former Headmistress was saddened to hear about the death of the healer, she had been close to the old woman. Snape simply sat, listening with his regular blank expression. When Harry had finished they two adults looked at each other.

"We have a traitor in our circle Minerva". Snape said, his flat voice filling the room.

"Yes, we must set up a team to find out who it is, perhaps we should scan all members for imperius".

"No, if we do that the traitor will be alerted".

"Why are you afraid of doing that Snape, are you worried we are going to find out that it is you?". Harry blurted and immediately expected to be slapped again but the black haired man simply sighed and nodded at Professor McGonagall. She shook her head but proceeded to scan Snape with a yellow light that emitted from her wand.

"Severus Snape, are you under imperius or are you lying to the Order of the Phoenix?

"No". Snape said as the light travelled up and down his face.

"Are you lying to Lord Voldemort in any way".

"Yes". Still the light went up and down without anything happening.

"Are you know or have you ever been pregnant?" Harry frowned at the old woman, what a strange question to ask.

"Yes" Snape said and the light coming from the tip of McGonagall's wand suddenly turned red, flashing once before settling down to a steady red glow. She smiled and put the wand back in her pocket.

"Now Mister Potter, as you can see we can pretty easily detect lies".

"I… I'm sorry".

"Good, now tell us what happened in Hogsmeade". It was the question that Harry had been dreading ever since Madame Pomfrey had told him he was needed in the headmaster's office.

He explained the incident, in as much detail as he could remember, the feeling of being outside himself, of viewing it all from above and how when he had gotten angry he had suddenly gone back into his body. The two adults frowned and shook their head throughout the explanation, never interrupting him. When he was done the three of them sat looking at each other in a strange awkward silence.

"I have never heard of something like that". Professor McGonagall said, she seemed truly amazed at the tale, she had a "If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't believe it" expressions on her face as she looked at Harry.

"Neither have I". Snape said and stood, walking past several of the paintings. Harry noticed for the first time that they were all empty.

"Professor, where are the paintings?" Professor McGonagall looked up at the frames.

"We used a spell to blind them to this meeting, they can only see the empty office".

"You are dismissed Mister Potter". Snape said and Harry stood reluctantly at Professor McGonagall's nod.

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly as he stepped into the private room in their secret corridor. He had knocked but there had been no answer. She was sitting on the bed next to Ron, she looked up when he opened the door and gestured for him to wait a second. Closing the door behind again he leaned against the wall and looked up and down the corridor. Neville was still not back from wherever it was that he went during the days. Seamus was still mostly in bed, had only started walking two days after Harry had woken up. Now they have been in the school for an entire week and still nothing had happened that meant much to him, apart from the fact that he and Malfoy had set up a strange kind of partnership, neither really speaking to the other but each trusting that the other wasn't going to do him harm. It was hardly a friendship but at least it was civil.

Though Harry hadn't told anyone, he hadn't been able to use his magic since the night the Death Eater had nearly killed him. He struggled to hide it when they were all together but it was pretty easy to ignore it when he was alone in his room. Malfoy had looked at him suspiciously when he'd opened an orange with his hands instead of his wand two day before but it seemed that the terms of the truce meant that neither were to mention it. Which suited Harry fine, in fact he was fine with not having magic, it meant that he wouldn't have to face Voldemort and even if he had to face the snake man then he would be killed quickly. He knew it was cowardly to want to die in such a way but he was tired of fighting, especially since the incident in Hogsmeade, after that, after seeing how much pain and death he had caused he would be happy if he never had magic again.

Hermione came out of the room and closed the door softly behind her.

"How's he doing?"

"Better, he still has some pain but not much". Harry nodded, it was an uphill battle for Ron to regain full use of his hands after Voldemort hurt him so badly. Harry and Hermione walked to the magically constructed living room at the end of the hall. The couches were soft and they settled on either side of a low table.

"We need to do something about what Snape said". Harry said.

"He already took it out".

"What?"

"Yeah, he wasn't going to return to the school after the attack on Hogsmeade, or at least that had been Voldemort's original plan but after what happened at Grimmauld Place he had Snape come back, so while you were unconscious he and Professor McGonagall went to the tomb and took the wand".

"Did they say why?".

"No, they just hid it somewhere".

They sat in the living room talking for more than an hour until Hermione said goodnight and slipped back into her room. Neville also returned from whatever he'd been doing, near midnight and after a shy wave in Harry's direction he went into his room too, Harry wanted to call Neville back, he still hadn't thanked his friend for saving him that night. With a heavy sigh Harry got up, sleep had become torture for him after those first two day of non stop sleep. Nightmares plagued him, images of the people he killed running through his mind like so many ghosts. He even dreamt of Cedric every once in awhile, these were the hardest dreams for him to deal with and even after he woke up he could still hear Voldemort yelling "kill the Spare". Even after his eyes were open he could still see the green flash that had taken him away. Usually after these dreams Harry would sit up in bed for hours, silently cursing the hot tears that ran down his face and praying that Malfoy didn't wake up to catch him in his shivering, pathetic state.

Now he was sitting on his bed again, rain was beating against the window and lightening flashed in the distance and the nightmares were coming back to him even now that he was awake. Without thinking Harry lifted his wand and cast a warming spell, he sat for a moment still feeling the cold before he remembered that his magic wasn't working. He sighed, maybe he was just too depressed. He summoned up one of his happiest memories and as the images bubbled up in his mind he felt the darkness around his heart scatter. He remembered that face, the tender touches and most of all he remembered those lips, surely the softest lips in the world and they tasted like peaches. The memory helped him gain courage and he jumped form the bed, pointing his wand at the door.

"Expecto Patronum!" He cried out and nothing happened or so he thought, something had happened but not what he had intended to happen and what happened had nothing to do with magic. Instead of casting his Patronus from his wand, the door had opened and in the frame stood Draco Malfoy, a shocked, indignant expression on his face.

"I knew it". Malfoy said accusingly.

"Knew what Malfoy?"

"I knew you couldn't do magic anymore".

"What, are you insane Malfoy". Harry turned away from the door, cursing himself for his utter stupidity. He should have locked the door. His magic problems were no one's business, especially not Malfoy's.

"You can lie all you want Potter, you can't deny what I just saw. And I've seen you before, when you had that orange for breakfast you opened it with your hands".

"So what, I grew up with muggles, I know how to open a damn range with my hands and sometimes I even enjoy doing it!". Harry knew how weak his argument sounded and he almost sighed out loud, knowing Malfoy would probably find the cracks in his story.

"Bullshit Potter. In all the time I lived in your house I saw you drink hundreds of cups of coffee and you never made it by hand. These last few days you've been filling the cups yourself, your wand was on your bedside table all day yesterday, you never touched it". Harry whirled around and looked Malfoy in the eyes.

"Have you been spying on me?" Malfoy actually blinked and turned his eyes away, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yes actually". Harry was stunned silent, he hadn't expected such honesty from the blonde.

"Why the hell would you do that, so you can report back to your little friends?"

"No Potter for fuck's sake, I noticed you had problems with your damn magic and it intrigued me that you were trying so desperately to hide it and I thought 'my, that is strange' and I watched you okay".

"Go to hell Malfoy and get out of my room".

"This isn't your room Potter, we both live here".

"Fine, then I'll leave". Harry stood and stormed out of the room, Malfoy's words stopped him at the door and he turned around.

"How the hell are you going to defend your friends when they need you if you have no magic".

"That is none of your business Malfoy, you have no right to speak to me like that".

"I have every right, you should be thanking me".

"Thanking you, what the hell for". Malfoy tossed up his hands and marched towards the door, pushing Harry out of the way. Harry refused to budge and they ended up face to face, their bodies pressed against each other in the doorframe.

"You know, when I met you I thought you'd be different than all the shallow useless people I've known all my life but time and again you prove yourself to be nothing more than a selfish, ego centric asshole". Malfoy almost spat the words into Harry's face as he spoke.

"And you want me to thank you for calling me all that?" Harry smirked,

"No you simple minded dick, I think you should thank me for saving your fucking life!" Malfoy pushed past Harry, making their chests rub together and stormed down the hall, slamming the portrait behind him. Harry heard the old painting cry out at the rude treatment.

As he listened to the banging sound fading into the night Harry felt his mind reel. It couldn't have been Malfoy who had saved him in the house, he was so certain that it had been Neville. He had to speak to Hermione. He walked across the hall and knocked on the door gently, hoping she hadn't gone to bed yet, he waited several seconds and smiled when she opened the door.

"Harry, its past midnight. What the hell were you and Draco fighting about and why are you at my door?"

"I have to ask you something". Hermione frowned, clearly not understanding why it couldn't wait till morning.

"What?" She asked, her eyebrows lifting now.

"Right before we came here with the port key, I grabbed someone's clothes. He was standing right in front of me, it was Neville right?" Hermione bit her lips and Harry almost groaned.

"It was Malfoy wasn't it?"

"Yes Harry, that's why Narcissa screamed at you when the port key activated". Harry vaguely remembered something like that happening.

"It couldn't have been Hermione".

"Listen Harry, I know you don't like him but it was him, Neville and Seamus were with me". She patted his shoulder as though he needed to be consoled or something but he didn't shrug her off, even though he wanted to.

"Harry, I need to get some sleep, please just go to bed, we'll worry about this tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah sure". Ha said and she disappeared behind the door again.

Draco Malfoy had saved his life, it was hard for him to wrap his head around something like that. He had to find the Slytherin and apologise, even though it felt like the weirdest thing he had ever considered doing. He stepped out from behind the portrait and smiled at the old woman.

"Sorry".

"You tell that friend of yours that I will not be treated in such a disrespectful fashion. I am a pure blood witch".

"Yes Ma'am. I will tell him". He frowned at the fact that he hadn't felt the need to tell her that Malfoy wasn't his friend, perhaps it had something to do with the strange feeling he had been trying to suppress ever since the fight. Even though they had been fighting Harry had been intensely aware of ever part of his body that had been in contact with Malfoy's. He could still feel how it felt to have Malfoy pressed up to him so tightly, Malfoy's eyes had flashed as he spoke, their noses had almost touched. And worst of all Harry could still almost feel the heat from Malfoy's body as the blonde had brushed away from him and he felt as though he was going to start weeping for the loss of that contact at any moment.

He searched for Malfoy in all the places he thought the blonde might be hiding but by first light he still hadn't found him and Harry began to think too much again. Perhaps Malfoy had been right, what was he going to do if he had to defend his friends and he had no magic, if he did face Voldemort without magic and the snake man killed him then what was going to all the people he loved. Could he remain selfish and die and leave them all behind. No, he had to do something. Professor McGonagall would know what to do, he will just go and see her.

* * *

When Madame Pomfrey had appeared in the corridor outside the infirmary Harry was waiting for her. She smiled politely and showed him in. He settled on a bed and quickly explained to her what had happened. She made all the Doctor sounds one heard during an examination and vanished behind the curtain, he heard her speaking to someone and after a second she reappeared.

"Harry, I summoned Professor McGonagall, she has a guest with her. Would it be okay if she brought him along?" Harry nodded, he didn't really understand why it was needed to bring the former Headmistress to his bedside. He was more concerned with who her friend was.

He didn't have to wait long however and soon heard the Professor speak to Madame Pomfrey, there was another voice too, a man's, that Harry thought was familiar but he couldn't really make the connection to who it was. The curtain opened and the two women stepped inside. Professor McGonagall smiled at him and held the curtain open for Greg Sanders to walk into the enclosed area. Ron's words flooded back into Harry's head and he almost cringed. Ron had said this man was a quack, a pervert. But if Professor McGonagall trusted him the maybe Harry could too.

"Hello again Harry". Greg said and smiled, his hair flashing from spiky white tipped brunette to flat grey hair and back to spiky and white tipped in what felt like a second. Harry frowned.

"Sorry Harry, the hair comes with the talent, we can't really hide our emotion". Harry nodded, not really understanding what he meant, Greg also gathered as much and explained.

"Auristics are very sensitive to other people Harry, and this sensitivity affects us in the sense that we display what we feel in order to make people feel close to us, but many times it can be pretty embarrassing". He smiled down at the floor before continuing.

"Now, Professor McGonagall says you have been having some trouble with your magic?"

"Yeah… yes". Harry said, he felt slightly intimidated by this man, something about his confidence and proud posture made Harry feel both suspicious and at home with him. Greg seemed so sure of who he was. Harry wanted to ask Greg if Ron had been right, was he gay, but he thought it was inappropriate. The two women left the room to discuss some subject or other that Harry probably didn't want to know about.

"You are very sensitive to other people too, aren't you Harry". Greg said and Harry looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Greg came closer to him and this time Harry didn't want to flee from the strange young man, instead he felt like Greg understood him in some way.

"Another thing that comes with being Auristic, something that we failed to mention earlier, it that I can read your thoughts. Don't worry, we can only read surface thoughts, all your secrets are safe". Harry breathed a sigh of relief at this, he knew he was terrible at Occlumency and he didn't want another person in his head. Voldemort and Snape were quite enough.

"So, I take it you heard what I was thinking?"

"Yes, and your friend was right. I am gay, my friend Nick, the one who had been at the meeting with me. He is my partner, has been for more that five years". Greg smiled as he settled into the chair beside Harry's bed.

"Did you hear the rest too?"

"Yeah, some people are just a bit insecure next to people like us… like me I mean. It's mostly because they are afraid people like me will turn them gay too".

"That's ridiculous isn't it?" Harry asked, he could remember Dudley always telling his friends to stay away from Harry because they might catch the queerness. Harry had though it was simply another way for Dudley to torture him but perhaps his disgusting cousin had known something about himself he had taken so long to figure out for himself.

"Of course it is Harry. Being gay or bisexual isn't a disease". Greg looked into his eyes and Harry had the uncomfortable urge to try and bring up his occlumency.

"I'm not trying to probe your mind".

"I'm sorry. But could you stop reading my thoughts, it makes me really uncomfortable". Greg kept looking at him for several more seconds before nodding.

"Yes, of course, I got a little carried away showing off my skills to you". He smiled and held out his hands.

"The Professor wants me to feel your magic Harry, please take my hands". Harry reluctantly took Greg's hands and immediately felt the young man entering his mind, it was as though Greg was in his blood, exploring his veins and muscles. It was a strange feeling yet not uncomfortable. He sighed as he felt Greg working in his lungs, the feeling was something much like having warm fluid in them.

"Why is Harry holding hand with that… with him?" Harry heard from somewhere but what Greg was doing felt much too good for him to care.

"He's working Ron". Someone else said, Harry was dimply aware that it was Hermione who was speaking, he calm voice was as distinct as Snape's.

"But isn't he a…", There was an echoing sound of what had to have been a slap and Ron grunted.

"Shut up!"

"Please Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. This is no time for a lovers quarrel". Harry smiled at Professor McGonagall's words. She always knew just how diffuse any situation.

Silence fell in the room and Harry could hear his heart beat. He felt Greg's hands move from his shoulders and around his neck before the right hand gently caressed up his neck before settling against the side of his head. A soft heat began to burn at the contact and he sighed. Greg began mumbling but Harry didn't hear a word of it, some kind of magic was flowing from Greg's hands, it was flooding his brain, turning it cloudy but the clouds were happy. If Harry had to choose a colour for them he would have chosen pink, like candy floss. He felt happy and content, completely at peace. All the problems and worries seemed to drift away from him.

Greg's hands suddenly came away from his face and he opened his eyes to find the Auristic on the floor in front of him, the chair toppled over and Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey trying to help him up.

"What… what happened?" Harry asked as he dropped off the bed and knelt beside Greg. He reached out and tried to help the man up but Greg screamed as though Harry's touch burned him. Harry moved his grip, thinking that perhaps Greg was injured but the second contact made Greg cream even louder and his hair turned a flat white.

"Don't touch me!"

"What, I'm sorry I was trying to help". Without even realising he was doing it Harry reached out again and brushed his hand against Greg's shoulder. The Auristic let out an animalistic sound and curled up into the foetal position.

"Please, stop touching me I beg you". Harry stood back, stepping around the bed as far from Greg as he could. Did his magic go out of control again, did he burn Greg too, like he had burned Justin. Hermione was behind him suddenly and her arms surrounded him.

"I'm here Harry". Ron was near him too.

"Yeah mate". He patted Harry's shoulder.

Half an hour later they had Greg sitting up on one of the beds, he was pale and his hair looked like wilted white vines, though the brown tint had again begun to show near his roots. He looked tiredly at the group and smiled.

"Sorry 'bout that Harry".

"It's fine, but what happened". Greg sighed.

"I never thought I would see something like this in my lifetime, let alone be the one to discover it". He looked around the group quickly before settling his eyes back on Harry.

"Do you remember I told you that you were torturing yourself too much, the night of the meeting?"

"Yes". A question like that could only mean trouble, Harry knew that he had done something himself that had caused this.

"I can't believe I didn't recognise it when we were in Hogsmeade but what happened there was that you lost control of your magic Harry. I know you have had trouble with it since you were a child".

"Yes, Dumbledore told me that it was because I was attacked at such a young age".

"Yes, but the Headmaster was a little misinformed. Your mother giving her life for you gave you a protective shield against Voldemort's attack, but from what I felt at the meeting I gather that your magic, the inner self that makes you a wizard, has been incredibly strong from the day you were conceived. So strong in fact that your body has had trouble keeping it under control all you life".

"Okay, so how does this explain the fact that I am having trouble doing spells?" Harry asked, surely Greg could fix it with a potion or something.

"Well, your magic took over your body in Hogsmeade and after you took control back from it your magical centres were blocked". Professor McGonagall gasped and Madame Pomfrey groaned. The two women clearly understood something the young people didn't.

"Your condition is very rare Harry, there have only been four other accounts in our history". Greg still seemed amazed that he had diagnosed Harry.

"Okay, since its so rare what does it mean, do I have to have a procedure or something to get my centres unblocked or something. Is there a potion?" The adults in the room all looked at each other, their expressions grave.

"I'm sorry Harry," Greg said, his tone reminiscent of that used by Doctors to tell people they were going to die, "Blocked Magical Centres mean that for the rest of your life you are going to be a squib".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Please R&R, I will really appreciate it. ;-)


	5. Chapter 5 : Tension

**Awakening**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Thanks as always to TaraJo and Funnyducky for their constant reviews and support, many hugs to you. Thanks to taquitosandwich too for enjoying Hermione's part in my story. Reviews as Christmas presents are greatly appreciated. ;-)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 5 : Tension**

Harry sat on his bed again, staring off into the nothing that clung to the wall in front of him. Being alone once again means that he is thinking too much yet again, after the terrible news that Greg had given him, he had retreated to his bedroom, hoping to use the few moments of silence to collect his thoughts before his friends stormed him. But his friends never came, they left him alone in the dark room to brood over what had happened to him. He could hardly understand that he could possibly be a squib now, his magic is gone forever. If only he had listened to Greg at the meeting instead of Ron.

He needed to see his friends now, but it seemed obvious that they had decided he was either no longer important or that he needed time to be alone. Surely if they were really his friends then they would know that he wanted them near him, they would know that he was going insane sitting there, listening to nothing but his own worthless body. Magic had been his way out of a life that would otherwise have been nothing more than an ordinary muggle existence. Now his magic was gone, he would still probably be able to live among the other magical folk that loved him so but at what cost, he had seen how being a squib between wizards could make one loose your mind, just look at old Filtch. Was that the future that was now set out for the once great Harry Potter, to become nothing more than a hermit with a cat, being so desperate to feel part of a world he could never fully participate in. Could his friends not know that these thoughts would run through his mind? He sighed and stood up, in the past few years he had begun hating so many things about himself and now he had yet another thing to hate… he hated his own body for what it had done to him, for casting out his magic. He reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out one of the scalpels he had stolen from the infirmary after hearing the news. No one had seen him take it, even then he had known he was going to do what he was preparing for. He carefully unbuttoned his shirt, rubbing his right hand over his chest again, feeling for the new scar. He also undid the button and zipper of his pants, before reaching for the scalpel again. The surgical steel felt cold and heavy in his hand as he lifted it to his chest. Sure he could have cut himself on any other part of his body but his chest and thighs offered him so much more, one could so easily slice oneself open and no one would notice. He gritted his teeth and touches the scalpel to his skin, just above the cut he'd made in the morgue. The pain would feel so good, he though as he prepared to run the cold metal over his skin. He heard the doorknob turn and felt a wave of wind as the door flew open. He jumped up from the bed, desperately tossing the scalpel into the drawer, slamming the drawer shut and in the same movement he turned and looked at the shocked young man standing in the doorway. The skinny boy looked at Harry for a moment, his eyes travelling up and down Harry's body. Realisation spread across Malfoy's face and his eyes bulged.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry I should have knocked…"

"No, Malfoy it's not what you think, I was…" Harry saw his undone clothes and hurriedly tried to close them, the buttons seemed to have grown bigger than the holes and wouldn't slip through or else his fingers were too dumb to do the job.

"No, its fine you don't have to say it, I know…"

"Seriously, I wasn't doing…". Harry and Malfoy both stopped their ranting and looked at each other. Harry standing in the middle of the room, his hands clutching at his opened clothes, Malfoy standing against the closed door, his body pressed tightly to it.

"Wait, what do you think I was doing?" Harry asked.

"I… well… I thought you were… you know". Malfoy made the universal stroking gesture with his hand, his cheeks flushed pink.

"Oh Merlin, No. Shit, I wasn't having a wank, really, I just felt… trapped". Malfoy looked at him suspiciously, Harry was sure there was something else behind those grey eyes as they stared at him, for a moment Harry thought that Malfoy was enjoying looking at his half exposed body and he pulled his shirt closed around himself. Malfoy looked up and blinked.

"Sure Potter, its fine if you were doing it, I just have to learn to knock".

"Fuck Malfoy, I told you I wasn't doing it okay".

"Okay". Malfoy said, a childish tone in his voice and maybe even what sounded a little like disappointment to Harry's ears. Harry shook his head, 'I must be going insane, first I'm fantasising about him and now I think he's checking me out', Harry thought to himself as he watched Malfoy make his way to the bed.

"Why the hell are you in here anyway?" Harry asked, feeling he needed to smooth out the situation in some way.

"I came here to… I'm not quite sure, I think I came to…"

"What, gloat?"

"To apologise". Harry's mouth went dry, he'd never expected those words to come from Malfoy's mouth.

"I… well…"

"Look, I was rude earlier okay. It was uncalled for, for me to try and judge you when I clearly have much more to be judged upon".

"Its fine, all is forgiven". Silence fell and the boys sat looking at each other awkwardly.

"So if you weren't doing… _That_. What were you doing?" Mafloy asked, Harry was about to say something sarcastic but Malfoy turned his face to him and Harry lost all conscious train of though. Malfoy seemed so lost, so confused. Much like Neville usually looked. From somewhere deep inside himself Harry felt compassion bubble up in him.

"I was thinking".

"About?"

"About how my life is going to change and how my friends have decided to let me stew in here alone all day". It was odd to tell these things to Malfoy, but it felt really comfortable.

"Just because your centres are out of line doesn't mean you can't do magic does it?

"It kind of does, Greg said that there have been four other cases like mine and none of them ever regained their magic". Harry sighed.

"That might not be entirely true you know". Malfoy's voice sounded uncertain but his words gave Harry the tiniest flicker of hope and he looked at the blonde.

"What?"

"There is an old story, about Merlin". Malfoy looked at Harry as though waiting for him to continue the story himself.

"I was raised by Muggles remember?"

"Oh yes, of course", Mafloy faded away for what felt like an eternity, he seemed to be contemplating the horror of having to live among muggles.

"The story Malfoy?"

"Yeah, okay. As you know Arthur and Merlin were this great team in ancient times right?" Harry nodded, he had heard the legend as a child but had only learned that most of it was true after coming to the wizard world.

"Good, now during the time that Arthur ruled, Merlin found himself alone, the king had found a wife and they were building a family. This sent Merlin out on a quest to find true love. He used many of the love tracking spells that we still use today to track down his great love".

"Wait, Malfoy, this was never in any of the stories I heard". Harry said.

"Yes, but you were raised by Muggles and this is privileged Wizard information, now shut up and let me finish".

"Fine" Harry muttered but found himself moving closer to Malfoy.

"Anyway, at the time the Wizarding world was ruled not by a ministry for magic as we have today, but by a Royal family of wizards. Now, Merlin's quest led him to the Royal Palace in France where he met the King and Queen as well as their children, the twins; Jolie and Beaufort".

"What does this have to do with me losing my magic?"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you its rude to interrupt someone when he is telling a story… and I'm getting to the part that affects you okay".

"So, when Merlin arrived at the Palace he was welcomed, everyone had heard of his exploits with King Arthur and he was praised for his work in bringing the wizarding and muggle worlds together. Now, you must remember, Merlin was only thirty years old at this time, and so he met with the Royal family and was immediately drawn to Jolie. She and her brother were rumoured to be the most attractive people in all the world and as he looked at her he could really see that it was true". Malfoy stopped and lifted his wand to pour water into his mouth before continuing with a satisfied smile.

"And so the marriage was arranged, Merlin was going to marry sixteen year old Jolie. However, the night before the wedding Merlin discovered another spell in one of the old books in the castle that would show him his true love, it wasn't as vague and uncertain as the rest he had used, it was a sure fire way to find the one you are destined for. So he did it and the spell put him into a confused state, his mind trapped inside a body that moved at its own will. When Merlin got control of himself again he found himself not in the arms of Jolie, but in Beaufort's".

"Come on Malfoy, are you kidding me?" Malfoy frowned and shook his head.

"I am not. Needless to say, Merlin was confused but he still married Jolie and they had a child together. For a whole year after the marriage, Merlin and Beaufort were clandestine lovers, until one night, some time after the baby was born, Jolie got up to feed the child and she discovered Merlin and her brother together. These were olden days and homosexuality was frowned upon and the punished for it was death".

"That's not fair, how can they expect people to hide what they feel". This got Harry a curious looks from Malfoy and he shut his mouth fearing that Malfoy might catch on to his secret.

"Yes, it was unfair. And so Merlin and Beaufort were both to be put to death. And as an extra punishment for Merlin –the King saw it that Merlin had seduced his son into an abnormal life- the King decided that Merlin should watch Beaufort burn at the stake before he too would be set alight. Merlin pleaded for the life of Beaufort, claiming that he loved the young man so much that he would willingly give up his life if his one true love could be spared… but the King would have none of it and the King himself set the stake on fire with his wand. As Beaufort burned Merlin cried piteously for him. As the boy died Merlin is said to have lost it. He burst from his bindings like some crazed possessed man and lifted into the air in a flaming ball. Before most of the people in the castle could even realise what had happened they were dead, the skin ripped from their bones. Does that sound familiar to you?" Malfoy stopped and looked into Harry's eyes again, a matter of fact expression on his face.

Harry on the other hand was shocked beyond belief, what Malfoy was describing was exactly what had happened to him, could it be possible that the story was true.

"But Malfoy, what happened then?"

"The story goes that some of the few surviving magical folk helped Merlin escape and, broken because of the loss of his lover and child, he became a hermit in a small village on the borders of France, living alone as a squib, no one ever saw the great Merlin do magic while he was there. After being there for ten years Merlin one day came out of his hut and began ranting about spirits and magical centres. He was written off as a mad old man but he disappeared then, off into the night, travelling to all the corners of the earth. There were sightings of him all over if you read many folk lore tales. And a year later, he was back in France, a fully realised wizard again". Harry sat stunned, if the story were true then he too could regain his magic, all they needed to know was how Merlin did it, which, sadly, Malfoy had no idea of.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning felt different to Harry, in fact, everything felt different to Harry. When he got up that morning the room had felt different, when he had taken a bath the water had felt different, even walking through the halls of Hogwarts had been different. All these things had changed but Harry didn't know why. It wasn't because the school was empty, the students having gone home for the holidays, Harry had been here many times while the rest of the students were gone. It certainly wasn't the weather either, it was the same as the year before. Harry sighed as he walked into the Great Hall, all the way here he had been trying to discover what had changed and still there was no answer.

"Morning Harry!" Ron shouted from their regular spot at the Gryffindor table. His two friends were the only ones in the Great Hall as it was still pretty early. None of the people who remained behind for holidays had arrived yet, though all the students had been sent home, so it was only the teachers who remained.

"Doing well Ron?" Harry asked as he settled into his seat across from his two friends.

"Better thanks, watch this" Harry smiled at the almost childish pride Ron drew from being able to lift his own fork to his mouth, his arms were almost completely healed now, barely visible scars the only sign that he had been tortured. Harry noticed however that even though his friends were there with him, there was some kind of tension between them, it reminded him about the atmosphere that usually grew after a lover's quarrel. But he decided not to mention it.

"So, I found out something last night" Harry said and his friends' ears perked up. He quickly related the story Malfoy had told him, Hermione nodding, still completely silent as she had been since he arrived. Ron however, barely looked at Harry as though the information Harry was sharing with him wasn't worth his time.

"That is a load of crap". Ron said when Harry had finished.

"What, Ron if it's true then there might be a chance for me to get my magic back".

"There are no magical centres Harry, and there was no quest for Merlin to go on… and I promise you mate, Merlin certainly wasn't a damn fag okay". The words stung Harry yet again and be bit his tongue, the desire to tell Ron the truth just screaming to get out, for almost three years Harry had had to listen to the abuse Ron aimed at him, even if Ron had done it unknowingly.

"Ron, if there were no magical centres then why does Greg believe in them, how can he sense that Harry's magic has been blocked". Hermione finally asked through gritted teeth. Harry found it curious that Ron's comments about homosexuals could upset her so much.

"There are a hundred other reasons why his magic is blocked, Magical centres and Merlin's little quest into France is all a story that those damn degenerates tell themselves to justify their sick lifestyle".

"Ron!"

"No Hermione, Merlin was a great wizard, he is one of the idols of our world, there is no way he could have been… like that".

"What, if he were gay then he couldn't possibly have been a good wizard?" Harry watched as Hermione sprang into debate mode, she really wanted this issue solved and when she decided on something like that then there was no stopping her.

"Well, I suppose he could have been a good wizard no matter what but he still wasn't queer!" Ron almost shouted at her.

"You didn't know him Ron, why the hell couldn't he have been and if the whole story is just a fairytale then how do you explain the destruction of the Royal Wizarding family?"

"It was murder okay, they were killed during some kind of attack that got lost in history okay, it wasn't Merlin, and even if it had been his doing then it wouldn't have been because Beaufort got killed".

"Damn it Ron, legends always come from some kind of fact".

"Not this one, this is a pack of lies that got created to soothe abnormal people's worries about their gross lifestyle, and I'm sure Greg the faggot just used his so called talent as a way to touch Harry and make sick fantasies about him. That's probably the same reason Malfoy told you that story Harry, he thinks if he can convince you being queer is okay then he can poison you with his sickness too". For some reason this got on Harry's nerves, and he turned to Ron.

"Fuck, Ron, you know what… I'm…". He never got any further, he saw Hermione switch from debate mode to full blown anger.

"Shut the hell up Ron, Why the fuck do you always have to bring Draco into the argument, are you really that jealous of the fact that I made friends with him that you have to break him down every chance you get?"

"What I…"

"No Ron, you attack him every chance you get, you don't even know him and you never even gave him a chance and I'm sorry to say this Harry but neither did you, if you two had just listened to him then you would know so much more".

"I already know what he is Hermione, he's a stuck up pure blood who treats you and everyone else like crap and he is not only trying to poison the world with his fucking death eater ways but also with his abnormal sex life". Hermione stood and glared down at Ron.

"You know what Ron, I think you are so obsessed with Draco being gay that maybe you're the gay one and you are projecting it".

"Fuck you Hermione, I have been with you and Lavender, I'm not queer and you know it!"

"Yeah sure". Hermione said and stormed out of the room. Harry smiled awkwardly at Ron before going after her.

"Hermione wait!" Harry called to her and she stopped just before the Room of Requirement, waiting for the door to open.

"What Harry".

"Look, I'm sorry for causing that fight, I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't cause it Harry, you were just the final straw that broke my back… Come on". Hermione took his hand and pulled him through the door and into the Room of Requirement. As the door closed behind them Harry couldn't help but smile. The room had become small and cosy, a warm fireplace burning in one corner, a thick carpet on the floor beneath two fluffy chocolate coloured chairs. She guided them to the chairs and they settled in them.

"That fight has been a long time coming". She sighed and took one of the cookies that appeared along with a table between the chairs.

"We've been strained for a while because Ron is so narrow minded, and ever since he found out I've been friends with Draco he has turned into this insecure freak, I can't handle it anymore".

"They have been on opposite sides for a long time Hermione, something like that can't be cured in just one conversation".

"Why not, you and Draco have been full blown enemies for a long time too and you're doing pretty well".

"We're hardly friends Hermione, he just told me a story… though I have been seeing another side of him". Harry remembered the scene with Narcissa.

"That's all I ask of Ron, I just want him to take the time and just …just try".

"I know". Harry said, he understood Hermione completely, that was all he wanted from Ron too, just for him to try. Harry considered his next move carefully before taking a deep breath and looking his friend in the eye.

"Do you think Ron might be right… about Malfoy?"

"I know isn't trying to poison you with anything but I don't know if he's gay, why do you want to know?" Hermione reached out and touched his hand and he had to fight the urge to pull away, afraid that she might see it as some kind of admission of his sexuality.

"I don't know, Ron just seems pretty convinced".

"Yeah well, if Ron decided the sky wasn't really blue then he'd probably be able to convince himself of that too.

* * *

The next day was strange to say the least, not only had Harry still not figured out what was suddenly so different in his life, he had become oddly happy, for no apparent reason. Simply walking around the school felt like his first time flying. He sat down on one of the many benches in the courtyard of the school and watched the clean white snow spread out around him. The memory of the night he had actually settled down with Malfoy to listen to that damn story drifting back into his consciousness, perhaps Hermione was right, he only needed to make an effort and maybe Malfoy would change. After half an hour the cold finally reached his skin through his clothes and he walked back to the Great Hall, it was another breakfast, yet another awkward silent hour spent with Hermione and Ron, both at lunch and dinner the previous day, his friends had sat in their usual spot, close together against the wall but neither had said a word, the argument from breakfast clearly not forgotten. Harry couldn't image what it had been like in their room that night. Laying down next to each other in silence for the time it took them to fall asleep, did they kiss each other goodnight, Harry wondered, had they touched each other at all. It saddened him to think that his friends who had been so annoyingly in love only a few weeks before were now so annoyingly grumpy with each other, he only hoped that they had sorted out their problems the night before.

He got his answer when he stepped into the Great Hall, for the first time in all the years he has known them they were not sitting in their original spot, in fact they weren't even sitting together. Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table, near the spot where the first years usually sat, looking just as small and pathetic as an actual first year, shovelling food into his mouth at a rate that still astonished Harry sometimes. Hermione had given up her Gryffindor loyalties and was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Her back to Ron, a piece of toast in her hand and a book open on the table beside her plate, she was focussed completely on her reading. Neither of them seemed to notice that Harry had entered the room. He stood in the doorway, looking from one friend to the other, knowing exactly what this whole situation means. Whatever he did now was going to be seen as an act of betrayal, if he sat with Hermione then Ron was going to think he chose her side of the argument and the same would happen with Hermione if he had breakfast with Ron. He was about to turn around and leave the room when fate again decided to screw him over. Both his friends noticed him and both of them waved him over. He stood there, a third choice now eating at his mind. If he left now, he would seem angry and that would do much more damage that good.

"Trouble in paradise?" A cool voice whispered behind him and oddly he felt himself smile warmly. Malfoy's voice was nice, not as amazing as his mother's but still nice, it also had that quality of sounding like some thick tasty fluid that dripped out of his mouth simply to make the world aware that something like it existed.

"What?"

"Well, the three of you have never been apart, or at least I've never seen you apart and now, because of a lover's spat you are left in the middle, not wanting to choose loyalties but being forced to do so by the people you love?" It was amazing how accurate Malfoy's description was.

"Yeah" Harry whispered, not caring that his voice sounded tired and weak.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea". Harry explained his possible third choice to the blonde, who stated a fourth choice with a strange, almost excited tone of voice.

"You could always just sit with me". Malfoy smiled at Harry and for the first time Harry saw that the blonde wasn't perfect after all, one of his canines was slightly more pointed than the other. Harry frowned, one would never have noticed it unless you were seriously looking, which he was doing since he had never seen Malfoy smile before.

"Is the idea a bit too taxing for your mind?" Malfoy said and Harry shook his head, clearing away the image of the bright white teeth.

"What, no, I was just noticing… never mind" Harry blushed but hoped that Malfoy didn't notice, Harry felt suddenly that even if Malfoy did notice, he wouldn't mention it.

"I think I should just stick to my original plan and leave". Harry said.

"Look, breakfast is important okay, you have to eat, and since they are angry at each other you can just as well sit with me and piss them both off, it gives you the chance to not have to choose sides and you'll have splendid company". Malfoy smiled again and his arm lifted as he ran his hand through his hair. Harry again saw that Malfoy's right forearm seemed so much thinner than the other but he wasn't going to touch that issue now.

"Yeah, okay".

"Good, come on". Malfoy led the way to the Slytherin table and after a protest from Harry and a short battle of wills they settled at the Hufflepuff table.

"I hate sitting here, these people are weak". Malfoy complained as the elf who took their breakfast order vanished.

"They are not, they just have different views than you do".

"Still, they aren't one of the most commendable houses you know".

"Well, just because you are apparently splendid company doesn't mean the Hufflepuffs aren't good enough you know. And who uses the word splendid, are you from the middle ages?" Harry bit his lip immediately, he knew that he had gone too far but Malfoy's face creased and he laughed. The tinkling sound hit Harry like a slap and he almost groaned, not because the laugh was exceptional or anything, but because he finally realised why he was so happy, why everything was so different. It was because of Malfoy. The realisation sent his mind reeling, could he possibly be enjoying Maloy's company that much.

"It's a word my mother uses a lot okay, and I picked it up".

"That is just splendid". Harry said in a high voice and Malfoy snickered again.

"Oh shut up". If it had been only a month before Harry would have exploded at those words, but now, as they sat at the big breakfast table the words meant nothing more than a friendly jest and he couldn't keep from smiling. The food arrived and Harry almost attacked his farmhouse breakfast, the bacon smelling wonderful and tasting even better. He kept his head low in a cowardly way of avoiding eye contact with Ron, who was glaring at Harry from behind Malfoy's back.

"How did you know Ron and Hermione were having a fight?"

"Its pretty obvious isn't it, look at them".

"Yeah I suppose you're right".

"Well, that and the fact that she told me they were fighting".

"What, she told you?"

"Yeah, just like she told me that you knew me and her are friends… or something like friends". Malfoy bit his lip with the sharp canine and looked over Harry's shoulder at Hermione's back.

"Oh, yes. I must admit that was surprise".

"For me too, I never expected her to speak to me, especially not since she was friends with…" Malfoy bit his lip again, looking away from Harry.

"Because she was friends with me?" The statement was really strange Harry thought.

"Yeah".

"Why?"

"Just because, lets just leave it at that okay?"

"Yeah, okay".

Professor McGonagall appeared in the door then and looked around the room, in a loud parade ground voice she called out to them to gather in her office as soon as they were done. Hermione immediately closed her book and stood. When she walked past Harry and Malfoy she smiled down at them, he lips curling up into something that could not be described as anything but pride. And with that she was gone from the room, by the time Harry turned his attention away from Hermione's retreating figure Ron too was making his way to the door, he never looked in Harry's direction, simply walked out.

"I suppose we have to go too". Malfoy said across from Harry. Harry nodded and they both stood, leaving the room together. Harry still feeling strange that he could be happy in Malfoy's presence.

Professor McGonagall's office could be described as nothing but minimalist. Her desk stood almost completely empty, a calendar and ink pot the only real things on it. One errant scroll lay on the desk too, ready to be attached to an owl for sending. When he and Malfoy entered Harry saw that Ron and Hermione were standing in opposite corners of the room, Neville was sitting in one of the many chairs in front of the desk, looking stricken. Professor McGonagall frowned when she saw who Harry entered with but, being her usual poised self, said nothing of the matter, instead she settled into the old brown chair.

"There is a situation that I must make all of you aware of". The group stepped closer even though she hadn't asked, they were already used to hearing bad news but they seemed to thrive off it in some way, as though hearing something they clearly didn't want to would make the war go by faster.

"What is it Professor?". Hermione's voice was calm, though her eyes reflected the worry that filled her chest.

"As you know there have been several kidnappings during the past year". The whole group nodded, they had lost many muggle born officials and even wizard celebrities as well as the muggle studies professor and mister Olivander among others.

"They stopped a few months ago, as I'm sure you also know". Again the four young people nodded.

"Well, they have started up again". Silence fell then, the group looked at each other, trying to contemplate what it could mean.

"Who?" Neville asked, his voice thick with worry.

"So far mostly Order supporters, or people seen as Order followers. Also mister Finnigan's parents, they were taken two days ago, no one knew until their bodies were discovered this morning".

"Oh no" Hermione groaned.

"Have you told him?" Neville asked and the old woman nodded.

"I have to go". Neville said.

"Mister Longbottom, please, we are expecting…"

"I'm sorry professor, but my friend needs me".

"We need you too Mister Longbottom. I left Mrs. Malfoy with him, she will take good care of him". Neville turned his head to look in Harry and Malfoy's direction, Harry saw Neville's eyes bore into Malfoy's, who in turn bobbed his head in a quick nod that seemed to settle Neville down and he took his seat again.

"Also, Voldemort has summoned the Death Eaters to him, as I'm sure you know by now Mister Mafloy". The blonde head nodded.

"Professor Snape has answered the call and will be back shortly with news of what the Dark Lord has planned". As if on cue the hook nosed man walked into the room. His face ashen white and his brow covered in sweat.

"Severus". Professor McGonagall was wearing her worried face as he walked up to her, he reached out and gently touched her shoulder, to the casual observer it may have seemed like he was comforting her, and that is how it appeared to the four youths who were standing in the room, though both Professors knew that Severus was touching Minerva not just for comfort but for support.

"No need to worry about me Minerva". She nodded.

"What have you learned Severus?"

"This is the first time I have seen the Dark Lord since the attack at Hogsmeade".

"Wait, what about when he called you to attack Grimmauld Place?" Neville asked.

"I did not see the Dark Lord then, he spoke to us via trans-communication". Trans-communication was the process of using smoke or fog to recreate one's face, it was the same thing Voldemort had used in Hogsmeade to draw Harry out.

"He took me into his inner circle today, me and Lucius are the only one's he is seeing". Snape leaned back against Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Why is that Severus?". The old woman asked.

"It seems he was injured during Harry's incident at Hogsmeade, not fatally or even seriously but the injury along with the pain of losing his lover has sent him into a spiral of anger that is only going to result in more kidnappings and deaths". Professor McGonagall told him about Seamus' parents and he sighed. Seeing Snape this weak almost made him human in the eyes of Harry and his friends.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor", Harry spoke up, his voice calm even as he felt that he was degrading himself by speaking to Snape in such a way. The potion's Master turned to him.

"You said Voldemort lost his lover, what does that mean?"

"It means that he has lost the only person he has ever loved Mister Potter, and you killed her".

"Bellatrix?" Harry asked, shocked beyond comprehension.

"Yes, they had been together for years when he almost died the night he killed your parents, and they picked up again after she escaped from Azkaban". Everyone, even Professor McGonagall stood in shocked silence, Voldemort dating someone, it seemed impossible.

"As you are already aware of the kidnappings I must also tell you that the Dark Lord is planning another attack, they took Grimmauld place apart, brick by brick, strung up the elf on a big pole in the centre of the rubble". Harry cringed at the words, Kreacher had been killed, he hadn't even though of the elf when they fled the house.

"Did he…?" Harry ventured.

"No, he told the Dark Lord nothing, that is why he was so cruelly killed, his corpse is still on display". Snape said and Hermione groaned out loud.

"Merlin, why don't you take it down".

"I can't miss Granger, the Dark Lord is using a bonding spell on the bodies of those he kills, he wants them there as a warning to others not to cross him. The spell can only be broken when the Dark Lord dies, it is tied to his soul". The group fell silent again.

"The same thing has happened to Seamus' parents, their bodies are displayed on either side of the ministry entrance". Professor McGonagall said.

"Please remember, Seamus doesn't know that, I thought it wise not to tell him… Now Severus, what kind of attack is Voldemort planning?"

"He has determined that Harry must be in the school, he is going to attack the school as soon as Friday, two days from now". Snape said, "He intends to do the same to the school as he did at Grimmauld Place".

"We need to get the Order members here as soon as possible". Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, and as many other people we can get here at such short notice, we need to protect as many people as possible and we could use as much help as we can get". Snape said and the group nodded.

"Also, our main objective is going to be to protect Mister Potter".

"What, I don't need protection". Everyone looked between him and Snape, it was Malfoy who spoke first however.

"Yes you do, you are a squib now and he could kill you without even thinking twice". It was true, and it hit Harry right between the eyes, his friends and teachers and other innocent people were going to be fighting for him, probably dying to protect him and there isn't going to be anything he can do about it.

* * *

By dinner the next night the school was filled with people again, most of the Order members had arrived along with their families as well as hundreds of other people brought to the school for protection. By Friday afternoon they had the school magically protected, shields and all manner of other protections were up and they were waiting, waiting for the Dark Lord to pass judgement on them all. All the while the people around Harry were making sure he would not be hurt, working on plan after plan to ensure his survival. The deciding battle of the war was coming and Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world was going to be hidden in a small room, powerless to do anything but hope he didn't die.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **I know I went a bit crazy on the Merlin myth, and there is nothing even resembling it in real life… its purely created for this story.

**A/N2: **For the next month or so I am doing several things that involve me being away from my computer so the next three or four updates are going to be at pretty irregular times. My next update (Chapter 6 : The First Battle of Hogwarts) will be up any time between the 28th and 30th of December. Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it and to all those who don't, may your Holidays be good and safe. See you soon.


	6. Chapter 6 : The First Battle of Hogwarts

**Awakening**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Thank you TaraJo and Funnyducky, as always my greatest supporters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 6: The First Battle of Hogwarts**

The waiting had started a few hours before, if one really thought about it then it had started the moment Snape had told them of the coming attack on the school. What had started was more like a countdown, everyone in the school was waiting, waiting for Voldemort to call the Death Eaters to him. Most of the people were in the Great Hall now, sitting down for dinner though almost no one was eating. Harry and his two friends were sitting in their usual place, not because they wanted to, but because it was the only open space in the Hall. The now familiar, uncomfortable, heavy silence between Ron and Hermione had become almost unbearable and Harry actually wished that Malfoy was there with him, just so he could have a neutral person to speak to. The two days it had taken them to prepare for the battle had found Harry and Malfoy teamed together, gathering and sorting supplies for those who were refugees in the school. Harry had the odd feeling that it had been Hermione's idea to team them together and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard from sir Nicholas that Hermione had been the one in charge of setting out assignments. And so he and Malfoy had worked together, at first just going about their business but eventually the repetitive movements evolved into conversations, nothing really serious but at least they were speaking, and now, in the silence around the table Harry longed for those conversations. But Malfoy was with his mother, preparing the safe room she and Harry were going to be in during the battle. Harry still had not seen her but had heard that she had fought hard against Professor McGonagall to get the older woman to put Malfoy in the safe room too but apparently the blonde had refused the idea and was going to fight the Death Eaters, even if it was against his mother's wishes. Harry could understand the urge to fight, that he was sure Malfoy felt, it pained Harry to know that he was going to be hiding in the safe room like some coward while the war raged on around him.

"Do you think the dark lord is going to make it into the school?" Harry heard a young voice ask from somewhere close by, he looked down at his left and saw a little girl, probably only six or seven years old looking up at him. He thought for a moment, trying to find words, but he had never been good with children and would probably just scare her so he looked at Hermione, hoping his eyes were pleading. She smiled and picked up on his cue immediately.

"No honey, we have all been working very hard to keep the school safe, he wont get in, right Harry?" Hermione's eyes were warm but they carried the warning that he had better agree with her.

"Yeah, we are totally safe". Ron grunted and both Harry and Hermione looked at him. Harry knew what was going to happen, Ron was looking for an argument again, it was something he seemed to be an expert at and he could always arouse Hermione even though she claimed to always be calm.

"What Ron?". Her voice carried a challenge so clear one could almost hear it burst into the room and fill it with some kind of thick substance.

"Please you guys, don't do this now". Harry pleaded softly.

"Nothing". Ron mumbled back, his tone frigid, begging her to draw him out.

"No Ron, you obviously have an opinion on this so share it with us?" It was amazing how easily Hermione complied to Ron's pleas for an argument while she could be so stubborn to most of his other requests.

"Guys, please, just let it go okay". Harry said again, a little louder but neither friend listened.

"I said it's nothing okay".

"No, its never nothing with you Ron".

"Am I the only one that can hear the words coming out of my mouth?" Harry asked loudly but apparently he _was_ the only one to hear himself or else both his friends were ignoring him, which seemed like a more likely cause.

"Fine Hermione, you want to know what I think, we aren't safe, we are never going to be safe again". Ron said, not looking up from the plate of chicken he was consuming.

"Of course we are Ron, Voldemort isn't going to win". Ron sighed, and with his mouth still full of meat turned to face Hermione.

"Face it Hermione, we haven't got much of a chance you know. He's becoming more powerful by the day and he is pissed of because Harry here killed his little girlfriend and now our only hope at salvation from his evil is a damn squib". He thrust his hand at Harry and Harry felt himself cringe.

"That doesn't mean anything, Harry can still get his powers back".

"How, by going on a little queer quest with Malfoy, running around the world and finding is magic that way. Fuck Hermione, don't you get it, Malfoy is here to poison Harry, he's here to make sure the dark lord gets to Harry when the time is right, that's the only reason he supposedly defected and he is doing it. He's already seduced you and Harry with his good looks and pathetic little tales".

"I hardly think that Draco is here to do that Ron". Harry said and got a glare from his friend that actually made Harry shut his mouth, he'd never seen a look like that on Ron's face before, several people around the table were looking at them now and Harry felt intensely uncomfortable.

"I told you already Ron, Draco didn't seduce me!" Hermione said, her face red.

"You know, I really want to believe that but I've seen you sneak off in the night and I know you were going to see him!"

"Yes I went to see him Ron, we have been friends for a while like I told you and he needed to talk, okay".

"He's a man Hermione, and since you so adamantly insist that he isn't a faggot then you must know it right?" Hermione stood then, knocking over her goblet and spilling pumpkin juice across the table.

"Yes Ron, I fucked him. Every night we were together I shagged his brains out on the roof of the damn astronomy tower… is that what you want to hear?" At this Ron stood too, stepping out from the bench and glaring at his girlfriend.

"I fucking knew it!". Hermione flushed, anger making her veins pulse in her throat.

"Merlin you are dense, I made it up to piss you off, you idiot".

"No, you didn't. You think you're so much better than me don't you?"

"What, I have never thought myself better than anyone".

"Bullshit you think you're so high and mighty while you're nothing more than a common slut". The sentence was accentuated with a loud cracking sound as Hermione's hand slapped across Ron's face.

"That's it, we are done". Hermione's voice was cold as ice and Ron swallowed thickly.

"So you are leaving me to go run back to your pure blood beau, the asshole who you and Harry are so eager to include in our group?"

"I already told you Ron, nothing happened".

"But you're still dumping me because of Malfoy?" Ron's voice was sarcastic.

"No, I'm dumping you because of your treatment of him, and quite frankly because of your treatment of all people. You are so desperate to be something exceptional, something that can take you out of Harry's shadow. You are so afraid that you are never going to be seen as more than Harry's side kick and don't tell me I'm lying, we all know it's true, Harry is the hero here, not you and you are so jealous of that fact that you have to beat down everything just so it can be as worthless as you are". The entire Great Hall was quiet, no one was speaking anymore and the few people who had been eating had stopped too, everyone was watching the fight, which had escalated from simple argument to a screaming session of epic proportions. Harry stood and reached out to touch his friends, hoping to draw them away.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione cried and pulled away from Harry.

"Why the hell shouldn't he, is he not good enough either. And just for your information Hermione I might wish I were as famous and as rich as Harry Potter but at least I'm not a pathetic groupie hanging around him hoping that he'll fuck me so his spunk can magically make me matter to the world. You think I'm the only one who is going to fade into obscurity when the history books are written? Think again, no one is going to remember the sad, mousy school girl who spent her life rummaging through books in the hope that Harry Potter would notice her and even if you think you're such a genius, its not going to mean shit in the end". The angry fire in Hermione's eyes flashed and went out sompletely, something inside her seemed to die a sudden painful death. She looked at Ron with her empty eyes.

"I hate you Ronald Weasley". And with that she marched out of the Great Hall, leaving Harry to stand alone with Ron at the front of the room, watching as Ron sat down slowly, fighting back tears. Harry wanted to run after Hermione but he had to make sure his friend was okay first, but he never got the chance to even speak to Ron, much less Hermione… A young man burst into the room them, his voice cracking as he cried out.

"He's here, the Dark Lord and his army have arrived".

* * *

Harry stumbles through the corridors of the school, Malfoy dragging him along at what feels like a supernatural pace. As soon as the alarm had been sounded about the Dark Lord's arrival the blonde had stormed into the Great Hall, it had been set out by the rest of the order members and Harry had no choice but to follow the pre designed plan. Malfoy led him around the Great Hall and past several doors and statues. The paintings on the walls were all rushing about in their frames, yelling and crying. Harry barely noticed however and almost fell before they stopped at the end of a corridor. The wall in front of him was bare and black. He stood breathlessly clinging to Malfoy to keep his balance. The blonde arched an eyebrow in his direction and Harry straightened up. Blushing a little. Malfoy lifted his wand and tapped the wall three times, much like the wall that first led Harry to Diagon alley, this wall opened up like a disintegrating door to reveal a large room filled with chairs, a fire place burning brightly against the opposite wall.

"Go in and wait till someone comes to find you okay". Malfoy said and pushed Harry into the room, he reached into the pocket of his robes and handed Harry something, it was a well known length of wood. Harry took it and frowned.

"What is this for, I can't use it anymore". Harry said, holding his wand like it was nothing more than a useless stick, which it was since Harry had no magic anymore.

"I know, but you can fake it if you have to". Malfoy smiled and Harry saw the overly long canine gleam. Harry reached out his hand and smiled back, Malfoy took the hand and they shook, but neither boy broke the contact. There seemed to be some kind of reluctance on both their parts for Malfoy to leave. Harry had the strange thought that it was expected of him to do something like hug Malfoy or say a kind word but none came to mind. Malfoy blushed, his white cheeks taking on a very light pink shade before finally letting go of Harry's hand. He turned and walked away.

"Malfoy!" Harry called as the door began to rebuild itself.

"What?" The blonde turned to look at his old enemy.

"Be careful". Harry said, hearing how odd the words sounded even as he spoke them, he didn't really know where they had come from or why he had said them but he did and Malfoy nodded back at him.

"Thanks". Harry watched the blonde retreat and the final brick closed off the view.

Harry turned into the darkened room and walked around. The fire place warmed the room nicely and he slipped off his robes, hanging it over one of the chairs.

"Welcome Harry". The smooth chocolate voice whispered from the darkness and Harry smiled. Usually if someone suddenly spoke to you in a creepy, dark room you would get startled but Narcissa's voice was much too smooth and musical for that to happen.

"Mrs Malfoy, I didn't know you were here already". The tall woman was sitting in one of the many arm chairs near the fire, she was nothing more than a silhouette, her features obscured by the light from the flickering flames.

"I have been here for a while. Please sit". Harry made his way to the chair opposite her and settled into the soft cushion. He kept his eyes away from her face, he knew it was cowardly of him but from what Madame Pomfrey had said about Narcissa's injury he was kind of afraid to see her beauty ruined.

"Would you like something from the kitchen Harry?" She asked and he declined as politely as he could, explaining that he had already eaten. The conversation died out then and they sat in silence, listening to each other breathe and the fire spit and crack.

"I know this is probably something you hear very often but you look incredibly like your father Harry". Harry turned his face to the woman, he almost cringed when he realised he was looking at her but her face was obscured by the light again and he couldn't see any damage, only delicate strands of silver hair that fluttered occasionally in some miniscule breeze coming from some unknown place.

"Yes, and I have my mother's eyes".

"Why yes you do, I have never noticed before. I can still remember seeing them my last year at school".

"You knew my parents?"

"I never knew your father very well but I did know your mother".

"How?"

"I was in my sixth year when your parents started at Hogwarts, from the beginning your father was different from the other boys, much like you, which I'm sure you hear a lot too. But your mother was different too, I met her through Severus actually".

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, I'm not sure if you know this but he had always been in love with your mother". Harry frowned, he had suspected as much.

"And your father always picked on him terribly, in turn Lily always stood up for him, and that's how we became… I suppose one could say we were awkward friends. Much like you and Draco are now". Harry nodded, if he really thought about it then that was what he and Malfoy had become.

"But my mother wasn't a pure blood Mrs. Malfoy, why did you…" Harry asked but the question died in his throat, it sounded like he was accusing her of something.

"She wasn't a pure blood, yes, and my father was angered by my friendship with her but teenagers have a tendency to rebel against their parents. You never had a chance to do something like that but it happens, it's a natural thing for children to do". She smiled, the visible side of her face pulling up to reveal a small delicate dimple to her cheek.

"But if you didn't hate people with lower blood status why did you join Voldemort?"

"You're right, I've never hated muggle born or half blood wizards but I was betrothed to Lucius ever since I was fourteen and I had no choice but to marry him. I had to follow my husband in all his ventures, which were parallel to the ventures of my family, especially Bella". Narcissa sighed at the mention of Bellatrix and Harry felt guilt ride up into his chest again.

"I didn't have the strength to rebel from my family completely like Andromeda did, I simply conformed to the expectations of my family and kept my mouth shut".

"What made you leave Voldemort's and Lucius' side then and come to the order". Narcissa sighed again, she sounded like an old woman, tired from years of painful living.

"After the death of Dumbledore the Dark Lord was not impressed with the Malfoy family, but most of all he was displeased with Draco and what that man did to us, it cannot be explained or forgiven and I had no choice, I had to save the only person I have even truly loved". Her face turned pensive then, the smile and the dimple gone, replaced with an emotionless mask.

"What did Voldemort do?" Harry asked and cursed himself immediately for his tactless behaviour.

"I will leave that story to Draco, it is not my place to discuss it". The entire castle shook then, making the various objects in the room tremble. Harry was on his feet and almost to the door when he realised that he had no way of getting out of the room, the wand he was holding in his hands was nothing but a worthless stick. He tossed it away angrily and sank to his knees, hearing the wand clang and roll into the distance.

From behind him he heard the rustle of expensive black and purple robes, soft footsteps echoed in the room followed by a even softer scraping sound. Harry rubbed his hand over his face and touched his fingers to the cold wall where the door had been when he'd entered. A shadow fell over him and a warm hand touched his shoulder.

"Why are you sitting here Harry, come back to the chair".

"I can't, my friends are out there fighting a battle I should be fighting myself but I am too weak to do anything, I am nothing but a muggle in the wizard world". The walls Harry had so carefully constructed around the many things he'd felt after hearing the news about his magic were slowly beginning to crumble under the pressure of that very knowledge.

"That doesn't mean much Harry, you can still win this war through people with magic".

"No, I can't, because the people I love, and people I don't even know, are out there fighting and dying, I should be the one out there not them. This is my fight". He felt tears sting his eyes and angrily blinked them away.

"It doesn't have to be all yours you know. Those people are fighting because they believe in the cause, they are fighting for themselves too, the Dark Lord's evil isn't just aimed at you, we all suffer under him".".

"But what is my worth if I can't help".

"You are you, you are a wonderful young man, you change lives even if you don't know it". Harry looked up at Narcissa and saw that what he had thought was a shadow obscuring the right side of her face was in fact some kind of charm, almost like the things they used on television to block out faces or inappropriate images.

"You don't even know me".

"I know enough about you and I have watched you these past few days". Her words were startlingly close to the words Malfoy himself had used mere days before.

"I…" Harry started but Narcissa held up her hand, giving him his wand back. He shook his head but she flicked it to indicate he had to take it.

"You must never give up your wand Harry, it is part of you whether you have magic or not". The blurry shape in front of her face faded away to reveal her face, Harry gasped inwardly at the terrible damage the port key had done. Her skin was a little darker on the right side and the four gashes he had seen in the house had become much deeper, the eyebrow was almost completely gone as was whole bunches of the delicate blonde hair she wore so proudly. The most shocking scar on her face however was her eye, the beautiful grey iris was gone, it appeared that the entire eye was gone and had been replaced with a orb that seemed to be filled with bubbling quick sliver. It reflected Harry's shocked expression back to him.

"I… I'm sorry". Harry whispered, trying to compose his face into something that didn't seem so horrified and insulting.

"It does not matter, giving up my beauty was a small price to pay for Draco's survival, I would have given my life if it had been necessary". She raised her hand from his shoulder and gently touched Harry's face.

"Take your wand Harry". Harry obeyed, still trying not to stare at her damaged eye.

"What I am about to do I do for the same reason as most things I have done in my life, to ensure the happiness of my son". She lifted her own wand and tapped the wall, it began opening and Harry looked from Narcissa to the wall and back again.

"What…?"

"I am letting you out Harry, I know this is the right thing to do. Do not ask me why, just listen to me". She stood, pulling him along with her and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You must go to the Great Hall, fight your battle but be careful, you cannot defend yourself with magic". Harry nodded and made to turn around but the tall woman still held on to him.

"When the time comes listen to him no matter how much it hurts but most of all Harry, be good to him, that is all he has ever wanted". She leaned forward and Harry felt her gently brush her lips against his cheek, the light kiss was gone even before his brain had time to register that it had happened.

"Go now, run".

Harry ran, the corridor and the room soon vanishing behind him. He had no time to ponder Narcissa's strange words, had no time to think about her motives. As he ran he heard screams and saw bright flashes as curses were flung between the brave men and women in the field. He reached the Great Hall and pushed open the door. Inside were almost a hundred terrified children and elderly people, scattered around the tables, many of the younger children were asleep on the cold marble floor, too young for the war to keep them awake. All those who were able and willing to fight had joined the cause and were out on the grounds of the school. Professor McGonagall was standing at one of the tables, a magical map spread out before her. As Harry drew close he saw many tiny green figures on the map, they resembled the fighters down below. The old woman would point at one of the little figures and speak and the figure would change its behaviour as though hearing her words.

"Mister Potter, what are you doing here?" She asked suddenly, after catching a glimpse of him on the map.

"I… Mrs. Malfoy opened the door and told me to come here".

"What!" The Professor seemed outraged.

"What did she do before letting you out?" Harry though this a strange question, what did it matter what Narcissa did before letting him out of the room, wasn't it more important that she had let him out.

"She spoke to me and told me a bunch of stuff".

"Did she reveal her injury to you?" Harry nodded.

"Did you see your reflection in her eye?"

"Yes, Professor why is that important?"

"It just is". She dismissed his presence just as quick as she had acknowledged it.

"Professor, where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Mister Weasley is near the lake with one group under the leadership of his father and miss Granger is near the front gate with Lupin, it's the most difficult onslaught there". Harry watched the battle rage on, on the tiny map, wishing he could be out there too. A red line appeared on the map, running right around the school on the map, running through most of the groups of fighters.

"What's that?" Harry cried out, it was clearly nothing good if one judged by the expression on the old Witch's face. She lifted her wand over the entire map and yelled at the little figures.

"Shield number four has come down, retreat!" The little people on the map began to fall back, Harry realised that this was the wizarding form of two way radio. The figures fell back until a blue circle flickered around them for a second before vanishing again. Now there were other figures on the map too, red ones, and they were shaped like Death Eaters and Dementors and a range of other creatures Harry couldn't identify. Soon however another red line flashed where the blue one had been and the Professor ordered another retreat, Harry noticed how several of the green figures had fallen and didn't move anymore.

His eye caught something rushing towards a group of green figures, it took him a moment to identify the cigar shaped thing that slithered along the map like a red worm.

"Professor, you have to warn that group". He pointed frantically to the tiny group of fighters near the greenhouses.

"What?"

"It's Nagini, Voldemort's snake, she's heading right for them". In all the excitement Harry had lost sight of her and it took him another minute to find her again. Only she had stopped moving, curled into a tight spiral a few meters from the group. Harry frowned, why had Voldemort stopped her advance?

Finally a third red line appeared on the map, this one much closer to the school than any of the others and the fighters fell back, but the red figures also fell back, it seemed like a mutual retreat. Several green figures dashed out to the fallen green ones, others were running back towards the school.. Soon real people were appearing in the Great Hall, it was the base of operations. Many of those who came in were wounded and in some form of agony. Madame Pomfrey appeared from somewhere between the elderly and began assisting them. Harry watched eagerly for the appearance of his friends. Hermione was the first to return and he ran to her.

"What are you doing here?" She moaned, knowing that he had probably escaped from the safe room somehow but he quickly explained the situation to her, she was puzzled but clearly too tired to think. Ron reappeared soon too but when he saw Harry and Hermione together he made his way to the other side of the room, thankfully he seemed to be uninjured, unlike Hermione who had a large gash on the side of her head, it was oozing thick red blood into her hair, turning it into a mass of wet dreadlocks. Harry helped Hermione to one of the many medical stations that had been put up in the room. As he waited for someone to treat her he watched the door. Someone was running towards the Great Hall, calling Harry's name. He stepped towards the door just as Neville burst into the room.

"I killed her!" Neville cried, uncontrolled joy splashed across his face. He saw Harry and made his way towards him. Neville had lost most of his hair and his scalp was burned and what was left of his clothes was smoking, his right eye kept blinking uncontrollably and his chest and face was splattered with blood, the red droplets running down his skin. He stepped up to Harry and presented him with something. Harry took it without thinking and felt it was a hard, cold object that leaked equally cold fluid onto his hands. He looked down at it and it took him a long time to piece together that he was holding Nagini's head in his hands. He almost dropped it at the realisation.

"What, how, when?" He cried out and tossed the head aside to embrace his friend, the snake head bounce along the floor and came to rest between a group of young women, who began screaming and scattered.

"Just after the second shield went down, she was sailing towards my unit and I just grabbed the sword and followed her, she didn't even see me come up behind her, I swear she didn't even know the blade was there till it was through her neck".

"What sword Neville?" Harry asked.

"This one". Neville reached into his robes and pulled the big silver sword from its scabbard and held it up. The red ruby in its handle reflecting the light, proudly confirming itself as the sword of Gryffindor.

"Where did you get that". Harry asked, shocked.

"Snape gave it to me earlier today, why?" Harry just shook his head and patted Neville's shoulder. His friend had no idea what he had done, how incredible his simple murder of a snake had been. This meant that Voldemort was the only thing that still needed to die and the horror would end. Harry almost fainted with relief.

"Oh No". Professor McGonagall groaned as she and several other order members stood hunched over the map in the centre of the room. Harry helped Hermione from her stretcher and together they made their way towards the group of whispering adults. Lupin, Tonks, Professor McGonagall and Arthur Weasley were all mumbling and flicking their eyes towards the other people in the room when Lupin's eyes caught Harry's advance.

"What?" Harry asked and the group made a space for him and his friend, Harry saw Ron at the periphery of his vision, clearly curious as to what was happening but much to proud to actually walk forward and take part. Tonks sighed and pointed down to the map. There were four red figures on the map, it took Harry a moment and some very close scrutiny to realise that the four figures were Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and two other masked Death Eaters. The Voldemort figure was twirling his wand in a way that made it look as though he were dancing. Then Harry noticed that they were near the lake, standing around a tiny rectangular box on the map. As he watched he felt the ground shake beneath his feet and he looked up at the rest of the people in the circle and saw that their faces were tense with worry. As he kept watching a tiny puff of blue light appeared in the centre of the rectangle. It flickered once before taking the shape of a person and began making its way towards the school.

"We have to stop it!" Lupin said, Harry watched his old teacher, the man seemed horrified as he watched the blue figure storm towards the school.

"We can't, it carries a message from the Dark Lord, we have to hear his demands". Professor McGonagall whispered.

"The only demands he could possible have are for us to surrender, we've heard it all before, I agree with Remus, we have to stop it". Tonks said, reaching for Lupin's hand at the same time.

"No, I agree with Minerva, even thought it is a horrible way to send a message to us we have to listen". Arthur suggested from next to Harry. The whole conversation was confusing Harry, why would Voldemort use a person to send a message to them, why not use transcommunication again, he was certainly very good at doing it.

"Yes, it is a horrible way to get his message across and that is just what he is bargaining for with this, if that… that… _thing_ gets in here it is going to hurt the morale of many of these people who have already seen some crazy things today". Lupin stood firmly on his point.

"Very well" Professor McGonagall conceded with a nod of her head. "What if the four of us meet it out by the door, we can hold it off and make it give us the message".

"Yes, we could do that, it will keep the thing away from the people and we could still hear what he has to say". Harry watched the figure, it was almost near the school now.

"What is it?". He asked, looking up into the faces of the many tall adults standing around him, they all looked at each other as though challenging one another to speak.

"You can tell us you know, we have faced Voldemort before". Hermione spoke up next to Harry and he silently applauded her.

"Very well. The thing coming towards us is simply called a Messenger. It is a corpse imbued with a message from one person to another".

"Like an Inferus?" Harry asked, the memory of the night in the cave still fresh in his mind.

"No, its nothing like that, its simply a corpse that has been given one mission, to deliver a message to a certain person or people, its dead again as soon as it has done what it has been programmed to do".

"Okay, so it's a corpse, but who, we are all here?" Harry asked and the group went silent again, Harry hated how they tried to protect him from everything, though when Hermione spoke next he wished that he had simply accepted their protection.

"It's Dumbledore". She whispered as the figure reached the steps that led into the school.

"We have to move". Arthur said and the four adults marched from the room. Harry and Hermione made their way after them, trying to arouse as little suspicion from the rest of the people in the room as possible. As they walked Harry saw familiar grey eyes and he couldn't help but smile as Malfoy's shocked face came into view. The blonde made to move towards them but Harry held up his hand, the blonde seemed offended for a second but turned around again without any reaction.

They reached the door and silently slipped through just as the Messenger arrived. Harry's hand shot up to his chest involuntarily as it came into view. It was walking stiffly, struggling to get up the four little steps. Harry watched the former Headmaster's corpse walk into the school. His magically embalmed body had started to decompose, the skin was a sick grey, the irises of his once beautiful eyes gone, leaving sunken, partially deflated orbs in the sockets, once bright cheeks were now stained, sunken indentations on the old man's face. He reached the top of the stairs and they noticed that a thick green fluid was dripping from it, staining the clothes the Headmaster had been buried in and leaving a trail behind him.

"Stop creature!" Professor McGonagall said and the thing stopped, blind eyes turning to the old woman.

"Die!" It moaned, the mouth falling open much further then any living human being could have opened his mouth.

"What is your message creature!" The old witch spoke, making the corpse in front of them shudder, Harry could have sworn it was thinking but the notion was shattered when Voldemort's voice echoed through the old Headmaster's mouth. Harry had to fight the urge to fall to the ground and cover his ears, next to him Hermione looked disturbingly green and her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Give me Harry Potter and the traitors and I will spare the school and stay your execution". The voice faded slowly, leaving the old Headmaster's mouth hanging slightly open.

"No" Arthur said. The corpse frowned, making a distinct wet sound with the movement and repeated its message.

"We said no!" Lupin said and the corpse began moving forward. Hermione cringed back beside Harry but he held on to her hand. All four adults had pulled their wands but the corpse kept moving.

"Stop Creature!" Professor McGonagall said and Voldemort's demands were repeated, much more loudly, Harry could almost imagine the people inside the Great Hall going silent, much like they had during Ron and Hermione's argument. The former Headmaster's corpse didn't heed the demand as suddenly rushed forward much faster than before, howling out a sound that made Harry's brain vibrate in his skull, pushing between Lupin and Tonks, slamming them off their feet with another wet sound and leaving them on the floor covered in decomposition juices. Professor McGonagall and Arthur Weasley both turned as the creature stormed the door, still howling like a crazed wolf. Professor McGonagall had her wand high above her head, in something that resembled a fencing pose when she noticed Harry and Hermione near the door.

"Harry!, Move!" She screamed and Harry pushed Hermione out of the way, making them both topple behind one of the big pillars that held up the staircases. He heard the Professor call out a spell and saw the corpse of the former headmaster stop for what seemed like a second before it exploded violently, sending fluids and decomposing flesh and bone fragments scattering everywhere. Harry covered Hermione's body as best he could when the disgusting mixture fell around them, he felt and heard several wet slaps as some of the debris hit him. A heavy smell of death hung in the entry hall then and he finally looked up. The former Headmaster was gone, where he had been there was nothing but a single mound of flesh. Professor McGonagall was still standing in front of the entry door, her wand still above her head.

The door opened and several people, including Molly Wealsey and the twins as well as Luna and Neville stepped into the mess that decorated the entry way now. Shocked, they were recruited by Arthur to use their wands to vaporise the various pieces, not telling them who it had once been. Hermione pushed Harry back in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Wait, I…"

"There is nothing you can do now Harry, just go in please". She looked at him, her eyes still terrified and disgusted but there was a hint sympathy in there too as well as something Harry was sure was pity, and he hated seeing it in her eyes. She moved her wand over him quickly and he felt wet spots on his clothes dry, she looked at him again, her brow furrowed as she waited for him to obey her. He shrugged and left the entry way. Mafloy was standing near the map Professor McGonagall had used only minutes before. The blonde seemed to be looking for someone and Harry stepped close to him.

"What do you see?". Harry asked, oddly comforted in the presence of his old nemesis.

"My mother".

"She isn't going to be on the map, she's still in the safe room".

"No, she isn't. When I saw you in the hall I went to her and she is gone, the door is open".

"When she opened the door she didn't say anything about leaving too". Harry said.

"Did you make her open the door?". Malfoy asked, a hard edge to his voice.

"No, she opened it of her own accord".

"What, that doesn't make any sense". Malfoy shook his head, still searching the map. Harry cast his eyes towards the former Gryffindor table and saw Ron sitting at it, Ginny by his side. Harry smiled at them. Ron frowned and turned his head away, whispering to Ginny, who frowned too before turning her head away from his gaze as well. Sighing Harry lowered his head to the map and helped Malfoy look for the tiny figure that represented his mother.

"There!" Harry whispered, finally spotting her, she was just inside the last magical shield, near Hagrid's hut.

"What the hell is she doing there!" Malfoy groaned and began walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"To bring her back, if they find her she is going to be killed". It disturbed Harry that Malfoy could say something like that so matter of fact, as though it were someone he didn't know or care for.

"You can't go there, the same will happen to you if they find you".

"I can't let my mother stay out there alone". Harry made to protest some more but a loud scream echoed from somewhere in the forest. Harry didn't need his magic or the old visions he used to experience to know that Voldemort had discovered Nagini's death.

What seemed like a red wave appeared on the map as hundreds of cloaked figures and magical creatures rushed at the castle. Harry looked up from the map and saw Malfoy running to the door.

"No, they're attacking again!" He screamed as he began running, the people around him began mobilising again, the battle was back on. Harry reached Mafloy just as the blonde stepped out of the door, he never even considered any other action and simply tackled the blonde to the floor, hearing Malfoy's head smack the ground.

"Fuck Potter!".

"You'll be killed if you go out there!" Harry said, thinking even if he did so that this was very strange behaviour for him.

"If I don't go my mother will die!" Malfoy shot back, struggling to escape from Harry's grasp. From somewhere they heard Professor McGonagall shout.

"Fall back, the last shield has fallen!". Everyone who had stormed from the Great Hall around them were rushing back into the room now. Harry got to his knees and pulled the blonde with him, the frail boy struggled against Harry's grasp but was unable to escape.

"It's too late already, they've breached the shield". His words seemed to deflate Malfoy, the blonde groaned and leaned into Harry's arms, his knees failing. Harry dragged him back behind the doors.

"She's gone, oh Merlin they got her!" Malfoy was moaning against Harry's chest, his words a soft litany that Harry knew would soon give way to tears. He struggled with the blonde and settled him in one of the corners, feeling the need to ensure that no one saw the blonde cry, surely it would be very embarrassing for him to be seen in such a weak state. Much like it was for Harry.

Chaos filled the Great Hall like so much filthy water and Harry watched as people stormed back into the Hall, with the appearance of a young man Harry identified as McGonagall's nephew Jeff, the doors were closed and magically sealed. Leaving Malfoy for a second Harry got up and ran to Professor McGonagall.

"What's happened?".

"We are doing the only thing we can, we are making a last stand Harry". The rest of the order members arrived then, all talking at once, drowning out Harry's questions and comments. He turned away, listening to the Death Eaters begin to attack the big doors. He looked around at the terrified people in the room with him. They were systematically moving the young, weak and elderly to the back of the room, though Harry knew that most of the ancient witches and wizards were probably better at magic than most and they weren't going to stay at the back for long. He searched for his friends but in the throng of people he was blocked too easily by the many shuffling bodies. He reached the corner of the room and found it empty. Malfoy was gone. He reached out to the wall and pulled himself onto one of the chairs. He instantly spotted the silver haired boy near the high table. He also found Hermione and Ron, she was heading the same direction as Malfoy while Ron was also on one of the tables, shouting things Harry couldn't hear. Harry's heart burned suddenly to try and make peace with Ron but a loud explosion behind the doors sent the people in the room into a frenzy. Harry watched the many muggle folk who were brought to the school by magical family members flee from the door. He saw Malfoy's head vanish suddenly and he rushed forward too, fearing the blonde would be trampled beneath the stampede.

As he ran along the length of the table he saw his friends and other fighters for the light assemble near the door, their wands raised at the ready for the battle that was about to come through the door. He instinctively reached for his wand but it was nothing but a cold stick in his hand, the former welcome heat still missing. He reached the end of the table and stood on tip toe to find the blonde. People were still screaming and surging forward and Harry saw a blonde head bobbing near the High Table and he jumped, easily clearing the space between the Slytherin table and the stage where the high table stood. In a second he was at the blonde's side and pulled him up onto the platform, even as he did so he knew something was wrong. Looking down on the person he'd pulled up he saw that it wasn't Malfoy but a young short haired boy, barely a teenager, his eyes frightened and glittering with terrorified tears. Harry ran to the high table and got onto it, the highest point in the Hall, and finally he saw the right blonde. Malfoy was part of the defence formation at the door, he was two wizards down from Hermione. Harry quickly scanned the rest of the line up and found Ron too, along with the twins and Ginny near the left side of the room. Harry had the feeling that Ron was purposely segregating his family from any contact with Hermione and Malfoy.

The doors flew open with a thunderous explosion that sent pieces of it shooting through the room and into the crowd. Harry yelped and jumped to the floor behind the table as a couch sized piece of the door flew at him. It crashed into the Headmaster's chair, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. Curses flew into the room from the door, screams echoed in the cavernous space, the high ceiling carrying the sound around the room in a frightening parody of the curses. Harry lay on the floor, powerless to do anything but watch as Death Eaters took down his friends. He saw Professor McGonagall and several other teachers move towards each other slowly, fighting as they went. They formed a group of five and he heard her voice, calling out to everyone in the parade ground voice that came from one of those simple charms he had never bothered to really learn.

"Fall back, Apocalyptic!" She called out and most of the fighters ran from the door. To Harry's surprise the Death Eaters began falling back too, running in fear it seemed. Harry stood as he watched the spectacle, the five teachers had their wands lifted in the air, pointing them into the sky and swirling them in a complex pattern. As he watched, a yellow ball formed above them, it looked like a car sized sun that swirled and bubbled much like the orb that had replaced Narcissa's eye. Yellow and red lightening flashes burst from it and together the teachers flicked their wands forward and the ball flew out through the doors, the teachers themselves stepping back and casting blue shield charms at the door, in the second after the ball was tossed out Harry saw Voldemort on the other side of the shield. He and Lucius and a man who could only be Vincent Crabbe's father stepped into the ball's way and twirled their wands.

All hell broke lose then, the ball exploded spectacularly, the shield the teachers had build shattering like it was made of thin crystal. Harry and everyone on the Great Hall was thrown back by the shock wave. Every window and glass and plate in the Hall exploded and got pulled up by the wave, Harry watched as the high table lifted off the floor behind him and it crashed through the now empty window panes behind it, leaving a gigantic hole. There was silence for several seconds, a few seconds of painless nothing that made Harry think he was dead. Then the pain came and the screams followed. He was on the floor and he had no idea how he had gotten thare. As he got up Harry felt what must have been hundreds of glass shards burn in his skin. Dust obscured all vision, his ears were ringing from the explosion. He didn't know if the Death Eaters were advancing again, he couldn't distinguish anything in the grey cloud he was in.

A loud rumbling sound echoed behind him and he turned just in time to see a shadow appear above him, it descended fast and he jumped out of it's way, suspecting it was a piece of the roof but whatever it was landed softly on the platform, it was bigger than anything he had ever seen, seeming to stretch the entire width of the Great Hall. Two shadowy figures were perched on top of it. Harry tried to crawl away from it, fearing it was Voldemort or some other Death Eater, he didn't want to be their prisoner in his defenceless state but when the bigger of the two ghosts spoke he immediately felt relief.

"Hermione! Harry! Where are ye?" Hagrid called from atop the enormous shadow.

"Hagrid, it Harry!". The second ghost on the shadow made a movement with its arm.

"Harry, do you see any other people". Narcissa's unmistakeable voice assured Harry and he looked around him, hoping to see someone.

"Hagrid!". Hermione suddenly spoke near him and Harry started. He called out to her.

"Harry!" She cried back and he saw her shadow moving in the dust.

"I'm fine, are you okay?".

"Yes, I think so".

"We must hurry, you must get on before the Death Eaters regain their composure!" Narcissa whispered loudly above them.

"Come on then". Hagrid said.

'Wait, I think there is someone who needs help here". Harry heard Hermione say, He made a move to go to her when he felt something grab his leg.

"Help me please!" Some person croaked in the mist and Harry dropped to his knees, trying to find the injured person. He touched the arm and followed it up to a wet shoulder. He pulled his hand back and saw that it was covered in blood though he wasn't entirely sure if it was his or the injured person's. Hagrid was grunting above him and Hermione was giving him instructions on something but Harry didn't listen.

"Hagrid, I have an injured guy here too". He felt for the guy again and ran his hands through his hair, it was longer on top than on the sides and wet from blood, he pulled the body forward and the hoarse voice croaked and he realised it was Ron.

"Oh fuck, come on, I've got you. Come on". He pulled his friend into his arms, pain shot through him as Ron's knees gave way and his body pushed the glass shards deeper into Harry's body.

"Hagrid, take him, it's Ron!". Harry cried as he got close to the long shadow.

"Harry, I…"

"Please Hagrid, help him". One of Hagrid's mammoth hands came down through the dust and took Harry's friend form his arms, a second later the hand was back and pulled Harry up onto whatever it was that they were riding on. A familiar blonde woman was sitting next to him, even though he couldn't see her face he knew it was her.

"Neville, get on!" Hermione said from behind him.

"We can't. Juju can only carry six people" Hagrid protested and in the time it took Harry to take a breath and search for Neville, the seat next to him had been vacated.

"Go, get on!" He heard Narcissa command.

"I can't…"

"Narcissa, what are you doing?" Hagrid protested loudly, shifting his weight and making Juju moan loudly.

"He's taking my seat".

"No, I can't Mrs Malfoy".

"Get on the Meergong Neville". Narcissa said in a tone of voice that reminded Harry of the tone she had used to subdue Malfoy in the library at Grimmauld place.

"Yes Ma'am". Neville said and Hagrid reached down and pulled the tall teenager up on the soft animal.

"Narcissa we can still make space for you". Hagrid said, Harry could barely see him, he could barely see Neville and his friend was sitting right beside him.

"No, she wont be able to fly with so much weight, just go!". Narcissa yelled and the animal began moving, Harry felt it lift off the ground, with a gust of wind the dust around them was pushed to the sides of the Great Hall and Harry saw hundreds of people scattered on the ground below them, he also saw the white and brown fur of the animal beneath him.

The animal flew forward, towards the huge doors at the entrance, they saw Lucius Malfoy in the doorway, his eyes wide with shock, his wand still held high. Harry heard Neville shout something and he watched as Lucius' face flushed red before the rage faded into fear and the man jumped to the side just as a curse from Neville slammed against the doorframe. As they flew past Harry was sure he saw Voldemort on the floor, several Death Eaters crowding around him. From the floor Lucius flicked his wand and the dust crashed back around them, blinding out the light and the injured people. Juju groaned loudly and bumped into something, sending parts of it bursting away. Then they were out in fresh air and they began flying up out of the dust. Footsteps sounded behind them and two bolts of light flashed past them. None of them could see but they all heard the loud scream that came from atop the animal and Harry saw the shadow slip from the animal's back. He reached out desperately and grabbed what felt like a thick bunch of hair, it gave way beneath a sudden tug of weight and the shadow was gone, leaving him with nothing but the bunch of hair in his hand as the soft animal flew off into the night, leaving the school and many of the people he loved behind to fend for themselves.

The big soft animal name Juju kept flying higher, even as the people on her back lost consciousness from the lack of oxygen at the incredible height she reached. Just before the darkness swallowed him Harry reached out for the reins that were flapping wildly in the wind and twisted them around his arm, he tried pulling at them but his strength ebbed much too quickly and his eyes fluttered shut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Now, there is going to be another hiatus in this story since I am heading into the South African wilderness with my family for a while, I should update with Chapter 7 any time between the 12th and 14th of January. Hope you enjoyed it thus far.


	7. Chapter 7 : Greg

**Awakening**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **TaraJo, for being with me always, thank you a million times.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 7 – Greg**

Harry woke with a start as he felt a strong magical force pass over and through his body. There was cold wind blowing in his face, pulling at his hair, stinging his burning cheeks. The lethargic feeling that had overcome him as Juju flew higher was slowly flowing out of his body and his head began to clear. His arm was still twisted in the reins and he looked around, there were four other people on the animal with him. Hermione was clutching a blood covered young man, both unconscious, the same went for Neville, who was shirtless, the material ripped into shreds and tied around his arm from elbow to shoulder, another tourniquet tied around his leg. The last person on the back of the animal was Ron, he lay on the floor of what Harry assumed was a saddle, his face and hair now caked with dried blood, Harry almost couldn't recognise him.

Harry crawled to the edge of the large saddle and peered over the side, they were still high above the ground but descending slowly. Another burst of energy went through him and he felt his mind clear completely, Hagrid had been with them, he remembered. Stupidly he twisted his body to search for the giant man but he wasn't there, Harry looked down at his hand and found a thick bunch of Hagrid's hair still clutched in his palm, he dropped it over the side and turned back to the middle of the saddle when he heard Hermione groan. She lifted herself carefully and looked at him, the cut on the side of her head had opened up again and was seeping into her hair.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know, somewhere over the country side I think, and it looks like we are going to land soon". He said and as if in response to his words the big animal began descending even faster. Harry sees a tiny speck in the distance that quickly grows into an angular shape with pointy tops. His body burn from the many little shards of glass imbedded in his skin

"Hermione, we're at a house!" Harry cries out and his friend joins him at the edge of the saddle. The house draws closer very fast and Juju lands softly on the lawn in front of the house. The two friends turn back to their fallen comrades and they see that Neville has come awake too.

"You're here!" They hear someone yell from the ground, Harry turns and sees Greg looking up at them from the grass.

"Yes, we have injured". Greg springs into action, his well trained mind and body reacting to the information in a split second. He jumps from the grass and mounts the animal so quickly that Harry assumed for a moment the Auristic had apparated onto the animal. Juju groans loudly and Greg whispers something to her and sticks his hand into the fur, scratching her skin. He examines the three least injured people with a glance, his wand is out and he whispers a spell, the burning pain from all the glass shards in their skin flowing out of their bodies. Greg nods at them and jumps between the other two victims.

"We have to move them into the house". He says and instructs Hermione and Neville on a spell to help them float the two boys into the house. Feeling like the muggle or squib that he was now, Harry follows the group into the house. Greg directs Neville to place Ron in the first room to the left of the door and Hermione carries the other boy to the third room. Greg follows Hermione and they vanish behind the closed door. Neville gently places Ron on the bed in the room and they stand watching him, neither knowing what to do. Harry is shocked to see a large bloodstain on Ron's chest, the shirt is ripped there as well and he can see patches of skin, the patches are deathly pale, almost white and Harry correctly assumes that the boy has lost a lot of blood.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks his friend and Neville turns to him, his bottom lip trembling slightly.

"I… I think so. But Harry we left all those people behind". Harry never gets a chance to respond. Greg steps into the room and pushes them aside, examining Ron before turning to Harry.

"I need you to do something for me".

"But Greg, I don't have magic, Neville is…"

"That's exactly why I need you Harry, I have to take Neville to the other room, we have to help your friend but I need two more wands to do it". Harry nods and steps forward when Greg gestures to him, for the first time Harry notices just how seriously Ron is injured, his friend's skin has been attacked again, on the tiny spots where blood isn't caked like so much mud or open and pale, Harry can see that the skin was injured severely, leaving it swollen and blotchy. Greg touches his arm and Harry gasps, lost in the horror in front of him.

"Listen to me Harry, he was hit by a flaying curse, it was only a partial hit but it detached much of his skin". Harry saw that Greg was holding something on the centre if Ron's chest, his arm muscles bunched with the pressure it took to hold it there.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Your friend in the other room is severely injured, I need you to put your hand where mine is and you have to keep pressure on this wound, it can't be healed magically yet".

"Why not?" Neville asks from the foot of the bed, his face almost transparently pale with slight hints of sweat on his brow and upper lip.

"It's the impact point, the curse is designed to torture the victim for twelve hours, the wounds cannot be treated until it has dissipated and keeping pressure on it keeps the curse from spreading. Do you understand Harry?".

"Yes, how long do I have to wait".

"It might be a very long time Harry, we are going to be busy for a while with your other friend so it might be several hours".

"What?" Greg nods and Harry steps closer, he didn't mind helping Ron but to think that because he didn't have magic he no longer counted in the big equation, he was simply a tourniquet.

"Harry, you need to take over now, I have to get to the other room, if you need anything just call for Filis, she is my house elf and I have instructed her to help you okay, but you can not leave your post, he will die if you do".

"I won't leave". Harry says and watches Greg and Neville step out of the room, the door closing behind them, leaving Harry alone in the silent room, his best friend's life literally in his hands. Carefully Harry shifts closer to Ron and settles on the bed next to him, making sure to keep his hand on the red bunch on the wound.

* * *

An annoying pain starts pulsing in Harry's back and he looks up from Ron's unconscious form, the clock on the wall shows that he has been sitting on the bed for three hours. The lack of movement making his muscles ache. The dried blood on Ron's face makes him look like some mythical monster and an idea snaps into Harry's mind.

"Filis!" He calls out and with a light _pop_ a tiny house elf appears in the corner of the room, she smiles at him, the pillow case she wears is remarkably clean and she doesn't seem as tortured as the other elves Harry has seen in his lifetime. She steps closer to him and lifts her hands.

"How may I help you Master Potter". The title sounds silly to Harry, how could she call him master, he was nothing to her, she was much more than him actually, she had magic, he was the one who should be calling her master.

"Filis, could you please bring me something I can use to clean up my friend".

"Yes Master Potter, would Master Potter like anything else, food, drink?" Harry thinks carefully about it but declines, the sight of his injured friend and the memories of the battle taking away any desire to eat.

"No thank you". The elf is gone in a flash but returns just as quickly, bringing him a big silver bowl with several white cloths.

"Master Potter can use the bowl, the water will stay warm and clean. May I bring Master Potter anything else".

"No thank you Filis". She smiles at him again and disappears.

Harry reaches for one of the cloths, making sure not to move his left hand from the impact point on Ron's body. Rinsing the cloth once and feeling the warm water caress his skin he lifts it to Ron's face and begins to clean the blood away. Soon he can see one of his friend's cheeks and he almost cries out when he sees the cheek doesn't have any freckles, the shock is so great that he almost lets go of the bandage on the impact wound. This couldn't be Ron, it had to be someone else. As he stands beside the boy on the bed he searches his mind for an answer, there was only one thing he could do, he will continue cleaning this boy and eventually he will see who it is. He slowly settles back down on the bed and begins to dab at the face again, fear and anticipation bubbling in his heart. The blotchy swollen face is soon clean but its features are much too distorted for Harry to recognise. He reaches out and begins to wash the boy's hair, as the blood washes out Harry sees a flash of silver and this time he actually cries out when he steps back, barely keeping the pressure on the wound. Its not Ron, the boy on the bed is Malfoy! Feeling his knees shake under him he calls out for Filis again and the elf appears even before the echo of his words are gone from the room.

"Yes Master Potter".

"Do you know who the young man is who is being treated in the other room?"

"No Master Potter, Filis is not allowed into the rooms when Master Sanders or Master Stokes is with a patient". Harry silently curses the little elf for her loyalty to her Masters, but it is only half meant. Malfoy is on the bed in front of him, he is seriously injured and he needs Harry's help. But he can't spend an unknown amount of time sitting still in the room again. It had taken him an hour to clean off Malfoy's face, which meant he's been in this room for four hours, and he is going to have to stay in it for an unknown length of time. There was no way he was going to survive that without something to keep him busy. After a second of silent consideration Harry decides to go forth with his current occupation and turns to the little elf who has been patiently waiting for him to speak to her again.

"Filis, could you help me take of his clothes". The elf's eyes bulge in their sockets and she looks away.

"It is not proper for an elf to see a Master without his drapings Master Potter".

"Its okay Filis, I want to help him".

"Yes Master Potter". The elf whispers, her voice sounding frighteningly similar to the tone Dobby usually used before bursting out into one of his fits of self torture, and that was not something Harry wanted this elf to do.

"Wait Filis, don't punish yourself".

"Filis must, Master Sanders told me to obey you Master Potter, but what you request is against elf law". She turns to the door and Harry can imagine all the ways she could hurt herself with it.

"Stop Filis, what if we compromise?"

"Compromise Master Potter?" Her little face frowns up at him and he is sure he can see relief in her eyes.

"Yes, you can use magic on wizards can't you?"

"Yes Master Potter, but it must not harm the wizard sir".

"That's fine, if I tell you to remove my friend's… drapings, but you don't see him without them then we wouldn't be breaking any laws right?" The elf ponders Harry's words for several seconds before nodding in agreement.

"Good, now I want you to take off his clothes with magic, we can't do it by hand". Harry was sure that any movement might cause damage to Malfoy's body. The elf nodded, sceptical again.

"You have to do it with your eyes closed okay, and as soon as you're done with the spell you have to leave". The elf thinks about the loophole Harry just created in elf law and again nods.

"Ready?" The elf smiles and her eyes close, with a flick of her writs Malfoy's clothes are gone and so is she.

As he smiles at the knowledge of how he diffused the situation Harry is embarrassed to realise that Malfoy is now laying naked on the bed in front of him, with nothing but a thick white bandage covering his left arm from wrist to elbow, Harry had assumed the elf was only going to remove Malfoy's outer wear, not his underwear too. Trying to keep his eyes away from the most obvious thing in the room for him to look at Harry searches for something with which to cover Malfoy up, his cheeks feeling as though they might explode from all the blood rushing to his head. He sees a small throw blanket on a chair on the other side of the bed, he opens his mouth to call to Filis but remembers that the elf can't see Malfoy naked without having to hurt herself. Angry at his own stupidity for not planning ahead better, Harry stands still, staring at the blanket, silently trying to will it to come to him of its own accord, again the pain at the loss of his magic strikes deep in his heart, if he had still been a wizard then he would have been able to summon the damn blanket. A new thought starts nibbling at his consciousness and he sends out a line to catch it. It takes the bait and he reels it in to the front of his mind. There is no other way, he decides, he will have to reach the blanket or spend the rest of the day staring at the wall, not to mention leaving Malfoy exposed for the world to see. With a heavy sigh Harry slowly crawls onto the bed, standing on his knees next to Malfoy's pale, blood covered body, his left hand still pushing against the wound. Still trying to preserve Malfoy's dignity but failing at it miserably due to his own hormones, Harry's eyes follow the curve of the white skin, it looks like there is nothing between it and the bone beneath. Malfoy's ribs are clearly visible under the skin, one of his pink nipples is bright against the exposed whiteness. The collar bones Harry saw when first seeing Malfoy at the house seem to be even more prominent now that he is laying down. Shaking his head Harry carefully pushes himself up on his left foot, making sure to keep the wound covered. Balancing himself on his left knee he slides his right leg over Malfoy's body and soon he is sitting above Malfoy, basically straddling him, his body only a fraction of an inch from touching the pale skin beneath him. Seeing Malfoy from this angle makes Harry's mind swim and naughty images flash through his mind and he begins to imagine the blonde, uninjured and clean, writhing and squirming with pleasure beneath him, he imagines Malfoy begging him to touch the pale skin, crying out for more when Harry does touch him. Sighing, Harry feels himself relax into the fantasy A pleasant heat begins to make its way up his thighs and Harry opens his eyes slowly, reluctant to let the fantasy go but it is chased away in a second when he realises that he had lowered himself onto Malfoy's body during the fantasy, he was sitting on Malfoy's hips, pretty much mounting him, his own hips grinding slightly against the pale boy beneath him. The heat on his thighs was Malfoy's body heat and it was slowly making its way up to his painfully hard cock straining against his pants. Exasperated at his weakness and desire Harry leans forward, aware that to anyone else it must look like he is about to kiss the blonde but he leans close to Malfoy's ear and speaks.

"Sorry Malfoy, I don't usually do things like this". With his cock still hard in his pants he slowly completes his journey over Malfoy's body, the hard denim forcing his hardness into an uncomfortable twist when he slides off the blonde. Still blushing heavily Harry uses his free hand to undo the button of his jeans and pulls his hard member into a more comfortable position, tucked in his waistband, and fastens the button again.

The blanket is within reach now and he pulls it close, along with the blanket comes the realisation that thanks to his inability to plan ahead the bowl of water is now on the other side of the bed.

"There is no way I'm climbing over you again". Harry says to the unconscious boy in front of him, Harry doesn't know if he could survive another trip over Malfoy's surprisingly warm body, he had always thought that Malfoy would be cold, like the snake Harry had always imagined him to be. Tossing the blanket over Malfoy's body, covering him up as much as he could Harry again summons Filis, the little elf appears, her eyes still closed tightly.

"Its okay Filis, you can look". She slowly opens her eyes and smiles up at Harry when she sees both boys are covered.

"What can I do for you Master Potter". Feeling sheepish Harry asks the elf to bring the bowl to the other side of the bed since he can't move, the silly feeling is inflated when Harry realises that the elf must be wondering how Harry got to the other side of the bed if he can't move much. Unable to look in her eyes he asks for a cup of tea and after the elf returns with it he dismisses her. The tea is fresh and warm, soothing his raw throat. The clock on the wall chimes and Harry looks up, calculating that he has been in the room with Malfoy for just over five hours. Feeling like a pervert Harry slowly uses his left arm to pull the blanket away again, revealing Malfoy's thin chest. The warm cloth makes quick work of the blood stains on his chest and sides and soon Malfoy's pale skin is clear of red scabs and almost perfect again.

* * *

Harry was trying desperately to stay awake, he lifted his free hand slowly, bringing the fresh cup of coffee to his lips, he had grown tired of tea after the tenth cup but he didn't seem to grow tired of the coffee even though it was probably his twentieth cup. Having cleaned Malfoy up as much as he possibly could from his precarious position holding onto the blood soaked cloth on his chest, Harry had been left with nothing to do but look at the blonde and even though Harry did think Malfoy was pretty nice to look at, even something that attractive got a little monotonous after ten hours. He almost cried out with joy when the door opened and Greg stepped into the room. His hair a dull mousy brown colour, dark circles thickly around his eyes. He smiled when he saw Harry and the hair picked up its earlier spiky shape for a second before falling back to the dull brown, Harry had been thinking about Greg's amazingly interesting hair ever since he first saw it and he'd come to suspect that Greg's hair picked up happily when he saw Harry because Greg possibly really cared about him, not in a friendship way, since they barely knew each other but more in the way Harry felt towards Neville, in a protective, big brother kind of way. Greg's smile faded however when he got further into the room and looked at the bed, his hair falling back to the deathly grey colour it had momentarily taken on in the school infirmary.

"That is Draco Malfoy!" Greg sighed heavily as he spoke, as though seeing the blonde meant the world was going to come crashing down on Greg's shoulders.

"Yes, during the battle I though he was Ron but…"

"Oh god". Greg whispered and sat down on the edge of the bed, Harry frowned at him.

"What is going on?"

"I think you need to go to the living room Harry, I can take care of your friend by myself. Your other friends are waiting for you". Greg shook his head again, the dead, stringy hair barely moving as he took over from Harry, placing his hands almost exactly where Harry's had been. The strands of hair reminded Harry of dead grass as he saw it for the last second before closing the bedroom door behind him. The short walk down the hall to the living room felt like pure joy to Harry, he'd been mostly immobile for such a long time that his muscles rejoiced with every contraction to lift one foot and place it in front of the other.

The living room had two beautiful French doors that swung open silently as Harry drew near, revealing a Spartan living area with floor to ceiling windows making up two of the walls, revealing an endless stretch of ocean, a thin stretch of white sand dividing the blue ocean from an expanse of soft green grass. In the distance between the house and the beach a strange creature was grazing in the thick green carpet.

Harry's eyes focuses on the animal, he now realises that it must be the creature that had carried them here, Hagrid had called it Juju but Narcissa had referred to it as a Meergong. Juju is one of the strangest things Harry has ever seen, as she grazes he takes her in, her long body resembles that of a ferret though she has thick long fur that hangs from her body in a fluffy brown, black and white coat, the colours so randomly mixed together that they made his eyes hurt. She turns her head in his direction and Harry sees massive canines protruding from her lips, they glint in the early dawn sunlight. She turns away and pulls another mouthful of grass from around her before rearing up on her hind legs, making Harry gasp, she stands high above the landscape, chewing lazily on the grass..

"She must be four storeys tall when she's up like that" He hears a familiar voice say and he turns to his friend as Juju sniffs the air for a second before dropping back down to her grazing. Hermione's tired face greets Harry when he turns around. She smiles up at him from the armchair she is sitting in. Neville is on the couch near her but Harry's presence makes no difference as the boy is fast asleep.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, how did it go in there?"

"It went okay, but Harry, I made a terrible mistake, I thought I had Ron with me". Harry feels his heart lurch at the words.

"But you did".

"No, I didn't. You did". Her eyes flicker with a little spark of hope but it darts away when she looks at Harry again, her own mind realising just at that moment what Harry's already knew.

"Oh no, Harry please tell me you got Ron". Harry tries to speak but the words refuse to form in his mouth, he just stares at her and shakes his head.

"Oh Merlin, who did you pull onto the Meergong then!" She cries out.

"Malfoy".

"What!" Anger flashes across her face and before Harry has a chance to ponder the reason for it she is on top of him, her fists slamming into his body, her nails digging into his skin already painful from the glass shards that were so recently removed. She hits him with such force that he stumbles back against one of the minimalist couches and they topple to the floor.

"You saved him, fuck… fuck… fuck. You don't even like him!"

"Hermione… ouch". He cries out and gasps for breath as her knee makes contact with his groin. In a flash of brown hair however, her attack stops and he looks up through tears in his eyes, trying but failing to resist the urge to clutch at his groin. He sees Neville holding onto Hermione, her sharp little hands turned on him but he doesn't even flinch as her nails assault him, he whispers to her, slowly pressing his body against hers. She cries out loudly once more before sinking to her knees, Neville helping to settle her on the ground. The stay there, entangled together on the floor as Harry pulls himself up, settling his back against the couch. Neville rocks Hermione like a small child and after several minutes her body gives itself to exhaustion and her eyes flutter shut, her head resting gently on Neville's shoulder.

With remarkable grace and strength Neville changes the position of his arms and lifts Hermione off the floor. He smiles sheepishly at Harry before turning his back and laying her down on the other couch in the room. After making sure she is comfortable he summons a blanket from somewhere in the house and covers her legs. He turns and smiles at Harry again, gesturing for the brunette to follow him.

"Thank you Neville". Harry whispers as they step out of the room, the door closing behind them.

"It was nothing you know, she's just shocked about Ron".

"He really didn't make it onto the Meergong did he?"

"No, we both thought we had him with us when we put him on Juju, there was so much blood Harry, and he felt right, he felt like Ron. But when we healed him and cleaned him off it wasn't Ron". It was pretty much the same thing that had happened with Harry and Malfoy and the brunette related his own story to his tall friend, the pain of losing Ron still burning thickly in his heart..

"Who was with you then?" Harry asks as they reach the front porch of the house.

"Seamus". Harry sighs at the name, though he had left his friend behind they had at least saved someone else.

"How is he?"

"There was a bit of hope for him after the port key travel, Madame Pomfrey thought she might be able to do something but now, well Greg says that Seamus is never going to speak again, but at least he's alive. How about Malfoy?"

"I don't know, Greg has been in there with him for a while, he looked like hell Neville". Harry considered telling Neville about the white bandage around Malfoy's arm but decided against it when he thought that if Malfoy had wanted people to know then he would have told them. Greg appears out of the room where Malfoy has been all night and he smiles at the two boys.

"You're friend is going to be okay but he needs some time to get better".

* * *

Time to get better, as it turned out, meant two weeks in bed for Malfoy and at least four weeks for Seamus, according to Greg's estimate. This meant that the group had to settle down for a while to care for them since Greg couldn't provide round the clock care for both and keep up his work with the Order. When asked about the whereabouts of his partner Greg longingly explained that Nick was on a long range mission for the Order that meant he had to be away for several weeks. Of all the people in the house however, Hermione turned out to have the most trouble coming to terms with the new arrangement. After discovering that neither she nor Harry had been able to save Ron and bring him along after the battle, she had barely spoken since then. After waking from the exhausted sleep Neville had rocked her into she had retreated to the small library near the back of the house and locked the door. When she didn't come out after several hours Harry and Neville slowly approached the door and thanks to Neville's wand they were able to undo the locking spell.

Harry slowly stepped into the dim room and found her sitting on the floor near the desk, candles were burning around her but their light was not enough to brighten the room or the mood that seeped from Hermione.

"Hermione, are you okay". She ignored his question and he stepped closer to her.

"Hermione?" He asked again and still she sat staring at the pages of the book in her hands.

"Wont you talk to me please?" Harry said finally as he was only a few inches from her. She looked up then, her eyes burning as though she were possessed by some creature from the dark side.

"You want me to talk, fine, I'll talk!" She pushed herself off the ground and for a moment Harry feared that she was going to attack him again but all she did was attack him with her tongue.

"You want to know what I did Harry, the last fucking thing I said to Ron was that I hated him… that I fucking hated him for Merlin's sake. And then the battle came and he was gone and I didn't get a chance to save him, he was right there and I should have been there for him… and you didn't even try to save him, instead you just stuck with your new friend!".

"That is unfair Hermione, you pushed me to be Malfoy's friend, because the two of you had become friends, you wanted me to change my view about him and I did… I didn't save him instead of Ron on purpose you know, I made the same mistake you did!"

"Fuck you Harry, Ron was right, Malfoy corrupted us both, he polluted our minds… he must have known what would happen and used us!" Harry noticed how she had fallen back on using his surname instead of his first name like she had ever since admitting to their friendship.

"How could he possibly know what would happen Hermione".

"I don't know, but he did and now Ron might be dead and the last thing he heard from me were those horrible words".

"I'm sure he knows you didn't mean them Hermione".

"No, he doesn't… because I did mean them when I spoke them and now… and now we have fucking Malfoy!"

"Hermione, stop, you are treating Draco the same way Ron treated him".

"I should have listened to Ron from the start, he was right".

"Hermione…"

"Fuck off!" She cried and tossed one of the thick books at Harry, making him jump out of its way before she burst into tears. He stepped forward to try and comfort her but the same words were flung at him again and he reluctantly left the room, hearing another locking spell envelope the door.

The next day when both injured boys were brought back from their induced comas Hermione was still in the library and after Filis made soup she brought bowls for both patients to the living room where Harry, Neville and Greg sat. The small elf vanished from the room and the two young men each took a bowl and headed to the rooms. When they had spoken about it Harry had originally been planning on taking up the care of Seamus but something in the way Neville spoke about the Irishman made Harry think that it would be more appropriate if Neville took care of Seamus. When they parted ways Neville smiled at Harry and a whispered 'thank you' passed over his lips before he disappeared into the room.

Harry stood in front of Draco's door, he had taken up Hermione's habit of using the blonde's given name ever since their argument, it seemed rather wrong that no one used his first name, everyone simply referred to him by his last name, the only person who had used anything else had been Narcissa. Taking a deep breath Harry turned the knob and stepped into the room. Draco was on the bed, his head turned away from the sunlight that brightened the room. Harry had opened the curtains several hours before Malfoy had been brought back to consciousness, Molly had always said that sunlight helped one heal and her advice has always been good to Harry.

"Morning!" Harry said as she drew close to the bed, Draco's tired face turned to him and a small frown appeared on the blonde's brow.

"Close the curtains". Harry stopped and looked down at the blonde, one of his eyebrows raised in a quizzical gesture that Draco interpreted correctly.

"Please". The blonde said, his face and tone clearly displaying his displeasure at the word. With a smile Harry placed the soup on the bedside table and pulled the curtains, blocking out the sunlight, the curtains felt soft and thick beneath his hands, almost like Juju's fur. When he turns around he finds Draco trying to pull himself up off the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asks as he mover closer to the bed.

"I am getting up to eat Potter, what do you think". Draco grimaces and sighs as he falls back on the bed, his breath coming in quick gasps. Harry reaches out to help but Draco shrinks away.

"What's the problem now?"

"I don't need… your help… P.. Potter. I am quite cap… capable of feeding… myself". The sentence is followed by a fit of coughing sever Harry fears that the blonde might break something in the middle of a spasm. When it passes Harry settles down on the chair where the blanket had been the day before.

"Like it or not, you need me". Harry says and the blonde glares at him.

"I don't need you… I don't need any… anyone". Draco's voice loses its strength as he reaches the end of the sentence, as though raising his voice in anger sucked all the energy out of him. The tone of the blonde's voice angers Harry right back and he stands from the chair.

"You know what, I'm trying to help you, to be kind but you just fling it back in my face".

"I never… asked you to…to help…". Draco's eyes bulge and he begins coughing again, his body rocking with spasms that shake the entire bed, making the bowl on the bedside table vibrate. He clutches at his chest and after flicking his terrified towards Harry bright blood bursts from Draco's mouth, spraying the bed sheets.

Before he really has time to think Harry finds himself at Draco's side, holding on to the blonde and screaming at the top of his lungs. Greg and Neville both burst into the room with the sound of the door slamming into the wall.

"What Happened?" Greg asks as he rushes forward and takes Draco from Harry's hands, pushing him down on the bed and pointing his wand at the blonde's chest.

"I don't know, we were arguing about the soup because Draco wouldn't let me help him and… Oh Merlin, he started coughing and then… blood!". Harry watches as Draco's eyes close slowly and the contractions of his stomach subside. Finished with whatever it was that he had done, Greg straightens up and turns to Harry.

"You were arguing with him?"

"Well, yes… but he started it". The words sound so juvenile to Harry but it's the only way he can defend himself, Greg frowns at him but seems to understand.

"I've stabilised him and set up a spell that will keep him from coughing too much but he needs to stay calm Harry, help him but don't get into fights with him again, please?".

"Yeah, okay". Harry sighs and sits down on the chair again, he turns his head away from Draco and sees a familiar flash of wild hair and a tight, striped sweater but Hermione's locked back in the library before Harry can even call out to her.

Just as the sun begins to settle itself beneath the horizon Harry hears the blonde stir in the bed in front of him. Moving slowly Harry goes to the bed and looks down on Draco. The blonde's eyes look up into his own eyes and Harry can't stop the smile from forming on his lips.

"Welcome back". He almost adds the word 'Gorgeous' and has to bite his tongue to keep it from slipping out. Draco smiles at him and is about to say something when he begins to cough again, the blonde's eyes flash with fear and he grabs Harry's hand squeezing it tightly but thanks to Greg's spell the coughing doesn't evolve into a full blown fit. When he looks up again Draco's eyes seem more tired than before and he feebly pulls at Harry who bends down close to the blonde's lips and feels the light brush of air against his skin as the thin boy whispers to him.

"You were right, it looks like I need you after all".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **So, most of the things I have to do that take me away from writing is finished now, so since today is Saturday I am a bit late once again but I promise as of next week, updates will be back on track… every Friday night. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8 : Contact

**Awakening**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** First of all, I am utterly sorry about this chapter being so late, I had an operation and the recovery time was a bit longer than I thought it would be. Please forgive me?

**A/N:** To TaraJo and Funnyducky, thank you for being my greatest cheerleaders. Thank you also to everyone who has read this story and added it to any of your lists, It makes me happy in my heart place lol.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 8 : Contact**

Three days had passed since Draco's fit after their little argument and Harry was proud to note that the whole pseudo relationship between him and Draco was going pretty smoothly, they had yet to have another argument and the blonde had even become accustomed to saying please and thank you every time he got something. And even though Harry would probably never admit it to anyone, he was actually enjoying the times he spent beside Draco's bed. They didn't talk much, usually just about simple, every day things but Harry could hardly expect the two of them to be best friends after just a few days in each other's company. The hardest thing for Draco to deal with however, turned out to be the fact that the was "not in control of himself", as he put it. At first Harry hadn't quite understood what the blonde meant, all his bodily functions were working perfectly fine but then while helping the blonde eat it had struck Harry. Being "out of control" meant that Draco couldn't do what he wanted, when he wanted to do it. He was restricted to the bed and even had to be fed since even that much activity took all his energy. It would still be many days until he could even attempt to sit up in bed without help, much less come out of the room.

Draco wasn't the only person having trouble coming out of a certain room. Ever since the day Harry and Hermione had argued she had locked herself in the library and refused to see anyone. Both Harry and Neville had tried and both had been rebuffed, Harry a bit more severely that Neville.

Now it was dusk on the third day and Harry stepped out of Draco's room and looked down the hall towards the library door. When he drew near it he could feel the telltale vibrations of Hermione's spell on the wood and he sighed. It was no use to stand outside the door and talk to her, since she had probably added a silencing spell on the door as well. He heard footsteps at the other end of the hall and looked up, Greg smiled at him, but the smile did nothing to brighten the man's tired eyes, his hair barely quirked up at the sight of Harry. It had permanently settled in the grassy, dull grey shade that it had taken up the day the group had arrived.

"Any luck?" Greg asked and Harry shook his head sadly.

"Don't worry Harry, she will come around again, give her time to grieve".

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, seeing the bag Greg was having float behind him. The older man looked back as though he had forgotten it was there.

"Oh yeah, I am heading out to feed Juju".

"Feed her, she's been grazing for three days". Harry asks, his curiosity already piqued.

"Yes, but she's going to need all the energy she can get in the next few weeks". Greg said and was out the door. Harry, still curious, ran after the older man. He caught up with Greg about halfway to the gigantic animal.

"What do you mean she's going to need it?"

"Do you know what she is Harry?"

"I know that she's a Meergong but I have no idea what she is exactly".

"A Meergong Harry, is a magical creature that originated in Africa". Greg kept his pace steady as Harry fell in next to him, in the distance Harry could see the gigantic animal where she grazed in the long grass.

"The first mention of a Meergong is in an ancient song that tells of an African Wild Dog, the spirit of the _veld_. He fell in love with the Spirit of the African sky, a brilliant Fish Eagle. This angered the other spirits of the world, it was unheard of for spirits to fall in love but it happened and the two spirits were forced to either stay away from each other or face the wrath of the other spirits". Harry nearly stumbled when he heard Juju moan loudly in the distance, it was as though the sound burst right into Harry's body and vibrated his organs.

"Unwilling to give up their love, they faced the other spirits and were allowed to love one another but only as mortal creatures. Neither spirit was willing to give up their talent however and the other spirits granted them the freedom to choose their own form and the Meergong was what was chosen. You will notice that she can fly and has the colouring of an African Wild Dog, which helps her hide in the bush". Harry could hardly imagine an animal as big as Juju being hidden by nothing but camouflage, but he nodded anyway.

"Of course most people believe it to only be a story and they are used mostly by African shaman, called Sangoma, to collect herbs and other objects for spells and potions. But they can be found in most parts of the world unless it is mating season, which is why she needs all the energy she can get".

"Mating season!". Harry frowned as they reached the animal. She was indeed very beautiful and her fur did look like that of a Wild Dog, but that is where the resemblance stopped. She was just over one storey tall when standing on all four her thick legs, her long tail stretched out behind her, dragging in the short eaten grass. When they drew close she stopped grazing and turned to them, her large face suddenly resembled some kind of dog again but Harry didn't think about her face, he focussed more on her teeth. Huge canines hung from her upper jaw, one tooth was almost as long as one of Harry's legs and he gulped thickly. She must have heard this insignificant sound because her ears perked up, big and round as Satellite dishes, she turned her eyes to him and stared at him, seemingly deciding whether to eat him or not. Her eyes were a strong shade of blue, almost metallic in their brightness. In the moonlight he saw a purple ring at the periphery of her iris. Flecks of purple also decorated the iris in other places.

"She isn't going to bite you Harry, her teeth are just for show".

"Just for show?". Harry asked as Greg gestured him closer to her, they had been on her for several hours after the battle hadn't they, so why was he so afraid of her now. He took one step and then another, Juju sighed then, blowing hot breath on him that smelled like freshly mown grass.

"You can touch her if you want, she likes being scratched on her neck". Greg said as he levitated the bag of food towards her mouth. She took a shuffling step forward, nearly knocking Harry down, and took the bag in her mouth and lazily began chewing it. Harry reached out slowly and lost his hand in the thick fur, feeling its warmth cover his hand. He felt her hot skin and began scratching slowly. She let out a low moan and to his horror began wagging her tail. The car sized piece of Meergong flew left and right, sending waves of wind billowing over the grass.

"Wow" Harry whispered as they began to make their way back to the house, leaving the Meergong to her grazing. As the door closed behind them Harry caught another glimpse of her as she lifted herself high above to ground to smell the air again.

* * *

Two more days passed without any appearance by Hermione and Harry was standing in the hall again, just a few feet from the door seriously considering tapping on the door again. He almost cried out in fright when Neville spoke behind him.

"You know she isn't going to know that you're there unless you make some kind of sound?" Turning around Harry glared at his friend, feeling his heart flutter in his ears, his throat and everywhere it shouldn't have been fluttering.

"I'm just saying". Neville said and disappeared into Seamus' room again. Harry stared after him curiously. He wondered if there was something going on between the two boys, he secretly hoped that his suspicions were true as it would pave the way for him to come out of the closet to his friends, but he supposed that coming out didn't really matter now, they were at was, or rather the rest of the world was at war and they were here in a strange house, with a strange man who changed his hairstyle and colour according to his mood and to top it all his best friend had locked herself in the library of this strange house during a spiral of self hate and grief and refused to come out. Having not tapped on the door he turned around and headed back to the front door. Draco was asleep, having sat up while eating dinner he was exhausted and had drifted off even before Harry had gathered up the bowl. He stopped at the bedroom and peeked in through a small slit in the door, the blonde was sleeping soundly in the big black and white bed. Smiling for some unknown reason Harry set about exploring the house.

Greg was gone for the night, having taken Juju to do some kind of business with the order, the first since the attack at Hogwarts and Harry and Neville were eagerly awaiting his return to hear news of any of their friends. The silence in the house was almost heavy, like it literally weighed down on his shoulders. He had seen the many little rooms on the bottom floor, the kitchen, living room, library, bathroom and the bedrooms. Now he cautiously ascended the stairs. Listening for any sound as though he were an intruder, and if he really though about it, he was an intruder in this house, Greg had not given him permission to go upstairs but he reasoned that it couldn't really hurt if he explored a little. One of the stairs creaked and he bit down on his tongue, listening for any other sound in the dark little house. Hearing nothing he slowly continued up to the second floor. The stairs ended in the middle of the upper floor, a small railing protected people walking above from falling down the stairs, the small walkways this created were surrounded by several doors. On the landing Harry turned slowly, noticing several pictures on the walls and immediately went to them. One of the pictures was of Greg and Nick, both smiling and as Harry watched the two in the picture reached out, took hands and kissed lovingly while little flutters of light blue and bright red confetti fluttered around them. The second picture was of another man, his dark skin glowing in the light the picture was taken in, he smiled and waved casually before turning away. The picture was in a black and gold frame and Harry recognised it as a memorial picture. The third picture in the row was also of Greg and Nick, surrounded by a group of other people, two women and four men, including the black man from the other photo. Harry recognised the background as the department for the Investigation of Magical Crimes Division of the ministry. The group smiled and held up glasses in a toast to the camera. Smiling Harry turned away from the pictures and went to one of the modern French doors that hid the rooms. It turned out to be another guest room, the one next to it was another bathroom and the last room was the master bedroom. Harry carefully opened the door an stepped inside the blue and brown room, the night filled in from the outside, bringing with it light from the moon and stars to reveal a large four poster bed, its white and brown covers complimenting the colours of the room perfectly. Another picture frame stood on one of the bedside tables but Harry just glanced at it, seeing the figures in the picture move but not actually looking at them. He didn't know what he had expected to find in this room, perhaps his twisted mind had suspected Greg of being a traitor and he had come up here to find some kind of evidence of it but it seemed Greg and Nick were trustworthy. As he excited the room his eye once again caught the framed picture and he stopped.

He picked it up and touched the bedside lamp to turn it on, it was a school picture, Dumbledore was standing behind a group of boys gathered at his feet. Some sitting on the soft grass, others kneeling behind them. They were dressed in both Slytherin and Gryffindor robes, neither of the other two houses were represented. Harry scanned the picture and found Greg, a goofy looking teenager dressed in Gryffindor robes near the front, he was sitting cross legged at the front of the picture, smiling happily up at the camera. Professor McGonagall's nephew Jeff was one of the boys kneeling on the ground near the back. There was something familiar about one of the Slytherin boys too, but Harry couldn't quite gather his features together and form a recognisable person. He was tall and rather attractive, his light brown hair was combed in a wavy fringe over dark eyes. Two boys were standing to his left, Harry only noticed them because they were so clearly a couple and when he looked closely at the movement in the frame he saw their hands entwined between them, it was just a flash but he was certain of his facts. One of the boys was skinny and tall, his hair a styled shaggy mop that occasionally fell over his eyes. His left hand was in his pocket while the right held the hand of his lover. This lover was quite a bit shorter than his friend, his blonde hair styled in a spiky wave, he was a lot more casual than his boyfriend, his Slytherin sweater pulled to one side, revealing most of his right shoulder and covering the left. Quickly Harry counted them and as he left he wondered who these eight boys were and why Dumbledore had chosen them from the two feuding houses and most importantly, what had he chosen them for.

Back on the bottom floor of the house Harry realised that something has changed, something is different from when he went upstairs, he glances around the landing and listens carefully. His senses tell him that something has indeed changed. He walks down the hall and comes face to face with an open door at the end of the hall. Frowning he walks slowly, not sure of what might happen should he enter the library, he never gets the chance though, he hears whispered words from Draco's room and slowly makes his way towards it, cracking the door silently and peeking through the slither of opening that he made. Inside Hermione is standing next to Draco's bed, a book open in her hands. For a moment Harry thinks she is doing some kind of magic on the blonde but her words are tinged with tears.

"I'm so sorry Malfoy". He heard her whisper, noting that she still hadn't reverted back to using his first name.

"I said some terrible things about you to Harry, I never meant for our friendship to end like this but every time I see you I…". She gasped and bit her tongue as Draco sighed and shifted in his sleep, making sure he was still asleep Hermione continued.

"Whenever I look at you, all I see is the boy who was saved instead of Ron. I would never want to trade your life for his but I can't bear to look at you when you make me feel like this… I… I'm sorry". Tears take over her words and she set the book on the bedside table. Leaning forward she places a soft kiss on Draco's forehead and wipes her tears.

"You can come in, I know you're there". She says and it takes Harry a moment to realise she is talking to him, blushing he pushes open the door further and steps inside.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop…"

"Of course you meant to do it Harry, you opened the door and hid behind it".

"I…"

"Its fine Harry, you saved me from having to explain all of it twice. I still owe you an apology though". She says as she turns to him, the book in her hands again.

"No, you don't, you were upset and…"

"No, I wasn't acting like myself, yes I was upset about Ron but you didn't know it was Malfoy, I know you didn't intentionally save him. We are at war and I can't lock myself in the library every time something bad happens just because it makes me feel safe to be between books". With a heavy sigh she gestures him out of the bedroom and they walk down the hall to the living room in silence. Harry notices that her eyes are dull, heavy grey bags hang under them, giving her the appearance of being much older than she actually was. In the living room they settle down on one of the minimalist couches and she turns to him.

"My stay in the library wasn't a complete waste of time Harry, I found something".

"Something?"

"Yeah, it's a book that studied the validity of the story Malfoy told you, the one about Merlin losing his magic?" Interested Harry sits up and turns his attention fully on his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Harry, there is some fact in that story, no one has ever actually proved that its true but this book, the author travelled around the world and searched for stories that were similar to the one Malfoy told you, and he found three other stories like it".

"Really, so few?"

"Yes, it seems losing one's magic is harder to do than I initially though it was. But what is important is that wizards have been losing their magic for a long as there have been wizards but the only wizards who have ever regained their magic were Merlin and these three others. All of them lost their magic after some kind of emotional and physical trauma and they all went into hiding after it. What I found strange is that all three the other wizards went into hiding in places where Merlin was rumoured to have lived".

"What does that mean?".

"It means Harry, that Merlin did discover a way to get his magic back and that he wrote about it. The author of this book suggests that these wizards found these works and followed them in order to get their magic back".

"I… its hard to believe".

"No, it isn't Harry. The first Wizard after Merlin who regained his magic was an English wizard named Edward, he lost his entire family to Witch burnings in the early fourteen hundreds. He was the first to seclude himself in the same small village. The story says that Edward went on a long trip, four years after moving into the town, taking nothing from his home and never returning". Harry frowned at her again.

"If he took nothing then how do we know he found the books?"

"Because Harry, the first concealment pouches, like the one I had while we were searching for the horcruxes, were created in 1400. He had to have put the books in there. He returned to England a few months later a new wizard. He had his magic back".

"Okay, so what happened to the books then?"

"Well, Edward travelled all across the country and died in Rome a hundred years later. Then the books were lost for almost two hundred years, the next wizard that lost her magic was a woman named Emily, she was an English woman on tour in Rome during the time, no one knows exactly how she lost her magic but it is rumoured that she was raped and her magic killed the attacker along with an entire city block of muggles. Healers in Rom confirmed that she had lost her magic, all loss of magic is recorded by wizard governments when they happen. She wrote to her family that she would not be returning home for several months and then she vanished, no one saw her or heard from her for almost six months and when she returned to her family, it was the same story as with Edward, her magic was back and she was again fully realised".

"Okay, what happened to her then, Hermione, do you really think this is worth going after. What if Ron was right and it was just a story and this author is just a rambling drunk or some crazed philosopher?"

"But that's where the next person to loose their magic is important, she might still be alive". Hermione's eyes flashed in the soft candle light of the room and Harry felt his heart shoot around his body, fluttering in all the wrong places again.

"What, how?"

"Well, her name is Iphigenia, and Harry, she was muggle born, the only witch in a family of 7 muggles. She lost her magic in 1912 when her parents and four sibling were lost on the Titanic".

"But Hermione, that's almost a hundred years ago".

"Harry, she lost her family when she was sixteen years old, so if she is still alive then she would only be a hundred and twelve years old, almost the same age as Dumbledore was when he died".

"Okay, so even if she is alive, how will we find her?"

"The book doesn't give a last known address but if she is alive Harry she has to be somewhere, we will be able to find her and she will have to know where Merlin's writings are".

"But…" Harry was about to keep protesting but the familiar sound of Juju landing in front of the house stopped him and after a glance at Hermione that told her all she needed to know they rushed out of the house, Neville following on their heels.

They met Greg on the steps that lead up to the porch, when the light from within the house fell on him Harry immediately knew that they were going to get bad news. The dull, grassy brown hair had turned a complete grey, hanging like abandoned spider webs from the young man's head. He seemed to be in shock or just too tired to speak and they helped him into the house, settling him in the only comfortable chair in the living room. Hermione called for Filis who appeared and became distraught at her master's appearance. It took much convincing for Hermione and Neville to convince the little elf to leave the room to bring tea for the group. After gladly accepting the tea and drinking the entire cup Greg finally looked up at them.

"What happened Greg?" Harry asked.

"I have some bad news kids". Harry felt the blood flee from his extremities again, making them heavy. Next to him a heavy sob escaped Hermione's throat and he reached out to touch her, Neville had settled himself on the metallic coffee table.

"Just tell us". Harry said as he and Hermione lowered themselves on the table too.

"I was at a secret meeting called by Professor McGonagall and she brought news". Harry swallowed thickly, next to him Hermione mirrored his gesture and squeezed his hand.

"There were several deaths during the battle, we lost several members of the order including Hagrid".

"No!". Hermione cried out, her voice echoing through the house. Harry felt a thick lum develop in his throat and his eyes burned as hot tears made their way into them. For a moment he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing the lump back down and blinking away the tears.

"Who else?" Neville asked, his voice tired, almost a whisper.

"Olivander and Professor Filtwick, the rest you don't know. There are also several missing people".

"What about Ron?" Hermione whispers through her tears, Harry wanted to know this answer too but was too frightened to open his mouth for fear of losing control of himself.

"I am so sorry Hermione, but he is one of the missing".

"Does anyone know what happened to the missing people?"

"We know that some were taken by the Death Eaters, and many others escaped in groups and on magical creatures, we don't know who is officially missing or who is just in hiding. Professor McGonagall has set up a list in her hiding place and she is attempting to collect as much information as possible on the survivors. We will find everyone kids, we have to". Greg's voice cracks as he speaks and he turns his face away. From his pocket he pulls a tiny concealment bag, it is almost identical to the one Hermione had not so long ago but this one is made of bright blue material, darker blue flowers decorating it, for Harry it resembles one of the tacky Hawaiian shirts Uncle Vernon had enjoyed wearing on holiday.

From this bag he pulled a tiny portrait, it was empty and he placed it on the table.

"Its of Professor McGonagall, she said she'd give us updates on the lists as she gets them, One of us needs to be here at all times to make sure we don't miss her. Who is going to take the first shift?".

"I'll do it". Neville said, taking up a spot on one of the couches.

"Are you sure Neville?" Harry asked but a simple nod from the taller boy confirmed to Harry that Neville was much stronger, not only physically but emotionally, than Harry had ever thought. Together with Greg, Harry helped escort Hermione to her own bedroom where they carefully settled her into her bed, she was asleep after several minutes and the two men silently left the room. Outside in the hall Harry watched the two other doors that hid people he knew, he had to go give them the first of what he was sure would be a series of bad news messages. Harry hadn't seen Seamus since the day they had brought him to the house, he had no idea how the Irishman had taken the deaths of his parents. He knew that Seamus had no knowledge of the fact that his parents' bodies could not be removed from the front of the ministry and he mentally blocked out that bit of information for fear of upsetting his friend. With another heavy sigh he opened the door to speak to Seamus.

* * *

In the week that passed since Greg had returned from the meeting with Professor McGonagall, the old woman had appeared in the portrait only once, during Hermione's watch, three days after arrival, to confirm to them that Xenoplilius Lovegood, Jeffrey McGonagall, Professor Ponoma Sprout and Professor Sybil Trelawney were all taken by Death Eaters during and after the Battle at Hogwarts. She also confirmed that Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley and hundreds of others escaped from the school although she cautioned that this list could still change as new information came in.

The second visit was on the seventh day after the arrival of the portrait. Harry and all the others in the house would remember the day, the very moment they got fresh news, very well for the rest of their lives. They had celebrated that same morning that both Draco and Seamus were released from bed rest that morning, Draco was allowed to move about completely, Seamus' movements were still restricted. They all had a big breakfast on the porch, the portrait standing near them just in case, but the old woman never showed up Later that day Draco had retreated to his room for some reason while Seamus watched the portrait in the living room. Harry, Neville, Hermione and Greg gathered in the library. Harry had been waiting all week for the chance to discuss with Greg the book Hermione had found. The Auristic was sceptical at first as they explained what they had learned, stating that Nick had bought the book on a whim and that they hardly believed any of it.

"But Greg, some of this stuff sounds like its completely real, a wizard can't lose their magic and then spontaneously gain it back, and each of the wizards that did get their magic back all lived in the same places at some time or other, it stands to reason that they either owned or found the parchments that Merlin wrote".

"Yes, but it also stands to reason that it was something natural that brought their magic back Hermione, maybe they got over their grief and the magic came back on its own, the exact process that causes us to lose our magic has never been fully understood". The debate was set to be a heated one if Harry read Hermione's expression correctly. She planted her hands on either side of the table and her arm muscles twitched every so often as though she were preparing to launch herself across the table at Greg as soon as he said something that didn't bode well with her opinion.

"Fine, then how do you explain that every time a wizard went on one of these trips to find his or her magic that it was faster than the previous one?".

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin's journey took a whole year, Edward's only eleven months, Emily's took only seven months and Iphigenia's took four months. There is no way I am going to believe that each of them got over their trauma faster than the previous one".

"Then how do you explain it?"

"Simple, they had better methods of travel. Merlin had horses, Edward had carriages, Emily had ships and Iphigenia had almost all of the modern travel machines muggles have as well as the floo network".

"Look, I know we don't have much information about this, I wish very much that I did know more, but this is what we have, the stories about these wizards and a name of the last person to regain her magic". Greg sighed but it wasn't a sigh that meant he was humouring Hermione, it was more a sigh that showed he knew he was faced with evidence and even though it was shaky evidence he was having a hard time finding holes in Hermione's logic.

"What do you propose we do then?"

"This last woman, Iphigenia, she was born in 1898, she could still be alive and if we can find her then she might be able to steer us in the right direction". Harry opened his mouth to ask a question but another voice broke in on the conversation and he was so shocked to hear it that he completely forgot his question.

"She is alive". Draco said from the door, Hermione flung herself around and glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that, I have every right to be here".

"How do you know she is alive?" Greg asked, changing the subject.

"My father has been collecting books for as long as I can remember and certainly for long before I was born and I can remember this old woman he always fought with because he wanted a set of books from her but she always refused to sell them. It had always been the old woman herself who was called to the Manor for these arguments but the year I went to school the old woman's granddaughter came every year. She refused even more than her grandmother had, saying that the old woman had no desire to make profit from the books, it frustrated my father endlessly". Draco sneered at them as he took a spot at the table.

"That might not even be the same woman". Hermione said.

"It is, her name was Iphigenia Vega and my father had her there enough times for me remember her, she was tall and rather large and spoke a lot of Spanish when she got angry".

"Fine, Do you know where she is now?" Hermione asked.

"No, like I said she always came to the house but I'm sure if we can get into the house we will find out what we need to know".

"What!". Hermione cried out, her hands clutching at the table again.

"Yes, I know for a fact that my father has been collecting the ancient works of Merlin for many years and he has an extensive collection in his library". Greg frowned at Draco but said nothing, his eyes twinkling and his brow furrowed.

"And you want to go into the belly of the beast to go and find these books?"

"You said yourself that you needed more information about this?".

"Yes but I was merely stating it as wishful thinking".

"Well I can grant that wish, do you want it or not?".

"I don't know, what do you think Harry?" Hermione asked and Harry almost cried out in shock, he had been so involved in the exchange and his own thoughts that he had missed everything after Draco had told them that Lucius had a large collection of Merlin books.

"I agree with Draco". Harry said.

"What, you can't possibly agree with something that insane?"

"I do, if we can find this Iphigenia woman or even her granddaughter then we have to do everything we can". Harry lookedat his friend's shocked eyes, her face stricken as though the fact that he agreed with Draco was a direct affront to her dignity.

"But it's a crazy idea Harry".

"No, it isn't Hermione, if you and me and Draco can slip into the Manor without being noticed we could get into the library easily". Draco nodded.

"Harry, it could be a trap". Hermione tried to whisper but she was much too excited to keep her voice low enough and the whole room heard her words.

"Contrary to what your weasel boyfriend believes, I am not the traitor he accuses me of being, I want to bring down that evil bastard as much as you do or did you miss what he did to me and my mother".

"I…"

"Wait, we have another source of information too". Greg piped up and the group turned to him, for the first time in many days his hair began percking up again, the grey tinted with black strands tipped lime green.

"The school, I can remember while I was there, I was part of this… this club… we spent a lot of time in the library and I can recall that there was a double restricted section in the back corner of the restricted section. I read the titles of those books several times and many of them were by Merlin".

"Okay, so we go to school then?" Hermione asked, Neville looked at Harry and the brunette knew that his tall friend knew exactly what he was going to say even before he had opened his mouth.

"No, we go to the manor and to the school".

"No Harry".

"Yes". Harry was the one to stand up now, spreading his hands flat on the table.

"We have a better chance of finding that woman and whatever it is that she and the others did if we have more than enough information. You and Neville will go to the school while Draco and I go to the Manor".

"No fucking way Harry, we have to go as a group".

"Hermione, if we go to one place and take the books and the Death Eaters find out what we're after they will move or destroy the books in all the other locations, we have to take all the books at the same time".

"But Harry, you can't go to the Manor with Malfoy, we can't trust him". Finally Hermione had gotten control of her voice and was desperately whispering in Harry's ear.

"I can trust him Hermione, I don't know why but I can, I feel it inside myself that he can be trusted". She moaned softly next to him.

"Okay, but why can't I go with him and you go with Neville to the school?"

"Because the school might be crawling with people, and no one knows the school better than you do. If I still had the Marauders map then I could have gone with Neville. You have to go there and Draco has to go to the Manor, since he knows it just like you know the school".

"But Harry…"

"No Hermione, we have to do this, or we will never be able to win this war okay?".

"I…"

Her protest was silenced by a soft knock on the door before it slid open to reveal Seamus. The Irishman smiled weakly at the group as he entered and they saw he had a piece of parchment and a quill in his hand, he seemed reluctant to move into the room and kept glancing nervously at Neville.

"You got an update?" Greg asked as he stood and made his way to the boy in the door, Seamus nodded slowly and handed Greg the parchment. Greg read the words and smiled.

"We are in luck, the school has been almost completely abandoned after the attack but…". The group of young people watched as Greg's face fell, his almost completely alive hair hair falling back to its dead, grey, grassy mass again. When he looked up his eyes were filled with the beginnings of tears and the group knew that it was even more bad news.

"Oh god", he groaned as he leaned back against the door, "I'm so sorry".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Meergong's are not really magical creatures in Africa, this creature comes solely from my twisted little mind as did most of the stuff I wrote here, Sangoma are real African shaman however. Also I know that I am bringing characters from other stories into the H/P universe but it seems to be something I enjoy immensely and I am sure that you will be seeing more of my favourite characters from other worlds come into this story, George O'Malley might even make another appearance (simply because I just adore him and think he was one of the greatest characters ever) though his part isn't going to be as big as it was in "With Darkness as our Blanket".

**A/N:** If you have enjoyed my story and you are interested in reading something cool, check out FunnyDucky's story, it's called "Shards". Have fun… Oh yeah, please R&R, it would be greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9 : Harry the Watcher

**Awakening**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Extreme Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has read thus far, and if you are new then welcome! TaraJo, as always, my deepest thanks. Funnyducky, may you heal and be complete again some day soon. Many hugs.

**Chapter 9: Harry the Watcher**

Harry woke on the seventh day of what he had secretly begun calling 'the week of Hell'. He was amazed at how quickly a day could change, it felt like ages ago that the group had been sitting in the library discussing the plan to break into Malfoy Manor. Something so simple, so straightforward that it had given him, and them all, new hope that perhaps they could do something about the war and about Harry's own problem. He stood from the bed and made his way down the dark hall to the bathroom next to the library. Dawn was still a few hours away and the house was completely silent, one could have said deathly silent but it felt tasteless and rude to use such an expression.

As he came out of the bathroom he looked up and was faced with that damn piece of parchment. It was a simple, completely normal piece of parchment, but what made this particular fragment such a horrible thing was what was written on it. In Seamus' smooth, slightly sloped writing the names of their friends and family were printed on the brown fragment, almost everyone had been accounted for apart from the twenty people (Four of whom Harry actually knew) who were missing, seemingly to have disappeared from the face of the earth. Another sigh escaped Harry's throat, they seemed to be coming from deep inside him without him even knowing it. It was strange that so many exhalations could come from inside him, especially since he felt empty, nothing more than a shell of the man that he had been before Seamus had stepped into the library. In the darkness Harry leaned forward and pulled the parchment off the door and studied it in the dim moonlight. It was neatly divided into three columns. At first Seamus had listed all the names in these columns but when the list became too long he simply wrote the names of people they knew, for Seamus and for the others in the house it was a reminder, a sort of monument to these people but for Harry it was nothing more than a list showing how many people had suffered because he could not help them. He recognised the lump forming in his throat and with a deep breath forced it back down, this was no time for tears, this was a time of war. He would have plenty of time to mourn the dead when he had his magic back and Voldemort had joined the ranks of the hundreds of spirits being carried to the other world by the grim man with his scythe.

The list trembled in his hand as he looked at it again, the first column had been the hardest for all of them to listen to, the list also included the people killed during Harry's catastrophic magical release and the lump had made its appearance yet again. The second and third columns had caused the most damage to the group however. Sticking the list back on the door Harry closes his eyes and wishes it could be different but when he opens his eyes again the names on the list are still the same;

**Confirmed Dead:**

Rubeus Hagrid

Bathsheda Babbling

Heathcote Barbary

Katie Bell

Susan Bones

Padma Patil

Rose Zeller

Eddie Carmichael

Rolanda Hooch

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Dean Thomas

Dermot Finnigan

Sorcha Finnigan

Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Kidnapped:**

Demelza Robins

Duncan Inglebee

Bill Weasley

Fleur Weasley

Ponoma Sprout

Sybil Trelawney

Xenophilius Lovegood

Jeffrey McGonagall

Alice Longbottom

Frank Longbottom

Ronald Weasley

Parvati Patil

**Missing:**

Luna Lovegood

Augusta Longbottom

Nicholas Stokes

Narcissa Malfoy

There was a list of survivors as well but it was not displayed on any of the walls or doors, not because none of them really cared about the survivors, but simply because the list was much longer than the list on the door.

Harry silently walked back down the hall towards his bedroom, on the way he passed Hermione's room, she had spent four days in the library again after the list was read even though she had promised not to fall back into the safety the books offered her. Greg had remained stable throughout the ordeal, believing that Nick was simply in hiding and completely okay, but his hair told another story, it was even more dead and grassy than Harry had though it possible to be and dark bags had begun to form under his eyes as the days passed with no word from McGonagall. Neville suffered most from the news, his entire family being gone. As he thought of Neville Harry saw that the door to Seamus and Neville's bedroom was slightly ajar, he could not remember if it had been that way when he had walked to the bathroom. Now he approached the door quietly and carefully pushed it open. Seamus was on one of the beds, the one nearest to the door, his body turned in a position that must surely have been uncomfortable but didn't seem to bother the Irishman much. Just as silently as when he opened it Harry pulled the door closed again. A cold breeze brushed against his skin like a shy lover and Harry looked up, trying to determine if it had come from the door he just closed or somewhere else. A few seconds of silent, unmoving appraisal confirmed that the breeze was coming from outside.

The breeze was coming from the open front door, it stood widely open, as though it had been flung open in haste. Carefully Harry stepped outside and surveyed the great expanse of grass. Juju wasn't on the grass anymore, Harry supposed that she had moved to the back of the house since he was sure her camouflage wasn't good enough to hide her on such a clear night. In the distance Harry could hear the ocean as it happily grinded away at the beach.

Walking out into the moonlit night Harry could feel the chilly wind dance on his skin, performing a passionate tango with the goose bumps on his flesh, seducing erect the hairs on the back of his neck and chasing shivers down his back. He crossed his arms across his chest, the thin material of his t-shirt doing very little to protect him from the relentless Don Juan wind. In the long grass he could see little patches where Neville's feet had fallen as he'd gone out of the house. If Harry had still had his magic he could have easily tracked Neville but the wand in his pocket was as useless as any stick on the ground around him. Pulling his arms even tighter around himself he sets off, following the flattened blades.

In the darkness the island seems almost gigantic, Harry knows that it is pretty small but the night hides the edges away expertly and he wishes he had a _lumos_ spell on the tip of his wand… or rather a flashlight since _lumos_ is a impossibility. A load groan issues from somewhere behind him and he recognises it as Juju's melancholy cry. The creature seemed to be even more sad than the group of people living around her was, as though she too had lost her best friend and many others in the battle from which she had so faithfully carried them.

The footsteps in the grass became less pronounced the stronger the wind became, as though it were trying to hide Neville away from Harry. He marched on, determined to find his friends, surely if Neville had the guts to go out on a night as cold as this then he must be in need of some comfort, Harry wishes that he'd taken one of the many blankets in the house to bring with him in case Neville was cold, which he probably was. Near the north end of the property was a group of trees, there were way too few trees for it to be called a forest but Harry knew that this would be where Neville went if he wanted to be alone.

He carefully walks through the trees, reminded suddenly of his first detention he'd served in first year, he and Draco had been lead into the forbidden forest and he had had his first… well actually his second, encounter with Voldemort. He marvelled at the fact that he had hated Draco so much back then. He hardly loved the other boy now, but the hostility between them was almost completely gone now and their relationship had slowly progressed to being almost amicable.

The wind carried a sound to Harry's ears and he stopped to listen. It was not a regular sound one found in a forest, unless the animals had suddenly learned to speak. Holding his breath he listened carefully and found the muffled words were coming from his left and he set off. Who could Neville be talking to at this time of night. In the distance he saw the moon reflect off something and he made his way towards the light, keeping his steps light so as not to disturb his friend in case the boy needed to be left alone. As the trees thinned out Harry saw that the moon was reflecting off a tiny lake in the centre of the trees, a small beach surrounded the water and there on a big fallen tree was a shadow. Harry was certain it was Neville until he saw the shadow split in two. The voices were silent now and he debated whether to run or to stay and find out what exactly was going on. He carefully crept closer and hid behind one of the trees that lined the beach. The shadows were speaking again but the wind had turned and was blowing the words away, but even as it blew the words into the distance it made one of the shadows' hair billow around its head and he caught a glimpse of the thick brown mass and recognised the shadow as Hermione. He hadn't noticed that her room was empty but he hadn't really checked her room had he?. Glad that Neville had some kind of support in his time of need Harry turned back to the house but a movement caught his eye. He stared, wide eyed, his mouth hanging open as the Neville shadow leaned in and their faces touched, he wasn't sure about what was happening but Harry was sure that they were kissing. He almost stumbled as he tried to make his way back to the house as though Voldemort himself were chasing him as he had so many years ago.

Some time during his mad dash back towards the house Harry got himself turned around in the little forest and he finally stumbled over a root and fell, his face plunging into the dirt, leaves and mud bursting into his mouth. Spitting and cursing he stood from the ground and in a gust of fresh wind heard the voices again, but from behind this time. If he could just make it back to Hermione and Neville then he could trace his steps back to the house from there. He hoped that the kissing hadn't evolved into something more as he followed the sound of the voices. When he had walked for much longer than he thought was needed to reach the lake again he stopped, there was another sound, other voices in the forest apart from the ones he was following. One set was coming from in front of him, the other set from somewhere to his right. A group of tightly packed trees offered him a hiding place and he slipped between them as the voices from the front drew ever closer.

He sat in the cold mud, waiting for whomever it was that was approaching him. Soon he heard footsteps and finally two shadows made an appearance, he recognised them immediately as his friends, walking hand in hand with each other back towards the house, talking to each other about something Harry could not hear as the wind picked up again and blew away everything, leaving only its own howling to populate the ears of the people in between the trees. Neville and Hermione vanished between several other trees in the distance and Harry stepped out from the trees. 'What is going on?' he asked himself as he watched the spot where they had disappeared. He had assumed Neville was with Seamus, but this new twist in their story disturbed him. Surely Hermione hadn't given up on Ron, surely she hadn't been sleeping with Neville while she was going out with Ron. Disturbingly the word 'slut' actually passed through his mind as he considered this situation and he cursed himself for thinking it, surely it was just a brotherly kiss between friends, and people could hold hands without being involved with each other couldn't they?. His train of though was interrupted as the wind changed direction yet again and he heard the other set of voices again. The people in the forest with him seemed to be having an argument now and Harry thought he felt the telltale vibrations in the air that he knew were caused by magical activity, although he couldn't be sure if it was that or merely something else, no one had mentioned if he could still feel magic even though he had no magic of his own.

'No magic of my own' he thought again and suddenly he remembered something. He had to see Greg, and he had to see the lively haired man right now. He would find out about the voices later. Listening for them again he heard nothing and considered the possibility that he had imagined them. But there were more pressing matters to be discussed now. He wrapped his arms around himself again and followed the path Hermione and Neville had taken after their secret tryst in the forest. Not even the issue with his two friends were at the front of his mind now, all he could think about was getting to Greg, the man had to explain to Harry how it had been possible, how he could have done something like that.

He stepped out of the forest and saw the expanse of grass in front of him again, the house a pretty, sharp pointed, black block in the distance. The wind ignored Harry's clothes and touched his skin directly, making him shiver again. Being used to using warming charms on unsuspected cold days Harry had forgotten the art of carrying a jacket. He made a mental note to re-learn this skill and set his mind on the house, watching it draw closer and closer with every step, just thinking about the warmth that awaited him there gave him enough energy to keep moving and soon the steps were in sight and he could define several features of the house.

The world suddenly seemed to swirl in front of him and something hard made contact with his face. Shocked, he swore at the burning pain in his cheek and blinked his eyes in the darkness. Raising his hand and feeling around himself he realised that he had fallen and was sprawled on the ground a few feet from the steps leading up to Greg's porch. Frowning Harry pulled himself upright and looked around to see what he had stumbled over but couldn't see much, the night around him had become blurry and black at the edges of his vision. He lifted his hand again to feel for his glasses, surely they had fallen when he had crashed to the ground, but sure enough, the cold metal of his frame was still there on his face, both lenses were still there and neither was cracked. Assured that the glasses weren't in the grass Harry lifted himself off the ground and stood, trying to shake the blurry darkness out of his eyes but it only seemed to get worse.

Greg would know what is wrong with him, the man is a healer after all. Walking carefully Harry made his way to the steps, it took a lot of concentration to find the step and lift his right foot onto it with out tumbling backward. Finally finding the step and settling his foot on it he breathed a sigh of relief, the first one in many days, and lifted his other foot. A burning pain exploded in his head.

"The scar". Harry groaned as his vision blurred again, this pain was like nothing he had ever felt during one of these episodes. He knew exactly what was happening, even though it hadn't happened in almost six months, he was experiencing a vision of Voldemort. The snake man must be really angry, he thought as he tried to bring his Occlumency shield up in his brain, but since he had never really been good at it, the pain increased, flashing behind his eyes and he cried out, feeling his knees give way beneath him and he wasn't at Greg's house anymore.

"_Tell me you Bitch!". He heard someone scream, the voice was slightly familiar but he couldn't really concentrate, there was some kind of pain even here in the vision._

"_Crucio". The same voice cried and a woman screamed in agony and Harry's eyes began to focus. He was somewhere, the room was dark and wet and smelled like dirt. As his senses came back to full strength one by one he became aware of water dripping somewhere. The woman was breathing heavily, short gasps that spoke of the unspeakable pain she was enduring. Harry had been under the cruciatus curse once, and only long enough to know that it was something he never wanted to experience again. As his ears vision cleared he became aware of people in front of him. Some dressed in dark robes, their faces hidden my golden masks and he gasped, but the gasp could not be heard and for a moment the thought that he had been captured by Death Eaters but then his head moved as though he had no control over it and slowly he realised what was going on. He was in Voldemort's mind, seeing through the disgusting snake like yes. There is a woman in front of him, tied to a St Andrew's Cross that is standing freely in the room, she is naked, her dull, wild hair hanging just above he breasts and not doing much to conceal her dignity. Harry tries to look away but he has no control over Voldemort's body and is forced to watch._

"_Where are they!" The voice comes from a masked man standing just to the left of Harry's field of vision._

"_I don't know, I only saw him once during the battle!" the woman pleads and Harry finally recognises her through the bloody mask she wears. Its Sybil Trelawney!. Her shivering, weak voice tries to be defiant but the trembling belies the fact that she can't take much more. Harry feels his throat, Voldemort's throat, vibrate and words bubble from his mouth._

"_She must know, she is a member of the order"._

"_What order, I don't know what you mean". It was true, Professor Trelawney was never inducted into the order, Dumbledore had considered her much to unstable to be a valuable member of the Order. Harry wanted to shout into Voldemort's brain that the fragile woman had nothing to do with anything, she knew nothing, but his voice had been left with his body on the porch of a house on a small island in the middle of nowhere._

"_Do not lie to me, you know where he is. He isn't dead, we know that for a fact, he was spirited away and you know!"_

"_I don't. please, for Merlin's sake I don't!". Harry felt anger build inside Voldemort and he tried to close his eyes, praying for any kind of intervention on behalf of the poor woman on the cross. Again the unfamiliar throat vibrated and new words poured out._

"_I grow tired of this Lucius". The man who was torturing Professor Trelawney turned from her and looked at Voldemort._

"_What is your wish?" Now that he had heard the man's name Harry easily recognised the Death Eater as Lucius Malfoy._

"_Open her up". Harry felt horror flood into him._

"_Extraho Intestỉnum". Lucius Malfoy said as he pointed his wand at Professor Trelawney. Harry watched as the woman's eyes bulged and she began to scream._

_As he watched, his old Professor howled like an animal caught in some horrid trap and to think about it she was much like such an animal. Harry however couldn't consider the idea any further as the Professor creamed he watched a thin red line appear across her stomach, just below her belly button, it ran from hip to hip and soon it began to stretch open, revealing some kind of pink mass inside. There was no blood but Harry saw the Professor's eyes begin to roll back in her head as her voice cracked, her throat seemingly giving out from the extended screaming. Soon the pink mass began moving and Harry watched as her intestines began pouring out of her. He only had basic biological knowledge but recognized her small intestine and colon, along with her stomach and what he assumed were her female parts were all dragged out of her and floated lazily in front of her chest. Lucius twirled his wand and the intestines stretched out in the air in front of them, floating in every direction, some of it stretching, making the Professor's body twitch._

"_Ask her again!" Voldemort's voice issued and Lucius obliged._

"_Where is he?" The blonde man asked again, twirling Professor Trelawney's liver in front of her face._

"_Please, oh Merlin, I don't know. I beg you, I haven't spoken to him in years. Please". Voldemort's mind rushed with anger and frustration and Harry felt rather than saw the snake man wave his hand. Lucius pulled off his mask and stepped close to Professor Trelawney, the woman whispering desperately to some unknown deity to help her._

"_You should have told us Sybil". Lucius said and kissed her forehead, sending shivers through her bound body._

"_No, no, no, no. Please Lucius. You loved..." Lucius' face filled with horror as she spoke._

"_Avada Kedavra". The blonde man said, cutting off both her words and her life. With another wave of his wand the woman dropped from the cross with a wet splattering sound._

"_Clean this up". Lucius screamed into one of the corners behind Voldemort and Harry heard shuffling coming up behind him._

"_I said move weasels... Crucio!". Harry heard someone scream, chains rattling as the person on the receiving end of the cruciatus curse rolled in agony on the floor. When the curse ended Harry heard the chains rattle again and soon he saw two men appear in his line of sight and he watched them make their way to the murdered Professor. His heart soared even after what he had just seen as he recognized the two men. Bill and Ron Weasley were both in the dark, dungeon like room, doing slave labor for Voldemort but they were alive at least._

"Ron, Bill!" _Harry tried to call out to them, hoping to take control of Voldemort's body just for a second to let them know that he was there, that he was still fighting for them but no words escaped him and he sat, watching as his two friends gathered up the scattered intestines and dragged the corpse away. A door opened on creaking hinges and moment later slammed shut again. Even if he had just seen someone he knew die a terrible, horrific death he felt elated at seeing his friends even if it wasn't in the best of circumstances._

"_Bring in the traitorous bitch!" Voldemort said and turned his head to the left. Through the snake eyes Harry saw a prison cell, filled with people that he knew. He saw all the friends who were on their list at Greg's house._

_A Death Eater, still cloaked and masked stepped up to the cell and cast a spell that tossed the prisoners to the side walls and left them stuck there like flies caught in those strings of fly paper people hang from their ceilings. His footsteps echoed on the floor of the cell and soon another woman was screaming, he heard the Death Eater's hand make contact with her face as he slapped her and she swore at him. His footsteps and another sound, that of a person being dragged across the floor could be heard again and Harry watched as the man brought the woman towards the cross, dragging her by her hair as she screamed and kicked feebly, her body seemed to be partially bound by some variation of the body bind spell. As he dragged her past Lucius she began screaming anew._

"_Lucius please, you can't do this. Please". But Lucius turned his face away and looked instead at Voldemort. Harry almost gagged at the adoration, the absolute hero worship that shone in Lucius Malfoy's eyes as he looked at his Dark Lord, as though this snake man were actually a member of his own family. Somewhere inside himself Harry knew that Lucius had never looked at Draco with such love than he was giving this horrible creature he followed._

_The big Death Eater reached the cross, having dragged the screaming woman from the cell. Voldemort looked at Lucius then back at the woman, she was still fighting the grip the man had on her hair._

"_String her up". Voldemort said and Harry watched Lucius step forward, his wand raised and pointed a the woman on the floor._

"_Crucifixio". Lucius said and as the wand tip began to glow Harry had the feeling that he was sinking, as though he were floating in a pool and had gone under. The image of Lucius Malfoy, the woman and the cross all begin to fade away slowly, turning at first a hazy grey before going completely black._

"No". He screamed and shot upright in bed. He was in his bedroom at Greg's house, he realized as he looked around at the walls. Hermione's worried face suddenly appeared in front of him, asking if he was okay. She was quickly replaced by Greg, his own face worried and his hair seemingly worried even more.

"I… I'm… I'm fine". Harry choked out, his throat felt raw and he was sure he tasted blood, and to his inexplicable delight Greg's hair perked up and turned sky blue for a whole second before falling back to grey, though the texture of his hair was much less like grass.

"What happened?" Harry asked. "How did I get here?". Hermione smiled at him and he looked around the room. Neville and Seamus were standing opposite Hermione, looking down on Harry's bed. Even Draco was in the room, though he was sitting in a chair near the door, looking mildly interested in Harry's affliction.

"We found you on the stairs outside".

"What?"

"Yes, I was in the library when I heard a loud thud coming from the porch and then you started screaming. I ran, all of us, ran to the porch to see what had happened and there you were, rolling around on the floor, screaming like a crazy person". Hermione's voice cracked and tears glistened in her eyes before she turned away.

"We tried getting you to stop", Neville continued the story, "but nothing we did could stop the screaming. Greg came up and he tried sedating you but that only worked on your body, you stopped rolling and flailing and lashing out but you kept screaming". Harry saw Greg nod as Neville explained, Hermione still had her back to him, trying to compose herself.

"Then we got you into bed and you only stopped screaming when you woke up". Neville shrugged his shoulders to indicate that he was done telling the story and Greg cut in.

"What happened Harry?".

"I… I had a vision".

"A vision?". Greg asked, not knowing about Harry's history.

"I used to get them all the time, at first it was just when Voldemort was near me but it became more and more as I got older and then I got visions every time he got angry or killed someone. Professor Snape tried to teach me Occlumency but that didn't go so well. I tried using it to block out the vision tonight but I couldn't keep it away". Hermione turned back to him and her chin still quivering she asked.

"What did you see Harry".

"I don't know if I want to talk about it". What he had seen had scared him so much, had disgusted him so much that he feared he might slip into violent emesis if he had to recount it but Hermione's eyes told him something more had happened.

"While you were screaming Harry, you didn't just scream regularly, occasionally you screamed words… and names. Please Harry, you called out to Ron. Is he okay?". So he had made sounds while he was inside Voldemort's head, only they had come out of his own body instead of Voldemort's.

"Yes, he is okay, or at least okay as he could be considering". Hermione let out a squeal and grabbed at Greg, pulling him into a joyous hug.

As he recounted the story of what he had seen while he was in Voldemort's head Harry watched as hid friends each turned a different shade of green, each one of them turn away, or their eyes bulging at the horror. Even Draco seemed appalled by what he heard, but he didn't seem surprised that his father had done such terrible things to Professor Trelawney.

"And just before I… came back. They brought out another woman to the cross and Lucius was about to begin torturing her". Harry said, watching his friends even more closely. Greg was the first who spoke.

"Are you sure of this Harry?".

"Yes, I have had these visions many times and they are always accurate".

"Okay, But Harry, what were you doing outside?". Greg asked and Harry couldn't keep his eyes from flicking in Hermione's direction.

"I was feeling trapped in the house so I went out to take a walk". He lied, explaining that he had gone to see Juju and then returned, the rest of the story, the falling and the blurry vision and all the rest was truth. He didn't want Hermione to know what he had seen. Before the vision overtook him so he asked.

"What were you doing in the library Hermione?". She bit her lip for a moment and stuttered slightly before finding her voice.

"I was researching Horcruxes, there is a very comprehensive book on them in the Library". She explained, clearly lying.

"Learn anything interesting?" Draco asked from the door and Harry glanced at him, the blonde had a sly smile on his lips and somehow Harry suspected that Draco knew what Harry knew. Harry smiled back at the blonde as their eyes made contact.

"I haven't read it yet, I just started when I heard Harry scream". Draco nodded distractedly and Harry remembered the reason he had rushed back to the house.

"Greg, while I was out for my walk I heard voices coming from the little forest in the front". Greg frowned at him.

"What, we didn't hear any screaming except yours".

"They weren't yelling, they were arguing but not screaming".

"Then how could you have heard them?". Harry bit his lip, hating his poor planning skill yet again and wanting to smack himself against the head.

"It carried on the wind". Greg stood slowly and looked out of the window towards the tiny forest.

"Draco, could you and Neville and Seamus please go and check in the trees if there is anyone there". He asked, Neville and Seamus nodded together but Draco seemed rather unimpressed.

"You want me to go into a filthy forest and search out phantom voices that may or may not turn out to be people who can kill me, or maim me?". The blonde cocked and eyebrow.

"Basically yes". Greg nodded back.

"Are you insane?" Draco said, his arms folded across his chest.

"No Draco, I am asking for your help". Draco seemed to be wrestling with some great moral issue, as though Greg was asking him to skin a moose with his bare hands. Oddly Draco looked at Harry during this dilemma going on inside himself and Harry felt that some kind of reaction was expected of him. Not knowing what else to do Harry smiled again and nodded his head, keeping it as small as possible. To his surprise Draco sighed, just as heavily as Harry had been doing the past week, and nodded.

"Come on". He said to the two other boys on the room and they left.

With the room mostly empty Harry leaned back on the pillows and turned to Greg.

"While I was out, I also remembered something about when I lost my magic".

"What?". Greg asked, his hand reaching out to lay on Harry's shoulder. Hermione came around the bed and settled on the opposite side of Greg, also touching Harry.

"After the incident in Hogsmeade I woke up in Grimmauld place…". He told them of his experience in the morgue, how he had seen the bodies and used his wand to identify them.

"It is a pretty common thing to happen after a wizard loses his magic Harry. Often after such an explosive release of magic there is some residual magic that clings to everything, including you. I am sure that after the incident at Hogsmeade every witch and wizard there felt more powerful for several hours". Greg turned to Hermione, raising one of his eyebrows in a questioning look.

"Now that you mention it, I was working with some of the victims and I did find that my healing charms were working faster than they did before. But when I got to the school after we took the port key I found that my magic was back to normal". Greg nodded.

"Yes, that was Harry's magic that was clinging to you because you were near him when he lost it. Did you notice your magic getting weaker as you checked on the people in the morgue?". Harry knew that his magic had gotten weaker as he went, the proof of that was in the new scar he carried on his chest. He couldn't very well tell his friends that he has been cutting himself, so he made up yet another lie.

"Yeah, while I was there, I pumped into one of the tables and cut myself. I did a healing charm but it left a scar, at the time I just thought that I had done the spell wrong but now that I really think about it, I did feel like my magic wasn't strong enough to heal the wound". Greg nodded in agreement again.

"Sadly the residual magic fades after about twelve to fifteen hours and you are left with nothing. But if Hermione is right then we can solve this problem pretty soon".

"Yeah", Hermione agreed.

"We have a bigger problem though". Harry said, he had known that this news would be hard to bring to his friends but it had to be done.

"No Harry, there can't be more bad news?" Hermione groaned, her chin trembling again.

"I'm sorry but it is, I didn't know how to say it before," he felt his heart grow heavy and he looked around the room just to make sure they were still alone.

"The other woman, the one they put on the cross just before I woke up". Greg and Hermione both nodded. "It was Narcissa Malfoy".

**A/N: **I apologise if there are many spelling errors and stuff in this chapter, about 10 hours before I published this chapter, my twisted little brain decided to give me some fresh ideas and it meant I had to rewrite the entire chapter (And I will be rewriting the next two chapters as well). But to get to my point, I didn't have time to really check it out and strangle the little mistakes before it was time to publish. If you find anything, please PM me and I will fix it. Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10 : The Mission

**Awakening**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Here is another chapter that is going up unedited, please forgive my terrible manners in this regard, I am seriously behind schedule on all my things at the moment and I don't want to be late again. I will fix the spelling mistakes as soon as I can I promise. Thanks to TaraJo for being who you are.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 10 : The Mission**

It took Harry two days to recover from the after effects of the vision, two days spent in bed with Hermione fluttering around him like Molly Weasley would have done had she been there in the house with them. Two days during which the whole group, apart from Harry and Seamus, had scoured the island, looking for the people Harry had heard the night of his vision, but no one could find any trace of people being on the island and Harry and his friends were seriously beginning to consider the possibility that he had imagined all the sounds or perhaps they had been some early part of his vision. Greg agreed on this fact, though Harry still felt sure that he was right and that there had indeed been people in the woods.

He was thankful when he could finally get up. After the information he had learned during the vision, the group was back on track with the plan to break into Malfoy Manor, it was the only thing they felt they could do to avenge the people who were suffering and being murdered in whichever room the Death Eaters were keeping them, though over their heads hung a dark cloud that no one spoke of, no one mentioned the thoughts that they were all having. What if the Death Eaters torture all those they had taken captive during the attacks and worse still, what if they killed them.

None of the three people who had remained in the bedroom after the vision, Greg, Hermione and Harry, had thought it wise to reveal the information only the three of them shared. Draco must never know that his mother was crucified on the St Andrews cross where Professor Trelawney died. And none of them told Neville that Harry had seen his parents, blank eyed and stiff, sitting in the cell staring at the others around them without really seeing them at all.

Together they sat, around the small table in the library again, Seamus in his bedroom, watching the portrait. He was still weak and could only be out of bed for about two hours out of the day even with the potion Greg was giving him every morning to help him heal.

The plan had taken shape quickly, it was clear that Malfoy had been thinking about it non stop ever since suggesting it and had it perfectly set out. It was rather simple to follow, they would enter the Manor at dusk, when the hordes of Death Eaters gathered inside were sent out to do their master's bidding, leaving no one but Voldemort, Lucius and four guards in the building. Being the Lord of all evil seemed to have left Voldemort over confident and Harry raised this question.

"Yes, in the weeks before I was moved to the dungeon I began noticing that fewer and fewer Death Eaters were left at the Manor every night and one night I heard _him_ boast how no one could touch him, no one would dare to cross him. He even suggested that he could walk unguarded down Diagon Alley and people would flee from his path".

"He is probably right". Neville said from Harry's left. The blonde frowned for a moment and Harry expected a snide remark but all that came from the blonde was a solemn nod.

"That may be true and I am counting on his overly confident attitude. The night Professor Snape pulled me and my mother out of the Manor, I noticed that there were only the four guards I mentioned, it made it easy for us to escape and there is no reason to suspect that it wont be just as easy to get back in". From beneath the desk Draco produced a map of the Manor and began explaining the path he and Harry would take to get to the library, which was located on the second floor, in the north wing of the building. Since apparition was a traceable means of magical travel they would fly on Juju and after dropping Hermione and Neville off at the school they would head out to the Manor. From a abandoned beach near the back of the Manor they would follow some route Draco didn't explain and enter the house through his bedroom. After which they would have to head up through the house to reach the library, passing the dining room on the way, this was the most dangerous part of the journey since it was where Voldemort spent most of his time. They would exit the Manor by the same path. Two other contingency paths were also planned out. After he explained his plan he sat in one of the many chairs and smiled at the group, awaiting criticism. Of course the only person who could find any fault with his plan was Hermione. She tugged at Harry's arm and whispered in his ear.

"I don't trust this Harry".

"For god's sake Hermione, this is a good plan, it could work". Harry whispered back, still not believing how she could turn from being Draco's only cheerleader to being his biggest enemy in the house. It was as though she was channelling Ron in some way.

"No Harry, don't you think it's a little suspicious that he just happened to have a map of the Manor with him…"

"I happen to have drawn this map". Draco interrupted, tapping the map with his finger as though they didn't know which map he was talking about.

"You did what?". Harry couldn't help asking.

"I drew the map, from memory of the Manor". Greg smiled at the other side of the table and shook his head, his hair gaining the slightest bit of colour.

"You are very talented Draco". Greg said, lifting himself slightly off the chair and following the lines on the piece of parchment.

"Thank you". Draco said. "And now as we are finished with this meeting I am going to turn in for the night". The blonde gathered up his map and wand and with an almost sneer in Hermione's direction he left the room. Harry couldn't keep the smile off his own lips at the way Draco spoke sometimes. Harry was sure the blonde never noticed it but the old style english he occasionally used was very entertaining and sounded very sophisticated.

After a few minutes of silence he looked around the room and politely excused himself, earning a frown from Hermione. As he walked out he heard Neville follow him with no more that a whispered 'excuse me'. He expected the boy to follow him but as he waited near Draco's room, Neville came down the hall and smiled at Harry.

"Goodnight". Neville said, his eyes evading Harry's.

"Night". Harry whispered back and the much taller boy slipped behind the door of Seamus' bedroom. Frowning again Harry knocked on the door to Draco's room.

"Enter". Came Draco's voice from within and Harry almost burst out laughing and pushed open the door only to actually explode with a fit of unrestrainable laughter..

"What in the name of Merlin are you wearing?" Draco looked at him indignantly.

"My night clothes, I am going to sleep after all… Potter please, restrain yourself".

"Draco, where did you get it?" Harry tried to keep his voice steady but the sight of the blonde was more than he could handle. The blonde was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a billowing, peach coloured night dress, the thin spaghetti straps over his shoulders hidden by an almost transparent shawl. The peach material did however make his skin seem tanned and it would have appealed to Harry had he not noticed the thick bandage on Draco's left arm again, the blonde saw him looking at it and silently moved his hand behind his back, completely ignoring the fact that Harry had seen it, and then of course, there was the one other issue that spoiled the possible attraction value of the blonde.

"I bought it in a muggle store while me and my Mother were hiding out in central London, right before we went to your house". Harry nodded.

"You do know it's made for women?".

"It is not". The blonde said indignantly, running his hands down the nightgown.

"Did the name of the store include the word 'lingerie'?".

"Yes, it did. Why?"

"Lingerie means that the clothes are for women". The blonde froze for a moment, seemingly thinking hard about what he had just heard. The pale face suddenly flushed light pink, almost mimicking the gown.

"Are you sure about this Potter?".

"Yes, I am. I grew up in the muggle world you know".

"Oh Merlin, no wonder the women in the store looked at me strangely when I asked to go to the fitting rooms". Draco's eyes bulged and he dropped down on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Oh fuck, they must have thought I was some kind of freak… or a fucking queer". Harry cringed at the word, it seemed there was something Draco and Ron shared, even though they would never have the chance to share it. Harry stepped forward, not sure if the blonde needed to be comforted.

"Look, it doesn't matter what they thought okay, they are just muggles aren't they?"

"Muggles are people too you know, with opinions and friends and I have a reputation to uphold after all". Draco said.

"Draco, I'm sure that none of the muggles are going to drag the Malfoy name through the mud, besided no one in the muggle world knows who you are".

"What?" The blonde seemed genuinely surprised at this news and Harry nodded. It seemed that this was the first time Draco really considered the differences between the two worlds. His face fell again and he ran his hands over the silky material.

"What the hell am I going to sleep in then, I bought six of these things". Harry smiled again.

"I have something… more appropriate". He stood and left the room.

He found Hermione in the hallway, making her way to her bedroom from the library. Behind him Harry heard Greg go up the stairs, his heavy footfalls echoing in the house.

"What were you doing in there?" Hermione asked.

"I was going to talk to Draco about the plan and there was a bit of a wardrobe malfunction".

"Wardrobe malfunction?" Hermione asked, het eyebrows raised.

"You don't want to know".

"I think I agree with you". She said and stepped into her room, closing the door behnd her with a soft click.

In his own bedroom Harry pulled open his trunk and after rummaging through it for several second produced a pair of black silk boxers and a grey shirt he had meant to get rid off since it was a bit too small for him, it looked like the only thing that would fit the blonde without twisting around him in the night. Bunching the clothes in his hands he stood up and carefully made his way back down the hall, just before he knocked softly on the door he thought he heard a click and turned around, the hallway was silent and empty. He shrugged and pulled the door open at Draco's formal permission.

"Here". He tossed the boxer and shirt at the blonde who caught them clumsily.

"What are these?"

"Appropriate manly clothes Draco, this is what muggle men sleep in". Draco frowned and looked at the clothes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Draco, I have worn those before, I assure you, they are appropriate". Still sceptical the blonde looked at the clothes again. Harry sighed in exasperation, feeling like he was dealing with a spoiled child.

"Look, I will go and put on mine and then I will come back and show you that its normal to wear them okay?" The blonde seemed to be somewhat comforted by this fact and with a nod Harry almost ran back to his room and quickly dressed.

"There, I am wearing them and nothing strange is happening to me" Harry said as he stepped back into the room. Draco had tossed the shawl away and was sitting in the bed in the thin strapped gown, Harry could now clearly see the bony shape of his back, his backbone showing under the skin like some mystical creature that lived beneath the pale flesh. The blonde examined the clothes again and looked up at Harry.

"You say you've worn them before?"

"Yes"

"Are they clean".

"Fuck Mafloy", Harry barked out, reaching for the clothes still bunched up in the pale, thin hands, "I will take them back if you don't want them". Draco cringed away from him and held the clothes close to his chest.

"No!... please". Draco's blonde head dropped low and he turned his back, clutching the clothes to his chest, pulling his knees up. Harry was amused at the reaction for the second it took him to realise why the blonde was reacting that way. He dared to step close and gently laid a hand on Draco's pale, cold shoulder.

"Jesus Draco, did you think iwas going to hit you?" The bonde looked up, but didn't meet Harry's eyes, he focussed instead on a place on Harry's chest.

"Would you mind?" Draco gestured with the clothes and Harry stood.

"Yeah sure. Can I come back, I want to talk to you?" Harry asked as he made his way to the door.

"Yes, whatever you want". Still not looking at Harry's eyes. Harry stepped out of the room and waited against the door until he heard the blonde call him back into the room.

Draco looked much more like the boy Harry knew he was when he entered the room again. The blonde was standing next to the bed, dressed in Harry's clothes. The black boxer with its gold dragon on the left was slightly big for the blonde and hung loosely from the thin body. The shirt however fit nicely, sticking to Draco's body like a second skin, Harry could see the blonde's nipples beneath the cotton. Draco was frowning again as Harry stepped up to the window to look out at the night, trying to locate Juju in the darkness, a loud sigh flooded the room.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"I have never worn anything like this. It's uncomfortable".

"You look fine". Still not looking at the blonde.

"And another thing Potter".

"What?". Harry asked, the feeling that he was dealing with a child making an appearance again. He turned around and found the blonde fondling at his crotch.

"What are you doing Draco?" Harry asked, shocked that the blonde would do something like that in the presence of another person.

"Do you know that this thing had hole in the front?" Draco asked, pulling at the silk again. Harry remembered what he had seen the day they had arrived and he felt his cheeks grow hot.

"That's supposed to be there".

"Why?"

"So you can go to the bathroom Draco, do I have to teach you everything tonight?"

"No, it's just…".

"If you ask me how you go the bathroom with that I am going to leave".

"No, I'm not a complete idiot you know, now that I know what it's for I get how it works. I am just… used to wearing night shirts okay". Finally Harry understood the confusion with the gown.

"Good, now tell me, how long have you been able to draw like that?" Harry asked. The blonde, still pulling at the boxer occasionall, shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"I have always been able to draw".

"Do you draw anything else apart from diagrams of Malfoy Manor".

"I used to but… I'm not interested in it anymore". Draco's voice changed suddenly as he spoke the last part of the sentence, as though reciting something from a text book.

"I would like to see some of your work sometime?". Draco shook his head slowly, staring off into space through the window. Feeling awkward Harry excused himself and went to bed, silently hoping that the next day would be a good day.

* * *

The day of the mission dawned bleak and grey, storm clouds filled the air and rain splattered down from high above in random bursts, anyone caught outside would be drenched in seconds if they had no umbrella or water repelling charm to protect them. Harry was the first to make his way into the kitchen that morning, finding Filis there, puttering aroung the room, working the various machines with her skilled little hands. The spells she cast making the machines click and boil and mix all at the same time. She asked Harry if he wanted coffee and he politely accepted, ever since the tedious ten hour vigil with Draco he had come to enjoy the taste immensely and this morning he really needed the energy boost, the rush, that it would give him. He had had a bad night.

After leaving Draco's room Harry had stood in the hallway for several minutes. Something about the incident with the blonde was eating at him, Hermione called it his 'hero complex', his obsessive need to save the people around him. Harry just onsidered it to be a part of himself. He has always cared for his friends, though Draco was more an acquantance then a real friend, but still, helping the blonde learn something that would help him in the world felt good, and it had seemed that he had really appreciated Harry's help, even if his Malfoy nature made it difficult for him to express it. Heading back to his room Harry had again heard the clicking sound that had stolen his attention just before he brought Draco the clothes. He turned around quickly and found the hallway empty. He had shrugged and gone to bed only to spend the night being haunted by phantom voices from the forest, phantom clicking noises in the house and worst of all, phantom touches and phantom kisses from his first love, that left him awake, gasping out a name, or trying to ignore the stinging tears that these dreams always brought to his eyes.

Now he was wating patiently for the rest of the group to arrive, sitting alone in the kitchen, Filis having left to wake Greg on the upper floor. The coffee she had made him tasted strong, its natural bitterness was softened by just a hint of sugar and barely a drop of milk. Outside it bagan to rain again, heavy, big drops falling gracefully down from the clouds, their perfectly shaped bodies catching what light there was only to die an explosive death against the window, leaving their bodies to run down the window like so many tears. Harry shook his head, trying to clear the morbd thoughts but it did little more than make his splash a drop of dark coffee on the table, he sighed and got up, searching for a dishcloth. Which he couldn't seem to find no matter how many of the cupboards he opened. What he did find however was a bunched up piece of parchment, laying in the corner of the room near the stove. It was slightly burned on the edges but seemed to have been spared complete incineration. He knelt slowly and picked it up. He had only intended to toss it into the fire to finish the job that had clearly been intended by the person who had tossed it there but something about the parchment made his skin crawl. He sat back down at the table and carefully uncrumpled the stiff parchment to reveal a single line of text, written in a delicate, flowing hand, the letters perfectly straight and pefectly shaped in every sense.

_Saturday: 01h00. At the Tree House. Come al..._

Harry read the text again, the last part of the message had been burned away by the flames in the stove. Saturday?, that was the same day he had had his vision, the same day he had heard voices in the woods after midnight, he hadn't een sure of the time then but now it seemed likely that it could have been around 01h00. He heard footsteps coming down the hall and quickly tucked the letter into his pocket and grabbed the coffee, brining the cup to his lips just as Greg stepped into the room.

"Morning Harry".

"Hi". Harry said, sure that his voice would betray him, he loked around the room and saw the coffee spill. "I was looking for a dishcloth to clean this up but I couldn't find one?". Greg smiled down at him, Harry noticed that the man's hair was slowly staring to gain back some, if only very little of the vibrant colour it had had during their first few meetings.

"Oh, that's nothing". Greg said and pulled out his wand, cleaning that stain with a gentle twirl. Harry looked at the spot where the stain had been and then up at Greg.

"Thanks". He whispered.

"Sorry Harry, For a moment I forgot about your magic, that was so careless of me, showing off in front of you while…"

"Greg, it's fine. I am fine without my magic".

"Really Harry?"

"No, not really. If Voldemort didn't exist, I would be fine with it, I could live as a muggle without too many problems but I need magic in order to defeat the Dark Lord and that is the only reason I am worried, the only reason I am trying to find my magic again". Greg nodded slowly, pouring himself a cup of coffee from the same pot which has spawned Harry's cup.

"Harry, you told me that when you had visions before that Voldemort had been aware of your presence in his mind, is that right?" Greg asked as he sat down on the chair opposite Harry. It was a strange topic to want ot discuss at the breakfast table but Harry nodded.

"Yeah, at first he had no idea that I had been there but after a while he had become aware of it and had used his imagination to send me a false picture of… of Sirius being tortured".

"Good, now I have been thinking about this for the last few days, if the Dark Lord could send you specific images then he must have been completely aware of when you were closest to being connected to him". Harry nodded.

"How long do you think it took him to realise you were in his mind?"

"It must have only been seconds, why?"

"Well, I find it strange that you had a vison on Saturday and from what you told me, it seems like the Dark Lord had no idea that you were in his mind". Harry thought about Greg's words and he became aware of the fact that he had watched the whole torture and murder of Sybil Trelawney and there had been no indication of occlumency or even the slightest awareness of Voldemort's part that Harry had been in his head.

"Now that you mention it, I think you're right".

"I know I'm right, while I was sitting up last night I went to the library and researched a bit and found that, from what I can gather, you are still magically connected to Voldemort".

"How is that possible Greg, I don't have any magic anymore?"

"You do Harry. Losing your magic doesn't really mean tha tyour magic is gone, it simply means that your magic has gone dormand inside your body. It is still there, its just not working. I think that is why the Dark Lord has no inclination of you being in his mind, he can't sense your magic when you see through his eyes". Harry considered this, it seemed quite ossible that Greg was right.

"Tell me more Harry, was there anything else you noticed while you were in the vision, anything else you felt?". Harry thought again and remembered strainging his head to look a the cell where the prisoners were held and he recalle dhow Voldemort had instructed Lucius to perform the tortures on Professor Trelawney instead of doing them himself. He mentioned this to Greg, who frowned, his face turning wise with the movement.

"I wonder why that is, I know for a fact the Dark Lord enjoys performing his tortures himself". Greg became lost in his own thoughts, barely even noticing the rest of the group coming into the room, only comign back from wherever his thoughts had drifted when Filis brought forth stacks of pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast, along with fries and other breakfast accompaniments.

When the clock settled itself on four that afternoon the group was ready. Neville and Hermione geared up with one of Greg's many concealment bags, tied tightly to a string and hanging aroudn Hermione's neck. Draco too wore one on his neck, a fashionable green one he had insisted upon, stating that he would never wear any accesory that did not perpesent his house colours. With an indulgent half smile Greg had taken the pouch off the shelf and handed it to the blonde, who stared at it with brightened eyes.

"As soon as you pass over the first trees in the woods you are out of my magical shield, you will have to be extra vigilant as soon as you exit from it. Anyone can see or find you after you leave". Greg explained as they climbed on Juju's furry back. Harry felt for the note in his pocket when Greg spoke and turned his head towards the woods. If the woods were outside the perimeter of the shield, then why had the person who had written the note wanted to meet outside of the shied? But who had been out there, he wondered. He supposed that the letter could have been written by Neville, there was no way it was Hermione's handwriting, Harry knew it too well, informing her of their little private meeting, but they had been by the lake and Harry hadn't seen anything resembling a tree house in the woods. And he had seen Seamus in the bed when he had left. A nagging thought appeared in the back of his mind, clawing its way forward and when it finally made an appearance it cried out, much to Harry's surprise, in Hermione's doubtful voice.

'_You don't know where Draco was that night_' the thought insisted and Harry looked over at the blonde settling into the saddle next to him. 'She's right!', his mind screamed, in his own voice now, he hadn't seen Draco that night, hadn't looked into his room to make sure he was there. But there had been no reason fom him to do so, Draco's door had been closed and Harry had been wondering about Neville. The nagging doubt cascaded around his blood like disco lights and he was suddenly uncertain about the mission, uncertain about whether he would be wise going to Malfoy Manor with Draco, what if Hermione had been right, what if Draco was indeed plotting something.

His thoughts were soon blown away by the fierce wind that whipped at his body as Juju took flight. He felt the slight tingle of the shield as they flew through it, high above the woods but not even the sight of the trees brought back his doubting thoughts. Juju flew high above the ocean, though not as high as the first time they had rode on her. As the sun hid itself beneath the horizon and darkness slowly rolled over the world, they crossed the beach, heading inland in the night.

The school loomed dark in front of them, its dark outline standing sentry in the night. The blackness of the school caught Harry's attention, not even in the middle of the night had he ever seen the school without some lights on, somewhere in some room a candle always burned. To Harry's eyes the building looked like some gigantic, dead animal.

They landed Juju right outide the Forbidden Forest, the burnt out shell of Hagrid's house stood at the edge of the woods and they settled the large animal behind it. In the distance they heard a dog howl into the night and Harry was sure that he rocognised it as Fang. As his friends gathered their things together from the saddle Harry looked out at the shell of the house where he had spent so many hours of his life and for a brief moment wondered where Hagrid was buried, if they had had time to even bury him or if he had been cremated. He pushed the thoughts away as Hermione twisted around in her seat and embraced him. Her lips touched his ear and an involuntary shiver ran through his body.

"Please be careful?" She whispered.

"I will". He whispered back, the doubt settling in again only now as he listened to her words. When she pulled away from him he could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes but she blinked them away fiercely and jumped from the Meergong.

Juju took off again, he heavy body lifting off the ground with the kind of easy Harry had never seen in an animal with wings, let alone an animal that had no wings at all. As they rose high above the earth again he wondered how it was possible for such a gigantic animal to fly without wings. It seemed like she was simply light and floated off the earth like a helium balloon whenever she chose to do so.

Malfoy Manor was exactly what Harry had expected, it looked like a castle, not one as old or built like Hogwarts, but much more flair went into it, it looked like the royal palace, only about ten times larger. As they flew high over the buildign Harry was slightly reminded of some military building in America that he had seen a pctures of. Various wings of the Manor stood out, it was clear to see the distinct structures. The Manor was also surrounded by what seemed like miles upon miles of carefully tended gardens. Enormous pathces of coloured flowers decorated the landscape and it felt like hours before they reached the edge of the land, where it dropped down suddenly, an almost vertical drop to a tiny beach. Draco pulled on the reins of the animal, and Harry whispered for her to land and she obeyed. Settling herself delicately on the white sand.

After getting off the animal the walked the small stretch of beach and stood near the cliff, Harry looked up and saw the rock face running up as far as he could see and he prayed silently that he wouldn't have to climb it. Thankfully his prayers were answered when Draco tapped his shoulder.

"Come on". He said and raised his wand, he whispered some incomprehensible spell and one of the rocks in the cliff face slid away to reveal a small tunnel. Barely big enough for them to crawl through. Inside Draco again whispered the spell and the boulder slid shut behind them, leaving them in absolute darkness. Harry felt the empty blackness push down on him and his breath burts out of him in quick desperate gasps. Ever since being released from his cupbourd beneath the stairs for long stretches of time he had begun fearing enclosed spaces when he ws in them again, it usually started as a trembling in his legs and soon escalated into full blown hysteria complete with pounding heart and tears and lashing out.

"Can't you use _Lumos_". Harry asked.

"No, the light will be detected once we get deeper into the cliff. Its part of the shield around the Manor". Harry nodded, not thinking that the blonde couldn't see him but he was too panicked to really think straight. The walls were surely closing in on him, they would slam into him at any moment, pushing him from all sides, he would hear his bones break and feel the pain as his body was crushed by the darkness and hear the blood dripping from his body as he was squeezed like some grotesque lemon. Surely some horrible creature would appear out of the darkness and devour his shattered body, leaving him there in a tiny hole in a cliff near Malfoy Manor and…

He almost cried out when he felt something warm touch his arm, he tried to jerk away but whatever it was held fast.

"Potter, relax. You need to breathe".

"What?". Harry asked, his voice sounding higher than he had ever heard it before.

"Breathe, take deep calming breaths. You might be in a black hole but you are not alone".

"Not alone". Harry choked out between taking the deep breaths Draco was suggesting.

"No, not alone". The blonde said again and Harry felt another hand reach out to him and hold him steady, the walls retreated and the beast that had been storming him slipped back into its lair and went to sleep.

"Oh lord". Harry sighed.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked and Harry took a moment to consider before choking out that he was okay, mostly at least.

"Good, We are going to start moving towards the house". Harry nodded again and this time realised that the blonde wouldn't be able to see him.

"Okay". He said and they began crawling, their clothes and shoes making scraping noises on the cave floor.

"If you feel the panic coming back, grab my leg okay?". Came the words from somewhere in the darkness, Draco's voice was much softer, much calmer than Harry had ever heard it before. It reminded him of the tone Narcissa had used when comforting Draco after his argument with Snape. Several metres into the cave Harry realise dhow deep underground they must be, how many tonnes of rock was around them and he felt his heart shudder and his elbows suddenly felt like rubber.

"Draco". He whispered and reached out, closing his hand around the blonde's thin ankle.

"Good, just hold on Potter, we don't have far to go". Harry tried to say something but the darkness seemed to have filled his mouth, feeling as though he were choking he croaked out.

"Draco".

"Yeah?"

"I don't think just holding on to your foot is helping". Harry said, feeling his hand grip tightly at the bony foot in his grasp. For a moment he imaged that it wasn't Draco's foot he was holding on to but some long deap pirate that had crawled into the hole and died, waiting for someone to discover him.

"When I was a child I discovered this tunnel by accident".

"What?" Harry croaked, it seemed a strange topic to discuss, considering he situation.

"Yeah, I was about eight years old and I was exploring the house, my father… My father was in one of his dark moods".

"Draco what…?" They stopped moving. Harry wasn't really following why Draco was telling him this but he knew it was importnt for the blonde to get it out of his system, Harry took a deep breath, trying to drown out the buzzing sound in his head so he could listen.

"Go on". He said and they began moving again. The blonde pulling Harry along.

"My dad sometimes gets these moods, or that's what my mother has always called them, and when he is in them he is really irritable and doesn't want to see anyone. Sometimes he gets a bit paranoid and then goes off on these screaming fits and tossed around various objects and elves". Harry frowned, he couldn't imagine someone picking up a elf and throwing them around, he shook his head to clear the thoughts, Draco's voice had turned pensive.

"Sometimes, the things he threw were directed at me or my mother too, he hardly ever really aimed to actually hit us when he did. But if we were in the wrong place at the wrong time, well sometimes you got hit with a ashtray or a cup or some other meaningless object… Amusingly though sometimes when you were jst walking in the hall or the garden or something and you stubled upon him, there was always the chance you could get hit by a projectile elf". A burst of laughter escaped from Draco's lips, echoing in the cave.

"An elf, seriously?".

"Yeah, it can give you quite a scare if it unecpectantly flies through the air, screaming its head off… and they are hard little things, can take the wind right out of you if they hit you right". Harry guffawed, imagining the situation, which was horrible when you really thought about it but funny nonetheless.

"So how did this lead you to the tunnel?" Harry asked, still grunting out short giggles as his mind couldn't drop the images it was creating.

"Well, I was hiding from the flying elves and I noticed a cold breeze coming from the wall. The winter was exceptionally cold that year, colder than ever before in my lifetime. So, I felt on the wall in my room and there was one of the panels that actually felt cold to the touch. Being an underage wizard I couldn't use magic to balst it open so I had one of the elves take the panel away and there was this tunnel".

"And you just climbed into it, without htinking about where it might lead?"

"Of course not, I sent the elf in there. It took him some time to come back and he brought sand with him and told me about the beach we were just on. So that is when I climbed down the hole, I took the elf with me of course, there was no way I was going to get eaten by something on the other side of the hole. I would give it the elf if I had to". Harry shook his head.

"So, after I found the beach it sort of became my hiding place and as I grew up a bit it bacame the place where I…". Even though he couldn't see anything he could hear the blush creep into Draco's voice.

"Where you what?" Harry asked.

"Where I went ot think and paint and write". Harry laughed.

"I thought you were going to tell me that you used it to seduce girls and hae your way with them in private". Draco's voice carried a smile now.

"No, it was my private spot, I have never shared it, or the story of how I found it with anyone… you are the first". Harry opened his mouth to say something but the blonde interrupted him.

"We're here".

"What?"

"Where at my room".

"But, how did we…?"

"You crawled Harry, through the darkness". Harry smiled as the blonde reache dout and pushed against something and suddenly there was light, filling the once threatening cave with brith light".

They dropped silently out of the cave into Draco's gargantuan bedroom. This one room was bigger than the entire house on Privet drive. They were in the bedroom part of Draco's room, through a door to the left Harry could see another room, presumably a sitting room since it had several green abolstered chairs and couches arranged aroudn lazily. To the right another door lead to the bathroom, which was almost as large as the living room in Provet drive. As they headed towards the third door in the room Harry stared in wonder at the paintings and posters on the walls. All of wizard musicians, wizard authors and wizard sports. He supposed that he shouldn' thave thought anything different considering that Draco was a pure blood wizard. He frowned at one of the posters though, the woman in the poster was blonde, many strands of hair coloured black and bound with black string. She wore a red headband and fishnet top, one side of it much longer than the other, giving it the appearance of having been torn. Heavy eye make-up and a labret completed the picture, it was one of Harry's favourite posters of the famous pop star and he thought it interesting that Draco would have poster of her on his wall.

"You like Christina?". He asked as they made their way towards the door.

"Yes, she is an incredible artist, the best vocalist in the world if you ask me".

"But why do you like her, all your posters are of wizards, she's the only muggle". Draco stopped and turned on Harry, his eyebrows lifted in a quizzical look.

"You can't be serious?"

"What, about her being a muggle, of course I am".

"You are so wrong Harry, she may have married a muggle man but I assure you, she is a witch of great talent and I don't just mean her singing".

"Are you serious?". It was Harry's turn to ask this now.

"Yes I am. She's also an Auristic, how the hell else do you think she can pull off all those wonderful hairstyles?". Harry was dumbstruck, glancing at the poster again.

They reached the door and Draco touched the handle, letting his hand rest on it for a moment.

"This shouldn't take too long". He said and pulled open the door slowly before closing it much faster, thankfully it barely made a sound. Draco stepped away from the door and looked at Harry, his eyes wide with shock.

"We have a problem". Harry stepped forward and carefully opened the door himself a fraction of an inch, just enough for him to see the hallway crowded with black cloaked figures, some still wearing there masks, others holding them in their hands. They reminded Harry of a group of Grim Reapers, getting ready to head out on a shift collecting the souls of the dead. He closed the door carefully, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You're right, that is a serious problem".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	11. Chapter 11 : Malfoy Manor

**Awakening**

- by **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Thanks toTaraJo and Funnyducky for being there. Also, a HUGE welcome back to Funnyducky, who has rejoined us after a long absence. Glad to have you back my dear!. To everyone else who has read my story: I absolutely adore you, thanks a bunch. Please check out my poll on my Profile, I'd really like your opinion. ;-)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 11: Malfoy Manor**

Harry walked around Draco's room, staring in wonder at the many things that the blonde had, some of the object Draco displayed in his room were completely unknown to Harry though he couldn't quite bring himself to ask the blonde questions for fear of appearing stupid. In the bedroom, the walls covered with posters, Harry had also found stacks upon stacks of magical books and articles, heavily worn children's books that showed characters and tales that Harry had never heard of even in the years since being told about his heritage. To his great surprise he had also found a computer in one corner of the study, right next to the door that lead to the bathroom. But it seemed the computer was used for nothing more than an ornament, to which Harry inquired.

"It's a muggle device, it serves no purpose". Draco had replied while stifling a yawn. They had been in the room for four hours now, every once in a while they crept silently to the door and peeked out. During the last four visits to the door they had noticed the numbers of the collected Death Eaters dwindle slightly though not enough to allow them passage into the corridor and into the next room, this passage from one room to the other was pivotal to the plan.

Their plan clearly put on hold for the time being they had retreated into Draco's room. The blonde sitting on the bed with a thick book in his hands, his grey eyes following the text ceaselessly. Too worked up to sit down Harry had started exploring the room, looking at the object on shelves and in book cases, examining the books that were all around the study. Sadly none of these books had any information on Merlin but were more focussed on fictions, some of which –like a series of popular vampire novels –Harry had always assumed were by muggle authors. He picked up the first book in the series and scanned the first page and shockingly found that the page wasn't really much different from the same page in the muggle version –well, apart from the fact that the Wizarding version noted that the author herself were a vampire and listed the date she was turned as 1890. Feeling as though is very foundations had been shaken Harry put the book back on the shelf and carefully made his way back to the door. It opened soundlessly as it had done so many time before and this time the Death Eater numbers in the hallway were much reduced. Only about twenty or twenty five masked figures milled about in the hallway, speaking in hushed tones. Harry strained his ears to try and listen to the words of the nearest pair.

"…it's bad they don't think he will make it through the night". A woman's voice was saying worriedly.

"He must. It is unfathomable that something like this happened". The man next to her replied.

"It is nothing more than a temporary setback". The woman again.

"Yes, but if it hadn't been for that idiot boy's spell then this would not have occurred. The Dark Lord should have killed his oafish parents long ago instead of keeping them locked in that building". The man almost shouted. Harry saw another Death Eater turn at the words, his mask reflecting the light. With a short wave to the person he had been speaking to he turned on his heel and marched towards the couple Harry was eves dropping on. His tall frame thrust itself forward as though attempting to glide but failing rather miserably at it, his robes fluttered around him in a fashion that could only be explained by the man clutching the fabric and swinging it with his arm. The way the man walked was so unique that it left no doubt in Harry's mind as to the man's identity.

"You dare to question the Dark Lord's motives". Snape's voice carried through the hallway and everyone went silent.

"No, I was… I was only…". The man struggled to find the right words and failing to do so he shrugged his shoulders. He lifted his masked face to look at Snape.

"Just as I thought, now…" Snape's words caught in his throat, Harry could imagine the man's eyes bulging in their sockets. Harry scanned the hallway but couldn't find the source of Snape's agitation. The tall man stood in front of the couple, staring them down through his mask.

"Sir..." The male Death Eater whispered, Snape lifted a hand which the man clearly interpreted as a hostile movement and he cringed, but Snape merely held up his hand for silence.

Harry felt the warmth of another human behind him and he turned towards this person, though before he could see who was behind him a strong arm curled around his chest, pinning his arms in place while a bony hand clamped itself over his mouth. He struggled in the grip and tried to push away.

"Relax Potter". Draco whispered in his ear but instead of soothing him, as the blonde had intended, Harry felt panic rise up in his chest. 'Oh Merlin, Hermione was right, this is a trap'. His mind shouted out to him as he felt a burning sensation form in his brain.

'_Calm down Potter'_. Snape's distinct voice reverberated in his head and he instinctively tried to bring up his occumency shield.

'_Give it up Potter, your occlumency has never been any good against me and it is even less now that you have lost your magic'_. Snape's condescending voice forced itself louder into Harry's head and he had to fight against crying out.

'_What the hell are you doing here Potter?'_ Snape asked. Harry tried to talk back but the words would not form, he felt Snape probe his mind.

'_Are you insane, Never mind, you can't answer anyway. This plan is stupid Potter, even if Draco thought it up'_. The anger in Snape's voice was evident and Harry cringed in Draco's grasp. His eyes shot down for a moment and he saw the thin arms of the blonde, covered in a tight black shirt and he wondered how the thin boy could have so much strength in those almost withered extremities.

"He isn't going to see you. You have your assignments, no get out". Snape shouted to the collected Death Eaters in the hallway.

'_Stay here for half an hour then move on with you plan'_. Snape's voice said in Harry's head again and Harry watched the tall man make his way down the hall and out of sight of his limited field of vision. Harry squirmed against the blonde who held him so tightly but the boy refused to let go, bringing panic back into Harry's mind.

'_Draco can be trusted Potter, just think for yourself and don't let your peers choose for you'_. And with those parting words Snape was gone and Draco released his hold on Harry. For a moment Harry sat unmoving, feeling his body cool down in the places where Draco had been pressed up against him and he felt something that resembled regret and a feeling of loss at the absence of Draco's body against his.

"How the hell did you do that?" Harry whispered as he followed Draco back to his bedroom.

"Do what?"

"Hold me down like that it was like you were…"

"Superhuman?"

"Yes".

"It's called a physical enhancement spell. It makes you stronger it even changes your body but the effects don't last long. Draco said and Harry noticed that the blonde did seem to have gained some body mass since the last time Harry had seen him only minutes before.

"It wears off after a while, depending on how strong your body was to begin with". Harry could do nothing but nod as the blonde returned to his bed and his book. Harry sighed and went back to exploring.

With half an hour of time to kill Harry stepped into the only room he hadn't entered before, the bathroom. It was like being back at school, Harry thought, though the bathroom was much more sophisticated and fancy than what the school had to offer. One section of the room was sectioned off by some kind of magical mist Harry had never seen before, its powdery blue colour made it most inviting and he stepped into it. He had expected to feel something but the mist was dry and he couldn't contain it in his hands even though he tried. The mist revealed a toilet so suddenly that Harry almost ended up stumbling over it. It seemed to be the only thing in that part of the room and Harry made his way back out of the fog. As he stepped out he saw the bath in full profile from his point of view and the similarity with the bathrooms at school were again evident, at least if one considered the prefect's bathroom. A large bathtub sat in the middle of the room, sunken down into the ground with what seemed like a hundred different elegant faucets running around its edges. Harry stepped closer to the bath and felt it's edge and also felt his heart flutter and his eyes burn with tears, he clamped them shut, hoping to fight the tears away. It looks almost the same, it feels the same he thought and ran his hands along the taps, following the curve of the bath.

If the bath was the same as the one at Hogwarts then he would find what he was looking for at the twenty eight tap. Stopping at the tenth and eleventh tap to turn on the clear warm and cold water Harry continued on his journey around the bath. There it was; the golden tap number twenty eight. He took a deep breath, waiting for the warm water to fill the bath somewhat. Somewhere he heard a strange sound, something that he had never heard in this particular memory before but he ignored it as he turned on the tap. Without opening his eyes he knew that a thick red fluid was pouring into the warm water, making fluffy, dark pink foam on the surface and filling the air with his favourite smells. He took a deep breath and felt the smells settle in his nose; Freshly mown grass, the smell of the first drops of rain that fell on the dusty ground, Cinnamon, fresh bread and a particular muggle perfume that had once flooded his nostrils as a small boy in a mall in London and again in that very room he was imagining now, many years later. The smells filled the room around him and he sighed. The fluid he had pumped into the bath was known as Amortentus and was a modified form of the Amortentia love potion. Though not a love potion itself, it carried the particular property of Amortentia that allowed the person using it to smell the things that they found attractive. When he had first smelt Amortentus he had smelled the same things he did now, though two years later in Slughorn's class he had smelt treacle tart, a broomstick handle and something flowery. The soap was often used in baths as a form of relaxation since it was thought that the same smells that attracted us to other people also made us feel most comfortable, though Harry knew that this was not the only application for it. He knelt beside the bath, with eyes still closed and reached into the warm water, feeling its heat seep into his fingers and into his heart, his eyes could no longer hide the tears behind his eyelids and he felt the little drops slip down his cheek.

Minutes later, having pulled the plug and composed himself Harry stepped out into Draco's bedroom again to find the blonde agitatedly pacing around the room. He looked up when Harry entered and after a flash of anger the thin face settled into a determined stare.

"We should have left four minutes ago". Draco said.

"Sorry, I was just…"

"I don't want to know, but I think I should go… in there too". The blonde suddenly seemed flushed, his cheeks turning that pleasant pink Harry had seen before and he was gone. Harry waited patiently and soon the blonde appeared again, his face still flushed and a strange smile on his face. Harry also noticed that one of Draco's pockets were hanging slightly lower than the other but now was not the time to think of such things.

"Let's go". Harry said and Draco nodded his assent.

Together Draco and Harry slipped out the door of Draco's bedroom and across the hall into the room opposite. Harry had expected quite a few things in the house but a heated pool was hardly on the list. It was Olympic size and Harry felt the heat radiate from the water as they made their way around the edge.

"Watch the door". Draco said and Harry turned back, looking across the expanse of crystalline water to the dark oak door while Draco fiddled with something on the wall. Harry heard a click and something heavy moved behind him.

"Come on". Draco whispered and gestured Harry into yet another tight, dark cave. This one made of metal instead of rock. He gulped and slipped inside. Draco followed and closed whatever he had removed before. Harry felt lost in the darkness again, even if this tunnel wasn't as small as the one they had come up from the beach with. Losing one of his senses so suddenly was like losing his magic all over again and the feeling frightened him. He felt his heart beat faster again and he took a deep breath, trying to remember how he had felt while Draco had been telling him the story. In the back of his mind the old fear made itself known again, like a long lost friend returning for a visit. Draco's warm hand suddenly sent the unwanted friend back to where it had been long ago lost. Harry almost gasped as he felt Draco's warm fingers slip into his.

"Are you still okay?"

"Yeah" Harry replied, still heavily aware of waves of warmth radiating around his body from his fingers.

"Good, move quick, but quietly". Draco said and they were off, moving swiftly along the dark tunnel. Draco's confidence in their path didn't transfer to Harry, who occasionally stumbled and had to grab the blonde's arm for support several times. The journey wasn't as long at the last one either and they came to a abrupt stop. Draco let go of Harry's hand and shuffled in the darkness.

"What…"

"Shh". Came the reply and several minutes passed without another sound making itself known in the darkness.

Another door opened in front of them, letting in the light from whatever room they were entering. Harry stumbled out of the exit and looked around. Like all the others in the house, the room was cavernous, but apart from the black grand piano and a posh black leather couch, the white walled room was empty. Their shoes squeaked on the floor as their made their way across the room.

"What?"

"It is a music room". Draco said simply as though it explained absolutely everything.

"I didn't know you played".

"I don't play much anymore, but my mother does".

"Oh, I was hoping we could have stopped for a second so I could hear you play".

"Even if we had time, we aren't coming back this way". Harry stopped, only when Draco was nearly toppled backwards did Harry realise that their hands were locked together again. Draco didn't seem to notice even now. He turned around to face Harry.

"What now?"

"What do you mean we aren't coming back this way, it's our only way out".

"We can't, that tunnel only comes one way".

"It's a tunnel for crying out loud, if we come in through it then we should be able to go back out". Draco sighed heavily.

"I keep forgetting you are from the muggle world. That tunnel, it goes from my room to the music room, but if you go into it from the music room then it leads to the kitchens". Harry nodded dumbly, even after all the time he had been in the Wizarding world he was still ignorant of so many things perhaps that would act in his favour now that he would most likely have to go back to that world. With a nod of his head Draco turned back around and dragged Harry along the floor. The door at the end of the room was opened a fraction and after a brief glimpse outside Draco turned back to him.

"This is the most dangerous part, Severus told me we need to go this route; it goes right past the dining room, which is where the Dark Lord usually spends most of his time".

"What, why the hell would Snape want us to go there?" Harry asked, planting his feet on the mirror like floor.

"He told me while he was in our heads".

"What, Draco this is insane. It has to be a trap".

"It isn't".

"How can you be sure, I know you trust him and all but this sounds like a suicide mission to go right past Voldemort". Draco's grip tightened on Harry's hand.

"Look Potter. Severus has never steered me wrong okay. He isn't just my god father, he has always been more of a father to me that my actual father. If he tells me to go past the dining room then there is a good reason for it okay". Harry stepped back as though struck. The anger flashing in Draco's eyes was like nothing Harry had ever seen directed at him, even from this blonde. He was so fiercely dedicated to Snape. They stared at each other, to Harry it felt like some kind of contest until Draco's eyes softened and he sighed.

"Just trust me okay". He squeezed Harry's hand again and this time Harry was sure that Draco was completely aware of the connection and was choosing not to break it. The though made Harry's head swim. He shook it slightly, hoping the blonde wouldn't take it as some kind of negative retort and tried to clear the thoughts from his head. There was no way that this connection could mean anything, Draco had used that disgusting word, he was obviously straight.

"I trust you". Harry whispered and the blonde nodded.

From the music room they entered the main entrance hall of the Manor. It was even more vast than most of the other rooms but had lost most of the beauty that must once have existed there, Draco stood in front of Harry, his eyes surveying the scene in front of him. The man sized crystal vases dotted around the entry way had once contained some kind of flower, the petals had once been dark blue, but now the room was covered in dead petals, the stems nothing more than withered brown skeletons. In several places there was cracks in the marble, the gold chandelier hung crookedly from its fixture. Torches had once lined the walls but most of them were torn from the wall and had been piled near the ornate front door. Once beautiful carpets were now muddy and torn and Harry was sure he saw a blood stain on the wall behind then. He again felt Draco's fingers move within his grasp. He looked at the blonde and saw that his thin body was shivering as his eyes moved from one side of the room to the other. His lips were parted slightly. When Harry stepped around him he saw the grey eyes glistening slightly.

"I'm so sorry Draco". Harry said, again not sure how to approach the blonde, he had never seen Draco display much of any emotion. As if the words he spoke brought Draco back from some confusing place, the tears dried and he blinked once.

"It doesn't matter, it's just stuff". He said and with his face set determinedly he pulled gently pulled Harry along again.

A thin white finger came up to pink lips as they neared one of the doorways to the left of the entry hall. They inched their way towards the door and could soon hear voices. Harry recognises Snape's and Lucius and Voldemort's as well as another voice but he couldn't quite remember where he had heard it. When they reached the doorway the words spoken inside could finally be heard.

"I am displeased by what we have learned". Snape said, his voice its familiar dour sound.

"No matter, they will crack eventually. There are still many others apart from the traitorous bitch to get information from". Lucius' voice carried a thick bitterness that seemed to penetrate Draco's body like a dagger. The blond cringed and let out a tiny gasp. Harry tensed, sure that the Death Eaters inside the room would come storming out at any second. His thoughts were made moot when Voldemort spoke.

"They… must know… use… we must… find the boy". The words weren't what shocked Harry, it was the tiredness of the snake man's voice, as though he was struggling to breath or had just run a marathon. Draco pulled at Harry's hand and they began making their way past the oversized doorway. Harry tried to keep his eyes down but his curiosity forced his eyes into the room.

He felt his legs gain a hundred pounds each as he saw the scene in the room. Lucius was standing with his back to the doorway his long blonde hair scorched away on one side; Harry hadn't noticed this in the vision. It must have been the results of Neville's spell as the fled the Great Hall. Another man was sitting in a chair next to Lucius; this man was known to Harry in some way. Snape was standing opposite the lanky blonde man and the man with the familiar voice. However, it was the man between them that made Harry's body become weak. Voldemort was lying on a bed set up in the dining room, his Death Eaters standing around him. His body was thinner than Harry had ever seen it before and when he raised one of his arms to gesture to Snape Harry saw that it was burned and oddly shaped, as though it had been crushed by something. The snake man's face was almost completely covered in white bandages, leaving only his eyes and mouth open. Harry stared, could Neville's spell actually have done that much damage, he wondered.

"Come on Potter". Draco whispered in his ear and Harry turned away, his mouth open in awe of what was happening in the dining room. He silently followed the blonde as if he were in a fugue. He would never be able to recall how exactly they had reached the library and had missed that they had entered it. He felt as though he was regaining consciousness a few minutes later and for a moment he thought he had had another vision. Something also felt strange and when he looked around he noticed the blonde was marching around the room, the shelves stretched high up to the ceiling. Draco was making his way up and down the ladder, moving it several shelves to the left every few trips.

"Why don't you just summon the books?" Harry asked.

"The magic detection spell on the house, remember?" Harry nodded and the blonde scurried up the ladder again. Harry then realised why he had felt so strange, he lifted his hand and looked at the palm, as though the extended contact or the absence of that contact had somehow changes his skin or perhaps his hand itself. But nothing was different, not physically at least.

"I got them all". Draco said as he came down the ladder again, the flowered pouch in his left hand. He stood in front of the book shelves and looked around the room. Harry's eyes followed Draco's. The room was simply decorated, a desk stood in the middle of the room as well as two chairs and a table near the only window. The floor was covered in a soft, dark green carpet that seemed to be somehow alive, it felt like the strands carefully supported Harry the way a mother would carry a child. Draco's eyes brightened suddenly. He rushed forward and grabbed something off the desk. He turned and held it up to Harry. It was another book, about the size of any of the other books Harry had seen in the library. This one didn't have a title or anything else on the cover. The cover itself was very strange as well, it seemed to be made from a strange kind of leather, as Draco twirled it in his hands Harry also noticed that the spine of the book was oddly shaped, it had several protrusions that pushed at the pale leather from beneath.

"What is that?" Harry asked and Draco handed it to him.

"It's my father's diary".

"Your father keeps a diary?" Harry asked. Draco nodded as Harry felt the leather, running his hand along the spine, feeling the bumps and ridges beneath the leather. He also noticed that the edge of the book; where the leather was bound, was made of a silky white thread. He flipped open the cover and saw thin script, spelling out Lucius' name and birth date.

"It feels so strange". Harry told the blonde as he ran his hand over the book.

"Yeah, human skin tends to feel like that".

"What?" Harry asked, stopping his hand on the spine of the book.

"It was made from the skin of my great grandfather's cousin. He married a muggle woman in secret and when the family found out the killed her and skinned him alive. The spine of the book is made from his actual spine". Harry dropped the book on the soft carpet.

"What the hell are you doing, that book is more than a hundred years old". Draco cried out and picked the book up off the floor.

"I'm sorry, I have just never heard of a book made from human skin before".

"It was a common punishment for a pure blooded wizard who got involved with a muggle".

"That is cruel". Harry said and Draco shrugged, dropping the book into the pouch.

"Let's move". Draco said and closed his hand around Harry's again. They stepped slowly out of the library and began making their way down the hall.

"We have to reach the ballroom there is another tunnel there that can lead us back to the beach". Harry nodded.

The hallway seemed to go on for miles and soon Harry was panting although he wasn't sure whether it was from running so much or from the physical contact with the blond. As they ran Harry noticed Draco's sleeve was pulling up as he ran, revealing the thick white bandage on his left arm again. Harry frowned curiously at it. Harry saw the ball room a second later, like everything in the house the doors were much bigger than anything Harry had ever seen outside the school. Two large gargoyle statues guarded the doors, set into the wall on either side of the door. Large wings nearly filled the open space behind them.

Reaching the doors Draco stopped suddenly and Harry nearly crashed into him.

"What?"

"Shut up". Draco whispered loudly and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, pushing him behind one of the statues. He stood out in the hall for several seconds, looking around the hall. He took a step towards the other gargoyle. Voices from down the hall made him turn back. He seemed to consider what to do for a second before pushing into the confined space with Harry, pressing their bodies tightly together between the gargoyle and the wall. Harry felt his heart beat frantically as Draco's face was pressed close to his, their chests rubbing together as they breathed. Harry turned his head slightly and their lips almost touched. He sighed heavily and Draco's frightened eyes focused on Harry. He knew that the blonde had felt the exhalation of breath and silently prayed that he wouldn't take it the wrong way. As he stared at Draco's terrified grey eyes Harry saw them soften, the fear retreated somewhat and was replaced with something else. Draco's hands slipped off Harry's shoulders and came to rest of his elbows. Draco's hands were shivering as he moved his right hand from Harry's elbows to his hip. He sighed heavily, brushing his chest hard against Harry's. Harry slowly parted his lips waiting for the inevitable kiss that he was expecting, was secretly hoping for. Draco smiled at his and Harry felt his lips respond, mirroring the smile. Footsteps echoed behind them and passed. Draco turned his face away and looked out through the tiny opening they had squeezed through.

"We have to move". He whispered and grasped Harry's hand. They moved out from behind the gargoyle and pushed against the door. It opened silently and they nearly tumbled into the high ceilinged room.

The entire room was empty except for a few chairs on the other side of the room. Candle's floated in the room high above his head and Harry was again reminded of the school. Large windows lined the walls, small curtains covered the top few inches of the opening. After the moment of awe Draco began running. Harry followed, slipping occasionally on the smooth floor. They reached the chairs and Draco pulled them to a stop. He let go of Harry's hand and began pulling away the chairs, Harry took the chairs closest to him and helped the blonde push the stack away from the wall to reveal a small discoloured patch in the paint. Draco frowned and stepped forward, trying to pull at the edges of the faded patch. He looked up at Harry.

"We have another problem".

"What?"

"The door has been sealed".

"You can't be serious".

"Sadly I am". Draco whispered. He settled back on the floor.

"Is there any other way out?"

"No, the only other way takes us through the dining room and if we go past in inside the walls we will be discovered, there are some heavy spells on the room, that is why we went past it and not through it when we came in".

"Come on Draco, there has to be something". The blonde shook his head.

"If only we could use magic then I could blast the damn wall away". Draco said, slamming his fist against the wall.

"Could we break through it without magic?"

"What?"

"Could we kick a hole through the wall?"

"Are you insane, you could break something?"

"We have to try". Harry stood and kicked his toe against the wall, feeling the shock of the impact slamming up his leg.

"Oh fuck!" He cried out.

"I told you". Draco whispered.

"I am not staying here to be caught Draco". Harry said and turned around, kicking his heel against the wall. At the third impact he heard a cracking sound and turned around, there was indeed a crack in the wall. He smiled at the blonde as he took up position again and with another hard kick the wood splintered. His foot caught in the hole and he stumbled forward. Draco cried out and caught him.

"Wow, you are strong". Draco said as he helped Harry pull his foot from the wall.

"Thanks, now we need to get out of here. We are running a lot behind". The plan had called for them to be out before three in the morning but it was almost dawn and they still had the lengthy trip to make to reach the beach. The new tunnel they entered wasn't nearly as small as the first one but it was just as dark. Harry's hand instinctively reached out to take the blonde's hand. Draco's thin warm hand closed around Harry's fingers and they immediately began moving together. The trip seemed much shorter than it was when they came up.

Juju was still on the beach, walking up and down in the surf. She groaned loudly when she saw them and came lumbering forward. Pulling themselves up on her long fur they settled in the saddle and Draco took the reins. They flew high above the Manor just as the sun raised its head above the horizon. The white walls of the Manor glittered in the early morning rays, making it appear as though the entire building was covered in paint inlaid with tiny diamonds. Harry looked down on the endless gardens, again marvelling at their beauty.

They flew high above the clouds, feeling water condense on their faces.

"We did it". Harry said.

"Yeah, we got the books". Draco replied, smiling at Harry. The wind whipped around them, pulling at their hair and clothes. The school soon came into view in the distance, bright and almost alive again. Harry hated how the school looked. Black scars and crumbling walls dotted the building, leaving the building a mere shadow of what it had once been. Harry looked down from Juju and saw the great hall recalling the escape and how they had lost Hagrid, had left Narcissa behind. He bit down on his lower lip to stop it trembling at the memory. They soon reached the collection point for their friends and found Hermione and Neville sitting on the grass. Their pouch held tightly in Hermione's hand.

As they flew back over the ocean they shared their experiences in the libraries. Hermione and Neville had encountered no problems apart from having to break into the restricted section of the school library.

Within the hour they had again reached the island where Greg lived. They passed over the woods and Harry held his breath waiting for the tugging feeling of the shield but it never came. He frowned at his friends. Juju landed softly on the grass behind the house. The inside of the house was the same, even if the shield seemed to be down. They called to Greg but he didn't seem to be in the house.

"Where is he?" Hermione whispered. They heard a scraping sound in one of the rooms on the second floor.

"What was that?" Neville said, his wand already drawn. Draco and Hermione followed suit. Harry followed the group as they moved toward the stairs. Another scraping sound was heard above. They slowly made their way up the stairs towards the sounds. They reached the top of the staircase to find Greg's door standing open, the young man could be seen rushing around in the room.

"Greg". Harry stepped forward and around the door. Greg cried out and turned towards him.

"Harry, you're back". He said, still running around the room collecting things and tossing them into a navy blue concealment pouch.

"What are you doing, why is the shield down?" Greg looked up, his face draining of colour. He reached forward and picked up the picture frame Harry had seen before and dropped it into the pouch.

"I..." He frowned and sighed heavily.

"You have to go". He said and rushed at Harry. The group behind him all drew their wands and Greg stopped short.

"Listen, you have to get away, now!" He screamed. They bundled together and pushed themselves down the stairway.

"What is going on?" Hermione cried out.

"Just shut up and move for Merlin's sake". Greg cried out as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He pushed them to the door and after a glance out of the glass he turned them away.

"Go out the back, move". Greg almost screamed and tried to force the group down the hall. Harry stumbled out of the group and turned back to the door. He pulled the curtain away and saw them. Two men, dressed in black robes and masks were making their way toward the house.

"Death Eaters!" Harry said through clenched teeth, watching Greg push his friends towards the back of the house.

"We're coming for you boy". One of the men yelled, Harry recognised the voice immediately as the voice of the man he had seen in Malfoy Manor. He still couldn't recall where he knew the man from. He ran back down the hall and met up with the rest of the group near the back entrance.

"Take this". Greg said and shoved something into Harry's hand. He looked down and saw the little pouch Greg had packed in the upper room.

"Greg, what is going on?"

"You have to leave, the death eaters have come for you". Greg pushed them along the grass. They reached Juju just as the front door exploded. Harry turned to Greg after his friends had mounted the animal.

"How did they know where we are?" Harry asked, Greg looked into Harry's eyes, his face a solemn mask. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he realised what happened.

"It was you Greg!" Harry cried out.

"What?"

"It was you, in the forest, you were one of the people I heard that night weren't you?" Now Harry knew where he had heard the death eater's voice before, just before his vision.

"Yes, I'm sorry Harry. I..."

"Get away from me Greg". Harry screamed, pushing the Auristic away.

"Harry please, I had no choice".

"You always have a choice Greg, you chose the darkness". Harry said and pulled himself up on Juju.

"Go". He screamed at Draco and the blonde pulled the animal up into the air. She lifted high off the ground and Harry turned back to look at the house that had been their home for the last month, it exploded in a ball of blue flames as Juju reached the clouds and soon they couldn't see the island anymore. Harry swallowed thickly and turned away from the view still not able to believe that Greg had betrayed them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** I am really sorry about my updates coming at such random times these days, I have recently returned to my studies and it really takes up an insane amount of my time. So from now on updates won't be scheduled anymore but I promise, the story will not go the way of the dinosaur, there will be updates no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12 : Night

**Awakening **

- **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **As always, thanks to TaraJo and Funnyducky as well as Ram of the Forest for their lovely reviews. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this far. Please check out my poll on my profile, I will really appreciate your opinions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 12 – Night**

"Harry, what the hell is going on?" Hermione cried, the wind whipping at her hair and almost blowing away her words.

"It was Greg!" Harry screamed back. His words made her cringe as Juju settled into a relaxed drift and silence fell. Hermione's eyes were teary and swollen. Seamus clung half heartedly to Neville, still weak from all the exertion of the night. Draco sat near the front, pulling on the reigns.

"What?"

"He told the Death Eaters where we were. He betrayed us". Harry said, watching his friends face fall at the news.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked from the front of the saddle.

"Yes, he was one of the people I heard in the forest the night of my vision. I recognised that man from that night too. He was in the Manor too".

"That's Tiberius Fogworth; he has been in Voldemort's inner circle ever since I can remember". Draco said. They sat in silence on the soft animal, listening to the wind blow around them as she moved through the air as though swimming.

"What do we do now?" Neville whispered. Seamus' exhausted form still propped against his shoulder. He held on to Seamus' head with one hand and the side of the saddle with the other.

"I don't know. Greg gave me this before we left". Harry said, holding up the concealment pouch. Though he knew that there were several large objects in it, the little pouch had no significant weight.

"Okay, where do we go then?" Harry asked, looking at his friends.

"Why don't we just fall back on the plan we had when we were looking for the horcruxes".

"What?" Neville and Draco asked together. Hermione looked over at Harry and he nodded. With a sad smile she explained to the other three the time they had spent in the forest hunting down the objects. The two conscious boys sat in awe, listening to the words. Draco nodded occasionally.

"So they really existed?" Draco asked and Harry nodded again.

"How many were there?"

"Six, we destroyed them all. Nagini was the last of them".

'That's why he kept the snake with him at all times?"

"Yes. But we don't know if he is aware that we destroyed the others". Harry said. Hermione reached for the pouch in his hand, he let it go willingly and watched as she opened it. She reached inside and pulled out the picture frame Harry had seen earlier.

"There is a lot of stuff in here. There are a couple of books, and... I think it's one of those tents. Like the one we had during the summer". She said, counting down the items on her fingers.

"Where are we going then?" Draco asked and Hermione again suggested the forests they had been living in so many weeks ago. Soon Hermione and Neville were asleep in the back of the saddle as well. Neville was clutching at their friend, keeping the young Irishman safe. Harry moved to the front of the animal, hearing her heart beat beneath his fingers. Draco looked over his shoulder and saw him. He shifted his body to make space for Harry to sit. It felts oddly comfortable for Harry to be sitting next to Draco when he settled in. Together they looked out over the flickering tree tops.

"Where did you learn to drive this thing?" Harry asked.

"I rode many animals while growing up; this thing isn't much different than a horse. It's just bigger and it flies". Harry smiled at the blonde and continued to watch the display beneath them.

"How long do you think it will be till we reach the forest?" Harry asked.

"About two hours so let the people in back sleep. They are going to need it".

"I could take the reins for a while if you want to sleep too?"

"No, I'm fine thank you". Draco replied, pulling on the reins again. Juju groaned loudly and began flying faster.

"What do you think happened to Voldemort?" Harry asked an hour later, when the content silence between them had become awkward.

"I think that it was actually Neville who did that much damage. He did use the killing curse on the Dark lord and even if it didn't hit him head on, it still did serious damage. Especially since Voldemort is pretty weak to begin with". Harry nodded and noticed the wind fluttering in Draco's robes, revealing the familiar white bandage around his arm. Harry leaned in closer.

"Draco, what is that...?"

"What?" The blonde asked, turning his head in Harry's direction.

"Never mind" Harry replied. It seemed inappropriate for him to be asking something of the blonde; even if they had been through all that they had been through. Instead he just shook his head and they returned to the comfortable silence.

* * *

The forest they chose to settle in was thick, gigantic pine trees surrounded them on both sides of a clearing Draco had spotted from the sky. There was a small river running just to the east and they could hear it from where they were standing. Hermione and Neville fished the tent out of the little pouch and Hermione touched her wand to it, making it spring up and set itself. On the outside it looked like nothing more than a small tepee, barely big enough to hold two people. But Harry knew that these tents were magically enlarged and that the inside would be bigger than most homes. It was almost lavishly decorated when they stepped inside. Split up into several rooms each person had his own private sleeping area and bathroom. A large living room graced the centre of the tent with a small kitchen glinting in the rear. A dark oak table stood to the left of the kitchen, its heavy chairs almost looming around it.

"Make room please". Neville said behind him and Harry stepped aside, letting the tall boy pass. He was carrying the thin Irishman in his arms, much like he had carried Hermione only a few weeks before after they had discovered Ron was missing from their group. As Harry watched, Neville proceeded to carry Seamus to one of the many beds and lay him down carefully. Making sure that the injured boy was comfortable before heading to the bathroom. Hermione stood in the living room, taking in the tent.

"Harry, I think we may have made a mistake".

"What?" Harry asked.

"Why would Greg give us this tent if he really did betray us to the Death Eaters?"

"That can't..."

"She's right Potter, Greg isn't going to help us unless he wanted to". Draco said from near the door.

"But why betray us in the first place; he admitted it to me before we left".

"Have you considered that he may have been coerced or that they are forcing him to do it?" Draco said matter of fact.

"I never considered it that way".

"You have been facing these people for years Harry; you should have learned how they think by now". Draco said. Harry caught the glimmer of a grimace on Draco's lips.

"I just thought..."

"That's the problem Potter, you think too narrowly".

"I don't think that's the point".

"Of course it's the point; you need to look at the whole picture".

"I am..."

"No, Potter. You think you are but if you really did then you would see what was right in front of you".

"What?"

"I'm too tired for this. I'm going to bed". Draco turned away from Harry and slipped into one of the many little rooms. The flaps fluttered as he vanished behind them. Harry stood looking at the grey flaps, confused and disturbed at the blonde's reaction towards him. He looked over at Hermione. Her smile was somewhat forced as she walked towards him.

"What is his problem?" Harry asked.

"Just calm down Harry, he is just going through a rough time right now".

"He's having a rough time?"

"Yes". Harry wanted to force the subject but Hermione's blank face stopped him. She knew something, he knew it but what exactly it was he didn't know.

* * *

Two days later Harry was sitting in their tent, staring at Seamus' sleeping form. They had been taking turn watching him. Hermione had found a spell in one of the books she'd brought along that enabled her to magically fill his stomach with food. It was a simple spell but they were eager for him to wake up. Since the food was not masticated it could cause problems in long term. Hermione, Draco and Neville were gone from the tent, off to the nearby town to find food. Harry was hoping for some more fresh fruit, preferably peaches or an orange. There was an orange on the table next to his friend's bed; he was saving it for the Irishman when he woke up. Harry had always loved oranges, had spent many nights in his cupboard with a large orange, enjoying the sharp citrus smell as the Dursleys enjoyed their gourmet meals.

Seamus' hand brushed against Harry's arm and the brunette was startled from his thoughts. He turned to the Irishman and smiled.

"Glad to see you are awake". Seamus nodded. Harry sighed, his friend was suffering and there was nothing he could do to help him.

"Are you hungry?" Seamus nodded again and Harry handed him the orange. Harry watched as the Irishman began tearing at the orange. The peel came off in tiny pieces. Harry frowned, wondering why his friend didn't just use magic to open the fruit. There was a spell that did it for you. Harry saw that Seamus was still having trouble and he reached for it. The thin boy handed it over gladly, his eyes thankfully turned to Harry as the brunette expertly peeled the fruit. He was still pondering the reason behind Seamus' inability to open the orange. Harry watched as his friend carefully as he ate. He lifted Seamus' wand from the bedside table and held it up. Seamus shook his head and ate some more. Why would Seamus choose such a difficult muggle way to peel his fruit when the spell was so easy? From the outside Harry heard Juju land and he stood. He quickly excused himself from the tent. Hermione and Draco were standing beside the Meergong, reaching up and taking bags from Neville who in turn handed them off to Harry. Together the four of them carried the bags back into the tent.

"Wingardium leviosa". Hermione said and Harry watched the bags float from their hands and float towards the kitchen. In one of the rooms near the back Harry heard Neville mutter the clothing cleaning spell they had learned in first year. Draco had again vanished into his room again, the flaps closing him behind a wall of burlap. Harry looked back at Seamus' room and realisation struck him like a slap in the face. Seamus didn't choose to peel the orange by hand, he had no other choice. Wand less magic was virtually impossible and without a voice there was no way that Seamus could perform any magic. Harry looked back at the Irishman. They were both in the same boat, facing the same problem. But Harry was so focussed on his own problem that he had never considered that Seamus was going to have trouble without a voice.

* * *

In the few days that followed the group passed their time by browsing through the books. Hermione spent the most time in front of them, paging through book after book, reading every word. After several hours Harry leaned back from one of the dusty books he had been reading. His eyes were burning and his vision swam when he tried to focus on anything that was not far away. Draco and Neville had both left the table an hour before. The tall shy boy had disappeared into Seamus' room and Draco had left to run through his father's diary.

"Are you done?" Hermione asked as he stood from the table.

"Yeah, my eyes are about to explode". She looked at him curiously but nodded anyway. He smiled at her before turning towards the front door. As he passed Seamus' bedroom he heard something that sounded distinctly like a groan. Harry had to fight the urge to step up to the curtain and look inside. He was disturbingly curious about what exactly was going on between the two boys. More importantly however he wanted to know is Neville was anything like him. If Neville was having some kind of relationship with both Hermione and Seamus then perhaps the tall boy could help Harry to figure out what he wanted himself. Draco was missing in action again. There was only one place the blonde could be.

The night outside was cool, the animals in the forest were entertaining each other with calls and crunching of leaves as they went about their lives around the group as though the tent wasn't even set up in the middle of their forest. Harry took a deep breath and felt the crisp night air fill his lungs. Goosebumps ran up and down his arms. In the distance he heard the little stream they had seen from the air a few days before. The walk to the stream relaxed his muscles and his eyes finally returned to normal. His head still throbbed from all the ancient hand written spells and history stories. Harry stopped when he reached the banks of the small stream. The water bubbled and churned over the tiny rocks, making happy gurgling noises. The forest suddenly seemed to become silent and in the oppressive silence Harry heard a choked sound. The strangled cry echoed in his ears for a moment before the night sounds grew back and drowned it out. Curious about the sound Harry slowly made his way up the river.

A large fallen tree created a bridge over the shallow water and he leaned against it; listening for the previously heard sound. He felt his foot slip from the green rock he was on and water spilled over his foot, filling his shoe with icy water. He was about to curse when he heard the sound again. It was right near him, he was sure it was probably right on the other side of the log. He considered going to find Hermione for a second. Embarrassingly hoping she would be able to protect him should the sound come from a threatening source. He bent down and tried to see under the tree but the water surface was covering the bottom of the log. As he watched he saw water bubbling in a pool made between several rocks and the tree. As he watched the light tint became light pink before turning a much darker shade. Soon the little pool was filled with red water. The sight of the diluted blood made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand on end. He climbed the tree slowly, listening for the choked cry again. When he reached the top of the tree he saw it.

Draco was sitting on the bank of the river, right next to the tree. The flesh covered book was on the ground at his side. His back was slightly turned to Harry. The brunette lowered himself to the ground and was about to call out to Draco when he saw something glint in the moonlight. Harry stopped short; watching in horror as the sharp point of a dagger flies through the air and plunges itself into the milk white skin on the blonde's left arm. The dark blood that dripped from the wounds glinted wetly in the moonlight, a stark contrast to Draco's beautifully pale skin. Small drops of the blonde's life fluid dripped into the water and tinted it pink. The blade lifted again and as it arced down Harry felt as though he was hit with a bucket of iced water.

"Draco, stop!" He screamed and ran, beginning to close the short distance between them. Draco looks up as he hears Harry's voice. The blonde's eyes flash with fear and he jumps up from his sitting position. He seems to float in the air for a moment and he slips on the wet stones on the bank, his legs and arms flying out in all directions as he drops. Harry's eyes rush to find the dagger and he sees it flying through the air as the blonde comes down hard on the rocks. He cried out as his bleeding arm caught between several rocks. Harry barely feels the cold water filling his shoes again as he rushes into the river. He loses his footing too just as he reaches the blonde and feels his knees scrape against the rocks as he goes down next to the blonde. He ignored the throbbing pain in his legs and reaches for the blonde. Harry pulls him up into a sitting position. The blonde looks up into Harry's eyes from his seat on the cold rocks.

Draco smiles uncertainly at Harry. The brunette reaches out and takes Draco's hand in his own. He is surprised to find so little resistance from the blonde. Draco only looks away as Harry lifts the thin arm to look at the damage the dagger did. Harry has to bite his lip to keep from sobbing as he examines the arm. Where the black tattoo had once been Draco had begun taking the skin away. From the left wrist up to about half way up the arm the tattoo was destroyed, replaced by a thick, strangely coloured scar. The remaining half of the dark mark was still prominent and undamaged. A wide new wound occupied and area between the two parts. Blood poured freely from it as it gaped into the night air.

'Why?" Harry chokes out.

"It hurts". Draco replies. His voice was thick with grief and pain.

"Of course it hurts; you carved up your arm". The blonde's hands begin to shake as he turns his head away from Harry.

"It's not the wound". Draco whispers and goes silent. Both boys still sitting in the cold water, Harry on knees, cradling the blonde's injured arm in his hands. When the blonde looks back at Harry the grey eyes are red and wet.

"It's the mark. When the dark lord gets angry or when he summons the death eaters. It burns Potter. It feels as though something is tearing the skin off my arm". Draco's breathing becomes laboured and his eyes flash back and forth until he sees the dagger. He lunges for it. Harry had anticipated the move and grabs Draco's other arm; trying to pull him back.

"No! Let me go Potter. This fucking thing has to go".

"No, I'm not letting you hurt yourself!" Harry screams as he drags the blonde back towards the bank.

"Fuck Potter, just let me go!" Draco screams again as he continues his fight to reach the river.

"I said no". Harry cries out and pulls the blonde to him and embraces the thin shoulders. Feeling the doused body heat the blonde emitted. As Harry squeezes his arms around the blonde the boy lets out a strangled sob before leaning into Harry's body. His knees give way as he begins to cry against Harry's shoulder and they both sink to the ground. Harry holds on to the blonde as his body shakes with sobs. Harry feels something sticky and realises that the blonde's blood was soaking into his shirt. He gently strokes the blonde's head; it was something he had seen Molly do often while he had been with them.

"There has to be another way". Harry whispers. The blonde shakes his head.

"No, my mother and I tried everything. Cutting it out is the only thing that makes it hurt less".

"But why let it make a scar. Why not cut it out and then use a potion or a spell to fix it". Harry asks, pulling out of the embrace and lifting Draco's mangled arm again.

"We tried that too. The mark comes back as soon as the skin is healed. Leaving it to scar naturally is the only thing that helps. It doesn't take the pain away but it makes it less". The blonde's voice shook again and he swallowed thickly.

"There has to be some other way Draco. We have so many books at the tent, there has to be something in them that can help you. So next time it hurts just tell one of us okay?" A fake smile makes its way on to Draco's face.

"Why would you want to help me Potter? Don't you hate me?" Draco's voice sounds almost pleading as though he is hoping for Harry to confirm his words.

"I don't hate you Draco. I might have disliked you in the past. I sure didn't trust you but there was never any hatred". Harry said.

"Well, thank you for the offer Potter but this is my problem. I took the mark; I have to deal with it". Draco said; his voice taking on the defiant tone Harry had gotten to know so well.

"You're wrong. This is everyone in this group's problem or at the very least it is my problem too because you are my... my..." Harry blushed and tried not to look into the grey eyes.

"What?" Draco asked his eyes and voice seemingly pleading again, for a different reason this time however.

"You're my friend". Harry said, only then realising that that was how he actually felt.

"I am your friend?" Draco said, his voice taking on a mystified quality as though he were talking about some fantasy or a foggy memory.

"Yes". Harry replied.

"And you would really help me if I were in pain?"

"Of course I would. That is what friends do". Draco's lips tremble and he looks into Harry's eyes.

"I've never had a real friend before". Harry's words seem to abandon him at that moment and all he can think to do is pull the blonde back into the embrace they had shared only moments before. As the blonde pushes his face into Harry's shoulder Harry notices that one of his legs had fallen asleep. Draco's legs were intertwined with his and the right one was painfully positioned under Draco's body.

"Thank you Harry". The blonde whispers as he pulls away from the embrace. Harry blushes as he looks at Draco. It feels so strange to see Draco in such a different light and it makes his heart flutter.

"Who would have thought, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy... friends". Draco smiles, the first genuine smile Harry has ever seen from the blonde. The tear streaks on his face had become slightly dirty and the light brown streaks making his face seem somewhat more human. Harry felt a warm feeling suddenly appear in his chest. It felt as though his lungs were being crushed and he leaned forward closing the short distance between them and feels the blonde's lips push against his. The surprising softness of Draco's lips shocks him; he had expected the blonde's lips to be cold. He brushes his tongue against the soft lips, begging for entry. The blonde groans loudly.

"Oh god, Draco; I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was doing". Harry says, turning his face away and breaking the kiss. Draco's face stays emotionless as he stares at Harry.

"Draco, I'm sorry. Please don't be..."

"Shut the hell up". Draco says and his hand shoots out. He reaches around Harry's head and nestles his fingers in the black strands before pulling Harry close again. Their lips crush together and this time when Harry's tongue begs entry to Draco's mouth it is allowed inside. Draco's own tongue joins the dance. It is Harry's turn to groan as he tastes cinnamon. He breathes deeply against the blonde, taking in the smell of him and it is the familiar smell of dusty ground and muggle perfume as well as several new smells he has yet to identify. Draco's skin feels smooth and perfect beneath his hand as he brushes it along the blonde's arm. Draco cries out and jerks away.

"Oh fuck Draco; I forgot about your arm". Harry cries out. As he reaches out to comfort the blonde he slams his head against the other boys'. The blonde jerks back again, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Gee Harry. I am good enough at self mutilation on my own. You really don't need to help me". The blonde says as he pulls away from Harry, untangling their legs in the process. They both get up from the ground. Draco stumbles on the loose rocks again and Harry reaches out to stabilise him.

"Please don't. You'll probably kick me in the nuts if you come near me". They look at each other for a second before Draco smiles.

"I'm sorry Draco". Harry says, hearing laughter on his own voice.

"Yeah well...that was certainly an interesting experience". Draco says. Harry was truly sorry but he couldn't really stop the happy feeling that was building up in his chest. It had felt so good to kiss the blonde, even if it had gone a little off centre at the end.

"Let's go and have Hermione or Neville look at that arm of yours". Harry said and on yet another impulse holds out his hand to the blonde. Draco looks at it for a moment.

"I'm not going to bit you". Harry says.

"Are you sure?" The blonde jokes and Harry smiles as the pale fingers entwine with his and they begin to walk back towards the tent. Draco was cradling his arm against his chest. The bleeding has stopped some time before.

They reached the tent to find Hermione still sitting at the books. The sight of Draco's injured arm sent her into frenzy and she pulled out her want to repair the damage. The boys explained to her about the dark mark and she sighed heavily.

"I don't know what to do". She said and called to Neville. Their tall friend appeared out of Seamus' room and after more explanations he examined the wound. From his pocket he produced a tiny pouch and from the pouch brought forth a tiny plastic bag filled with green pulp. He proceeded to apply the pulp to the wound and bound it with a length of fresh bandage that also came from his bag. Hermione sat at the table, reading through several pages of notes she had made, only half aware of what Neville was doing.

"There, that should keep the pain at bay without healing it magically". Neville said.

"Thank you Neville". Draco said, looking up at the tall boy.

"It's fine. Anything else I can help you with?" Neville asked, looking around the room. When the other three people in the room shook their head he smiled and disappeared into Seamus' compartment again.

"I think I found something". Hermione said when their friend was gone. Harry and Draco both sat down in front of her as she consulted her notes yet again.

"I found some stuff about the loss of magic, even though we have so many books there isn't a lot. While I was browsing I found a bunch of papers that were reportedly written by Merlin".

"Reportedly?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, no one could prove that he had actually written them but Lucius was convinced that the ancient wizard had written them".

"What did he write then?" Draco interrupted.

"The writings suggest that we our magic is centred in four areas in our bodies much like chakras. Sometimes, again like chakras, these magical centres can become blocked. When this happens we lose the ability to use our magic".

"So how do I open my centres again?" Hermione's face fell.

"The writings don't say anything about how to actually do it but I get the feeling that some pages are missing from the stuff Lucius had. Perhaps that was why your father wanted them so badly". Draco nodded solemnly. He pulled the flesh covered book close and flipped it open.

"Maybe if we can find Iphigenia's granddaughter then we could find the pages my father was looking for". Draco said as he began paging through the creepy book. Hermione sat across from them staring at the book as though she was about to be sick. The atmosphere in the room became thicker and thicker as Draco read page after page of neatly written words.

"Do you think we would be able to find her? She might be in hiding". Harry sighed.

"I never thought about that. Do you think we would...?"

"I found her". Draco cried out, interrupting Harry's words.

"Her name is Calliope Iphigenia Torres O'Malley and she lives in a magical village called Katsburg".

"Katsburg? I've never heard of it".

"You wouldn't have. It's a magical village. No muggles are allowed". Draco said.

"We can find the books then?" Hermione asked; an eager edge in her voice.

"Yes" Draco replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** I know, you guys had to wait really long for this and I am intensely grateful for your patience. This chapter is a bit short, I was a bit caught up with assignment and tests these last few weeks. Now I am free for the next ten days. I promise I will try and get as much done as I can. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13 : Bathtub Confessions

**Awakening**

- **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Special thanks to TaraJo, Funnyducky, Yellowbird64 and Noddy11feb. Thanks also to all who read thus far and sorry for the long wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 13: Bathtub Confessions**

Harry woke to a world that was filled with chaos. As he tumbled out of his room he noticed that Hermione was marching around the tent, tapping her wand against various objects to make them fold and change back into themselves.

"What are you doing?"

"We've been here a week, after we visit Calliope we have to move somewhere else". Harry felt oddly upset at the idea of them having to move. Even though he had not told Hermione about it he and Draco had after all had their first kiss only a few metres from the tent the previous night. Draco came in through the flaps. Harry blushed at the sight of the blonde. Draco smiled at him, looking away from the brunette with an equally red face. Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked from one to the other.

"I have things to do". Draco said and vanished into his room.

"What is up with you two today?" Hermione asked and Harry felt himself blush even more.

"It's nothing".

"No it isn't Harry, did you have another fight?"

"No, just forget it okay".

"Okay". Hermione turned away and went back to her work dismantling the tent. Harry stopped next to Seamus' room and had trouble keeping his curiosity in check. He leaned his head through the flaps. He had expected to find them in bed together. Seamus was in bed but Neville wasn't with him. The tall boy was sitting on a chair next to the bed, watching over his friend. He looked up and his eyes made contact with Harry's. Harry blushed again and Neville waved to him and stood. Harry watched as his tall friend leaned over Seamus, he was sure that Neville was making sure the Irish by was still breathing.

When they stepped out of the tent Harry turned to Neville.

"I'm sorry that I stuck my head in there, I should have knocked". He said as they began walking towards the river. Harry again remembered the kiss and the warm blood in his face worried him.

"Why did you look into the room Harry, what did you expect?" Neville asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yes?"

"I thought that you and Seamus would be together. You know, as in; in bed". Harry averted his eyes, staring at the water and still revelling in the memory of the kiss.

"I guess I can't expect anything more". Neville sighed.

"What?"  
"Everyone thinks that I'm gay. Just because I'm not like the rest of you, because I am sensitive and I'm not good at sports so then I must be gay right?" Neville said, his voice climbing in pitch.

"I'm sorry Neville, you and Seamus have been hiding in his room quite a lot and you always care for him so what was I supposed to think".

"You know what Harry?" Harry closed his eyes, expecting a deluge.

"You're right".

"I'm what?"

"You're right. Not that I'm gay but that I spend a lot of time with Seamus. It's not because I am in love with him or anything it's just that he needs me... and I guess, in a way I need him too". Neville sighed heavily.

"You need him?"

"Yes, you and Hermione and Ron have always been some of my closest friends but... I have never been important to you".

"What, of course you are". Harry said.

"No, not the way you guys are important to each other. Ever since I can remember all that I've wanted was to have someone to care for you know. Before all this happened I had my parents and now... they are gone. You and Hermione have each other and even Draco has gotten into your group somehow". Harry blushed again. Though not for the memory of the kiss but for the fact that Neville was right. He and his two friends were a rather closed group.

"I'm sorry Neville, about not seeing you, about all this, about your parents and about the whole gay thing. I think I was just..."

"What?"

"I was projecting okay".

"Projecting? As in you are putting your own issues onto someone else". Harry cringed as he realised what was happening.

"Yes".

"Does that mean that you're...?"

"Yes, I suppose I am". Harry said, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. Blood swirled in his head and the thought he might faint. He prayed that Neville would say something. The tall boy stood in front of Harry, staring down at him.

"Say something please?"

"I'm sorry Harry. I have to admit that I am pretty shocked. I never expected that you would be... what about Ginny?"

"I don't know Neville; I think I might be bisexual". Neville nodded.

"How long have you known that you are?" Harry sighed as the memory floated back up into his mind

_He was in the prefect bathroom again. Ever since he had been there the first time to listen to the egg for the tri wizard tournament he had enjoyed being in the large room. It was during that first bath that he had accidentally discovered Amortentus. Moaning Myrtle had almost attacked him in the bathroom, suggesting that Cedric had stayed in the bath until all the bubbles were gone. He had no intension of exposing himself to her at any stage and had pulled away from her. In the process he's bumped into the tap and the pink soap had flooded into the bathtub and there the smells had been. There was the freshly mown grass, the muggle perfume, fresh bread and cinnamon. As he sat in the warm water he realised that he had smelled those smells before. Myrtle giggled and he looked up._

"_You like that don't you?" She said above him._

"_What is it?" Harry asked, barely aware of where he was._

"_It's called Amortentus; it makes you smell the person you want to be with". Myrtle explained, "And it seems that you like this person a lot"._

"_What?" Harry asked again and Myrtle laughed. He was sure if it had been possible then the ghost would have been blushing. He turned and looked around at her when she floated around him and then felt the cool air and looked down at his hard erection, the head of his penis sticking slightly out of the water. He blushed and covered it with his hands, Gasping slightly at the contact and shivering with a slight twinge of pleasure._

"_Who do you smell Harry?" Myrtle asked, suddenly rising out of the water in front of him._

"_I..."  
"Come on Harry. Everybody smells someone. I've watched many of you boys in here doing that thing to yourselves. Are you going to do it too?"_

"_What thing? I... oh Merlin no! I don't do that!" Harry said. He was certain that the water would soon start boiling with his embarrassment._

"_Oh come now Harry, all the boys do it". Harry blushed even more and actually considered touching himself, the smell was so nice, tickling him in just the right spots. That is when the door opened and _He_ had come in._

"I've known for a few years now". Harry said and Neville nodded again.

"Do Hermione or Ron know?"

'No, I have never told anyone". Harry admitted as they made their way back to the tent.

"Don't worry Harry; I will keep your secret". Harry nodded and they entered the tent again to complete their preparations to head to Katsburg.

* * *

Harry and Draco were still not speaking when they reached Katsburg; they were barely looking at each other. The atmosphere between them had suddenly become awkward. Neither boy knew how to act after the kiss. As they had flown towards the little magically hidden town Harry had often looked over at the blonde. Draco still managed the reins expertly. Several times Harry considered moving up to the front of the animal and speaking to the other boy but as soon as he moved he realised that he had nothing to tell the other boy. How was he going to explain how he felt now that he had done it? He had finally kissed someone else, had finally kissed a new man. After the first time, after that first contact with another man's lips Harry had never been the same. It had been his first real kiss and after the last time he'd kissed those lips he had sworn that he would never kiss a man again, let alone fall in love with him. Harry knew that he wasn't in love with Draco, but surely if they had a first kiss that they both enjoyed then there must be the possibility of something more developing in future.

As the Meergong settled on a hill just on the outside of a small forest Harry shook his head to clear the thoughts away. The whole incident was probably just something that happened in the moment. They had both just been caught up in a moment of weakness; they had needed some kind of physical contact at that moment. It had been nothing more than a purely physical need. Harry was still trying to convince himself of such things as they began setting up the tent. It went up in a flash, with Harry and Seamus standing on the sidelines. The Irishman was finally able to stand on his own for longer periods of time and had started using a quill and parchment to communicate with the rest of the group. Harry longed to be able to make the objects in the tent come alive like his friends were doing and he wondered if Seamus was having the same feelings. He started as a cold hand touched his shoulder. Seamus smiled as he handed Harry a piece of parchment.

"_What's wrong, you look terrible?_"

"Thanks Seamus, I suppose I do look like death don't I?" Seamus nodded and tapped the page.

"I don't know, I am just feeling the strain of not having magic, I was wondering about how you deal with it. You can't do magi either. Wand less magic is almost impossible". Seamus took the page and began scribbling on it.

"_It's just another challenge to face. All that you have to do is push through it_".

"I don't know how. When I discovered I had magi it was like I suddenly had some kind of purpose, some reason for being alive. Being this hero that everyone wants me to be meant that I was worth something but now I can't even protect the people I love". Harry heard his voice crack and he looked away. Seamus' hand touched his shoulder again and he turned back.

"_We will get your magic back Harry, life never takes anything away without giving you something back_". Harry smiled at his friend. The words were true he supposed. He looked around as the remaining members of the group set out to cast shield spells on the area around them. Minutes later Neville came walking towards them and after declining to join them Harry watched his two friends walk off towards the shelter the tent offered them and he smiled. Who would have thought that Neville was such a wonderful person? Harry stood and made his way towards the tent as well.

Inside he watched Neville escort Seamus, exhausted from the short trip to the tent, into his room. Draco was missing in action once again; presumably he had already retreated to his room. Hermione was the only one still in view and he walked toward her. She was sitting at the dining room table, browsing through the bag Greg had left with them. She looked up when he got closer and smiled.

"Oh, I am glad you came in. I have some interesting things to tell you". She waved her hand in a very businesslike fashion and gestured for him to sit. He settled into the chair and felt for some reason like he was about to be interrogated.

"I have been reading these books and there is some seriously valuable information. But Draco doesn't want to let me read the Malfoy diary though".

"I suppose that is just a family thing".

"How family bound can he still be after what those people did to him?"

"Hermione, I'm sure he doesn't want to be like that. Surely there must have been a time when they were a normal family, well, as normal as they could have been".

"Still Harry, I think we need to get in that book. I know you said I have to trust him but I still find it hard".

"The two of you were friends for months Hermione, how can you not trust him?"

"We were only friend because Dumbledore wanted us to be. I can't know the things he told me and still trust him after we got betrayed twice".

"Greg admitted to that..."

"Greg only admitted to betraying the location of his house, he didn't say anything about Grimmauld place". Hermione pouted her lips and Harry knew that there was no way he was going to win this argument. He sighed.

"Look, let's just see what we can do with what we've got. When we go find Calliope tomorrow we will know more, I am hoping she will get us out with all we need".

"What if she is in hiding Harry, If Lucius was looking for her legally then he must be hunting after her now. She might be gone".

"I know, but that is all we can hope for Hermione, without her guidance, without trying to find her I will never have any chance of getting my magic back and how the hell will we ever get Ron back". Her face broke before his eyes. Her chin quivered and her eyes fluttered, trying to hide the tears that sprang to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean..."

"No, you're right Harry. We need to hope for more or none of us are going to make it through this". She wiped her eyes with her knuckles before reaching into the bag again. She frowned as she pulled her hand from the velvet bag. She pulled a familiar square from the bag and stared at it.

"Why would he put this in the bag?" She asked as she handed him the picture frame. He took the frame from her and stared at it. It was the same one that had stood on the bedside table in Greg's room, the one the Auristic had dropped into the bag just before the death eaters had shown up at the house.

Harry quickly identified Jeff and Greg in the group. He also found the two unknown Slytherin boys that were holding hands. In the dim light of the room he took a good look at all the boys in the picture. The last time he had seen the picture he had given it only a cursory glance. Apart from the Slytherin couple and the attractive young man near them the fourth Slytherin turned out to be even more familiar. Harry saw that oily black hair, the sharp nose and the angry expression. He cried out as he felt the picture slip out of his hand and heard it crash to the floor in a clatter of broken glass.

"Are you okay Harry. What happened?" Hermione cried out and stumbled over the chairs.

"I'm fine. It was just a... surprise to see..."

"Surprised to see what?"

"Snape, he's in Greg's picture".

"What?" She reached down and lifted the picture from the floor to also look at it.

"You're right, that is Snape. Merlin, I can't believe he was a teenager once. Is that Greg and Jeff in the picture with him? More importantly what was Dumbledore planning with them". Harry reached over and took the picture back and examined the other two Gryffindor boys. One was shorter than the rest and seemed almost out of place in the group. His eyes flicked back and forth nervously as though trying to subtly check on the pose of the Slytherin boys. The fourth Gryffindor boy was also tall and skinny, his hair a thick curly mop on his head. He had a goofy smile and was clutching an "_Adventures of the Dragon Tamer"_ wizard comic book at his side. He was watching the Slytherin group too but his expression carried something much more that what the other boy expressed.

"I wonder who they were". Harry whispered.

"I think I know". Hermione said, she was holding another piece of parchment in her hand, small words were written on it and she handed it to Harry, her hand shaking.

"What is this?" It was more a statement than a question.

The parchment was a hastily torn and the words scribbled even more hastily. Harry had trouble making out what was written and had to decipher it multiple time before he got the complete message.

_I'm sorry for what I did, the death eaters have Nick. They've had him since the attack on the school; he was never on any mission for the order. I'm sorry I lied to you and that I betrayed your trust. If you find him and he's alive please tell him I love him. I did this for him. If you need more help find the boys in the picture. I don't know where any of them are apart from Severus but tell them the 'The revolutionary captain' sent you._

Harry felt tears fight to escape from his eyes and he blinked them away.

"You were right". He choked out.

"That doesn't matter now, we have more help. Who are they?" She asked and they turned the picture over to see names written in the same scripts from the letter. It was much neater than the words on the note. Harry read the names slowly, turning the picture over after every name to locate the boys. Apart from Greg and Jeff he could just as easily identify them now. The young man with the wavy fringe was called Ryan Atwood, the tall boy in the Slytherin couple was Tony Stonem, his boyfriend; Maxxie Oliver: Severus Snape rounded out the Slytherin boys. The two remaining Gryffindor boys were next. Seth Cohen was the curly haired boy. The last boy, the suspicious, short Gryffindor boy only had a name; George; the surname had faded from the image long ago. Above the names of the group was written in neat calligraphy "The Revolutionaries". Harry stared at the picture again.

"I wonder who they were and what they were doing in this group. Do you think Dumbledore got them together?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I suppose we are going to have to ask them about it when we find one of them". Hermione sighed and looked at the clock on the wall behind them.

"Before we found this picture I wanted to tell you about this potion I found in one of the books". Harry smiled down at her, feeling his eyes protest at still being awake at such an hour.

"What does it do?"

"I think I might be able to get Seamus his voice back".

"What?"

"Yes, there is this ancient potion, I can't translate the name but from the translation Lucius wrote on the margins I know that it can heal almost any injury. And it can give him enough energy to get going again".

"That's wonderful Hermione. Have you told him?"

"No, we need to find this one ingredient, it's called Mustillia. It's a leaf; I think I can draw it from the description in the book". She whispered.

"It should be growing somewhere in this forest but I'm not quite sure where we'd be able to find it, it only grows if conditions are just right".

"Don't worry, tomorrow after we've seen Calliope we will go out and find it". Hermione nodded and lifted herself up on her toes to place a peck on his cheek.

"Goodnight Harry". She said and both retreated to their rooms. Harry sat in bed long after the tent became silent, still staring at the picture of the group of boys.

* * *

The next morning was crisp, mist hung thickly beneath the trees. Around the tent birds and other small animals were waking up to the new morning. Harry stood outside the tent and took in the images around him. Drops of condensation fell around him and made the dead leaves on the ground rustle. He was still standing on the soft ground when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned, expecting to find Hermione standing behind him. Instead he found Draco. He felt awkward for a moment as the blonde stood near him and smiled.

"I love mornings like these". The blonde whispered as he stepped around Harry to look at the forest outside. Harry fumbled for something to say.

"I do too. How is your arm?" Draco smiled again and held up his left arm.

"It's better. Neville is a really good herbalist". Harry almost cried out when he felt Draco brush against him. A sharp stab of desire shot through him and he tried to keep his voice from shivering as he spoke.

"Yes, he really does enjoy it. He said it was his favourite subject". Draco turned and brushed against Harry again. More shivers made their way up Harry's spine. The shivers made his mind work too and he shuddered as memories made an appearance in his mind again. He remembered the lips of his first lover; the soft hair that he had clutched in his fingers and the eyes that had stared into his own so many times He turned and found his face only centimetres from Draco's. He could feel the blonde's hot breath on his lips. Draco's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned forward, holding his lips just far enough away to beg Harry to close the distance, showing his desire for the contact but giving the brunette the choice to complete the kiss or not. Harry brushed his tongue over his lips, wetting them in anticipation of the kiss he wanted so much. He leaned forward, closing his eyes too. Draco's lips were soft as they brushed each other gently for a moment before pressing together harder. Draco sighed against Harry and raised his hand to imbed his long fingers in the black hair. Harry's eyes flew open and for a moment it wasn't Draco who stood in front of him, it was... _him_! Harry grunted and pulled away, squeezing his eyes shut against the image. Draco stood in front of him, lips still slightly pouted, a shocked expression on his face.

"Draco, I'm sorry I..."

"You can't right?" Harry nodded.

"I can't". He parroted the words.

"Why? Are you afraid of what they will think?" The blonde said, gesturing with his hands to indicate the sleeping people in the tent.

"No, I don't care what they think". Harry said and the blonde grunted and began making his way into the trees. He was angry yet enough of an aristocrat not to let others hear his squabbles. When they were several steps from the tent Draco turned to make sure the brunette had followed him and sure enough Harry was just a few steps behind him.

"Seriously Harry, I've heard the way Weasley talks about boys like us. He's a fucking homophobe and you know it. Of course you care and you are afraid of losing him".

"No, I know I'd lose Ron if I ever came out but that's not why I don't want to..."

"What then; Harry? Why the hell won't you just give yourself to me?"

"Because I can't; okay?" Draco seemed ready to protest again when his eyes bulged and he began breathing hard.

"Oh! You are still dating the Weasley girl aren't you? He groaned loudly. "I knew this was too good to be true". Draco started pacing in front of Harry, clutching at his hair and appearing to be ready to fall apart. Harry stepped forward, unsure of whether he should touch the blonde or not.

"No, please Draco? Ginny and I haven't been together for a long time". He reached out and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Draco threw his hand off and grunted again.

"Then what Harry? I beg you; tell me why you can't be with me".

"I can't Draco. I don't... I have things I need to sort out before..."

"You need to sort things out? Fuck Harry, there is a war going on, we need all the help and contact we can get. People around us are dying and you are standing here too afraid to let me in. I still don't know why either since you have been expertly avoiding my question".

"Just drop it Draco, please?" Harry pleaded, feeling his own anger rise up in his chest.

"No Harry, you can't just go around caring about me the way you did last night and then just brush me off like some piece of filth you found on your clothes. I didn't imagine what I felt from you last night, and you kissed me Harry, I sure as hell didn't imagine that either. Now you stand here and tell me that you can't and I just have to settle for that after I've loved you for years, you give me a taste and then run away..." Harry felt tears flood his eyes and words that he had never actually wanted to utter flooded his mouth and spilled through his lips.

"I was dating Cedric when he died okay!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, bird flew from a nearby tree, squawking hysterically. Draco stood in front of Harry, his mouth moving but no words coming from his lips. To Harry the blonde suddenly resembled a very pale, very skinny fish cast out on dry land.

"You were dating him". Harry sighed heavily and looked around the path they were walking. A tree had fallen over and provided him with a seat he was thankful for since he wasn't sure if his legs could hold him up much longer. The wood was hard but flaked beneath his weight. Draco slowly made his way closer and sat down next to the brunette.

"Yes, I had never spoken to him until we were selected for the tournament". Harry sighed heavily.

"He helped me out with one of the tasks". Harry felt himself tear up again as he let the memories free from the wall he'd hidden them behind.

_The day after he'd saved Ron and Gabrielle Delacour from the Merpeople he had gone back to the prefect's bathroom. He'd smelled that wonderful soap once and now seemed to be addicted to it. He was thinking about it all the time. He had almost gotten lost in the reeds of the lake thinking about it. He wanted to smell those scents again, both because they made him feel good but also because he had always expected he'd smell Ginny if he ever had to smell the person he loved. But the rain, the perfume and all the other smells were nothing like the way she smelled. As he slipped away from the party being held in the Gryffindor common room he lost himself in the memories of the smell and reached the bathroom much sooner than he had ever thought possible. As he pushed open the door he was certain that he caught the smell of the perfume again. He assumed it must have been a memory from the last time he had been in the room. He even considered touching himself, if Myrtle didn't decide to make an appearance of course. The scent was stronger when he entered the bathroom and he was almost hypnotised by it. If the person he was to fall in love with smelled like that then surely she... or he, must be worth it._

_Something was wrong in the room however; the water was already running into the tub. He stepped forward even more, steam was rising from it. Harry gasped and tried to turn around, to leave the person who was using the bathroom to their own devices. Strong, tanned arms suddenly enveloped him from behind. He cried out and tried to fight the grip._

"_What are you doing here?" A soft voice whispered in his ear and he recognised it._

"_I... I found some soap when I was in here before..."_

"_And you wanted to smell it again?"_

"_Yes". Harry tried to nod as he spoke but his head was pressed tightly between a hard chest and the strong arms. The grip lessened and fell away from him like so much water. Harry turned and immediately blushed as he realised that Cedric Diggory was standing in front of him, naked as the day he was born. Harry turned away._

"_I guess I will leave you alone... I'll..."_

"_Do you smell anything Harry?" Cedric asked; his eyes slightly glazed._

"_Yes, I smell Amortentus". Harry said, confused, surely Cedric must know, he must smell it too._

"_What do you smell Harry?" Harry frowned and related what he had experienced in the water the previous time. Cedric nodded slowly._

"_What do you smell?" Harry asked, still trying to avoid looking at Cedric's thin, but muscular body._

"_I smell chocolate and the ocean on a hot summer day and freshly peeled mangoes... and tequila... and that strange freshly washed smell, you know, a clean smell". He shook his head, trying to find the words to describe the smell. Harry nodded back, equally enthralled by the smells. The first time smelling them had been amazing but this second time seemed to be much more intense, much more sensual._

"_I love the soap; it's wonderful to smell the person you are meant to be with". Cedric nodded._

"_There is just one problem Harry"._

"_What is that?"_

"_You and I both smell the same smells we smell when we use Amortentus right?"_

"_Yes. What of it?"_

"_I haven't opened the Amortentus tap yet". Cedric said. Harry turned and looked at the water and the older boy was right. The water was thick with steam, but the water was clear and the steam was white. There was no Amortentus in the water._

"_Cedric, what does this mean? Harry asked._

"_I think it means that you and I are..."_

"_Meant for each other?"_

"_Yes". Cedric nodded and closed the distance between them._

"And that was my first kiss". Harry whispered

"I... you were together and no one knew".

"Yes, we had to keep it secret. Cedric was dating Cho and he had his reputation to worry about and there would have been so many weird questions. Can you imagine, the boy who lived dating the son of a prominent ministry official. Rita Skeeter would have had a field day with something like that". Harry watched his hands tremble and his eyes widened even more as Draco's pale hands closed over his, the thumbs gently massaging Harry's hands.

"What happened then?"

"We dated for the rest of the tournament. It was one of the happiest times of my life. I was working so hard on winning the challenges. It was so hard since I snuck out almost every night just so Cedric and I could be together". Draco swallowed thickly and his hands stopped massaging Harry's.

"So you guys... you know". Harry blushed when he saw how red Draco's cheeks were.

"Yes... but just a few times... after that last night I never wanted..."

"What last night?"

"The night he died, we hadn't planned on doing anything. We just met in the maze and we were so happy that we were going to share the first place that we just got lost and we made love. Then the whole thing with the trophy happened and he was... he was dead". Harry shuddered again and Draco looked into his eyes. The once cold grey orbs were caring, loving even as the pale hands moved to touch Harry's face.

"You are strong Harry, stronger than most people aren't you?" It seemed an odd question for the blonde to be asking.

"I like to think of myself that way". He replied, nodding slowly.

"You are too strong Harry. It's been more than a month since the attack on the school".

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"This war has taken so much from you Harry. Your first love, your best friend, your mentor, and even if you never really thought of him that way, you lost yet another father figure when Hagrid died". The blonde whispered and Harry felt his heart beat violently in his chest.

"Yes, but I am not the only one who lost loved ones Draco, everyone has lost someone".

"True, but have you cried for any of the ones you lost?"

"I..." It seemed admitting to it was all that was needed to break down Harry's last defences and he felt as though he were imploding, tears flowing freely from his eyes, animalistic grunts and groans escaping from his throat as he cried against Draco's thin shoulder, the blondes hand caressing his hair as in the distance the sun finally began pushing it's rays through the thick mist.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Thank you to Skyron who teaches me some very interesting things every time we see each other. Who'd have thought, Skyron and BiSciFiGuy... friends? lol


	14. Chapter 14 : Calliope

**Awakening**

- **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **So, since I took so long to update between chapter 12 and 13... And since my whole sleeping routine has been screwed up this weekend; I spent my time writing and chapter 14 magically popped out of my mind. It's a little short but I hope you enjoy it anyway. This is penance for making you wait so long.

Please answer my poll question on my profile. ;-)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 14: Calliope**

"Where have you guys been?" Hermione asked as Harry and Draco got back to the tent.

"We were just... talking". Harry said as they walked past the bushy haired girl. AS he brushed past her, Harry realised that for the first time since Cedric's death he felt almost alive again. There had been so much death in his worlds the last few years he had become accustomed to it. Had become so accustomed to suppressing his feelings and finally being able to release them had felt like a rebirth. He felt almost elated as he walked around the tent, gathering up the things they thought they might need while going in search of Calliope.

They set off a few minutes later, leaving Seamus in Neville's care as usual. Harry frowned as they began making their way deeper and deeper into the forest, the trees becoming bigger and older as they went. About half an hour later Draco held up his hand, gesturing for them to stop. Harry looked around them; the forest was dark and thick, no sign of life much less of a town. The blonde dug in his backpack and pulled out the thick, skin bound diary they had stolen from the Manor. He stood flicking through it, carefully reading the neat handwriting of the older Malfoy.

"Draco, what are we doing here? Harry asked.

"We are looking for a tree". Was the simple answer and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Really, we're looking for a tree, in the middle of a forest". The blonde half sneered.

"We are looking for a specific tree Harry. It's a big oak tree that looks like it burned recently. It should be tall and have..." He stopped reading and quickly counted on the open page, "nine branches". Each of the young people turned in a slow circle; looking for the tree Draco had described.

"There it is". Hermione said after several seconds and the two boys followed her pointing finger. Harry frowned as he saw the tree, it looked dead and ancient. It was standing in the middle of the forest; the sun's rays were finally breaking through the thick trees and made the tree stand darkly in the bright light.

"Good". Draco said and began making his way towards the ancient tree, the other following him.

"It's a passageway, much like the one used to travel between the train station in London and the Hogwarts platform". He said as he stopped at the tree. He looked it up and down.

"We need to find a hole". Draco said and he stopped mid sentence.

"Never mind, I found it". The blonde said and the group looked down at the hole between two of the tree's thick old roots. It reminded Harry of the hole beneath the womping willow tree.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked and Draco consulted the creepy book again.

"We just jump".

"What like Alice?"

"Who is Alice?" Draco asked and Hermione shook her head.

"It's a muggle fairy tale, just forget about it". Harry smiled at Draco's confused expression.

"So I guess we just go right?" Harry said.

"Yes". The blonde replied and jumped, vanishing into the dark hole beneath the tree. Harry looked at Hermione, silently asking her if she wanted to go first and she shook her head.

"Okay". He said and closed his eyes for a second as he jumped.

Nothing happened. Harry had expected to feel the wind rushing through his hair and past his ears as he fell, he had at the very least expected that he'd feel some kind of movement.

"Merlin: you people with your muggle histories can really be very stupid sometimes". Draco said and Harry opened his eyes. They were standing in another forest, this one on the edge of a town. The houses in the distance shone brightly in the early morning sunlight. Harry slowly took in the town as he heard Hermione suddenly gasp beside him. The town reminded him of something he'd seen in a picture book once. Houses lining a small river running through the centre of the town, tiny marble bridges allowed passage at every block of the town. It looked positively tranquil. Draco lead the way as the group walked into town. Many of the witches and wizards walking around the slowly awakening town stopped to look at them curiously as they seemed to be the only people in the town who were wearing muggle clothing. Apparently jeans, shirts and sneakers weren't seen regularly in a town in which the people only wore traditional wizarding clothes. Draco stepped up to a young wizard who looked distinctly panic at the sight of him, the blonde smiled as deftly conjured a canary from his wand. The other young man smiled a slight smile and nodded. He and Draco conversed for several minutes and soon the blonde returned with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"She is still here, but she doesn't see people anymore. She hasn't seen anyone for months". Draco said gesturing down the street. Harry frowned and looked at the blonde's wand.

"People in all magical communities aren't here because they think they are better than muggles Harry, they are here because they are afraid of them. That is why they kept looking at us funny when we got into town and that little show was just to prove we were magical folk". Harry nodded slowly and the blonde smiled. Harry felt his heart flutter lightly and he blushed. Something had changed after their conversation that morning although Harry wasn't sure what it was exactly.

Calliope's house turned out to be one of the many tall redbrick buildings that lined the river. Two windows on either side of the door looked out over the water. The curtains behind the glass were drawn closed tightly. Two more windows on the upper floor were equally covered. The only sign of real habitation of the house was the collection of empty soda bottles filled with strawberry plants hanging from a hook near the left upper window. The plants in the bottles were heavy with large, dark red strawberries shaped like upside down tears. They were perfect in every sense of the word. Harry could almost imagine tasting the sweetness of the fruit and wanted with all his heart to reach out and pick one but a frowning look from Hermione stopped him but her smile confirmed that she only knew what he wanted to do because she wanted to do the same. Knocking on the door didn't elicit any kind of response from inside the house. They stood back and watched the house as though looking for some other way to get in without going to go through the door. A little boy, about eight years old, in bright green robes came walking up the street, pulling a little floating cart behind him. He stopped near the group of young people and looked at them with wide eyes. Hermione smiled and like Draco conjured up a canary from her wand. The little boy smiled and took a bag from the cart and began making his way up the stairs towards Calliope's door.

"Sorry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked him in her best motherly voice.

"I am delivering Doctor Torres' groceries. My daddy has a store and she says that he grows the best coffee beans in the world". The little boy said proudly.

"And is Doctor Torres a nice lady?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but she doesn't like people and never lets them into her house. She likes me though, she even sometimes lets me go into her house and she gives me cookies and a lollipop".

"What is your name?" Hermione's voice was dripping motherly affection.

"Danny". The boys said and cast bright blue eyes up at Hermione's face.

"Hello Danny, my name is Hermione. I am a friend of Doctor Torres and I want to surprise her, could you maybe get her to open the door?"

"I don't know. She has never has any friends come to visit. I don't think she has any". The boys actually looked like he was really worried about the woman not having anyone to talk to. Hermione didn't even flinch as she continued lying to the boy.

"Yes, I know, that's because we have been away for a long time". The boys frowned, seemingly suspicious of her motives but she smiled and his face glowed.

"Okay". He said and took Hermione's hand and led her to the door. Harry and Draco followed. At her gesture they boys remained behind her and out of sight of the door.

The boy knocked on the door and called out.

"Doctor Torres, I have your coffee". Immediately they heard movement coming from the house and in seconds the door opened. And a tall voluptuous woman stood in the door. Her long black hair hung down her shoulders in thick curls. Dark chocolate eyes stared out at the little boy and full lips smiled warmly.

"Hello Danny". She said and Hermione stepped forward.

"Doctor Torres, my name is Hermione..."

"I am busy, I can't see anyone now". The dark haired woman said; taking the bag from the boy and pushing the door shut. A dull thud sounded in the empty street and was followed by a low groan from Hermione.

"I shouldn't have done that". She said her voice thick with pain. Harry looked from her screwed up face and followed the line of her body till he saw her foot caught between the door and its frame.

"I said I am not seeing anyone, please leave". Doctor Torres said again and tried to squash Hermione's foot with the door. The bushy haired girl remained steadfast and spoke through clenched teeth.

"Please Doctor; we really need to speak with you".

"Us; there is more of you?" She said, trying to see past Hermione.

"It's about your Grandmother's books. Please talk to us. This is a matter of life and death". The little boy on the porch looked back and forth from Hermione to the dark haired woman. Calliope's chocolate eyes had become guarded.

"It's okay Danny. I can take care of this. Tell your father I said Hi". The little boy smiled at her and flashed a confused smile at Hermione before turning his back and heading further down the street with his floating trolley.

"Like I told that vile man the first time he came here. I am not willing to sell them".

"We aren't interested in buying them. We just need to talk about how you got your magic back". The Doctor frowned and finally took notice of Harry and Draco.

"You are lying, that's Lucius' son".

"Yes I am, but I am not here in my father's capacity. Please, this is Harry Potter and he needs your help". Draco said, his voice almost pleading. Calliope frowned and looked Harry over.

"You've lost your magic haven't you?"

"Yes". Harry said, nodding his head as though she might not believe the words. Her eyes flicked back and forth, scanning the street.

"Come in". She whispered and opened the door. They slipped past her and the door was locked behind them.

Several minutes later they were sitting Calliope's kitchen, an ancient house elf serving them coffee. Hermione cast disapproving looks in Doctor Torres' direction but remained silent as the little elf served them.

"What happened that made you lose your magic?" Calliope asked and the group explained the incident in Hogsmeade. She frowned.

"Okay, we know what has happened. But it has to be some kind of emotional instability that causes it Harry. It doesn't just happen. I have the books you are looking for. I have hidden them". She looked at the young people and smiled.

"I am going to keep Harry here, you two have to leave".

"What?" Hermione cried out.

"I am not having that boy here, no offence Draco but I have defended my books from your father for years. I just don't feel comfortable doing it". Harry and Hermione looked at Draco, both expecting him to freak out towards the woman. Instead he smiled faintly.

"I understand". He said and stood. The rest of the people in the kitchen followed him and they made their way to the door. Hermione stopped them at the door, turning her back to the door.  
"You're a doctor right?" She asked the dark haired woman.

"Yes".

"I am looking for Mustillia; do you know where it grows?" There is a spot in the forest, due south from the tree you used to enter the town. She proceeded to explain some of the finer details of the potion Hermione wanted to brew and with that the two young people left. Harry was left alone with the doctor.

"Come". She said and Harry followed her down the hall. As he walked he noticed several pictures on the walls and one of the men in the frames caught his eye. The man in the picture was standing next to Doctor Torres. He was much shorter than her. His smooth boyish face beamed brightly from the picture, his lips pulled up in a joyful smile. Harry noticed that the picture, like many of the others were stationary. It had clearly been taken with a muggle camera instead of with a magical one. Doctor Torres stopped and turned back to him.

"Who is this?" Harry asked.

"That is George, he was my husband". She said and Harry pulled the photo from his pocket and unfolded it.

"Is this him?" Doctor Torres looked at the picture and smiled.

"Yes, that is George. Lord, I've never seen pictures of him that young". She reached out and touched the picture.

"It says on the back of the picture that he was part of a group called 'The Revolutionaries'. Do you know anything about it?" Doctor Torres smiled again and thought for a moment.

"I think he used to tell me something about them. When I find the books you want, I will tell you some things that he shared with me".

"I don't mean to be insensitive Doctor but you keep talking about him in past tense, did you two split up?" Her face went pale and aged twenty years in a second.

"He... He died".

"Oh, I'm so sorry Doctor. I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's fine. We were divorced but I've always loved him even after that. He died saving a woman. We were living in Seattle and working at a muggle hospital. I used to love muggles and then he... he went and died saving a muggle woman. When he saw her step in front of the bus he could have used magic to save her but it was just like George to think like a muggle and he just pulled her out of the way and the bus..." She cringed and squeezed her eyes shut.

"That's why I live here, I'm not like any of these other people, I am not afraid of muggles and I don't hate them like the pure blooded wizards either. I just can't bear to look at them". She said and took a deep breath.

"Thank you". Harry said and reached out to touch her. She pulled away from him and determinedly walked down the hall. Harry scurried after her like an attention seeking puppy. She stopped at a door leading to what he assumed was the door t her basement. The door flew open and stepped into the darkness. Harry made to follow but her hand popped out of the darkness and stopped him.

"No, just wait here". Harry waited, hoping to hear her working in the room below but the house filled with silence. Minutes later the dark haired woman reappeared carrying a box and two books with a small vial balanced on the books. She looked distinctly dishevelled and breathless. She handed him the two books and the vial and told him to follow her.

In the living room she put the box on the tiny coffee table. Harry sat across from her in one of the soft armchairs. She held out her hand and Harry handed her the books and the vial. She set them aside.

"Harry, these books are my most prized possessions. I have fought long and hard to keep them with me just in case I ever needed to pass them on to someone else. Since you found me, you probably know that Merlin wrote them. And that he once passed them on to other people and those people passed them on to yet others until they were passed on to my Grandmother".

"Yes, Hermione figured out as much from the books we already have".

"She is a bright young woman". Calliope said.

"Yes, I would probably spend the rest of my life as a muggle if it weren't for her". Calliope nodded slowly as though remembering something again.

"After the rape, my Grandmother lost her magic and after some time she vanished for several months and eventually returned with both these books and her magical ability reinstated. She never spoke about what happened or how she got her magic back. But a few weeks before she died she called me to her house and told me about these books. She said that they were the reason she got her magic back".

"So she gave them to you then?"

"Yes, she wanted me to keep them safe from Lucius Malfoy. I have never read them but I am sure that your bright little friend will be able to figure something out". Harry nodded, looking at the book. His eyes inevitably travelled to the box and the vial.

"The vial is for you, I gather from your friend's desire to find Mustillia that she is brewing a potion to reconstruct one organ or another?"

"Yeah, our friend damaged his larynx". The doctor seemed impressed with him knowing a medical term.

"The potion takes almost three days to brew. He can only drink it once in the same interval. This can be his first and second dosage". She handed Harry the vial and he took it gratefully. "In case she has some trouble brewing the first batch". Her face brightened.

"Now, to answer your other question" She pulled the box close to her and pulled it open. Inside there were several personal items which Harry assumed had belonged to her dead husband. She pulled several items from the box, a white doctor's coat, the name George O'Malley embroidered neatly on the right breast. Two medical books also made an appearance. There were several other personal items, jewellery and a stethoscope. Calliope's face aged again as she searched the box. In the very bottom of the box she found a silver necklace and presented it to Harry.

"When we just got married George was emotionally broken and he told me about a group of friends he had at Hogwarts. I never knew George at school; I was two years in front of him. He told me that when Dumbledore became headmaster he was convinced that Voldemort would eventually return and even though most people didn't believe him he set up a group of young men, drawn from the ranks in the school and he created a group they eventually called 'The Revolutionaries'. I am not sure what they were supposed to be about but I know they created these silver necklaces to contact each other". Harry took the cold chain and held it in his hand. There were several numbers and letters on the dog tag shaped pendant lying hard against his skin. It resembled the coin Hermione had come up with for Dumbledore's Army to use during fifth year. He looked quizzically at the woman. Her black hair made a thick frame around her face.

"Thank you Doctor Torres". Harry whispered.

"Call me Calliope please. I hope you can finish what you need to do. Katsburg is trying its best to stay out of the war; we are planning on sealing off the entrance at the end of the week. It's to keep us safe from the Death Eaters". Harry nodded and took her raised eyebrows as his cue to leave.

"I have to be heading back". He said and began gathering the objects she'd given him and placing them in his backpack. He made sure to keep the vial in his hand.

The trip back to the outskirts of the town got him several strange looks. He felt fearful that the people in the strange town would attack him should he be confronted and be unable t produce a canary from his wand. A tree matching the one they had used to enter the town stood on the edge of the forest outside the town. Harry found the matching hole at the back of the tree too and he again closed his eyes as he jumped. He had again expected some kind of movement that never came. He was back in the forest again and he could see their tent in the distance. It was a small white dot sticking out through the trees. The trip towards the white dot seemed much shorter than it had been when they had headed out to the town of Katsburg.

Back in the tent Harry found Draco and Hermione sitting around the dining room; several books were open in front of them and they seemed to be deep in conversation. It seemed to be that they had fallen back into some kind of comfort zone that Harry had never seen between them. He was almost tempted to step away from the tent again in the hopes that they were bonding. However, Hermione saw him and stood up too fast, slamming her thighs against the table, making the table jump and the glasses standing between the books almost tumbling over as well.

"You got the books?" She asked and he nodded. He handed the books over to her and she almost salivated at the sight of them. He also handed her the small vial and explained to her what it was. Her eyes glowed as she held it up to the light. It reflected her face back in its milky surface. She stepped away and disappeared into Seamus and Neville's room. Harry and Draco stood in the dining room almost awkwardly looking at each other. Harry stepped closer to the blonde.

"Draco, while I was at Calliope's house she told me about..."

"She told you about what?" Draco asked, still keeping his eyes from locking with Harry's.

"She told me a story about her dead husband". Draco's eyes shot up and the steel grey orbs settle on emerald ones.

"She... she has trouble letting go of him. That's why she lives in Katsburg. She had become a frightened woman".

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because you said that you have loved me for... what was it, years?" Draco blushed and nodded.

"Don't you get it Draco? Losing Cedric was one of the worst things that had ever happened to me apart from my parents. He was the first person I really loved with my whole heart". Draco's eyes flashed again and Harry held up his hand to stop the blonde's words.

"Even though I felt so much for him I don't want to live the rest of my life the way Calliope does. I don't think you are the only one who has had feeling for the other for a long time. I just never admitted it to myself and I hid it behind false hatred for you".

"Are you saying that you'd want to...?"

"I guess I am. But I am begging you Draco, please give me time, I need time to wrap my head around all this. You are the first man I have kissed since Cedric and..."

"It's fine Harry. Come with me?" Draco held out his hand and Harry took it carefully. He let the blonde lead him around the table and into the kitchen. Draco used the aquamenti spell to fill the basin with water and used another spell to heat the water.

"What are you doing Draco?" Harry asked.

"I brought this from home". Draco said and pulled a pear shaped vial from his pocket. Harry saw the pink fluid within and he gasped. He tried to pull away but the blonde held his hand tightly.

"Look, Amortentus makes you smell the person you should be with right?"

"Yes". Harry said.

"Well, if you have really moved on, if you are really ready to be with me then you shouldn't smell him anymore right?" Draco explained and Harry considered. The pale young man made a good case Harry thought and nodded at the bottle. The water bubbled pink and the smells filled the air. Harry sighed as he smelled the muggle perfume, it was always the first thing he's smelled, whether it had been while bathing with the Amortentus soap or being with Cedric in person. The other scents followed soon after and he closed his eyes; remembering all the first times he'd had with Cedric.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"I'm sorry. It's still him". Harry whispered. Draco's face fell a little. He took a deep breath and looked into Harry's eyes.

"That's okay Harry. I have been waiting for you for so long never knowing that I might get you. Now that I've tasted you I can wait". Harry glanced over his shoulder.

"You're still worried about what they'll think?" Draco asked.

"I told Neville that I like men but I don't want to tell them about... this yet". Harry gestured between him and Draco to indicate their newfound almost relationship.

"I know how Hermione is, she is going to make a big deal of it and try to play matchmaker... and as usual her efforts are just going to ruin it. Please?" Draco nodded.

"I am not saying I am never going to tell them. I just want to make it easy for it to happen if it's destined to happen". Harry looked at the blonde who looked stricken.

"I'm sorry Harry".

"Don't be". Harry whispered again and the same impulse from the other night overtook him and he leaned forward, placing a quick peck on Draco's lips. The blonde grunted. His lips twitched up at the corners in the start of a smile. They heard Hermione emerge from Seamus' room and the two boys pulled apart.

"Harry, I'm glad to see that you're back". Neville said as he and Hermione walked into the kitchen. The bushy haired girl leaned back against one of the counters.

"I have given Seamus the potion Calliope gave you. He is already looking much better. But we need to go find the Mustillia so Neville and I can try to brew more of it".

"I can help you brew it, it can't be that hard. I am a pretty good at brewing potions you know". Draco said and the others looked at him.

"Thank you Draco". Neville said and Draco blushed.

"Calliope said that we had to go south from the doorway tree. But simply heading south isn't going to be all that easy. I think we need to split up. Seamus is much stronger from just that one dose but he needs six doses and we have to find the Mustillia". Hermione said.

"Okay, so the four of us will go out. Are you sure Seamus will be fine?" Harry asked Neville and the tall boy nodded.

Later that day, long after the sun had set, they were ready to move out into the forest to find the herb their friend needed. Each took the little bag Hermione had supplied them with and set out in a general southerly direction. Looking for a spot where the herb might grow. The herb grew in small clumps in dark, wet spots in the forest that got only a rough hour of sun each day. They had to wait until the night since the herb could only be identified as different from most of the vines that grew on the moist ground by their large orange flowers that only grew when the moon shone on the leaves. Harry walked carefully from the tent, a lantern dangling from his hand. His friends were all being guided by their wands. He unconsciously felt for his own useless wand, the piece of wood assuring him of his magical heritage even as he felt more muggle than ever before. He'd been walking for several minutes and had become lost in thought, wondering about the chances of him finding the flowers in the middle of the night. A rock gave way under his feet and rolled away and he made hard contact with the ground. He heard the lantern clatter against the ground and suddenly darkness surrounded him.

"Fuck me!" He groaned as he pushed himself up. There were wet patches on his knees and elbows. He fumbled around on the ground and found the dead lantern. He pushed himself up and felt in his pockets. They were empty and he cursed himself. He had not thought of taking matches should the lantern go out as it did. He turned in a circle and caught a faint glow in the distance. It was the tent he knew, he hadn't moved that far from their temporary home when he fell. He slowly began making his way back toward the tent.

He was still silently cursing himself when he reached the tent and was about to stumble through the door when he heard it. He stopped, wanting to make sure of what he thought he'd heard. A second sound confirmed his initial suspicion. He crept forward and silently opened one of the flaps. He almost gasped as he saw the tangle of limbs and heard the gasping voice.

"Yes! Oh Merlin, more. Yes!" His eyes bulged as he saw the two people making love on the dining room floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Thanks to Funnyducky and TaraJo for the reviews. Thank you for reading everyone. Draco shaped cookies for all.


	15. Chapter 15 : A Shower of Corpses

**Awakening**

- **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Thanks as always to TaraJo and Funnyducky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 15: A shower of Corpses**

Harry stood in the doorway, staring at his friends. Their naked bodies entwined, hands caressing backs, fingers becoming tangled in strands of hair. Their sweat glistened on their bodies as they moved against each other, mixing their wetness of their coupling. He had never seen either of them naked and had never planned on doing so yet he continued to stare as lips touched a swollen nipple, making the receiver gasp. Legs were entangled fiercely around each other. Harry saw the pale naked flesh of his friend, saw the familiar chest heave up and down with each gasp. He knew it was impossible but he hoped to hear the accented Irish voice whisper something but Seamus couldn't utter a sound even as he shuddered against the writhing body beneath him. Harry was horrified at seeing his friend reach orgasm yet still he stared, he watched as Seamus pulled himself, a throbbing pink length of flesh, glistening and sticky with his white fluid, from inside her. He kept watching, unable to pull his eyes away as Hermione sat up and embraced Seamus' shivering body. She was whispering some sweet, post coital words in his ear. They got dressed, slowly, their limbs heavy with ecstasy and Harry kept watching until Hermione gently pressed her lips to Seamus' and turned, making her way back towards the door. As he watched he felt his heart wrench with anger, how the hell could Hermione do this to Ron?

Harry turned away, his eyes flashed around the forest looking for a place to hide. The clearing stretched far and he knew he would never make it to the trees. Turning back towards the tent he took a deep breath and pulled apart the flaps. Hermione yelped as she saw him, she was mere steps from the door.

"Hi, I broke my lantern". Harry said, trying his best to keep the anger from bubbling up into his voice. Hermione stood in front of him, her face flushed and her breath still coming in short gasps. She swallowed thickly.

"Here, let me... let me light it". She said and pulled her wand from her pocket to deftly light the lantern. Harry smiled at her, forcing the muscles in his face to pull his lips up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and her smile faltered.

"I... I... I came back to check if Seamus was okay". She turned her eyes away from Harry as she spoke and he felt his anger flutter up again.

"Oh, is he doing well now?"

"Yes, he is". She said, her voice taking on a defensive tone.

"Good".

"How long were you standing there Harry?" Her tone became accusing rather than defensive.

"I was here long enough". Harry said and was surprised at how icy his voice sounded. Hermione's face went pale and she seemed ready to say more but Harry turned away from her and left her standing in front of the tent. Disgust was still burning in his chest and he pumped his legs, hoping to force the images of his friends out of his mind.

Harry stopped some time later, gasping for breath. The lantern cast a strange flickering light show against the trees as it swung in his hand. He set it down on a fallen tree stump and sighed heavily. He marched up and down in front of the little flame, casting his shadow up against the trees.

'How can she do that?' His mind screamed as he walked. 'How could she cheat on Ron? How could she just forget about him so easily?' Harry's heart raced and his breath felt short and laboured, almost like her were the one making love instead of Hermione and Seamus. He heard movement to his left and he turned towards it.

"I can't deal with you right now".

"What, are you afraid of me?" Draco's voice almost sang out of the darkness.

"I... I thought you were someone else". Harry said and sat down heavily. Draco's pale form appeared out of the darkness and the blonde smiled as he saw Harry.

"Merlin, you look like shit".

"Wow, for someone who claims to be as sophisticated as you, you sure have a crap way of making friends". Harry replied as the blonde settled himself next to the brunette

"You're my friend already, remember. So I can say anything I want to you and you have to forgive me".

"Do I now?"

"Yes, you do". Draco said, his self assured tone making Harry smile despite himself.

"Fine, I guess you're right".

"Good, now that we are both on the same page you can tell me what is pissing you off this much".

"I'm not pissed off".

"You were parading up and down in front of a burning lantern muttering incoherently. Something is wrong". Draco said and moved himself closer to Harry. Harry felt the blonde's heat against his own skin and he made a conscious effort not to gasp.

"I... I..." He sighed and told Draco about what he had seen. The blonde sat listening intently to Harry, nodding occasionally.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it didn't mean anything?" Draco said when Harry was done.

"What?"

"Harry, we are at war, she has lost the man she loves. Maybe she needed some kind of comfort". Harry frowned as he looked at the blonde.

"If she needed comfort then she should have come to me, I am her friend".

"Would you have slept with her?"

"What? Of course I wouldn't have. She is with Ron and she shouldn't cheat!"

"Just stop Harry. Sometimes sex is just for the physical need. She can still love Ron and shag Seamus every night if that is what she needs".

"No, that's not how it works".

"Yes it is Harry". Harry sat staring at Draco for several seconds, unsure of how to proceed. The blonde smiled at him and brushed his hand.

"This morning, when we... when I..." Harry blushed, hating how he stumbled over the words.

"Yes?"

"You said that... you know that you've loved me for years" Harry felt blood rush to his face again, even though he had already confirmed that fact with the blonde it still seemed rather unreal to him.

"Yes" It was Draco's turn to blush.

"Is that really true?"

"Yes it is". Draco turned his face away from Harry and the brunette reached out his hand and enclosed it around the blonde's. Draco looked up and smiled at Harry.

"I used to lie in bed at night and when I closed my eyes and though of the man of my dreams... your face always came up". Harry frowned at the blonde.

"Draco, are you telling me that you mast..."

"No! I am most definitely not telling you that. Ever since I first realised that I liked boys I had this fuzzy picture on my head of what he should be like". Draco shrugged his shoulders and stared into the night.

"So what's he like?"

"He's brave and honest. He is kind of dark and really confident. He is sweet; he cares for me without question and will do whatever I ask of him because he loves me. Later; when I got more interested in physical things I also added to the list that he should be the kind of man who would make slow passionate love to me one day and then toss me against the wall and fuck me raw the next". Draco blushed as he looked back at Harry, realising that he may have shared too much.

"And he should smell like blueberries". Draco said with a heavy sigh as though admitting to some great sin.

"Why should he smell like blueberries?"

"I don't know; it's just a smell that I like". Harry smiled and the blonde squeezed his hand.

In the distance the two young men heard a stick crack. Harry gasped and was up in shorter time than it took for his gasp to echo in his ears, enfolding the blonde in his arms. He looked at the woods, waiting for whatever had stepped on the wood to make an appearance. Draco's hand snaked around Harry's body and the brunette saw the blonde's black wand pointing towards the trees.

"I..." Harry said as he slowly stepped aside. Helplessness flooded into his body again. He disliked feeling like this. He didn't want to be dependent on anyone, not even Draco. Together they stood, waiting for some form of attack that never came. Instead a tiny animal made an appearance. Harry had never seen anything like it. It resembled a very small, green and purple kangaroo. It had bright, dark blue eyes. Two thin antennae stretched up above its head ending in two equally blue orbs. As it walked around the clearing it carefully balanced itself on spindly little legs counterbalanced by a long green tail, the end fluffy with light purple hairs. Draco laughed drily.

"A pied mouse, seriously?" The blonde's arm dropped and he slipped his wand back into his sleeve. Harry stared at the little animal. It was about the size of a very young kitten. It bounced around the clearing and stopped at a pile of rocks. It sat looking at the two young men, two tiny hands grasping a small insect.

"Merlin, it's such a strange little thing". Harry said as he looked at the mouse.

"You have never seen it have you Harry? It's a common pest in the magical world. Just leave it and let's go find the Mustillia". Draco said and turned away from the mouse. Harry shook his head and followed the blonde.

"Harry... Harry Potter?" Harry and Draco both stopped. Draco's wand was out again and he was searching the clearing for the speaker.

"Who is there?" Draco called out.

"It is I, Claudius". Both young men looked around the clearing again. Harry saw the pied mouse bouncing towards them. It stopped near them and looked up, its purple nose twitching as it smelled the air.

"Can you see me now?" The mouse asked and Harry had to bite his lip from crying out.

"Yes". Harry said.

"Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes I am; what do you want with me?"

"I have brought you a message". Claudius said. He turned slightly to the left and showed his back to Harry. Harry saw that Claudius was carrying an equally tiny backpack. The brown bag was strapped to its back with a thin strap that slipped around his chest and over one shoulder. Harry reached forward and picked the furry mouse up. Its tiny feet were cold against his skin. He carefully pulled open the bag and found a scrap of paper within. It was barely the size of a folded postage stamp. He opened it and saw miniscule writing on it. He handed it back to Claudius.

"It's too small, what does it say?"

"I am sorry mister Potter but I cannot read".

"Oh, I'm sorry". Harry said and took the page back from the mouse. Claudius looked at Draco and the blonde sneered, taking a step back. Harry held up the scrap of paper.

"Do you know what to do with this?" The blonde's sneer vanished as his gaze shifted to Harry. The brunette noticed the blonde's eyes flicking back and forth between the mouse and Harry's eyes, as though comparing the different shades of green.

"Just put that thing down and give me the paper". Draco said and held out his hand.

"Please don't put me down; it's cold on the ground". Harry nodded at the mouse and stepped closer to the blonde. Draco took a halting step backward.

"Don't Harry".

"Don't what?"

"Don't bring that thing near me".

"It's just a mouse". Harry said: still unable to understand what exactly Draco was upset about. He stretched carefully and handed Draco the small page. The blonde snatched it from his hand and held it up in the moonlight. He nodded slowly and lifted his wand again. In a flash of blue flames the postage stamp burned, growing bigger and bigger until it was a full sized page of parchment. Draco turned his face away as he handed the parchment back to Harry.

As Harry reached for the parchment he felt Claudius move, he had never expected the mouse to scurry up his chest, across his shoulder and down his arm with such speed. Claudius didn't even pause as he jumped from Harry's hand, his sharp little nails scratching against the parchment and he flew past it and landed on Draco's outstretched arm. The blonde froze, his eyes fixed on the small animal on his arm. Claudius' nose twitched in the cool night air and he began running up Draco's arm. The blonde made a sound that resembled that of a frightened schoolgirl as Claudius reached his shoulder and in a second vanished beneath the collar of the blonde's shirt. Draco screamed then, thrashing his arms wildly. Harry rushed forward but felt a hard slap against his forehead and stumbled back. The blonde was clawing at his clothes, twisting and screaming as he wrenched the robe from his body. The shirt buttons flew in every direction as he ripped it open and tossed it aside. He rubbed his hands quickly and repeatedly over his bare torso. The white shirt twitched on the ground and Claudius stuck his head out of the folds. Draco's eyes flared and he rushed at the mouse. Claudius jumped forward. Harry froze, expecting some form of unimaginable magic to shoot from the mouse. Draco screamed again and twisted away, grabbing on to a tree as he stumbled over his own feet. Claudius landed a few centimetres to Draco's right and immediately began running back toward the forest. Harry rushed to Draco's side and saw the mouse stop at the edge of the trees.

"Don't ever call me a common pest again you little brat". Claudius called back.

"Oh and Harry, there is Mustillia growing just behind the rocks I was standing on earlier. Goodbye Harry". Claudius said and vanished into the trees.

Draco was still clutching the tree, his breath coming in short, heavy gasps.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and reached out to touch the blonde's skin. The pale skin almost glowed in the moonlight and was icy to his touch.

"Is it gone?" The blonde asked and Harry realised that Draco's eyes were clamped tightly shut. He squeezed one frozen bicep.

"Yeah, he is".

"Thank Merlin". Draco whispered and straightened up.

"Are you afraid of him, did he attack you?" Harry asked as he knelt to pick up Draco's discarded robes.

"No, he didn't attack me. I just... don't like them". Draco said as he took the robes from Harry. They walked past the shirt and Harry knelt to pick it up as well.

"Leave it; I don't want to wear it now that that thing touched it".

"But..."

"Just forget it okay". Draco snapped and Harry nodded. He left the shirt on the wet ground. They made their way to the pile of rocks Claudius had pointed out and found two stalks of Mustillia growing happily behind the rocks.

"This should be enough for the entire amount of potion we need to make to get Seamus his voice back". Draco said and they began making their way back towards the tent.

"What does the letter say?" Draco asked. Harry had completely forgotten about the letter in all the confusion that had followed after Claudius' visit. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded page. He opened it and found delicate handwriting on it.

"It's from Luna". Harry said.

"That strange girl everyone calls Looney Lovegood?"

"Don't call her that". Harry scolded.

"What does she want?" Draco asked as Harry stopped to read the first paragraph again.

"No". He sighed heavily.

* * *

"Harry, Neville found a small Mustillia sprig in..." Hermione's words died in her throat as she saw Harry's face. Her eyes shifted from Harry to Draco and she saw the same expression on his face. Her own face went pale as she turned back into the tent and called out to Neville and Seamus. As they entered Harry looked at her, wringing her hands as she waited for the other boys to enter the room. He had intended on confronting her about the incident with Seamus but what he had read in the letter had made the adultery seem like nothing more than a bad joke. Neville and Seamus entered the room.

"Here, we found some too". Draco said and handed Hermione the Mustillia. She took it carefully, watching both boys with weary eyes. Draco nodded to Harry and the brunette sighed and related the story of their meeting with Claudius. He omitted the fact that Draco had a phobia for pied mice. The group listened silently as he explained and their eyes widened as he revealed the letter.

"This is the letter Claudius brought. It's from Luna". Neville smiled and raised his hand as though he were in class.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine Neville, she is hiding somewhere but she says that she can't reveal where for fear of the letter being found by anyone who is not on the side of the light". Harry said. He watched the group as the news that one of their friends was in good condition slowly settled in their minds. He hated having to share what was written in the rest of the letter with them. He felt his heartbeat quicken and blood began to make singing noises in his ears as he watched his friends realise that he had more to tell them. He took a deep breath and tried to force heavy words out of his lips. His lips disobeyed him, resolutely staying shut. He closed his eyes. Warm fingers curled around his and he opened his eyes again, looking down he saw Draco's pale fingers entwined in his. Panic seized his heart and he looked towards the rest of his friends, expecting shocked glances or even disgust but they remained looking at him, clearly not noticing what had happened. He smiled inwardly and nodded at Draco.

"It's great that Luna is safe but sadly she has sent up some bad news as well". He pulled open the letter again and read the paragraph to his friends.

"_I am sorry to have to tell you this Harry, but there has been an incident. The prophet calls it a public display of brutality. I don't know many details but it is said that the light side suffered severe casualties. Professor McGonagall informed me that you have a portrait of her, please call on her by tapping a wand on the upper right corner three times. She will tell you more._

_Good luck Harry, and to everyone who is with you_

_Luna"_

Harry watched his friend's faces, pale and blank. Hermione stood and made her way to the dining room where she quickly retrieved the pouch and from it withdrew the portrait of their transfiguration professor. The blank canvas was quickly placed on one of the heavy dining room chairs and the group gathered around it. Hermione looked from one boy to the next and raised her wand. She tapped the corner three times and they waited.

"Who has called on me?" The picture of Professor McGonagall appeared in the frame.

"Hermione, Harry".

'Yes professor. We got a letter from Luna and she told us..." Hermione began to explain but the portrait interrupted her.

"Yes, yes. That is good. Just wait". The painted version of the old woman vanished to the right of the frame and the group watched as the blank canvas began to glow. At first just a light fading of the canvas but soon it became bright, as though one were holding a strong flashlight behind the canvas. From within the light shapes started to appear, a small table and a chair. A cup stood on the table along with several roles of parchment. In the centre of the frame the shape of their professor appeared. Her face seemed to have aged twenty years since they had last seen her. Her cheeks were tear streaked and her hair a mess that she had tried but failed to tie into the characteristic bun. She smiled sadly as she saw them.

"Oh, it is good to see you children". She sighed as the light faded completely.

"We were so worried that you had been captured or worse. There are reports that Greg and Nick's home was destroyed. Is this true?" Harry blushed despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes professor it's true. The death eaters kidnapped Nick and forced Greg to betray us". He explained and the old woman stared at him in shock.

"What, do you know if either they're okay?"

"No Professor, Greg made us leave before the death eaters appeared. We saw the house go up in flames as we fled".

"That is terrible news. How are you coping?"

'Fine professor, we heard that there has been some kind of incident?" Hermione blurted out. The old woman's face fell again, adding even more years to her sudden aging. Her chin quivered and she took a deep breath. She was clearly trying to compose herself.

"Yes, a horrible incident". She sighed heavily again and looked at each of the young people.

"Apart from the cruelty and violence we have come to associate with Voldemort he has fallen to even further into his horrid ways. I hardly know how to tell you this children but he has sent us another message". She proceeded to explain how the death eaters had begun appearing near the school the previous day, working on something which they hid behind a dark cloud. Several order members had taken up stations near the school to observe the workings.

"This morning the death eaters left and the cloud slowly dissipated and... and there were... they had... executed a number of people". A shocked gasp echoed in the room followed by horrified silence as the old woman explained how the victims had been hung from two wooden poles each, all arranged in a large circle with a heavy flat stone in the middle. Their arms tied to the poles by thick rope, leaving the victims suspended between them. All the victims were naked, their heads shaved. It was believed that the victims had been left hanging in that position the entire night before death eaters used daggers to remove their hearts at first light. The organs had been placed in a steaming pile on the flat rock in the early morning. Like the bodies of Seamus' parents these victims were untouchable, they could not be removed from between the stakes. A message had been left near the heart pile which read.

"_All who oppose the Dark Lord shall suffer at his hands"_. Hermione gagged and Harry rested a hand on her shoulder. Her hand clamped tightly onto his. Neville groaned loudly.

"Who were they?" Draco's voice sounded tinny and empty as he spoke. Harry slipped his hand into Draco's, mimicking the gesture the blonde had shared with him only minutes before. The old woman in the frame swallowed thickly and pulled a scrap of parchment from her robes.

"There were twelve victims in this incident. Neville, I am so sorry but your parents were lost". She said. Harry turned his eyes at Neville. The tall boys had gone pale, whiter than anything Harry had ever seen. His eyes had lost all life and he stared blankly at the frame. Seamus took the boy by his shoulders and shook him gently but got no response. After several second Neville turned away from his grasp and slowly walked from the room. Seamus and Hermione's eyes made contact.

"Go, we can handle this". She said thickly and the Irishman ran after their friend.

"Is he..."

"No, I don't think he's going to be okay". Hermione replied to Harry's unfinished question.

"This is such a horrible time". Professor McGonagall said.

"Who else died?" Draco asked his voice flat and empty yet again.

"Yes, of course". The professor completed the list, Harry scribbled it down as fast as he could, and fighting tears behind his lids as he wrote. When she had finished he'd written all twelve names on a little scrap of parchment.

_Alice Longbottom_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Jeffrey McGonagall_

_Bill Weasley_

_Fleur Weasley_

_Pomona Sprout_

_Xenoplilius Lovegood_

_Parvati Patil_

Four other names were also included in the list but they were completely unfamiliar to Harry.

"I am sorry for your loss professor". Harry whispered as he stared at the names again.  
"Thank you. I must go; there are others who are awaiting news as well. Good luck". The group nodded and the old woman faded away from the frame, the blank canvas taking her place yet again.

"Did Luna tell you about her father?" Hermione asked her voice thick.

"No". Harry replied and found his voice was equally thick.

"Oh god, Bill and Fleur are gone. And Neville's parents too. Oh fuck, and Parvati". Hermione sank to her knees and sobbed. Harry knelt beside her and held her shivering body in his arms. It seemed like something he did regularly since the war started. Again she fell asleep in his arms. With the help of Draco's weight decreasing spell Harry carried her to her bedroom and lay her down on the bed. The blonde gestured for Harry to follow him. Outside the tent Harry expected another speech like the one he had gotten only that morning, though it felt like years had passed since then. Instead the blonde pulled Harry behind the tent.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Shh". The blonde replied and pulled Harry into a tight embrace. Harry felt his nose flare at the smell of the blonde's skin and his heart fluttered at the close contact.

"I'm so sorry". The blonde whispered in Harry's ear and the brunette felt his tears give way again. He bit down on his teeth and sighed before pulling away from the blonde.

"Thank you". He said and leaned in, their lips touching delicately. Draco's lips responded, putting pressure against Harry's. The brunette sighed and opened his lips, running his tongue along the flesh of Draco's lips, begging for entry. The blonde allowed him his wish and their tongues brushed lightly at first before beginning to fight deliciously with each other. Draco's hands entangled themselves in Harry's hair and the brunette pulled the blonde into a tight embrace, squeezing their bodies together.

"Oh Harry". Draco gasped against the hot attack of the brunette's lips. He could feel Harry's hot tears against his own cheeks as the brunette fought a battle he knew would never cause him pain. Draco gave as much of himself into the kiss as he could; he let the brunette know that he was there, that he cared. Harry broke the kiss slowly, giving up the desperate fight of tongues for gently pressing contacts with the blonde's lips.

"Thank you". He said again and embraced the blonde, resting his head on the pale shoulder while the equally pale hand brushed the dark hair.

From somewhere it the forest they heard heavy footfalls, twigs snapped and leaves crunched beneath the weight of someone running. Harry and Draco broke their embrace and again returned to the front of the tent just as Neville and Seamus burst from the woods. Juju groaned loudly behind on the other side of the tent as Neville screamed at Harry.

"Harry, we have to run".

"What?"

"Death Eaters, they just landed in another clearing, they know where we are.

"It can't be". Harry cried out even as they ran into the tent. Hermione stumbled form her room.

"What's going on?" She mumbled.

"We have to go". Harry yelled and she sprang into action. The three magically able young people ran about the tent, tapping objects again to make them fold and store themselves. Outside the tent a flash of light caused the trees to cast dark shadows on the tent and Harry rushed outside. A gigantic fireball towered high into the night. He could hear death eaters yelling in the woods. He turned back into the tent.

"Come on!" He grabbed his backpack from the floor and flung it over his shoulder. Hermione and the rest of the group stumbled from the tent and Draco tapped the door. In seconds the tent had folded itself into a tiny parcel and dropped into Hermione's concealment pouch. With another look at the fireball the group ran. Juju protested as they all climbed on top of her together. Draco took the reins and jerked her head back. She protested some more but dutifully lifted her big body off the ground and took to the air just as several trees around the clearing shattered into toothpicks. Death Eaters appeared in the clearing. All three wand bearers muttered spells as the Death Eaters cast their own spells, which were deftly deflected from the enormous animal.

"How the hell did they find us?" Harry screamed as the wind blew past them and they made their way up into the night sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed that. I will try and get the next one out as soon as I can.


	16. Chapter 16 : The Book

**Awakening**

- **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

**A/N:** Thanks as always to TaraJo and Funnyducky. And more special thanks to Noddy11Feb who is a culinary genius.

**Chapter 16: The Book**

"How the hell did that happen?" Hermione asked as Juju finally settled to a lazy drift high above the clouds. The group looked around at each other. It was Draco who answered first.

"Do you think Calliope told them where we were?" As Harry watched the reactions on his friend's faces he knew that this was exactly what all of them were thinking.

"She couldn't have, she would never have betrayed us to anyone. She entrusted her book to us and she would never risk it getting damaged in a fight".

"The woman could have been persuaded Harry. The Dark Lord is an angry and vengeful man when he doesn't get what he wants". Draco's voice took on a far away quality as he spoke.

"I know, but I still can't believe that she would just give us away".

"Besides, she didn't even know exactly where we were hiding. Did you tell her anything Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, I never said a word about where we had come from. She knew that we were from outside the village since she spoke about the tree we used to get in". Harry replied, his mind still racing to try and figure out how the Death Eaters could possibly have found them.

"It could be that some other person saw us arrive". Neville said.

"But who, who would have betrayed us yet again?" Harry heard the coming accusation in Hermione's voice and closed his eyes. He knew she was about to accuse Draco of being a traitor again but thankfully the blonde was one step ahead of her.

"It was Claudius". Draco's voice carried disgust towards the little mouse even though the creature was long gone.

"What, the pied mouse. How could be possibly have betrayed us?" Harry asked aghast.

"Think about it Harry, the Death Eaters didn't appear in the same clearing we were hiding in, the appeared a few clearings away. It was probably in the same clearing we were in when Claudius found us". The group all nodded in unison. It seemed as though they had somehow voted that Claudius had been the traitor and it had settled the matter. Hermione's hand reached out and touched Neville's shoulder.

"I am so sorry about your parents". The tall boy went pale again and nodded slowly. Heavy silence fell on the back of the Meergong, the rushing wind all that could be heard in the pre dawn hours of the morning. Harry felt his shoulders hunch under some invisible pressure as exhaustion set in. He yawned expansively and Draco looked over at him for a moment before pointing down towards the ground. His face was an identical tired mask.

"There, we can use that clearing".

"The group peered over the side of the animal's saddle and saw a clearing that resembled the previous one to such an extent that it seemed they had hardly moved. Harry prayed that they had gone far enough not to risk being caught by the Death Eaters again. He had no idea how far they had travelled in the half hour they had been in the air. Juju sighed heavily as they landed, sending clouds of dust flying away from her face. The group disembarked heavily and the as the tent went up by itself Harry and Seamus supported Neville, who had fallen apart somewhere between having Hermione comfort him and the Meergong landing in the clearing. His eyes blinked heavily but they were dry, not the slightest possibility of tears.

When the tent was up the two boys escorted their tall friend into the expansive building and lay him of his bed. Seamus nodded to Harry and the brunette smiled at his Irish friend. He had almost completely forgotten what he had seen only the previous evening. His brain was too tired to really care about Seamus and Hermione's adulterous relationship; all Harry could think about was reaching his own bed and falling into its soft folds. He stood in the front entry way of the tent and watched as Hermione and Draco cast protection and concealment charms around the tent, hiding it from any prying eyes. When they were done he waved to them and turned away. The bed was indeed as amazing as he imagined it to be and he was asleep only moments after his head touched the pillow.

Harry awoke with his head feeling glued to the pillow. He tried lifting it but pain and heaviness in his brain made his cringe and groan. It felt much like a hangover of epic proportions yet he could not remember drinking anything the previous night. He closed his eyes again and felt sleep take over his thoughts again and rive them away.

He awoke a second time feeling himself; he experimentally lifted his head, still recalling the pain from the previous time. He smelled something that distinctly resembled pancakes. Excitedly he stood and realised that he was still wearing filthy dirt encrusted clothes. The same ones he had been wearing when they fled from the previous clearing. They felt stiff and he was sure he could hear them crack beneath his hands as he pulled the shirt over his shoulders. He would wash them later or ask one of his friends to magically clean them for him. He stepped out of his room, freshly dressed and took a deep breath of the pancake air. Hermione looked up at him and smiled widely before making her way towards him quickly.

"I am so glad you are up". She said and embraced him.

"Usually when people say something like that to me I have been unconscious for more than twenty hours". Harry joked but saw her face freeze.

"How long was I out?" He asked, amazed and horrified how he could sleep for so many unimaginable lengths of time since the war began.

"About a day and a half" Hermione's voce was soft as she spoke to him.

"What?"

"Its just the way the body copes with trauma Harry. Don't worry about it. Draco only got up a couple hours ago and Neville is still asleep". She said as she led him back to the dining room table. A cauldron stood on the table, simmering away at a leisurely pace.

"What is that, breakfast?" Harry asked as he reached for the lid.

"No don't!" Hermione shouted and slapped his hand away.

"What the hell?"

"It's Seamus' potion. It must not be disturbed. I can only stir it once every twenty four hours and it cannot be opened in the light. It will spoil".

"But didn't Calliope give you two servings?"

"Yes, But though I am confident that I have made this potion correctly I am still not going to risk it. He needs his medication if we ever want to grow his voice box back". She seemed almost desperate to help the Irishman and Harry had the nagging urge to ask her why, but his rational mind told him that she merely wanted to help her friend.

"Have you found anything in the book yet?" He asked as he settled next to the table. She sat down across from h mans sighed.

"I haven't looked at it yet; maybe we can do it together while we wait for Draco to come back".

"Where did he go?"

"He's gone to the stream to bring us back breakfast".

"He went to the stream?"

"Yes".

"Did he have anything with him?" Harry asked, already lifting himself to his feet.

"Yes, this green bag, why?"

"Shit, I have to go. Which way is the stream?"

"There is a little animal track at the edge of the clearing. Just follow it. What's going on?" She asked as she followed Harry to the door of the tent.

"I can't explain now okay, I'll be back as soon as I find him"

"Why do you need to find him?" She shouted after him but Harry was already making his way to the animal trail, which was remarkably easy to spot.

Harry ran down the small animal trails, the soil giving way under his weight, the leave crushing beneath them. He stopped, holding his breath in the forest to hear the soft trickle of water to his left. He ran more, stopping every few seconds to listen for the stream. Soon it was in sight and he burst through the trees. The blonde was sitting on the bank again. Harry sighed heavily as he saw that the blonde was fine. His relief was short lived however as he again saw the water turn red as it ran past the pale boy. Taking a deep breath Harry rushed at the blonde, he saw the boy lift the dagger into the air again and it made a wet sound as it made contact with flesh. Harry was on him in a second, reaching over the blonde and ripping the knife from his hand and tossing it into the river again.

"Fuck Draco, why the hell are you doing this again?" Harry screamed and the blonde looked up at him with blank eyes.

"I... I was just..." Harry looked from the blonde's face to the bloody mess in his left hand. Immediately he blushed as he realised the blonde had been gutting a fish.

"I was just getting dinner". Draco said, after finally finding his voice.

"I... I'm sorry I though you... I thought you were... you know?" The blonde's face lit up with realisation and he set the fish down and stood.

"Shit, I'm sorry Harry, I can totally see why you would have thought that but I'm fine". Draco pulled the left sleeve of his robes up above his elbow and presented Harry with his bandaged arm. Harry sighed and rested his hands on his knees.

"Merlin, when Hermione said you were at the stream and you'd taken the knife. Shit, so many things went through my mind; I could hardly breathe as I ran here". Draco stood close to Harry and touched his shoulder. The brunette smiled and straightened himself to his full length.

"You were worried about me?" Draco asked and the brunette blushed again.

"Yes, I don't want you to get hurt you know, I like you, you know?"

"I know, but I promise you I will never do something like that again okay?" Harry nodded.

"I know". Draco leaned forward and embraced the brunette, pulling their lips tightly together, softly caressing the back of Harry's neck with his cold hand. Harry shivered and pulled the embrace tighter, feeling the heat of their bodies mix with each other.

"You know what; I never thought I'd be kissing a boy in the middle of a forest in the middle of a war". Draco said as they broke the kiss.

"Me neither". Draco picked up the gutted fish and added it to his bag.

"I can't believe that you gutted a fish by hand".

"What, just because I'm a Malfoy I shouldn't be able to do something like that?"

"Yes actually". Harry replied as they began walking back to the small animal trail.

"At least you are honest. I like fishing and my minder when I was growing up didn't believe in using magic for every single thing. She was this really tough old woman who insisted on doing many thins by hand. It used to infuriate my father since he believes it's not very becoming of a wizard to use his hands to do something like that". Draco said.

"You know, I think I would have liked to have met your minder".

"As do I, She was the only person I came out to before I told you".

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I really wish she were still alive. She would have liked you".

"I'm sorry". Harry said, lowering his eyes. The blonde gently bumped into his shoulder and smiled when Harry looked up.

"Thank you". Draco said and slipped his fingers into Harry's. The brunette's fingers curled around the thin pale fingers gently. He enjoyed the feeling of Draco's heat on his palm. He smiled at the blonde and they made their way back to the tent.

As they neared the clearing Draco pulled them to a stop behind one of several large trees. Taking Harry by the shoulders he pushed the brunette back against the rough bark and pressed his lips to Harry's. His tongue probed Harry's mouth, asking for entry and he happily allowed the blonde's tongue to slip between his lips and gently massaged it with his own. Draco groaned against his lips, sending ripples of sound vibrating across his face. Harry smiled against the blonde's mouth and pressed harder into the kiss.

"I could get used to this". Harry whispered as they stepped out from behind the tree and headed towards the tent, not holding hands anymore but each bow basking in the tingling of their lips in the aftermath of their kiss.

Inside the tent Hermione was paging through the book Calliope had given them. When they entered her face brightened and she stood.

"Please tell me you got something good?" She asked Draco and he produced the bag of fish. To Harry's surprise the blonde had caught not one but four trout. All expertly gutted and cleaned. He winked at the blonde and Draco blushed.

"Wow, these look amazing Draco. Thank you".

"You know, I think I would be able to do something with those". Harry said and Hermione handed them over to him. He had after all cooked almost every meal the Dursleys ate since he was able to reach the stove top.

"Draco, could you maybe help me with these, some of the notes Iphigenia made in this book are in Spanish". Hermione said and gestured to the blonde.

"What on earth makes you think I would be able to read Spanish?"

"Well, you are a Malfoy and I heard that you are proficient in many languages". The blonde looked at her with eyebrows raised and Harry braced himself for yet another confrontation.

"Whoever your source is, they know what they're talking about". He laughed lightly at the end of the sentence and settled into a chair next to Hermione. Harry sighed, glad that the expected argument did not happen. As he turned away from the table he heard Hermione whisper.

"You know, it was you who told me about the languages". Draco shrugged and turned to look at Hermione.

"Like I said, your source knows what he's talking about". Harry couldn't help but smile as he turned away finally. It seemed that the familiarity the two unlikely friends had built up during their previous encounters had come back in some way. Perhaps they would all be friends, perhaps even some kind of family if they really tried. The thought made a stupid grin stick to Harry's face. He liked the thought of them all as a family.

He stepped into the little kitchen and was amazed to find the cupboards were very well stocked. He found lemon, olive oil and all the other ingredients he needed. Carefully he prepared the fish, gently rubbing it with butter and lemon before broiling it on a one of the many hot plates around the kitchen. The smell of the cooking fish filled the tent and soon his friends at the table turned to observe his genius going into the meal. From a charmed basket he found a medium length French loaf which he proceeded to slice and stuff with garlic and butter before slipping it into the oven to heat. The rice was simply prepared, peppers adding colour to the fluffy white puffs. Hermione excused herself from the dining room and disappeared behind the curtains of Seamus and Neville's room. Harry watched her intently, wondering if she were heading in there for some pre dinner entertainment. He was shocked to discover that he didn't really care whether she was sleeping with Seamus or not. Draco had put it in a new perspective for him. His thoughts about Draco were interrupted by the real thing when the blonde suddenly embraced him from behind.

"A man who can cook just makes my knees weak". The blonde whispered in his ear and nibbled on his neck.

"It does? Good thing I know how to cook then". Harry replied as the blonde moved to stand beside him. Draco reached up into one of the cupboards and retrieved five wine glasses, a bottle of white wine appeared from another enchanted cupboard. Harry looked as the well defined face as the blonde poured the wine and smiled. Draco caught the look and returned it.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing, I think I was just enjoying the way you look".

"Were you now, that is very seductive... shit!" The blonde cried out as he spilt some of the wine, it splashed over his hand and made a huge wet stain on his white shirt and the front of his pants. Harry could see the delicate hairs on beneath the blonde's navel become visible beneath the now almost transparent cotton. The blonde cursed and looked around him for a washcloth. Harry spotted several hanging from hooks just above the blonde's head.

"They're here". He said and stepped forward while reaching for the washcloths. Draco cringed and Harry suddenly realised that he had the blonde pinned between him and the row of bottom cupboards. He blushed and was about to move away when a thought struck him.

"Let me get that for you". Harry said and brought one of the washcloths down from the hook. He lowered it slowly and began rubbing it across the wet spot on Draco's stomach. The blonde blushed and tried to look away, his eyes inadvertently flicking back and forth between the emerald eyes and the washcloth. Harry ran the cloth beneath Draco's shirt and the blonde gasped. Harry felt his finger brush the hairs he had seen only moment before. Draco shuddered and leaned forward, trapping Harry's hand between them. Their lips were achingly close to each other; Harry could feel Draco's hot breath as he breathed deeply. Deep breaths made the blonde's chest rise and Harry felt a taut nipple brush against his chest. He slowly closed the distance between their lips, watching as Draco's eyes fluttered shut before allowing his own to do the same. There was no tongue in this kiss, just the comfort of the contact. Both of them knew should they allow their tongues to reach out to each other it would turn into more than just a simple kiss. Harry touched Draco's arm and the blonde slipped his hand around Harry's waist. Harry was the first to pull away.

"Wow". He whispered, suddenly aware and embarrassed by the hard bulge in his pants. He began to pull away but the blonde took hold of his hips and pulled them tightly against each other again. He let Harry feel the other hardness between them.

'Don't go... not just yet". Draco breathed into Harry's ear and his hand entangled itself in Harry's dark hair.

'The rice..."

"Forget about the rice". Draco replied, settling his foot against the cupboard door, in the same movement parting Harry's legs with his knee. Harry groaned softly against the blonde and touched their lips together again.

"We have to stop". Harry whispered as he broke the kiss.

"Why?" Draco replied, their foreheads resting against one another.

"Because if we don't stop now I might just have my way with you right here". Draco smiled and kissed Harry once more, a quick gentle peck.

"Oh but that would taint this lovely meal... Your rice is going to burn". Draco whispered and Harry pulled out of the embrace to tend to it. As the blonde walked past him on his way back to the dining room table he brushed his fingers across Harry's back and got a content sigh in return. The blonde was soon at the table again, two wine glasses set before his and Hermione's work area, Harry noticed his own glass standing beside the stove. He took a sip of the wine and smiled, it tasted good, but not as good as Draco did.

Hermione appeared from the bedroom, Seamus was following her. His face lit up as he saw Harry and in the kitchen and he flashed the brunette a thumbs up signal. Soon they were settled around the table. The four trout served on beds of rice with the garlic loaf on the side. Lemmon and butter dip standing between them.

"Where is Neville?" Harry asked; he had hoped the boy would join them for dinner.

"He is still in bed; Seamus says he's been floating between being awake and asleep. I don't think he is coping very well". Hermione replied, Seamus nodded throughout the sentence and smiled at Harry in the end.

"His parents were brutally murdered less than two days ago. It's pretty understandable for him to be falling apart". Draco replied, his voice sounding uncharacteristically sympathetic.

"I know, but Seamus and I were discussing it just now, maybe there is something we can do for him".

"Apart from us being there for him and supporting him?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we were thinking maybe a potion?" Hermione said, getting yet another nod from Seamus. The Irishman seemed flustered and waved his hand as though in class. He scribbled on a piece of paper and held it up; Hermione took it from him and read.

"He says that I should ask you if there is any potion that can mend his heart. You are pretty good at potions aren't you?" Hermione nodded toward Draco as she spoke.

"I might be able to think of something. I might need to use some of your books to make sure but I think I might be able to use Camphor's potion to help him".

"What is Camphor's potion?" Hermione asked after reading another of Seamus' quick scribbled notes. Draco explained how a woman named Harriet Camphor who had lived in a town much like Katsburg. The town had been hit by a magical plague. The village grocer, a man she cared for deeply had lost his wife to the plague and had yearned for her for years after her death. So much so that he became a mere shell of the man he had once been. Taking pity on him she started work on developing a potion to ease his pain. There were potions for all manner of physical ailments but potions for ailments of the heart were few and far between. And potions to ease the pain of loss were nonexistent. Thus it took her more than two years to develop it. Sadly the day before the potion was completed the grocer died as well. With her heart broken Harriet, unable to deal with the loss of her one true love, had to resort to taking the potion herself.

"She became famous, magical folk from all over the world came to her doorstep to take her potion, she eventually died as an old spinster, never marrying any of the suitors who flocked to her door as well".

"That is so sad". Hermione said, choking back a sob.

"Yes, after dinner I will see what we need for the potion. It takes six hours to make. If we have all the ingredients then I will start it tonight". They proceeded to have the dinner Harry had prepared. After what was almost an argument about the dishes Seamus finally conceded to leave Harry to do them while he went back to Neville.

"I can charm the dishes if you want?" Hermione said as Harry began clearing them away.

"No thanks, I would rather do them myself. Some things just need to be done by hand". Draco looked up from the books he had already buried himself in and Harry winked. The blonde smiled shyly and lowered his head to the book again. Hermione shrugged and settled beside Draco.

They were both still reading when Harry placed the last dish in the cupboard and stretched.

"Do we have a map?" Draco asked suddenly and Harry and Hermione both looked at him.

"I think we do, Harry my bag is on the kitchen table, could you just check please?" Harry lifted the concealment pouch from the counter and clipped in open. He was amazed and horrified to find that he could push his whole arm into a bag that seemed smaller than the tiniest purse he had ever seen. He felt around the bag and found a map, a simple rolled up sheet of parchment which he pulled out and presented to Draco, who was awaiting its appearance. He rolled it open and stared at it for a moment before whispering an incantation and pointing his wand at the map. A little red spot appeared near the right corner of the map in the middle of what seemed to be a large fluffy green cloud but was in fact a representation of a forest.

"We are in this location". Draco said, pointing to the red spot on the map. Harry was distinctly reminded of the maps one found in shopping malls with the bright red dot proudly proclaiming 'you are here'.

"There is a town just on the outskirts of the forest. It will be perfect".

"Why?" Harry asked drily.

"We need to find a building that has a cellar. Preferably one in which wine is stored. So we need to find a tavern".

"I still don't know why we need to find such a place?" Harry asked again. Draco's face became heavy, his eyes taking on a look that said that he was remembering something really unpleasant. And he was aware of the fact that he would have to do it again in the near future.

"Because we need to find... we need to use... we need to find a pied mouse". Draco nearly spit the last two words, as though they tasted bad.

"A pied mouse, you can't be serious?" Harry said, disbelief flooding him.

"As much as I wish I wasn't serious, I am unfortunately". Draco said.

"Great, what exactly are we going to do with it then?" Harry asked. He sincerely hoped that it didn't involve killing the little two tone creature.

"We have to ask it for one of its whiskers".

"What, they have whiskers?" Harry asked, he couldn't recall that Claudius had had whiskers.

"Yes, they do. You can't see them unless you are actually looking for them. They are these delicate gold things, thinner than any hair you have ever seen". Draco shivered as he spoke about the whiskers.

"Why do we need one?"

"It's part of Camphor's potion. Pied mouse whiskers have incredible magical properties. It's the only thing in the world apart from phoenix tears that can actually heal a broken heart. But it can only do so much, if a heart is too broken then only the tears of a phoenix will heal it, if you are lucky. Otherwise you just die".

"You can't die of a broken heart".

"Yes you can Harry". Hermione said before Draco could reply. "Wizards can die of a broken heart. It's something about the way our magic works. I've read as much in this book you brought from Calliope. One of the magical centres is related to love and if someone we love dies then the longing can become so much that your magic just gives out, the magic dies... and when the magic dies, so does the wizard".

"But my magic is gone, and I'm still alive?"

"Harry, your magic has just become suppressed. Like I said, it takes the loss of love on an epic scale to make your magic die".

"Has it ever happened?"

"Yes, there are a couple dozen cases of it happening". Hermione said. Harry nodded, still trying to accept such a fact.

"So we are going to go and find a pied mouse?" Harry asked and watched Draco shiver again. He made a mental not of finding out what exactly was going on with regard to that particular trait of the blonde.

"Yes, I suppose we have to, but not tonight. We can't travel so we can do it tomorrow okay?" Harry and Hermione both nodded and the blonde excused himself.

"I can't go any further tonight either, my head is killing me".

"Did you learn anything new?"

"No, just what I told you. Draco's Spanish isn't really fluent so we had some trouble deciphering the notes Iphigenia made but we are getting there Harry". Hermione stepped close and hugged him. He squeezed her back and she pecked his cheek.

"I really miss Ron". She whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I miss him too".

"Do you think he's okay?"

"Yes, Ron is a fighter. Even though Voldemort did that horrible thing to those order members Ron would never go without a fight".

"Yes, he is brave". Hermione sobbed loudly and pulled Harry into a tight embrace. Her tears made little stains on Harry's shirt. He rubbed her back slowly, trying to comfort her as she cried.

"Thank you". She whispered when she was done and headed back to her room.

"Good night".

"Good night". Harry replied and looked around the suddenly empty tent. The book that possibly held the key to his survival lay open on the table and he stepped close to look at it. One of the pictures on the page reminded him of the dog tag shaped pendant Calliope had given him. He went to his room and found it in the pocket of the filthy shirt he had taken off that morning

The pendant was cold in his hand as he held it up. He put it around his neck and quickly dressed in pyjamas. He settled into bed and picked up the picture Greg had given him. Of the eight boys in the photo, two of the Gryffindor's were dead. George and Jeff were both gone. The third Gryffindor; Greg, was missing in action while the fourth boy; Seth was still unknown. Of the Slytherin boys they obviously knew where Severus was but the other three, Maxxie, Tony and Ryan, were all at unknown locations. Harry sighed and pulled the dog tag from beneath his shirt. The letters on both sides were jumbled and didn't make any sense.

"Dumbledore's revolutionaries". Harry whispered as he looked at the picture. The dog tag suddenly became warm in his hand and he frowned as he looked down at it. The jumbled letters on the one side had ordered themselves alphabetically; the numbers had also fallen into order beneath them. One blank line ran between the two sets of characters, nothing but smooth surface. Harry rubbed his thumb over them, feeling their raise lines beneath his skin.

"Hello?" He said and watched as the dog tag glowed brightly silver and the letters of the word drifted down from within the alphabet and formed the word in the blank space.

"Is there anyone there?" Harry asked and again the tag lit up and the letters shaped the word in the blank spot. He turned it over; the letters on the other side were still jumbled. He sighed heavily and placed the dog tag on the bedside table. The pillow cradled his head and he was asleep within seconds.

The next morning Harry was awake even earlier than the forest itself. He sighed, wishing he could have been asleep for just another hour. He reached for the dog tag and lifted it into the light. His question was gone; the space blank again between the two sets of characters. He turned it over and nearly dropped the tag. The jumbled letters on that side had arranged themselves as well and where there should have been a blank line a question had formed.

'_Who the hell are you?"_

**A/N: **I seem to be on quite a roll right now, expect more chapters ASAP ;-)


	17. Chapter 17 : The Pied mouse hunt

**Awakening**

- **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Mention of underage gay sex and sexual abuse)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

**A/****N:** Thank you to TaraJo and Funnyducky, many tight hugs to you. I hope this chapter is going to be good. Please R&R.

**Chapter 17: The pied mouse hunt**

Harry was breathing hard. He looked at the dog tag again just to make sure that the sentence was actually written in the little blank space. There it was; "_Who the hell are you?_"

He took a deep breath, hoping to calm his hysterically beating heart and held the dog tag close to his mouth.

"Harry Potter". He watched the letters float around the tag and take the shape of his name. He smiled, he place it back on the bedside table and sighed just as the tag glowed brightly again. He snatched it up.

"_How did you get this tag?_" The person on the other side asked.

"I got it from Calliope, George O'Malley's wife".

"_Who are you?_"

"Harry Potter, I already told you that".

"_How do I know you aren't a spy for the dark side?_"

"I have no way of assuring you of that, but I am Harry Potter, Greg Sanders gave me a picture of eight boys, he said I could contact them if I needed help". Harry got no reply, he sat up in bed, crossing his legs and clutching the tag in his hands. The person on the other side seemed to be thinking about something. Harry was about to give up on the tag for the time being when it glowed again.

"_Is Greg alive?_"

"I don't know; he got left behind during a battle". Harry felt his heart wrench at the words, if Greg were dead it would be just as though Harry had killed him himself.

"_Who else have you contacted through this tag?_"

"No one, I didn't even know how it worked, I accidentally activated it".

"_For now I believe you_"

"Who are you?" Harry asked the tag, the letters ran into the blank line, running across the tag much like the sentences on electronic billboards.

"_I am Maxxie Oliver. You have seen me on the picture?_"

"Yes".

"_Where are you?_"

"I don't know, in some forest".

"_Can you get to a town?_"

"I don't know, I suppose we could. Why?"

"_If Greg told you to contact the rest of the Revolutionaries then there must be great trouble on its way. I wish to meet with you_".

"Like I said, I have no idea where we are".

"_Do you have a map?_" Harry couldn't remember for several minutes, trying to recall if he'd seen one.

"Yes".

"_Go to a town called Old Horn. We will meet you there at 20h00 tonight. Meet us near the phoenix statue_".

"Wait, what if I can't get there?"

"_If you have a wand you can get there. It is magically secure. Neither the war nor Voldemort can touch it_". Maxxie's confidence seemed to flow through the tag and boost Harry's own morale.

"Okay, we will be there". Harry replied and the tag went cold in his fist.

"It's a trap, it has to be". Hermione protested after Harry had finished explaining about the conversation.

"I don't think so, Maxxie is in the picture. He knew George".

"Yes, But I'm sure many people knew George while he was alive". Hermione stubbornly continued.

"But how many of them know about that picture?" Draco asked and Hermione was suddenly lost for words. Her mouth opened once or twice like a fish gasping for air. She looked to Harry for support.

"I agree with Draco, we have to go and meet him".

"Wait, I didn't say we should just barge in and meet him. There I agree with Hermione, it could still be a trap. Old Horn might be magically secured but a spy could still have gotten in". It was Harry's turn to gasp for words.

'Look, all I'm saying is that we should make sure of what we are getting ourselves into before we go meet them. I will go to the town later today and scope it out". Draco suggested.

"You can't go alone; you might be discovered and attacked if there are in fact spies in the town".

"That is true". Draco conceded.

"I will go with you". Hermione said.

"Okay".

"Wait, I can go with him". Harry protested back.

"No Harry, you can't use your magic, there is no way you can protect yourself should we be attacked". Hermione said, her voice carrying something that Harry had trouble identifying.

"Fine, I will stay here".

"That is going to be hard Hermione. Harry will have to go with me tonight". Draco interjected.

"Why?"

"We have to meet the revolutionaries at eight; Seamus' potion is done about the same time".

"So?"

"So, the potion needs to be charmed the moment it turns clear. You can't cook it a minute longer than it should because it'll spoil. And if we don't get it right now, we aren't going to be able to get more Mustillia in time to and we will have to start all over again with Seamus". Draco's explanation seemed almost rehearsed, as though he had been planning this exact conversation in his mind weeks before it actually happened.

"I... but... you're right". Hermione gave in finally and sighed.

Later that afternoon Hermione and Draco set off. Thankfully Draco had been to the town of Old Horn before and thus knew how to get there. Harry accompanied them to the edge of the clearing where the blonde took Hermione's hand; Harry noticed how he laced his fingers with hers and felt a twinge of jealousy even though he knew the blonde was no interested in his friend. Harry looked up from the view of their hands to find Draco looking at him with a smug expression on his face. Harry blushed, knowing that the blonde had found him out yet again. Although the smugness could have come from catching Harry being jealous or of the simple fact that Harry was in fact jealous. With a sly wink the blond waved his wand in a complicated pattern and he and Hermione vanished from sight. Harry stood at the edge of the clearing suddenly uncertain of what he would have to do now that he was basically alone. In the weeks they had been on the run there had hardly ever been a time when he wasn't in the company of either Hermione or Draco. It seemed rather odd to suddenly have them be gone. He strolled back to the tent and was surprised to find Seamus sitting at the dining room table. He was reading one of the books Hermione had been researching the previous night. Harry peered over his shoulder and saw that it was open on the page regarding Camphor's potion. Harry patted the Irishman on the shoulder and the thin boy looked up and waved.

"How are you?" Harry asked as he sat down opposite Seamus. The other boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of parchment.

"_Better thank you. I can feel something happening in my throat, the potion you got from the doctor is really helping_"

"I am happy that you are feeling better. How is Neville doing?"

"_He is hurting like crazy; he just lays there and stares at the ceiling. I try talking to him but it's like he isn't there, it feels like he died with his parents_".

"I wish that I could tell him it's going to get better, but it never does". Harry sighed as he spoke, of all their friends Harry knew exactly how Neville felt. As he thought he recalled that Seamus himself had lost his parents.

"What about you, your parents...?"

"_I have made my peace, even before the war started I'd lay awake at night in the dorm room and imagine how I would react if they were ever killed by Voldemort_".

"You really did that?"

"_Yes, I knew it was a possibility and I think all the times I imagined losing them sort of desensitised me to them actually dying. I imagined every possible reaction I could have; I had the worst nightmares about it. It still hurts like hell, I won't lie to you. Suddenly realising that I'm an orphan now, it's hard, as I'm sure you know_". Seamus blushed as he handed Harry the parchment. Harry felt tears sting his eyes. Even after all the years of knowing what Seamus had just discovered, actually having someone who shared such feelings made them seem so much worse.

"Thank you". Harry said and looked up as he heard Hermione and Draco speaking outside the tent.

"The town seems safe. We felt all kinds of charms working on us as we travelled to it". Hermione said proudly as she and Draco settled at the table too.

"Yeah, I noticed truth spells, and revealing charms, everything. Someone with false intentions is not going to get in there". The blonde pointed his wand at the kitchen as he spoke and Harry heard the kettle begin to boil and cups float around.

"We're set for tonight then?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but you and I are leaving a bit earlier. We found a tavern that just happens to have a wine cellar. I spoke to the barman there and he said we were welcome to... to sort out his... pied mouse problem". The blonde swallowed thickly as he spoke and nearly attacked the cup of tea as it floated close to him. He drank the whole cup in one gulp and sent it back to be filled again. They sat around the table for the rest of the afternoon, discussing various contingency plans should Harry and Draco be attacked during their trip to Old Horn.

At four that afternoon Harry and Draco were preparing for their trip. Hermione walked from the kitchen, carrying the vial Harry had gotten from Calliope. She held it up in the light and it reflected back off the clear liquid.

"Let's hope I can get mine to look like this". She said and wished the boys luck before slipping into Seamus and Neville's room. Harry couldn't help but wonder if she and Seamus were going to be together again as soon as he and Draco were out of the tent. He was surprised to discover that he didn't really care whether she did it again or not. They were at war after all and perhaps such things could be nothing more than meaningless physical needs. She and Ron had had a very active sex life before they lost Ron during the battle. He knew that it was an itch that needed to be scratched especially now that things had become more fluid with Draco. Though he was still afraid of committing to the blonde he had caught himself thinking of the blonde at various times during the past few days. Had realised he was staring at the blonde only when the blonde boy stared back. He'd blushed every time Draco had caught him looking. He had sworn that he would never be with another man after Cedric died, had tried to be with Ginny and even though that had gone pretty well, he'd never gotten to d the things with her that he and Cedric had done.

As the two boys walked away from the tent Harry's thoughts turned from the past to the future for the first time since the war started. For the first time he imagined the war being over. He looked at the blonde and imagined them being together in many years, maybe even having a child or two. He could imagine their children running around. Yes, the future could be bright. If only they could find a way to get his magic back. The thoughts of children made Harry' shear beat quick and he reached out to take the blonde's hand.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco asked, his own lips curling up into a slight smile.

"I'm just thinking". Harry replied and Draco lifted one eyebrow.

"We're here". The blonde said and squeezed Harry's hand tighter.

"Let's go". Harry replied and the complex wand pattern followed. Harry felt himself being dragged in every possible direction by millions of tiny threads. The distinct feeling of being submerged in mayonnaise suddenly overwhelmed him and he gasped. Draco's hand closed tighter around his. Harry took a deep breath, forcing his body to do something it clearly didn't want to. Just as quick as the strange feeling started they were gone. He took a deep gulping breath and looked around him. They were standing in a deathly silent street. Not a soul moved in either direction.

"What is...?"

"Most of the people in town are out on the edges, they are strengthening the seal around the town. It has to be done every afternoon or else cracks might develop in the shield". Draco explained to the brunette. Harry nodded. Even though he'd been in the magical world for many years now, some things still amazed him but he just accepted them without question. The blonde gestured to a tavern two building down from where they were standing and explained that it belonged to a strange woman named Mrs Benson. Draco explained that she was somewhat strange, which is why he had chosen to arrive at her tavern while she was out. She was intensely protective of her son and treated him as though he were glass.

"How are we going to get in if she's not here?"

"Her son will let us in; underage wizards aren't allowed to go to the barrier". Harry nodded again and followed Draco to the tavern door. The blonde knocked three times and then a fourth after a couple of seconds.

The front door of the tavern clicked and pulled open. A young man of about sixteen stood in the doorway. Harry looked him up and down. He was somewhat short for his age, he had thick brown hair, his face was smooth and beautiful his lips delicate and pale. He smiled warmly up at Harry and Draco.

"Hello Draco". The boy said and stepped forward, spreading his arms and he and the blonde embraced. Harry watched them hold each other for a moment. As they pulled apart Harry noticed the younger boy brush his lips against Draco's cheek. The blonde blushed at the contact. Jealousy flared up again deep inside Harry's chest but he chose to pretend he hadn't seen the exchange, at least for now.

"How have you been Freddie?"

"Good thank you, please come in". Freddie stepped aside and the two older boys passed over the threshold. The tavern was like many of the other taverns Harry had seen since coming to the magical world. Dark, a little dreary and somewhat spooky, only in this tavern it was all just a show. Harry noticed how the tabled were cleaner than any he had ever seen. The cobwebs hanging in the corners were recreations too and he was sure if he were to cast a revealing charm on the glasses standing behind the bar they would all be spotless. Freddie led them through the tavern and to a back room.

'The cellar is just down that stairwell". The boy said and gestured behind Harry and Draco. The blonde nodded and smiled at the younger boy.

"How are things with Carly, any luck yet?" Draco asked and the boy blushed.

"Not much. She and Spencer left town and went into hiding. I haven't seen her in more than a week". Draco's expression was sympathetic as he listened and he touched the boy's shoulder as the story was related.

'Just keep at it Freddie, she will come around". Freddie nodded and left with a slight wave.

"Mind if I ask what that was about?" Harry voiced as the blonde turned to him.

"Oh, Freddie and Carly are friends, but she doesn't like him in the same way that he likes her". Draco explained.

"Oh, but if I wasn't mistaken I could have sworn that Freddie tried to kiss you when you came in". Draco sighed heavily.

"Yes, that. Look, last year I was working in the library and I happened to stumble across Freddie sitting between the shelves. He looked like he was feeling really sorry for himself. So selfishly I went to sit next to him and asked him if he was okay, seriously, I can't say I didn't have anterior motives, the guy is very attractive. But we chatted and somehow we became friends. And soon we were a little more than friends okay". Draco blushed and began pulling things from his backpack. Among them Harry saw a block of cheese.

"So you and he... you know?"

"What, no. I have never..." The blonde blushed red and looked away. "We never went further than low level stuff". Draco spoke to the wall opposite Harry, completely avoiding the emerald eyes.

"And you aren't seeing him anymore?" Harry hated how jealous he sounded.

"No, he was my first... everything. My first boyfriend, my first kiss... my first blowjob". At this last admission the blonde blushed so hard Harry thought that even his hair might turn red soon. The brunette couldn't keep a smile from his face.

"Oh. So what is the cheese for?" Harry asked, hoping to spare the blonde more embarrassment. Draco looked at the cheese and slapped it with his hand.

"I suppose you've never seen a pied mouse before Claudius?"

"No I haven't".

"So, it seems it's time for a lesson in care of magical creatures". Draco smiled at Harry.

"Pied mice are pretty common in magical households, especially in ones that have cellars filled with wine". The blonde shivered and swallowed thickly. "Anyway, they have very strong magical ability for such small creatures; their whiskers are considered to be some of the rarest magical ingredients. They are the only things apart from Phoenix tears that can heal a broken heart. However they are not as strong as phoenix tears. Their whiskers can only heal a broken heart if it is not too shattered". Draco proceeded to explain how pied mice were very protective of their whiskers, how it involved bargaining and sometimes begging to get any magic from them. He also explained that the purple hairs on their tails were often used for certain spells and potions as well.

"Depending on who the mouse is who you are communicating with you can trade a whisker for a large block of enchanted cheese or they may want something else in exchange".

"Enchanted cheese?" Harry asked suspiciously looking at the cheese again.

"Yeah, its cheese that never gets too ripe and it regenerates itself if eaten in tiny portions. A pied mouse can live off this for its entire life".

"You said they could ask for something else, like what?"

"Well, they use all kinds of thing in their daily lives, things that we would never think or know how to use. Once an aunt of mine came to the Manor and traded the colour of her hair for one of the whiskers. I have also heard of people trading things like memories or blood or even word from their minds in exchange for whiskers or tail hairs".

"You can really trade things like that?"

"Yes". Draco looked at Harry as though it were the most obvious thing for someone to be able to trade a memory or words for animal whiskers. He looked stricken for a moment before he continued. "There are some potions that require one of the rarest ingredients of all. A pied mouse heart, it is one of the most powerful ingredients known to the magical world. You can't just kill a pied mouse to use its heart. It has to be given, or traded to you before the mouse dies. If a mouse gives you its heart and it dies then you can use that heart to create some of the most powerful potions in the world".

"It gives away its heart?"

"Yes, but they usually know when they are about to die so trading it is usually a good way to ensure that their families are taken care of".

"But why can't you use the heart of a pied mouse that has been killed?"

"Because they are intensely loyal creatures, their hearts belong only to their families and if it is taken by force then their hearts mean nothing to any other magical being. It is such a rare ingredient, people once believed that a pied mouse heart could bring the dead back to life".

"What is that really possible?"

"No, it isn't. You can bring a body back to life using a pied mouse heart but that body will never have a soul again". Draco sighed again.

"They sound like such amazing creatures. Why don't you like them?"

"What?"

"I've seen the way you react when you talk about them, and I saw how you reacted when Claudius climbed on you".

"I just don't like them okay".

"But why don't you like them". Harry insisted.

"Because... because my father used me as trade for pied mouse whiskers!" Draco cried out.

"What?" Harry stood when he noticed the blonde was shivering. He stepped close and touched Draco's shoulder. Only when he touched the blonde did he notice that the boys wasn't just shivering, his body was shaking with sobs.

"I'm sorry Draco; I didn't know that this was such a sensitive topic for you".

"No, it's fine. I have never told anyone, I might as well tell you".

"I will listen". Harry said and pulled the blonde close, resting his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"When I was twelve, my father came to my room after my party and told me he needed my help with something. So he took me down to the basement and there was this family of pied mice living there. My father wanted two whiskers and the heart from the oldest mouse for some reason and he couldn't strike a deal with them. So they had finally decided on a price. And my father was so desperate to have his ingredients that he was willing to use me".

"He traded you to the pied mice?" Harry frowned.

"He didn't trade me, he trade what I could offer the mice".

"What could you offer them that you father couldn't?" Harry asked, furious with Lucius yet again.

"I was still a child, for the whiskers he traded a year of good dreams from my mind".

"What?"

"Yes, for one year after the trade I never had a good night sleep. I had nightmares every night that kept me awake for hours on end".

"That must have been horrible". Harry said and pulled the blonde fully into an embrace.

"If your father could trade your dreams for the whiskers what did he trade for the heart?"

"The dying mouse insisted on having one of the rarest things you can trade, in exchange for his heart". Draco shuddered against Harry and the brunette held him tighter.

"What is it?"

"My father traded my first orgasm for the pied mouse heart". Draco whispered.

"What, how did he do that?"

"Pied mice can collect feelings and emotions in little pouched they are born with, almost like a kangaroo pouch and they store feelings or memories in them until they need to use them. At the time my father traded my first orgasm for the pied mouse heart I had never even heard of an orgasm and I most certainly didn't know how to have one". Draco pulled away from Harry and sat on one of the stools in the room.

"What happened then?"

"Well, since I didn't know what I was supposed to do my father got angry at me as usual and summoned a group of house elves. He ordered them to strip me down. I was so scared. The elves rushed at me and tore my clothes from me. I cried to my father to make them stop but he just told me to shut up. When they were done I was standing there in front of all of them; naked. My father then tod the elves to hold me down and they pushed me down on the floor. The pied mice scurried over me, their horrible sharp little nails scratching at my skin. The one who was trading his heart walked slowly up my leg. My father then came to me and took out his wand..." Draco choked and Harry stepped closer again, touching the blonde's shoulder. Draco's pale hand closed around Harry's and held fast.

"He pointed his wand at me and I felt myself get hard. I was so embarrassed. I had never been hard in front of anyone before and there I was, held down and made hard by my own father". Draco sighed.

"You don't have to keep telling me Draco, not if it hurts you".

"No, you told me about Cedric, I need to get this out".

"Okay".

"Then when I was hard I saw and felt the pied mouse near my dick and it started touching me, his sharp nails nicked the skin and I saw little drops of blood appear on it. My father then knelt next to me and started pulling at me. I was so scared and I knew what he was doing shouldn't have been happening and I hated myself because it felt good. I tried to stop myself but I groaned loudly and suddenly everything was gone. I opened my eyes and watched as my spunk shot out of me but I didn't feel anything. The pied mouse sat on my hip, he held a tiny orb in his hands, and it was the same colour as my seed. I knew then that my father and the mouse had stolen something special from me". Draco sighed.

"After the mouse tucked the pearl into his pouch he scurried away and my father looked down at me. His foot shot out and he kicked me hard between my legs. I had never felt anything like that pain. Then he told me that he'd heard me moan and that I was a horrible freak for enjoying what he had just done to me. He told me that he hated me and I would never be worth anything to him again. Then he turned and left me in the basement".

"I'm so sorry Draco". Harry whispered and kissed the blonde's neck.

"I hated myself for years after that; I never touched myself until I met Freddie. I felt dirty every time the two of us got together and even though I know I must have had better orgasm than that first one could ever have been, I always wonder whether that first one was the greatest". Harry pulled Draco close again and pressed his lips to the blonde's

"I promise you this Draco, as of this moment your father will never take anything from you again". Harry made contact with the blonde's lips again and they parted easily; allowing him to touch his tongue to the blonde's.

"We have to start the trade". Draco whispered against Harry's lips, the brunette sighed heavily and pulled away from Draco's lips.

"I don't want to". Harry whispered back.

"I don't either but this is something we have to do". Draco ran his hand down the length of Harry's arm and linked his fingers with the brunette's.

"Come on". Draco whispered and led Harry to a door at the back of the room. The door creaked loudly as Harry pushed it open. Narrow stairs led down into the dark hole. Candles lit the area as they walked down the stairs. Shelves of wine racks lined the walls. The boys settled near the centre of the room. The blonde looked around the cellar.

"Hello?" Draco said. "We are here to trade". Silence filled the cellar for several moments before they could hear scurrying and the familiar green and purple creature appeared. Draco's hand clutched at Harry's at the sight of the small creature and Harry squeezed back.

"My name is Marvin who are you?"

'We are Draco and Harry". The blonde spoke to the mouse and it twitched its tail.

"What do you want to trade for?" The pied mouse said, standing up on its hind legs.

"We wish to trade for a whisker?" The mouse sniffed the air, its nose twitching.

"What do you have to offer?"

"We have enchanted cheese". Draco said and gestured for Harry to take the cheese out of the bag. The cheese made an appearance and Harry set it on the table. Marvin scurried forward and climbed the leg of the table. He settled himself next to the cheese and sniffed it.

"This is a good quality cheese". Marvin said and looked at Draco. The blonde squeezed Harry's hand again and Harry saw him close his eyes. A deep sigh rumbled in his chest. The mouse sniffed the cheese again and clutched his little hands together while looking at Draco.

"A block of cheese like this can support a pied mouse for his whole life".  
"Yes". Harry said; he heard Draco sigh again.

"But... I have a very big family mister Draco". Draco shook his head and turned away from the mouse.

"I knew this was going to happen". He groaned.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"You can give me a memory?"

"No". Harry said pulling Draco away from the mouse.

"Harry, we need to get this". Draco whispered as they stood to one side.

"I know we need this but I am not going to let you give up another important thing from your mind. Your father took enough from you". Harry turned back to Marvin.

"What else can we give you?" Marvin stood on his back legs and watched the two boys. He made a tentative movement forward. Harry saw Draco flinch and the mouse's eyes sparkled.

"Your friend... he is scared of me".

"Yes". Harry replied.

"I think I can offer you a deal you will enjoy Mister Draco". Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at the mouse.

"What?" Draco asked, still unable to step close to the mouse.

"I want your fear".

"You want my what?"

"The fear you have of me, of pied mice in general". Draco stepped back from the mouse and Harry embraced him.

"This is a good deal isn't it?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I can do it Harry".

"Why?"  
"I don't know if I can let them touch me again Harry". Harry pulled the blonde close and pressed his lips to his ear.

"I will be there for you. You see this". Harry whispered and took the blonde's hand. "I am not going to let you go, no matter what happens okay?" He said and felt the blonde shiver in his embrace.

"Okay, we will trade the fear". Harry said. The pied mouse raised himself on his hind legs and squeaked loudly and four more mice appeared from beneath the shelves.

"Take off your shirt and lay on the table". Marvin instructed. Draco sighed and pulled open his shirt. Harry took it the shirt and folded it neatly before placing it on the table. Draco settled next to the shirt.

"Don't leave me" The blonde whispered and Harry squeezed his hand again. Marvin squeaked again and the four other pied mice joined him on the table. Harry saw Draco tense; the blonde squeezed his hand hard.

"Here we go". Draco whispered. The four newly arrived pied mice crawled up the denim of Draco's pants and the blonde began shaking. As the pied mice scurried over Draco's body Harry watched little specks of blood take shape wherever their nails touched his skin. The tiny drops ran down his shivering body. Marvin carefully crawled forward, his nails dug into the skin on Draco's neck, drawing new tiny drops of blood from the delicate flesh. Draco cringed and squeezed his eyes shut. Harry leaned forward.

"It's almost over Draco". Harry said and pressed his lips to Draco's just as Marvin began chanting, a tiny black orb took shape between his little hands.

"Just hold on Draco". Tears ran down the blonde's cheeks and he gasped loudly against Harry's lips.

"There he's done". Harry said as Mervin and the other four mice jumped from Draco's naked body. The four younger mice vanished beneath the shelves again. Harry helped the blonde to a sitting position and held his shoulders kissing his lips and cheeks.

"You were very brave Draco".

"Thank you". Draco took a deep breath and turned to the mouse.

"I did what you wanted; now give me the damn whisker". The blonde spat. Marvin stepped closer; Draco didn't react, his fear taken by the little mouse. Marvin reached up with one of his little hands and touched the air near his nose. Harry watched as the little mouse's hand followed some invisible line. As they watched Harry saw a thin whisker appear where the mouse had touched. It shone brightly in the candle light. Marvin twitched as he plucked the whisker from his nose. He held it up and Draco gently took it between his fingers before placing it into a vial he produced from an inside pocket of his robes.

"I need to get out of here". Draco choked and Harry helped him back up the narrow stairs.

"Did you get what you needed?" Freddie asked form behind the bar as the two boys entered.

"Yes". Harry said.

"Freddie, can I please have some fire whisky?" Draco asked and the young boy nodded and began pouring the drinks. He handed Harry the two glasses and the brunette held one out to the blonde. Draco took the glass and swallowed.

"Merlin that tastes good". Draco whispered and swallowed the rest of his drink. Harry lifted the glass and felt the whisky burn his throat. He'd never had fire whisky before.

"Thank you Draco".

"You said that already". Draco replied.

'I know, but that whisker is going to help Neville a lot". Draco nodded and was about to reply when a knock sounded on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Harry asked Freddie and the younger boy shook his head. The door opened and a blonde man stepped into the room. He wore a slim fitting grey jean; an equally tight fitting shirt completed his outfit along with a grey and black speckled scarf. It was rounded out by a dark purple robe. His mid length blonde hair was spiked in a slight Mohawk. When he saw the boys standing beside the bar his face cracked in to a bright smile. His eyes flashed happily as he looked at the boys.

"You must be Harry Potter". He said his voice somewhat accented but clear and welcoming.

"Who are you?" Harry replied.

"I am Maxxie Oliver; we spoke through the dog tag". Harry stepped forward and shook the older man's hand. His skin was soft and smooth. Freddie offered the man a glass of whisky which he gladly accepted and took a grateful swallow.

"God that tastes good". Maxxie said and placed the glass on the bar. Freddy took it immediately and placed it in the sink behind the bar.

"It seems I am the first to arrive".

"Who else are you expecting?" Draco asked, frowning at the older blonde man.

"Just a couple of friends who I think will be able to help us".

"You were part of The Revolutionaries right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we were a strange little group at school". Maxxie smiled as he spoke.

"Why was it created?"

"Dumbledore thought that there was a very distinct possibility that Voldemort was still alive even though the ministry and most of the people in the community thought he was insane. There was nothing for him to do but set up a group of people who agreed with him" Maxxie explained.

"But why did he choose the group of you?"

"We were the only people who agreed with him that a new Voldemort regime was imminent. So he set up the group of us under the guise of us being a group of student he wanted to take under his own tutelage. The school and our parents approved. Now you have to remember, we were all from different groups. Even though I was in Slytherin my parents and I didn't believe in going to the dark side". Maxxie gestured to Freddie and the young man gave all three of the men at the bar fresh fire whisky.

"It was rather easy to get it set up; I met up with Tony and Ryan in class. We also met George and Jeff and Greg in class. Later that same year Severus came into our transfiguration class and told us that Dumbledore wanted to see us. So we went to his office and he and Severus pitched us the idea. At first we were somewhat resistant to the idea since we were form different houses. The door suddenly slammed open and Seth had stumbled in. That's how the revolutionaries were born". Maxxie lifted his face and smiled at the younger boys again. His eyes took on a look of nostalgia.

"Merlin, I haven't seen any of them in years".

The door to the bar burst open and a man that was close to Maxxie's age nearly tripped as he stumbled down the steps leading into the bar. He was wearing sky blue robes over black pants and a pink long sleeved t-shirt. He stopped short in the middle of the bar and looked at Maxxie, his face lighting up.

"Maxxie, is that you?"

"Seth!" Maxxie cried out and rushed at the curly haired man. They embraced tightly and laughed together.

"How have you been?" Seth asked and smiled at the blonde man.

"I've been great Maxxie. Ryan and I have been..." Seth's words were drowned out as three billowing cloud burst into the room. From the cloud materialised three masked figures. Their golden masks reflected the candle light in the bar.

"No!" Draco shouted and jumped from his seat, his wand pulled and pointing at the three Death Eaters standing in the doorway. Maxxie and Seth both had wands drawn as well.

Harry stared at the three masked figures from behind the blonde, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked at Draco, the blonde's face was set, his wand held firmly in his right hand. Harry prayed silently that the blonde boy would survive the battle that all of them knew they were about to face. The Death Eaters moved forward as a group and Harry saw Draco tense.

"Glad you could come on such short notice". Maxxie said to the approaching Death Eaters and he and Seth lowered their wands.


	18. Chapter 18: The Revolutionaries

**Awakening**

- **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Mention of underage gay sex)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

**A/N: **As always, many thanks to all my readers, and to Funnyducky and TaraJo for their unending support. Apologies for the lateness of the chapters, my exams really had me quite busy.

**BIG ADDITIONAL NOTE: **Funnyducky has reworked her amazing story "Shards". It is an amazing piece of literature and anyone who enjoys that should really check it out.

**LAST NOTE: **Check out my Facebook profile for up to the minute updates on the progress of this story. You will find it under "Bi Scifiguy", and there is a picture of Draco and Harry kissing as a profile pic. I have to tell you like this since I can't seem to get the link published on the story (feel free to tell me how if you do know). Thanks.

**Chapter 18: The Revolutionaries**

"Harry, take Freddie and run". Draco whispered to the brunette behind him. Harry nodded more to himself than to Draco and reached out to take Freddie's hand. The younger boy closed his hand around Harry's.

"How dare you do this Maxxie, we trusted you". Draco screamed; trying to keep the five men in the room distracted while Harry and Freddie made their escape.

"Do what?" Maxxie asked his face innocent.

"Run!" Draco screamed and turned away from the men in the bar. He grabbed Harry by the shoulder and began pulling them towards the back door.

"Draco, do shut up for a moment and behave". Came the familiar sombre voice and the two older boys stopped short. Draco turned around and looked at the tallest of the Death Eaters.

"Uncle Severus?" He stuttered out.

"Of course it's me, who in the name of Merlin were you expecting?" The long nosed golden mask came off to reveal the hook nosed face of Severus Snape. Draco closed his hand tightly on Harry's shoulder and the brunette searched the blonde's face for any clue to what he should do. Draco's eyes shone with happiness and he slowly let go of Harry's shoulder. He stepped forward, Draco's eyes met Snape's and Harry saw the oily haired man nod slightly. Draco smiled and stepped forward quickly to embrace the older man. Harry stood back; still unsure of what was going on.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked; his muscles still tense and ready to run.

"You summoned us didn't you?" Snape asked as he let go of Draco.

"I summoned you?"

"Honestly Potter, did you really think that if you arranged a meeting with Maxxie or with anyone for that matter at a time like this, they were going to go somewhere alone?"

"I…"

"Of course they won't, for the same reason you and Draco came together". Snape shook his head and Draco made his way back to Harry's side.

"You are hurting me Harry, please". Harry looked to his left and saw Freddie beside him, it took him a moment to realise that he was clutching the younger boy's hand tightly and the boy was cringing.

"I'm sorry Freddie". He said and let go of the boy, only to feel Draco's hand slip between his fingers and squeeze gently. One of Snape's eyebrows arched as he looked at the two boys but he said nothing.

"These are my friends". Snape said and the two men next to him pulled off their masks.

"Hi, I'm Tony". Said the tall skinny one, Harry recognised him immediately from the picture, his beautiful features were almost unchanged by age and his intelligent eyes flashed brightly as he looked at Harry and Draco. Harry nodded and watched as Tony made his way to Maxxie, whom he embraced and they kissed softly. The other man had vanished from behind Snape and was talking to the curly haired man named Seth. He was much more physically fit than any of the men in the room, his robes fit snugly over broad shoulders and his face had a slight tortured expression on it. His eyes seemed to convey that he was uncertain, not just about the situation but of life in general. As Harry watched the two couples in the tavern he again experienced flashes of what a possible future could look like, surely if these men could have been together from their days as teenagers then surely he and Draco had a chance.

"My friend, whom you are staring at Harry, is a man of few words as you may have noticed he neglected to introduce himself". Snape said and the fit man turned to them.

"Sorry, I'm Ryan". His introduction was simple, as though his name was all that was needed for him to project all that he was. Harry smiled and watched as Ryan turned back to his friend and they embraced. As the other men spoke to one another Harry noticed that it was clear that both couples had been separated for quite some time. He noticed how Tony caressed Maxxie's arm, and how the blonde laughed at the taller man's witty comments and seductive movements. Tony leaned in and whispered in Maxxie's ear, making the blonde blush and gently punches his shoulder before hugging him tightly. He watched as Ryan and Seth stood together for a moment, again Ryan seemed unsure of what he had to do, they settled on a couch in the tavern and seemed to all the world to be nothing more than old friends catching up after a long time being apart, however Harry noticed the way they looked at one another, how Ryan subtly touched Seth's hand several times before the curly haired brunette reached forward and clasped their hands together, bringing a happy smile to Ryan's face which changed his whole appearance and Harry felt a twinge of attraction to the older man.

"It is sickening isn't it?" Harry looked up and saw Snape standing next to him, looking at the two couples getting to know each other again.

"What?" Harry asked, he looked around for Draco but the blonde was gone, he hadn't even noticed the other boy leave.

"It's disgusting, them fawning over each other as though there wasn't a war going on". Harry frowned at the oily haired man, surely even Snape could appreciate that people could still actually love one another even in war time and surely Snape wasn't homophobic for they had clearly been friends for a long time. But something about the tone of Snape's voice was different, apart from the disgust he was trying to convey there was something else, Harry was almost sure that it was sadness. He stared at Snape's face, hoping that the man would give something up about the way he was feeling through an expression but as usual his face remained a mask of indifference, as though he had just had a session under a Botox needle.

"Barman, give me a fire whiskey please". Snape turned away from the couples and watched Freddie pour his drink, Snape gestured toward Harry and the younger boy filled another glass.

"Thanks but I really think we should…" Harry started.

"Shut up for a minute Potter, I thought you really saw what was going on behind us". Snape said and looked down at Harry, the same disappointment Harry usually saw in class, flashing behind his eyes.

"I did see but…"

"No, don't you dare say but. The revolutionaries are a team and we accommodate one another. Me, Tony and Ryan have been with Voldemort for more than a year now, give them time to enjoy one another". Snape's voice again carried the sad twinge.

"I know they must have missed one another Professor but still, we can't waste any more…"

"Fuck Harry, don't you know what these men have been through, what I myself have been through". He gestured to Freddie, who filled the glass again. Snape grabbed the bottle and set it down before him. Freddie started to object but Snape glared at him and the young boy cringed and sneaked away beneath the gaze. Harry looked around; trying to find Draco, but the blonde was still missing in action.

"I'm sorry Professor it's just that I have been stuck so long and I've lost so much since this whole thing started and…"

"You lost so much… how typical of you Potter. You always expect that the whole world has to revolve around you". Snape took the glass in front of him and swallowed the contents in one gulp before pouring another and then two more, all going down his throat in quick succession.

"I do not expect…"

"Yes you do, and you are selfish. Just because you are supposedly the hero of the wizarding world does not mean that you are the only one who suffers. Yes you lost your parents and your friends, but these people," he gestured to the two couples behind them, the alcohol making him blink his eyes several times more than was actually necessary.

"These people could lose the love of their lives and there is no worse pain than that, it kills you inside". Harry stared up at the man, the sadness now unhidden behind the usual resentful tone.

"I'm sorry professor I didn't think…"

"Of course you didn't think Potter, you never do!" Snape's voice picked up and he stood either the alcohol or the quick movement made him sway.

"Until you lose the person you love with all your heart dies right in front of your eyes and you are powerless to stop it, you will never know true pain, you will never…"

"Severus". Harry and Snape both turned to look at the speaker. Ryan stood next to them; neither man had noticed the fit wizard come that close to them. Snape stared him down but Ryan didn't seem bothered.

"That is enough Severus; the boy has been through hell".

"I don't care about his hell".

"Yes you do, you said so yourself. I think you should leave the whiskey for now, I know that Sybil's death was hard for you but it wasn't Harry's fault". Ryan reached out and took hold of Snape's robes, Harry cringed, expecting the oily haired man to snap but instead he seemed to deflate and allowed Ryan to lead him away from the bar to one of the chairs at the back of the bar. Tony left Maxxie with a soft kiss and slipped away into the back of the bar as well. Maxxie was soon at Harry's side, pouring himself a glass of whiskey from the bottle Snape had abandoned.

"Sorry about that, Sybil's death hit Severus really hard'.

"Sybil?" Harry asked.

"Surely you must know her; she used to teach at your school". Maxxie said and took a long swig of whiskey.

"Sybil Trelawney"

"Yes?"

"And Snape was dating her?" Harry asked, astonished.

"Dating, Merlin young man, they were together for almost ten years, Severus was ready to pop the question when the war started again".

"I don't believe it".

"Good, I shouldn't actually be telling you any of this anyway. Old Severus never could handle much alcohol, but he'll be fine, a couple of minutes with Ryan and Tony and he will be back to his old self". Maxxie said as Seth joined them.

"After all these years Severus is still such a lightweight". Seth said.

"I've never seen anyone apart from Professor Dumbledore handle Snape that well". Harry said and Maxxie smiled and gestured to the back of the bar.

"Yeah well, the three of them have always gotten along famously. I'm sure they would do anything for each other". Maxxie said and Seth nodded his head in agreement. They sat, Harry between them and drank some more. Harry still wondered what had become of Draco but the constant flow of whiskey was making him mellow.

"You guys have both been in your relationships for a long time right?" Harry asked and both men nodded.

"How do you know you want to be with someone?"

"You just know". Maxxie replied.

"Yeah, the moment I laid eyes on Ryan I just knew that we were meant to be, no matter what happened". Seth said as he stared into the mirror.

"But what if you aren't sure like that?"

"It's easy, me and Tony, we were friends for a long time before we got together, and the first few times weren't even that great, we fought a lot and we really had to work at it, but eventually, it works out".

"You're sure?"

"Yes, why all the questions Harry, does this have something to do with your little blonde friend?" Maxxie asked and Harry blushed.

"Oh, it seems that it does. How long have you been together?"

"We aren't. We've kissed but we aren't officially dating or anything, it's not like we are in school or anything so maybe… I don't know". Harry said.

"Don't do that Harry, when you like someone never leave it up to fate, you have to make a choice to get them". Seth said.

"I know but…" Harry sighed and gave a brief overview of his relationship with Cedric.

"Getting over you first love is never easy Harry, especially if that person has died but you can't live in the past, you must move on or you run the risk of losing another great love". Maxxie's words hit home for Harry, he knew that even though he missed Cedric greatly he could not let Draco go by without even trying.

"What are you guys talking about?" Draco asked behind them suddenly and Harry nearly cried out.

"Nothing, we were just discussing Snape's relationship with Sybil Trelawney". Harry said, effectively changing the subject and leaving Draco with a gobsmacked expression. The expression however did not make Harry miss the unkempt state of Draco's clothes or the clump of hair that stood up near the crown of his head.

An hour later the revolutionaries had spent enough time getting to know each other, Snape had also sobered up and was avoiding Harry like some magical plague. Harry liked to think that the older man was embarrassed about having revealed a secret to the younger man but then knowing Snape it could just have been that the man was in no mood to speak to Harry. The group of men settled around one of the tables, Freddie now serving muggle cokes instead of wizard drinks.

"What do you know of Greg?" Tony asked the first question. Harry sat at the head of the table, Draco close by his side, seemingly ready for interrogation.

"Nothing more than what I told you at the beginning. He told us he had betrayed us but helped us escape his house when the Death Eaters came".

"What happened to him?"

"Again, we have no idea, he got left behind".

"You left him?" Seth's voice took on a distinct accusatory tone

"I... I did. We were running away and he was trying to get us onto Juju, at the time we thought he was going to hurt us, we fought back and... I don't know why but we left him there". Harry hung his head, ashamed of looking at the people around the table. He could feel their resentment for what he had done bore right through him.

"Do not blame yourself too much Potter, we are all upset at losing yet another member of our group, the loss of both George and Jeffrey hit us hard and our hearts are in pain. But even though we all sit around this table resenting you now, each of us know that we would have done the same had we been in that situation". Harry looked up again, shocked that Snape of all people would come to his defence, he smiled weakly at the older man but got nothing in return, not that he had expected anything. The men around the table looked at one another, each face showing both the pleasure of being with loved ones and the pain of losing others.

"Do you know why Greg sold you out?" Ryan asked.

"We think we know. A few days after the battle we got a list of the missing and dead people, and Greg's partner Nick was on the list of those kidnapped by Death Eaters". Draco answered.

"Yes, taking Nick hostage would make Greg do anything he can to rescue him. All we can hope for now is that Greg either escaped or is at the very least still alive". Maxxie said and a dark mood settled on the group again.

"When we were at the Manor Professor, we saw Voldemort and he seemed weak, almost on the verge of death. We thought that maybe it was Neville who hurt him". Harry said, not sure whether he was asking how Voldemort was doing or not.

"Yes, it was your friend Neville who injured the Dark Lord. It seems that though his killing curse was not effective it had enough force behind it to injure Voldemort, but the injuries were not as severe from the curse itself, when you flew past during your escape that animal you rode on knocked over a pillar which toppled. Voldemort was unable to stop it due to his injured state and it crushed him. However, he is healing".

"You sound almost worried about him". Harry said, he had tried to keep himself from becoming suspicious of Snape again but he found himself unable to keep the sharp edge from his voice as he spoke. Snape looked down on him with disgust yet again and Harry felt as though he were back in potions class.

"Yes, Potter. I am worried, every second the Dark Lord grows stronger and we have no way to stop him". He stared Harry down and the young brunette finally relented, remembering something even as he turned his head away.

"Professor, you were near Voldemort when we passed you during the escape, who... who killed Hagrid?" Harry's voice cracked as he spoke and he felt Draco's warm hand on his knee.

"I do not recall". It was Harry's turn to stare the man down but he was unable to determine whether the man was lying to him or not. That must have been why Snape could be spying on Voldemort for so long, he seemed to be an expert liar. The group discussed the potions they had received from Calliope and the one they were brewing for Neville when they got home. Snape took Draco aside and they discussed some important points about the potion which Harry preferred not to listen to. He'd never been able to enjoy any potions lesson. He stepped up to the table where the rest of the men were sitting and smiled. Ryan returned the smile, it was slightly lopsided and again Harry felt the twinge of attraction. Draco soon joined him at the table again and after looking at the time they excused themselves and began to make their way back out of the town. The complex wand patterns followed and in a flash the boys were back at the edge of the clearing. Their tent was still standing safely in the centre.

Near the tent all was quiet; Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly midnight, almost two hours later than it had been in the town.

"Draco, look at the time?" The blonde did.

"Yes, what's wrong with it?"

"It didn't take us two hours to travel from the town to the tent".

"I know, but the town was in a different time zone perhaps, magically sealed towns can be in any location, the entire town could even move if the residents wanted it to". Harry stood beside the blonde, once again amazed at how much he had missed not growing up in a magical family.

Inside the tent they found Hermione, her head resting on the table, cradled by the book she had been studying so intently for the last few days. Harry stepped close to her and tapped her shoulder. She came awake suddenly, almost hitting her head against Harry's.

"What?"

"We just got back".

"Good, did you get the whisker?"

"Yes". Draco said and presented her with the vial he had tucked away in his robe after the exchange with Marvin. Hermione looked into the vial, holding it up to the light. It took concentration to locate the whisker. Satisfied that she had seen it she placed the vial in her pocket and looked at the clock.

"It's late. Did you meet Maxxie?"

"Yes, and all of the other revolutionaries as well"

"Snape was there too?"

"Yes, they told us some interesting information" Draco said and he and Harry related the news about Voldemort to the bushy haired girl. She nodded and made affirming noises as they spoke. Harry leaned back in one of the dining chairs when they were done.

"Learn anything new from the book?" Hermione smiled and he felt his heart flutter, he almost reached for Draco's hand but then remembered that he had not told Hermione yet and restrained himself with effort.

"Yes. I think I know what we have to do". She looked from Harry to Draco and back again.

"We need to find a magical sage".

"We need to find a what?" Harry asked.

"A magical sage, it's a person who has devoted his or her life to nothing else except the study of magic". Draco explained.

"Yes, there are about a hundred sages in the magical world right now but the problem is we need to find one which has studied the magical centres specifically". Hermione said and bit her lip.

"Iphigenia kept tabs on all the magical sages who could help someone who has lost their magic but there is a problem". She lifted the book out from under pages of notes and held it up to the boys, pointing to the list of names on it.

"You see the last name?" Both young men leaned forward and read the name.

"Michael Felani"

"Okay, so what about him?" Harry asked.

"He was the last known sage who studied the magical centres. I did a spell to try and locate him, he's dead". Hermione sighed on the last word, confirming to them that they were once again stuck.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"We find his apprentice".

"What?" Hermione and Harry both asked the blonde.

"Every magical sage has an apprentice who studies the same thing the master does, for the simple purpose that should the master die, then the knowledge will not be lost". Draco gestured for Hermione to hand him the book, once he had it he held it up as well and pointed to what seemed like crude makings between the names. The single symbol resembled an upside down heart drawn inside a triangle.

"This symbol is the symbol used to describe an apprentice, thus Michael Felani was the apprentice of the previous name and so forth all the way back to the first one on the list". He pointed to several succeeding names and Harry and Hermione nodded.

"So how do we find this apprentice?" Hermione asked.

"That is going to be hard; I guess all we can do is to go to his grave".

"We have to go to his grave, why would we have to do that?" Harry asked, the idea seemed ridiculous to him but as Draco looked at him he realised that it was the most obvious next step in the blonde's mind. Harry simply chalked it up to yet another thing he would have to take at face value. When the time came Draco would explain it to him.

The trip to the grave of Michael Felani was as simple as the trip to the magically sealed town of Old Horn, as Draco explained. That morning before they left Hermione brewed and administered the first dose of Camphor's potion to Neville and he slipped off into a deep slumber. She left a very pleased looking Seamus with the remaining potion and instructions for him to administer it to Neville at midday. As they waited for the bushy haired girl to finish her instructions to the other boy Harry noticed they way she was looking at the Irishman, her eyes staring almost lovingly at him before flitting to Harry and Draco for a second long display of worry and then back to the same gaze at Seamus. Harry frowned; for the first time since that first night he saw them together did he feel angry at Hermione for what she was doing to Ron. Draco's words were still churning in his head but he chose to reject them. Surely Hermione could not be falling in love with Seamus. The sex was something Harry could accept but he was unsure if he could accept her falling for Seamus. He stepped closer, intending to tell her to hurry but Draco's arm closed around his bicep and he stopped to glare at the blonde.

"No" Draco whispered and pulled at Harry's arm. Harry considered jerking his arm away but something in Draco's eyes told him he would regret it if he did do that. He sighed and followed the blonde.

"You know what is going to happen now that we've left, right?"

"Yes, they are going to have a tender moment, they may even kiss".

"Exactly, so why the hell did you pull me away?"

"Because that is what she wants Harry, she wants to be alone with Seamus and you should let her". Draco explained patiently, as though to a child.

"So you are condoning her cheating?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"This is a war Harry; you can't expect people to stay the same as they were before it started. Yes she and Ron were in love before but now she is faced with all the uncertainty of whether she is ever going to see him again or not. Hell she doesn't even know if she is going to live to see the end of this year".

"Shit, you _are_ condoning it. I can't believe you". A thought struck Harry and he remembered the unkempt appearance Draco had sported in the tavern.

"I am..."

"Fuck Draco. You are condoning it because you are a cheater too".

"What?"

"You are a cheater too. Merlin, I knew something was up when you came back from the back room in the tavern. You looked like you had just has sex, I wrote it up to you looking like that because of the thing with the mice or maybe you had taken a shower or something but you were with Freddie weren't you". Harry felt his blood boil in his head and he balled his fists.

"Yes". Harry gasped.

"You aren't even going to try and deny it?"

"No, I am not going to deny that I was with Freddie, but I am denying that I cheated".

"Jesus Draco, you slept with Freddie, while I was there in the same room or in the same building whatever. How could you do that?"

"How could I not Harry. You told me you needed more time to get over Diggory. You told me you didn't want me".

"I told you that I wasn't ready to be with you yet. I never said that I didn't want you at all".

"Yes Harry, but what do you expect me to do, stand by patiently waiting for you to make up your mind? I know how hard it is to get over your first love, why else do you think I was with Freddie now, I needed it to get over him. It was a farewell fuck okay".

"I don't care you still slept with him while I want you and..."

"Why do want me now all of a sudden Harry. Did you think that I was so in love with you that I would spend my life pining for you while you held me on a string, toying with my heart, kissing me when I'm hurt but not doing so when I am okay. Trying to seduce me while making dinner one day and then just forgetting about me the next".

"I don't do that".

"Yes you do Harry. Haven't you noticed? Apart from those few random moments where you treat me like a lover I could have been nothing more than a friend to you".

"I... I don't know what to say".

"I know. But tell me what you want from me now Harry, I have to know what I need to do make you love me".

"I do".

"What?"

"You don't have to make me love you Draco, because I already do".

"Then why do you do this, why do you treat me like this?"

"I don't know. All I know is that even though I will always love Cedric and my heart burns with longing when I think about him. But my heart hurts more when I think of a life without you". Draco smiled and stepped up to Harry.

"Look, I know that sleeping with Freddie did hurt your feeling but you have to know that I only did it because I knew I had to get over him, I didn't want to hurt you. I knew if I slept with him and afterwards I still felt the same about you as I did before I slept with him then I would wait for you".

"And do you still feel the same about me?"

"Yes, I still love you". Draco leaned in and pressed their lips together, slipping his fingers into the dark strands of Harry's hair. He took a fistful of it and pulled lightly making Harry's head pull back slightly to give the barely taller boy better access to his mouth. Harry groaned as Draco's other hand snaked its way down his back and cupped a butt cheek. He squeezed and pushed Harry closer to him. They stayed like that, pressed up against one another, simply feeling the heat and attraction radiate from each other. Both boys revelled in the feeling and for all intents and purposes there was no one else in the world except the two of them. They heard Hermione approach and Harry pulled away; Draco protested and kept their lips locked.

"Please". Harry whispered against the blonde's lips.

"You have to tell her sometime". Draco whispered back, his lips vibrating against Harry's and sending flashes of heat through Harry's body.

"I will, just not now".

"Okay". Draco replied and broke the kiss just as Hermione came into sight.

"I'm ready for the trip. Shall we go?" She asked and Draco gestured for them to follow him. As they walked Harry couldn't help but look at the blonde in front of him. He followed the curve of Draco's body, examined the way his less emaciated body now filled his shirt again. He traced the neck with his eyes, following it down over the blonde's thin shoulders and down the length of his arm, stopping for a moment at the still bandaged arm where the dark mark lay in wait to be finally removed one day. He ended at the delicate hands, the long elegant fingers with their smooth, manicured nails glistening in the sunlight as though they had been polished. At the edge of the clearing Draco stopped and flipped open his father's book for a second, scanning one of the many maps within. He smiled as he reached out to take Harry's hand, gesturing for the brunette to do the same with Hermione when Harry hesitated. Harry closed his hands around the fingers of his friends and he felt content as he watched the blonde tap on the page with his wand while muttering a spell. He stopped in what seemed to be the middle of the spell and looked up.

"Oh no, we have a problem" He whispered and gestured to the other side of the clearing. Thanks to the shields Draco and Hermione had put around the tent it was invisible and they could see right around the clearing. What they saw however was not comforting.

Death Eaters were materialising beside many of the trees. Each gold mask flashing in the moonlight and for a moment revealing the design of the mask. Hermione gasped and squeezed Harry's hand tighter. Draco gestured for them to stay quiet.

"Come on". He whispered and they began to sneak their way back beneath the protection of the shields.

"There's the boy. Get him". A voice screamed from somewhere close by and the three friends began to run. They barely made it behind the shield before the first of the killing curses struck the shield.

**A/N: **Wow, so many notes again. This is the last one I promise. Sorry again for the long wait and the short length of the chapter. I am back in action now; you can expect the next chapter by Sunday at the latest. Thanks all and please R&R


	19. Chapter 19: Insects and Sages

**Awakening**

- **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Mention of underage sex)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

**A/N: **Thanks to TaraJo, Enigmus and Funnyducky. Now, thanks to TaraJo there is a link on my profile to my Facebook page.

**Chapter 19: Insects and Sages**

The three friends crashed to the ground just inside the perimeter of their hiding place. The shields Hermione and the others had put around them holding strong against the onslaught of the Death Eaters on the outside. Harry pushed himself to his knees and looked at the spot where they had just entered. At first the fading green of the killing curses still lingered on the invisible barrier, but soon yellow and red burst of light from different curses appeared as well.

'What the hell happened?" Hermione whispered

"How did they find us again?" Draco asked.

"I don't know but I think the more important question is how long is our barrier going to hold?" Harry asked and watched as Draco pushed himself off the ground and stepped up to the shield. Outside the three friends could see many of the Death eaters who were attacking them prowl around the edges, looking for weaknesses. Draco reached out his hand and touched the shield.

"It'll hold, but not indefinitely, I'd say we have about twenty to thirty minutes before it gives". All three looked up as they heard Juju moan loudly from near the tent. Harry looked at her for a moment, with all that had been happening he had almost forgotten that the gigantic peaceful creature was still with them. He turned to Draco to voice the idea that was suddenly taking shape in his head but the blonde's smile silenced him and Harry knew that Draco was thinking the same as he was. They turned to Hermione who looked at them, her eyes wide with fear, she was the only one not part of their unspoken plan. Draco was the first to voice it.

"We will pack up the tent and get on Juju, the moment the shields give way we will head up, as soon as we clear the trees I can get us to the graveyard". Draco said and Hermione stared at him.

"How could you do that?"

"The same way I have been getting us to all the places we've been". He held up the book and tapped it with his finger.

"My father has all kinds of teleportation spells and displacement spells. All of them can get you anywhere you want to go all you have to do is find the right one".

'Fine, but how could they have found us again?" Hermione said as Harry helped her off the ground, Harry noticed that she was pale and seemed shaky but attributed it to fright from the attack.

"I don't know, maybe they followed us back from Old Horn". Harry said

"No, they couldn't have followed us; there must be someone who is giving us away". Draco said and they three friends looked from one to the other.

"It's not me". Harry said first and his two friends followed suit and they began to move away from the edge of the shield.

"Do you think it could have been one of the revolutionaries?" Hermione asked.

"No, they didn't know where we were, they still don't know because neither of us told any of them where we are hiding". Harry said, he looked at his two friends and wondered how they could seem so calm, talking about what was happening as though discussing a film or a book while he was shaking inside, worried that any moment the shields would give way prematurely and they would be at the mercy of the Death Eaters. Draco pulled them to a stop and Harry and Hermione frowned at him.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Have you considered that maybe someone on the inside is communicating with the enemy?"

"What, are you insane?" Hermione retorted immediately.

"Think about it Hermione, apart from the three of us who else have been with us the whole time, who else knows where we are every moment of the day. I have been thinking about it since the last time we got caught, it has to be one of them".

"No, there is no way Seamus or Neville are betraying us to the Death Eaters, they have been fighting with us since this whole thing began. No, I refuse to believe that either of them is capable of that". Hermione crossed her arms like an upset child and stared Draco down.  
"I know you can't believe it Hermione but just take a moment to think about what I said, I know it can't be Neville, he has been sick since his parents were killed so it has to be Seamus". Draco told her, keeping his voice low and calm as though he were speaking to someone who had difficulty understanding. Hermione pouted for a moment before turning to Harry.

"Aren't you going to say anything, defend your friends from this ridiculous accusation?" Harry opened his mouth but the words she wanted to hear, the words he wanted to tell her, would not come forth. As soon as Draco had spoken the seed of doubt had been planted and his mind had begun working. He hated to think that one of his closest friends might be a traitor but he could not ignore the facts Draco had just put forth.

"I… I don't know Hermione, he might be right".

"What!" Hermione exploded, her face becoming red and tears immediately springing to her eyes. 'I can't believe that you would choose Draco's opinion over your own friends, I just told you that they couldn't be telling anyone where we are, and they are on our side".

'So was Greg until they kidnapped Nick". Draco said and it was Hermione's turn to stare at him with her mouth agape.

"You can't be serious, we are not waltzing in that tent and accusing our friends of being traitors, it's insane. There has to be some other explanation for it". She sobbed loudly and turned away from the boys, covering her eyes with her hands as she went. Harry stepped close and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No". She said but didn't shrug his hand away.

"I'm sorry Hermione; we won't accuse them of anything until we are sure of our facts okay?"

"Okay, but then what are we going to do?"

"I think we should start packing, the shield is weakening quickly". Draco said and Hermione stared daggers at him.

Inside the tent they found Seamus sitting beside Neville's bed. Hermione rushed to them and quickly explained the situation before heading off to other parts of the tent to activate the folding charms. Seamus stood up slowly and noticed Harry.

'Is there any improvement yet?" Seamus shook his head and sighed heavily. He gestured to Harry and together they lifted Neville off the bed. His eyes seemed more focussed than they had been the previous day and Harry was sure there was some glimmer of hope that the potion would help him to deal with the deaths of his parents. He followed them at a lethargic pace as they lead him out into the clearing. They held him between them as they watched the tent begin to fold itself up. Hermione and Draco exited the tent separately and stood at opposite sides of the three boys. Harry sighed heavily; it seemed that the delicate truce that Hermione and Draco had built up since the battle at Hogwarts was officially destroyed again. Once the tent was folded Hermione lifted it with her wand and dropped it in her bag. Getting Neville on the Meergong was easier than getting him off her had been. He seemed to be participating in life again. Hermione asked Seamus if he had Neville's potion and the Irishman held up the vial. The remaining half of the potion glistened in the early morning sunlight. Hermione nodded and settled into her seat on the giant animal. Once everyone was settle Draco again pulled of the reigns and the beast raised herself off the ground with ease. As they neared the top of the trees Harry watched his friends feel the pressure of the magical shield. He could feel something, but it wasn't like feeling it when he had magic, now it was simply a heavy feeling on his shoulders, as though he had overworked himself studying.

"Get ready Hermione". Draco said. For a moment Harry thought the girl would simply ignore Draco but she pulled out her wand slowly and held it firmly in her hand though her eyes were burning into the back of Draco's head as though she were silently cursing him. Harry was thankful that wand-less magic was almost impossible otherwise she might have killed the blonde right there on the Meergong.

"Do it now!" Draco yelled and Hermione undid the shields they had set up so carefully. As it fell away Harry heard the Death Eaters scream below him. The wind carried up some of their words and he cupped a hand over his ear.

"_Kill the beast_".

"_No, the boy must not be hurt_" Juju growled and sped up, making the wind drown out the screams. Draco handed Harry the reigns and pulled his wand. Harry heard him speak what he presumed was French and then the day faded. The world was draped in a cloud of thick purple mist. Harry tried to see his friend but they were all invisible behind the cloud. All sound had vanished as well and he felt panic take hold of his throat. Had something gone wrong, was this some kind of new unknown curse that had struck him and he hadn't even been aware of it. A frightening thought hit him then.

'Could I be dead?' his mind screamed. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't dead, the purple cloud was fading and he could make out the vague shapes of his friends. He felt the reigns in his hands again and looked up from them when Draco reached over and took the leather straps from him.

"We made it?"

"Yes, we made it, look down there". Draco said and pointed. Harry looked down and for the first time noticed that it was dark, in the darkness he saw a patch of land surrounded at increments by bright lights leaving a black square in the centre. It was the cemetery they were heading to.

'Where are we?"

"I am not quite sure but I know we travelled far".

"Yeah, talk about jet lag". Harry joked.

"Talk about what?" Draco asked; his face uncharacteristically creased in a confused frown.

"Jet Lag, it's happens when… never mind, it's a muggle thing". Harry said realising that trying to explain to the blonde what jet lag was would inevitably lead to an explanation of what a jet was, which would in turn lead to him having to explain to yet another wizard (the other being Arthur Weasley) how planes could fly. Draco seemed to accept that it was a muggle thing and that was enough for him to not be interested. They settled in the cemetery. Harry cringed as the Meergong landed and he heard stones fall. He had heard many rumours about disturbing graves and he didn't know how many would be true in the wizarding world. They dropped from the animal and Harry felt the soft ground beneath his feet. Draco's wand lit up, followed by Hermione's. Seamus tapped Hermione shoulder and they shared a whispered/ written conversation at the end of which she touched his shoulder and the Irishman pulled himself up onto the Meergong again.

"Seamus and Neville are going to stay on Juju". She said when she came back to Harry and Draco. Both boys nodded and they began to make their way towards the south end of the graveyard. Harry walked in the middle of his two friends feeling too afraid to speak to either for fear of it seeming like he was choosing sides.

They heard a loud growl coming from behind them and then more headstones toppling over. Juju howled again and they turned to look back at the spot they had just left. In the darkness they saw her silhouette as she raised herself up on her hind legs.

'What the hell?" Harry asked and the three friends began to run back to the landing spot. Juju was twirling around on her hind legs, howling and moaning.

"Shut her up". Draco said through gritted teeth but no one heard him as Juju made a sound that reminded Harry of a new born calf and then rose from the ground. He saw something fall from her saddle and crash to the ground. She growled again and sped off into the night, vanishing into the darkness within seconds. The three friends stood watching after her until they were sure she wasn't coming back.

"Seamus!" Hermione screamed and ran forward. The Irishman was coming towards them, Neville walking beside him, seeming stronger still even though he and Seamus had just been tossed from the back of a giant animal. Harry and Draco reached the group just as Hermione began to speak.

"What happened?" She asked and Seamus pulled out his parchment.

"She was fine the one second and the next she lifted her head in the air and sniffed, then she went crazy". Neville said. The group stared at him for a moment. His voice sounded exhausted and flat but they were all happy that he was speaking again. It was a sure sign that the potion was indeed helping him.

"What would make her do that?"

"I don't know; let's just hope it wasn't something dangerous". Harry said.

"I think we need to go now, we don't have mush night left and we need to be gone when dawn breaks". Draco said.

"Why?" Hermione asked, her tone carrying the slightest hint of animosity.

"Because there is an unhidden wizard town right next to the cemetery and if we make any more noise someone might hear what we are doing and we could get screwed over". The blonde's voice returned the animosity Hermione was radiating but carried a challenge as well. Harry sighed and stepped forward.

"Let's just find the grave and get it over with okay". His two friends glared at each other some more but the argument had been averted. Seamus watched the exchange with a curious expression on his face and raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction when they began to walk again. Harry could do nothing but shrug and shake his head. The walk was over quickly. Draco led them straight to one of the largest tombs Harry had ever seen. The tomb resembled one of the many Harry had seen in films and in pictures, he had thought that Dumbledore had been placed in a large one but this one was massive. Above the door to the tomb was a large scorpion statue, had it been alive it would have been climbing down the wall. Draco stepped forward and examined the name carved just below the insect.

"This is the Felani tomb". He proclaimed.

"What now?" Hermione asked; her voice again sarcastic.

"Now we look for the apprentice symbol we saw in the book. When we find it, we will find his apprentice". Draco said, his voice no longer challenging Hermione, but not attempting to placate her either. He merely spoke to her as though she were another person he did not care to know. Harry let go any hope that the two would ever be friends again. He walked up to the door as the rest of the group started to examine every inch of the tomb. He looked up at the scorpion and examined its legs and claws. He shivered at the thought of the creature. Though he wasn't terrified of scorpions there was the nagging fear that you could die if being stung by one. And then of course their mouths did just freak him out. At the thought of the creepy insect mouth Harry's gaze inevitably drifted towards it and he looked at the strangely shaped opening.

"There it is!" He shouted as he saw the familiar apprentice symbol carved right between the creature's eyes. Draco and the others returned to him and the blonde looked up.

"It was hidden in plain sight".

"Now what do we do?"

"Now we see what kind of information it holds". The blonde said as he lifted himself onto his tip toes and touched his wand to the symbol.

"What holds the information?"

"It does". Draco said and gestured to the scorpion statue, only it wasn't a statue anymore, it was sitting on the wall stretching its legs and snapping its claws. Harry and Hermione both gasped and stepped back.

"What, are you afraid of me?" The scorpion asked in a sing song voice as it began to make its way down the side of the tomb.

"Yes". Harry said. The creature settled carefully on the ground and turned to Draco, its thin feet making tapping noises on the ground as it moved.

"You brought muggles here?"

"No, they are merely muggle born". The scorpion turned back to the two frightened group members.

"Very well, now that you have awakened me I suppose you want to gain entry?"

"No, we just want to know who mister Felani's apprentice is; we need to find this person". Draco explained. Harry was sure he saw annoyance pass across the scorpion's face though he wasn't quite sure how that was possible since it was both an insect and a statue but it seemed that he had been right.

"He wakes me up from my slumber and then he doesn't even know what he is talking about. I am six hundred years old, do you know how much effort it takes for me get up and talk to you. Usually I only get bother once or twice every few decades when a Felani dies and when old Michael died I thought I would get to rest for at least a couple hundred years but no, just this month four people have been here, begging entrance. And since that woman moved in I can't get a moment of rest".

"Wait, how can you be tired? You're a statue". Harry blurted out.

"A statue, that's right. Where did you find these two, don't they know anything about magical creatures". Hermione twitched beside Harry and he had the distinct impression that she was trying to resist the urge to raise her hand.

"You're a Medusius aren't you?"

"Give the girl a pat on the back, she isn't a complete idiot". The scorpion said and Hermione's face went red, with anger this time. She hated when someone questioned her intelligence.

"What is a Medusius?" Harry asked.

"It's..." Hermione began but the scorpion interrupted.

"Medusius are a magical race of insects. We first came into existence a million years ago and became intelligent about twenty thousand years ago. Our people were proud and you wizards were so easily charmed with us, calling us gods and monsters and all manner of other things. But as happens with many species we became obsessed with trying to live forever long before humans and wizards even knew what exactly death was. The elders of our species experimented for years until they found what they called the Medusa spark. I believe there is some mythological being in human lore by the same name. When this spark was discovered they determined that it could be used on us to turn ourselves to stone at will, leaving us able to sleep for centuries without dying, many of our species chose to turn to stone when they became too old or ill, knowing that one day we will find a way to keep death at bay. Alas, we are yet to discover that elusive magic".

"Why are you a tomb decoration then?" Harry asked and knew that if the scorpion could sneer then it would have.

"Because living forever is not the best way to go, the reason why we search for immortality if because we cannot bear to die and not experience the future. This way I get to see people every few decades and they can share with me what the world looks like now".

"But if Felani was the last why are you still here?"

"My agreement with the Felani family binds me to protect the tomb and the magical lab beneath it until it is either destroyed or vacated permanently". The Medusius turned back to Draco.

"Now you silly boy, Felani's apprentice was a woman named Miranda, and you do not have to go look for her, she lives right here, under the tomb".

"What? Why?"

"Those are questions only she will know".

"Okay, so how do we get in?" Draco asked and stepped forward, the scorpion hissed.

"I cannot let you go into the tomb mister, not until I know your intentions".

"We intend to get help for my friend". The scorpion looked up and the four young people gathered behind Draco.

"Which one of you is in such need?"

"I am". Harry said and stepped forward.

"Oh Merlin, I should just let you in without more questions because it's clear that this one needs a lot of help". The scorpion laughed to itself; the joke wasn't shared by any of the people in the group. The creature sighed.

"Why do you need help?"

"I lost my magic?"

"Did you misplace it?"

"I..."

"It was a joke boy; you really should learn to laugh more. You want to see the sage so she can help you get your magic back".

"Yes". Harry said.

"Good, then you may enter". The scorpions said. It scurried back up to the top of the door and settled there. It reached over the edge with its pincers and tapped the door twice. It immediately began to swing open.

"Thank you". Harry told the Medusius as they walked through the door but the creature had already turned to stone again.

Inside the door there was a long flight of stairs running down to some unknown location, the walls were lit by glowing bricks set roughly at every metre. The group slowly made their way down the stairs, the door closed silently behind them as they walked. What seemed like hours later the group reached a wooden door, the Felani family crest was carved into it.

"Do we knock?" Harry asked and his friends shrugged.

"Just come in". Someone spoke from behind the door and it began to swing open the same as the outer door had done. The group stepped over the threshold and into a large room. Harry had expected it to be a dungeon but instead it was an elegantly decorated suite with five doors set opposite the entrance. There were several sofas and a dining table set up in the main room as well as a kitchen to the left. It reminded Harry of the tent they have been living in for the past weeks. To the right of the room stood several tables, beakers and cauldrons and other magical instruments were arranged on it.

"Welcome, Percy tells me that you have come to see me about a disruption of you magical centres". Someone spoke from somewhere in the room. The group looked around trying to find the woman who was speaking. A tall young man appeared from the door in the middle. He smiled at the group as he noticed them; his dark hair was combed back and seemed loosely perfect. His smile was polite but he didn't approach them, instead he went to the table on the right of the room and spoke to someone behind it. He stepped back and a short black woman appeared from behind the table.

"I apologise, I didn't realise I was invisible behind all that stuff. She walked up to the group and gestured for them to follow her. Several steps later she stopped and turned to look at them.

"I guess it's you who have the problem right?" She said, gesturing to Harry.

"Yeah, how did you?"

"My work may be very important to me but I do know what is going on in the world. You are Harry Potter and losing the ability to use your magic is the only reason why Voldemort still walks this earth. Now, tell me why you want your magic back?" Harry looked around at his friends.

"He needs it to defeat Voldemort". Draco spoke; the sage frowned and cocked her head to one side.

"Was I talking to you?"

"No ma'am". Draco said and Harry had to stifle a laugh, he had never heard Draco speak to anyone with that much respect.

"Now Harry, tell me why you want your magic back".

"Like Draco said I..."

"I don't care what Draco said, you are going to get your magic back, not the pretty boy over there. Doesn't matter what he says, only thing that matters is what you say, and what you want".

"I..."

"Don't think, just say".

"I want my magic back because I want to defeat Voldemort to avenge my parents and all the other people he has killed and tortured and hurt, I want to make the world a better place by getting rid of him and... and without my magic I feel worthless, I want to be me again and I can't be myself without the magic". The sage smiled.

"Good. Percy is my apprentice and he will show you to the extra rooms in my apartment. Tomorrow we will begin to heal your wounds Harry". Percy stepped up to the group and they began to follow him.

"Can I really get my magic back?"

"Yes, you can, depends on how complicated you are Harry".

"I'm not very complicated".

"Then as sure as my name is Miranda Bailey I will get you back to normal in no time".

**A/N: **Yet another set of characters from outside the H/P universe I know, but I love doing that. Grey's Anatomy fans may recognise both the new characters Miranda and Percy, Grey's fans will also know why I put Percy in here, even though I was never a big fan of Doctor Percy (I saw him as an attempt to replace George O'Malley), it was still sad for me to see him go the way he did. He will kind of be missed.


	20. Chapter 20: Dusting off the Secrets

**Awakening**

- **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

**A/N: **Thank you TaraJo and Funnyducky as well as to all the other readers.

**Chapter 20: Dusting off the Secrets**

When Harry awoke the morning after they had arrived at the mysterious underground lab of the magical sage Miranda, feeling as though the world had changed during the night. He could not relate to anyone how good it had felt to be able to sleep in a normal bed again and real pillows made a world of difference. He had just finished dressing when there was a discreet knock on the door.

"Come in".

The tall man who was Miranda's apprentice stepped into the room. He smiled sheepishly at Harry and Harry couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Good morning mister Potter".

"Good morning Percy, please don't call me Mister Potter. It doesn't really work for me".

"Oh, I'm sorry sir".

"Let's just stick with Harry okay". The man smiled again and gestured with his hand for Harry to follow him. They walked down the hall that led to the large room they had entered into. As they walked Harry saw that all the doors his friends had spent the night in were still closed.

"Am I the first one up?"

"Yes you are. Which is good since Bailey would like to get started as soon as possible". They entered the main room through an old thick wooden door which Harry had somehow missed the night before, perhaps he had been too tired to really notice anything around him. The main room was still in complete disarray, different potions were brewing on many of the tables. Percy led Harry to one of the tables closest to the door. Harry almost bumped into Miranda before he saw her.

"Good morning Miranda".

"Bailey". Harry blushed.

"Did you have a good night?" The short woman asked.

"Yes thank you, I..." Bailey's face told him that explaining any more would not be the chosen root of action to take. He fell silent and she smiled smugly.

"Good, you learn a lot faster than most. Now follow me". She said and gestured with one of her fingers for him to follow her. She led the way to the first door to the right of the one which lead to the sleeping quarters.

When they reached the door Harry looked up and saw that there was a large glass dome set into the wall above the door. Light brown sand was cascading off the glass as though there was a tiny sand storm trapped within the confines of the dome. He looked at the other doors to his right and saw that above each of the other doors except the 'apartment' door there was a similar glass dome. Bailey cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"Are you done?"

"I'm sorry I was just... yes". Harry shrunk under her stare again. He was severely intimidated by this woman yet somehow it seemed like she had a very tough shell that protected something soft and innocent. He smiled down at her, not used to being taller than other people, and she opened the door.

Stepping through the threshold was literally like stepping into another world, although Harry had gotten quite used to that since the war began. Inside the room there was nothing except miles and miles of sand. He had expected a carpet but instead found he was sinking a few centimetres into soft desert sand. He looked up and felt the hot sun burning down on his face.

"What is this place?"

"This Harry is where you are going to get your magic back". She pulled a small square of flower printed cloth from her pocket and tapped it with her wand, it expanded and she laid it out on the sand. She gestured for Harry to sit and settled next to him.

"How much do you know about your situation?" Harry explained to her what her Hermione had told him and she nodded.

"She is right, your magic isn't gone; it is just... repressed". Harry nodded.

"As you know magic is governed by magical centres, each based on one of four elements; earth, water, fire and air. Each of these centres are blocked by a different emotional problem that the wizard experiences. When you are suffering these problems and they are not dealt with then the centres shut down, leaving the wizard without access to his magic".

"But how is it cured?"

"You have to deal with the emotional problem that is blocking each of the centres".

"How does it work?"

"We are starting with the earth centre, located at the base of your spine because it is the easiest one to deal with. The earth centre is blocked by secrets, every secret that you keep inside yourself mounts up to more and more pressure, sharing the secrets will unblock the centre. It's simple, like unclogging a drain". Bailey explained.

"The next centre is the water one, this one is at the genitals, and it is blocked by the things in your past which you cannot let go of. That sad feeling you have when you think about a certain event or person that eats you from within, that is what you need to deal with". Harry took a deep breath, knowing immediately what or rather who he was going to have to let go of.

"Third centre is the fire one, at the heart; it is blocked by fear of commitment. And then the last centre is the air centre, located in the brain, this is the hardest one to open again; it is also blocked by fear, but by fear of failure. If you are afraid of not succeeding at anything, whether it is as simple as failing an exam or failing the world, it has an effect on your centre. The key to overcoming this is to have a reason not to fail. You don't even have to succeed; you just have to believe that you have no other choice but to win". She smiled and sighed, waiting for Harry to say something. He thought for a while.

"I have no idea how to do any of that".

"That is what I am here for, I will help you. The rooms will help you too".

"The rooms, are they linked to the centres?"

"No, they are mere tools to help you focus". She stood and reached down to touch his head.

"I am going to leave now, you stay here and think about your secrets, you don't have to share every secret Harry, and I bet there are quite a few major ones that you are keeping from the world. I know it might be hard for you to do but you have to share them. You are lucky because your friends are here with you, most Wizards have to travel great distances to share their secrets with the people who need to hear them".

"But..."

"Don't you but me, I know what I'm talking about. Just think and when you are ready come out and get the people you need to talk to".

Harry followed her with his eyes and felt distinctly like an abandoned puppy left at the side of the road as his master drove away. He looked around the desert and saw the heat making mirage waves in the distance. He felt as though he had been in the desert all day instead of only a few minutes. His mouth was dry and he felt like he was going to throw up any second. He was unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do. He tried his best to avoid the obvious elephant in the desert he was again avoiding.

Several hours later, feeling burned like he had become beef jerky he stepped back into the main room. His friends and Bailey and Percy were all standing around the various tables. Hermione was reading another one of the books they had brought back from Malfoy Manor. She frowned at him.

"Are you okay?" She stood and walked to him, she touched his skin and he felt his flesh tingle and he pulled away.

"Yeah I am fine. I need you guys in the desert room".

"All of us?" Draco asked. He looked around and Harry noticed that Neville wasn't in the room.

"Is Neville still out of it?"

"Yeah, Bailey has given him something that is going to speed up the result of the Camphor's potion we gave him, but it knocked him out". Harry blushed as he looked at the group.

"That's fine; he has already heard most of what I have to say". Harry said and led the way to the desert room. His friends followed him and Percy's eyes followed them as they disappeared into the room. He settled them on the blanket. His heart began to pound as his friends looked at him with trepidation. They were expecting him to tell them something disastrous.

"I... well... I don't know how to say this". Harry said.

"Just let it out Harry please, can you get your magic back?" Hermione asked, Seamus nodded and Draco merely looked at Harry, his eyes burning with something Harry wasn't sure he had ever seen in the blonde before. Harry nodded and explained the process to his friends, who all nodded. Harry saw Draco go even paler than he usually was. Harry sighed and tried again.

"I'm gay". Harry blurted out. He saw Hermione's eyes bulge and felt the urge to run but Draco's eyes stopped him. Draco's mere presence made him feel stable. He looked curiously at Seamus, the Irishman smiled at him.

"You're gay!" Hermione burst out.

"Hermione, what is going on? I thought you were my friend". Harry said.

"I am but Harry, how could you not tell me before".

"Because I was afraid of how you would react and if Neville hadn't figured it out I wouldn't have told him before now".

"You told Neville, Jesus I am supposed to be your best friend. And you told Neville first".

"You have never had a problem with Neville before now".

"I know, but I just can't deal with this now". She stood and began walking to the door, kicking sand up behind her.

"Hermione wait!"

"What, there's more?"

"Yes".

"I don't think I can handle that Harry".

"I know, but if I want my magic back I have to tell you this". He felt his chest begin to tingle and goose bumps formed on his arms. His vision blurred slightly on the edges and he blinked several times until the feeling subsided. Hermione stepped close to the blanket again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I have to tell you this".

"Just do it then".

"I dated Cedric during fourth year; we were still together when he died". Hermione gasped and Harry was sure had Seamus been able to he would have done the same.

"Okay, I... I need more time. Is there anything else?"

"Yes".

"Fine, it can't be any worse than what you already said".

Harry crawled closer to Draco and held out his hand. The blonde hesitated and cast a glance at Hermione. He sighed and took Harry's hand, squeezing it tightly as they saw Hermione grown inwardly.

"Oh god, it got worse". She stood again.

"But Hermione, you are the most accepting person I know, how can..."

"It's not that you are gay Harry, fuck, you are sleeping with Draco. He is the enemy".

"Jesus Hermione, he has never been the enemy. You said it yourself; you two spent all those time together talking and you said you became friends. What happened to that?"

"That was before he accused the... our friends of being traitors".

"Hermione please"

"No Harry, I need some time to... to deal with it. I have to make sense". Harry watched her storm off through the sand. She stumbled on the soft sand as she made her way towards the door. Harry stood as well and tried to follow her but the world blurred again and he stumbled. His vision went black for a moment before returning to normal again.

"Harry?" Draco was standing beside him. Harry didn't know when the blonde had joined him, or even when he had let go of Harry's hand.

"I can't believe she would react like that".

"I know, but she is just shocked, I bet she never expected it. She will get over it". Draco whispered and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Do you feel anything yet?"

"I don't know when the magic is going to come back, or how it will but I bailey said it would". Harry whispered.

"But you got everything out right?"

"No, I didn't, not all of it". Harry said back.

"What else is there?"

"Just that I didn't tell you that I have had a crush on you ever since I realised I was gay. And you make my knees weak, always have". Draco blushed and leaned in, pressing his lips against Harry's. Harry raised his hand and slipped it into Draco's hair, feeling the soft strands between his fingers. Draco's lips were soft as Harry ran his tongue over them to beg entrance to his tongue. As they kissed Harry felt his skin tingle again. Even in the darkness behind his closed lips he felt his vision blur.

"Are you okay Harry?" Draco asked as he broke the kiss.

"I... I feel strange". His voice slurred on the last word as he felt his entire body dry out. His mouth felt as though he hadn't had fluids for a week. His knees began to tremble and he gasped but it came out more like a choked retch as his felt ready to throw up. He felt as though he had just run much further than he was able to.

"Harry!" Draco screamed as the brunette crumbled into his arms.

_Harry was in a different desert. When he looked up he noticed that there were no stars. The wind began to howl around him and he felt the sharp sting as the dark blue sand pelted him. Somewhere in the sand he heard a voice. A black shape appeared in the distance, it floated towards him. Harry watched as the shadow made its way closer and closer. As it drew close enough for him to see it billow in the night it began to sing. The voice that came from the shadow was smooth and female. Harry frowned and looked down and noticed he was naked. He blushed as the shadow stopped in front of him._

"_Who are you?" Harry asked._

"_I am you Harry". The voice whispered._

"_What?" Harry asked. The wind billowed and revealed the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen._

"_More specifically I am your spirit guide; I am here to help you settle your centres". The woman smiled again and reached out her hand to touch Harry's cheek. He felt heat transfer from her hand to his skin. The heat relaxed his body and he sighed heavily and closed his eyes. The woman began singing again and planted a kiss on Harry's forehead. The wind stopped howling and he felt the pinpricks on his skin disappear. The woman stopped singing and her hands ran down his face, caressing his neck and his shoulders. The warm hands rested on his shoulders again and gently massaged the muscles there. The hands ran down his arms again and he felt them stop on his elbows._

"_Do you feel it Harry?"_

"_Feel what?" Harry asked and immediately began to feel his heart pound, he heard his blood race in his ears._

"_Yes, I feel it". Harry whispered to her. She smiled and leaned forward again, her warm breath heating his ear._

"_It's your magic Harry; it is coursing through you again. Your earth centre is open again. Look at me". Harry opened his eyes and saw that the blue desert had turned brown again, like the one Bailey had taken him and Draco to. _

"_Be healed". She said and pushed Harry. He cried out as he fell back, his head hit the sand and he gasped._

"Harry, what happened? Are you okay?" Draco said and Harry took a deep breath, tasting the heat of the desert. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Draco was cradling his head in the thin white arms. The blonde's skin was clammy under Harry's neck.

"Did I faint?"

"Yes, are you okay?"

"Yes, I... I think I opened my earth centre". Harry whispered and looked at Seamus. The Irishman had stayed back for most of the exchange but now reached out and touched Harry's hand. Harry squeezed the fingers and smiled. His two friends helped him to his feet and helped his from the desert room.

Outside the room Bailey smiled at them when they stepped out of the room.

"Hello Harry. You seem pretty out of it". She gestured to Percy and the young man stepped up to the three friends. He handed Harry a cup of something cool and Harry sipped it carefully. It soothed the dryness in his mouth and he felt it ease the burning, desperate pain in his stomach.

"I saw a woman..."

"Your guide I take it. You have just taken the first step to getting your magic back Harry. I take it you are tired now. Go to bed and tomorrow we will start on the next one". Bailey said.

"Shouldn't he heat first?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't want to eat. Please, I would throw up. Just take me to my room". Harry said and his friends helped him to his room. Seamus left them at the door and with a smile at Draco he closed the door and left the two young men in the room alone. Draco helped the brunette to the bed. Harry could hardly stay upright as the blonde opened the covers of the bed and fluffed the pillows. When he was in bed Draco leaned in hand pulled off Harry's shoes, tossing them aside.

"Please don't go". Harry whispered, barely able to keep his eyes open. The blonde nodded and stepped closer to the bed. He fluffed more pillows and stacked them against the headboard before he settled carefully beside the brunette and pulled Harry gently towards him. The bed was very small and they Harry was almost on top of Draco. Harry let out a groan of happiness as he settled his head on Draco's shoulder and his right arm rested across the blonde's lap.

"Do you think I should have done it differently?" Harry whispered.

"No Harry, you did it perfectly. Hermione will come around". Draco brushed his fingers through Harry's hair and the brunette looked up and the blonde looked down for a moment before leaning forward and kissing Harry's lips. The brunette raised his own hands and pulled the blonde's head down closer, deepening the kiss.

"I'm sorry". Harry whispered against Draco's lips.

"What are you sorry about?" Their lips remained delicately connected, the vibrations of their words tickling each other.

"This is the first time we are in bed together and I know we should be... you know. But I am so tired". Harry said: his voice cracked as he said the words and Draco blushed.

"I wasn't even thinking about that Harry. Just sleep, I will still be here when you wake up". Draco replied and the brunette kissed him lightly before lowering himself back on the bed, his arm back over Draco's stomach. Draco reached up and rested his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"You know what Harry, I've always pictured being in bed with somewhat, just for the sake of being together. I never thought the reality could be better than my fantasy". The blonde blushed and looked away from Harry.

"Harry?" Draco turned back to the brunette but Harry was asleep, his glasses pushed slightly up on his face by the pillow. Draco smiled and reached over. The glasses came away gently, without Harry even realising that they were being removed. The blonde folded the ear pieces and placed the glasses on the bedside table. He again leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Sleep tight". He whispered and leaned his head back on the pillow.

Harry woke the next morning, he started awake and immediately looked up to see if the blonde had woken up but instead Draco remained peacefully asleep. Harry lifted his head slowly and carefully slid off the bed. Draco sighed and shifted his weight slightly but remained unconscious. Harry made his way out of the room and carefully opened the door. He pulled it open and gasped as he almost walked into Seamus. The Irishman smiled and held up two cups of coffee. Harry nodded and the two friends walked to the small dining table in the main room and settled on the chairs. Seamus handed Harry one of his many pieces of parchment.

"_Are you okay?_"

"Yes. I'm just a little shaky".

"_How long have you and Draco been together?_"

"I'm not even sure we are together, I don't know what exactly we are doing".

"_Do you love him?_"

"I don't know Seamus. I've never done anything like this with anyone apart from Cedric".

"_I'm sure you will figure it out_".

"I hope so, but now I need to just get my magic back first".

Seamus sighed heavily and held up the parchment and quill. Harry smiled back at him, waiting for the Irishman to write his message. He took another deep breath and gestured for Harry to lean forward.

"Love him Harry". Seamus whispered in a low barely audible whisper.

**A/N: **I am publishing two chapters at the same time because I promised the other one to be earlier so I am making up, I know they are short but I hope you are going to enjoy it. I'm not sure but I think there are only about 5 or 10 chapters left. Please R&R.


	21. Chapter 21: Flood of Emotions

**Awakening**

- **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

**A/N:** Thanks to TaraJo and Funnyducky and Enigmus and all the other readers too. This was an intensely difficult chapter for me to write and I am putting it in just as it is because I think it should serve is purpose well that way.

**A/N2: **I just realised that I have been talking about this muggle perfume smell that Cedric wears that drives Harry so crazy, and I have never mentioned what it is. If anyone is interested it is a real perfume called "Le Male" and is made by Jean Paul Gautier. It is probably the greatest smell I have ever had the privilege to smell. Now you know. ;-)

**Chapter 20: Flood of emotions**

Harry and Seamus were still in the main room when Bailey appeared from the apartment side of the chamber. Harry smiled at her.

"You are up early this morning".

"Yeah, I feel great". Harry did feel great, now that he had opened the first of his magical centres and he could feel the smallest spark of magic flickering in his body, as though his blood was beginning to heat.

"I can feel the magic coming back, when can I begin to use it again?" Bailey set her coffee cup down hard and turned to him, her eyes carrying a soft warning.

"No Harry, you can't use your magic, not until each of the four centres has been opened. If you use it now then it can end in disaster. Using even the simplest spell can make you lose control over your magic again Harry. And if you lose your magic a second time then there is no way to get it back. You use magic now, and you will be a muggle for the rest of your life". Bailey pointed a finger at him as she spoke and he couldn't do anything except nod, speaking seemed to be the inappropriate response even if he had to confirm that he understood what she said.

An hour later with his friends still asleep and his heart heavy with trepidation about what was going to happen when he came face to face with Hermione after her outburst. He had been thinking about her reaction since it happened the previous day. It had been the strangest thing he had ever seen her do. He had expected her to be more accepting; she had after all told him she was fine with homosexuality after the argument with Ron so many weeks ago. He sighed heavily as Bailey came from the apartment area again. She looked at him and gestured for him to follow. He excused himself from Seamus. The Irishman has not spoken again after those three whispered words; he had explained that it had hurt him too much to speak. When Harry asked him to elaborate why he had spoken then, the Irishman explained that he had only spoken because he thought the words were important.

Now Harry followed Bailey into the second room in the row. The glass dome above it was filled with swirling water; it splashed against the glass and made sloshing sounds above their heads as they stepped over the threshold. Harry saw that they were in a forest and he immediately looked around, praying that the Death Eaters wouldn't discover them here as well. Bailey smiled at him and gestured for him to sit down on another blanket that magically grew from a handkerchief. Animal and birds were singing and scurrying around the undergrowth. A stream gurgled to his left and he saw the glint of sunlight reflecting off the water surface.

"Now Harry, opening the water centre is harder than the earth one. It is not as easy as simply telling your friends something like a secret. I am not an Auristic or anything but even I can see that you are carrying around a burden of lost love. Your eyes are sad all the time. Am I on the right track here?" Harry swallowed something thick that came up in his throat and nodded.

"Yes. He was my first boyfriend".

"And what happened to him?"

"He died... he was... murdered". Bailey nodded.

"Now Harry, I know this is probably not what you want to hear right now but you are going to have to make a choice".

"What kind of choice?"

"A choice to stop thinking about him all the time, I am saying that its time".

"It's time for what?" Harry had a suspicion of what she meant but event he thought of it made his heart thunder in his chest and he wanted her to tell him that it was not what he thought it was.

"It's time to let him go Harry". Bailey almost looked as though she might get tears in her eyes.

"I... I can't".

"You have to Harry. You have a wonderful by waiting for you out there. He loves you but you are keeping him outside"

"How... I can't just let Cedric go".

"I told you it was going to be hard".

"Isn't there some way to help, you know like Camphor's potion?" Bailey shook her head.

"Camphor's potion is just a quick fix; it just dulls the pain for a while. What you need to do is to deal with your feelings and know what they are".

"I can't, I can't even think about him without feeling on the verge of falling apart". Harry said and Bailey stepped forward and placed her hands on his cheeks. For a startling moment Harry thought she was going to kiss him.

"I can help you Harry". One of her hands vanished into her robes and reappeared with a small green pouch clutched in her tiny fingers.

"Take this and sit yourself down in the river, it will help".

"But how do I use it?" Harry asked as he took the pouch.

"Do as I say, you will know when and how to use it". She stood slowly and patted his shoulder.

"Remember this Harry, magic is in our nature, and even when we die, our magic returns to nature and fills the world with beauty". Bailey whispered before she vanished from the forest and he was left alone between the trees.

Harry slowly walked to the river; the water had a calming effect on his mind. The water seemed to be beckoning to him. He slipped off his shirt and shoes and placed them on a large flat rock. Barefoot he stepped into the water. The water sent shivers up his body even if it wasn't that cold. The water running over his feet reminded him of the first time he had been in the big prefect's bathtub at Hogwarts. He settled into the water on his knees and felt it run over his legs. Every sound seemed to remind him of the short time he had been with Cedric. He looked around as he thought he heard the carefree laugh Cedric had only used when he was alone with Harry. Memories flowed from somewhere in his mind and he sighed into the silent air.

_It had been a bright morning, school hadn't officially started yet after the short holidays but several students had begun making their way back to Hogwarts early. Harry had been at school the whole short break and was sitting under a tree near the lake. It was very early and the morning was fresh. Dew drops littered the ground around him. He leaned his head back against the old tree he was sitting against and took a deep breath. It was barely a week after his first tentative encounter with Cedric and Harry had had his first kiss. The thought of the careful caressing of his lips against Cedric's made his heart flutter as he sat on the soft damp grass._

"_It feels like ages since the last time I saw you". A familiar voice spoke and Harry smiled without opening his eyes. He heard his friend settle on the grass beside him. Harry kept his eyes shut, enjoying the idea that he was only imagining Cedric's voice. He couldn't very well keep imagining it since Cedric reached out and touched his arm._

"_Hey, are you even awake?" Harry felt a thrill of excitement run up and down his body from the point where Cedric's hand made contact with his skin. He finally opened his eyes and took in Cedric's beautiful face. The boy smiled his bright, lopsided smile at Harry, his eyes lighting up happily as he saw that his friend was in fact awake._

"_Were you ignoring me?"_

"_No, I was just... daydreaming". Harry stuttered out. _

Harry looked out over the little stream again and remembered how he had felt that day. Even though there had been that slight intimacy between them only a few days before he had had no right to really be thinking about Cedric and the kiss or the bath that followed a few hours later.

_They had spent almost an hour in the bath together, talking, kissing only once more. Harry had been terrified of being naked with Cedric. He knew about sex, he had seen it in plenty of the films he had watched when he was left alone at the Dursley house. He had once found a dirty film in uncle Vernon's closet while he had been tasked to clean it. He had sneaked it out of the room and watched it as soon as the Dursleys left for another of their fancy parties. He had seen the kinds of things men do to women had even seen in the same film what happened when two women were together, but he had no frame of reference for how two men went about the act._

_He didn't understand why but he felt almost ashamed of himself as he sat naked in the water with Cedric. Even more so when the older boy touched his shoulder and he felt himself grow achingly hard in an instant. He was thankful for the bubbles in the water, he would have died of shame had Cedric seen him with his dick hard. He had sat in the water, feeling his cheeks grow hotter as his dick had grown harder._

"_What's wrong?" Cedric had asked suddenly and Harry jumped as the boy drew close to him._

"_I... It's nothing"._

"_Are you sure, it seems like something is wrong... Oh". Cedric's sentence was cut short as his hand reached out under water to touch Harry' leg and his fingers brushed Harry's hard member. Harry felt his heart lurch and he pulled away, water splashing over the sides of the tub as he retreated from Cedric's hand._

"_I'm sorry". Harry whispered as he lifted his teary eyes to look at Cedric. The taller boy was smiling his lopsided smile again, but ever so slightly._

"_It is nothing to be sorry for Harry". Cedric said and made his way towards Harry again. Harry tried not to do it but he couldn't stop himself from shrinking away. Cedric froze, his hand still reaching out for Harry._

"_I'm sorry too Harry, this is too quick; would you like to leave?" Harry thought for a moment before nodding slowly._

'_I will get you a towel". Cedric had stood slowly, as though afraid that making a sudden movement would make the younger boy run from the room. Harry blushed again as he saw Cedric step out of the tub. The older boy was hard as well and as he walked to the rack holding the towels Harry saw the throbbing flesh between his legs bob up and down as though excitedly pointing the way towards the towels._

Harry sighed and listened to the waters again. He had felt immensely stupid as he'd gotten out of the tub, too terrified by being vulnerable to even have an erection anymore. Cedric had given him the towel, smiling serenely. When Harry had wrapped the towel around himself he looked at the naked Cedric again. Not even the image of the naked, erect boy in front of him could make his heart stop beating in his ears or reawaken his own erection. Harry had mumbled an awkward goodbye and tried to step away. Cedric's hands reached out and grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

"Relax, okay?" Cedric had said and after Harry's nervous nod the older boy had leaned down and touched their lips together. It had been the briefest of kisses but it let Harry know that he was loved.

Several weeks later they had still been together, dating in secret. They met late at night in the prefect's bathroom, brushed against each other whenever they passed by one another in the hallways. They were acting like the clandestine lovers that they were. It gave Harry a new sense of purpose, this need to be with Cedric. It was something that was his; no one else shared the secret except him and Cedric. Both their lives seemed so public, Harry because he was the boy who lived, Cedric because he was set to be a star in the tri wizard tournament.

Four weeks after their first kiss they had finally taken their relationship to the physical level. Harry had met Cedric in the bathroom as had become their custom. He had expected another relaxing bath with chaste kisses and touching only in areas away from his usually throbbing hard penis. Cedric had other ideas however. When Harry had arrived the older boy took him by the shoulders and in a flurry had blindfolded him. Harry had asked him what exactly he was doing.

"I am taking you someplace special" Cedric had whispered in his ear and Harry suddenly had the distinct sensation of moving and then he felt the cool night air around him. The blindfold fell away and Harry looked around himself to see they were on the opposite side of the lake. The school loomed darkly in the distance.

"_What are we doing out here?" Harry had asked. Surely Cedric knew that the grounds were off limits after dark, especially at midnight._

"_We are having a moonlight picnic". Cedric had replied and gestured with his hands to the blanket on the ground. Moonlight flowed across it from high above. A basket stood to the side. Harry couldn't help but be impressed._

"_Won't we get in trouble?" Harry had whispered as Cedric guided him to the blanket._

"_No, I have an arrangement with the headmaster"._

"_The headmaster, you told him you were taking me to have a picnic in the middle of the night?" Harry was horrified at the thought that the headmaster knew what was going on between him and Cedric._

"_No, I told him I wanted to take Cho out to a picnic in the middle of the night". Harry relaxed quite a bit._

"_But why would the headmaster let you go out on a picnic in the middle of the night?" Harry had asked as he watched Cedric place various food items on the blanket around them._

"_I told him that I planned something and he immediately understood"._

"_What could you possibly have planned for Cho that the headmaster would understand, especially since he thinks the two of you will be alone at the edge of the forbidden forest with everyone in their bed no one would be able to see you and... oh" Harry had gasped as he realised what Cedric was planning._

"_You mean?" Harry had swallowed thickly and looked at the older boy._

"_Yes". Cedric whispered and leaned forward. He pushed his lips hard against Harry's and the two boys tumbled to the ground._

Harry shuddered in the fast moving water as he recalled their first night together. Cedric had taken him. Surprisingly it had been the first time for both of them. Harry had lain back, shivering and terrified of what he knew Cedric wanted to do. Cedric himself had been shivering and unsure of himself as he knelt above Harry.

"Are you sure?" Cedric had asked Harry, who nodded even though he knew that he would never be ready for what they were about to do. He had gasped and cried out as Cedric had pushed himself against Harry's opening. The older boy carefully massaged Harry's opening with his fingers then before trying again, Harry clutched Cedric's shoulders desperately as the older boy pushed inside. Harry groaned and felt tears flood his eyes as Cedric pushed his length all the way into him.

"Please, don't go too fast". Harry had begged and Cedric had nodded and begun to move slowly. Harry felt more tears in his eyes at the strange feeling inside him. As Cedric had pulled out almost all the way Harry sighed heavily. He let out a long breath and nodded, Cedric began pushing himself back into Harry's body.

"You can go a little faster". Harry had whispered and Cedric had obliged kindly, speeding up only a fraction and giving Harry plenty of time to get used to it. After several minutes the older boy had begun to move faster and faster yet kept his movement tentative. Harry felt his harness caught between their bodies and gasped as Cedric kissed his lips and grabbed his hard length at the same time. With a loud groan Harry felt the hotness of his ejaculation splatter across his abdomen. A moment later Cedric pushed deep into him and the seed was rubbed between them. Inside Harry felt Cedric's length spasm and the hot result of their coupling had shot up into him.

_Sweaty and breathing hard Cedric had looked into Harry's eyes._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yes". Harry had whispered, still clinging to the older boy. His legs were lifted above Cedric's back and he crossed them behind the older boy when Cedric began to pull away._

"_Wait please, stay like this with me". Harry had pleaded and the older boy nodded slowly. He laid his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt as Cedric's throbbing member slowly pulsated slower and begin to lose its hardness. He felt it go limp inside him and he realised that Cedric's whole body had gone limp, the older boy was asleep. The strong scent of the now familiar muggle perfume Harry loved so much filled his nostrils as he breathed Cedric in. Harry sighed heavily and closed his eyes. The pleasure he'd just experienced having drained him._

Like he had done so many years ago after he lost his virginity he closed his eyes and thought about the young man he had loved so much. He held the pouch in his hands and slowly opened it; he looked inside and saw fine black powder glittering silver specks reflected the rays of the sun. His thoughts inevitably turned to that last time he had seen Cedric's beautiful face. He shuddered and let his fingers relax. The pouch slipped from his hands and he heard it splash into the water between his knees. He looked down and watched in swirl around him as though he was kneeling in the middle of a whirlpool. He looked around himself as the water level began to rise. As he watched he saw the water soak his pants. He gasped as he saw the water begin to crawl up his naked stomach. He leaned back and placed his hands on the riverbed and tried to push his body up from the water, but his arms got caught by the water, it began to make its way up his arms. He gasped and tried to pull away but the water heated up suddenly. A soothing heat began to caress his skin wherever he was submerged. Something about the water seemed oddly familiar and he relaxed. He let the water bubble up slowly over his body, a new moment of fear passed through him as the water flooded over his mouth. He had the urge to stand and the water seemed to push him into a standing position. As he came up to his full length the water began to pull at his body. It moved away from his skin as though he was giving birth by osmosis. The water retained its shape as the person shaped bubble stood in front of him. A second later it began to grow until it was a more than a head above him, the shoulders grew wider as well and the bubble began to change colour. Harry stared on in awe as he began to recognise the shape. The thick strands of hair, the beautiful, full lips and the slight pout that he had loved so much. As he looked on the person shaped bubble morphed into the familiar shape of Cedric Diggory. His features were obscured for several seconds before the water fell away and revealed him, dry as ever, standing in front of Harry.

"Cedric, it's you". Harry whispered.

"Yes Harry. You called on me".

"I did what?"

"The powder, do you know how it works?"

"No, I don't know anything".

"Look Harry, our magic comes from nature, which is why our magical centres are based on the four elements. When we die our magic goes back to nature, basically our essence becomes part of nature". Cedric explained.

"This means we are able to connect with the people around us when you use the powder". Harry stepped forward and looked up into Cedric's eyes.

"I miss you so much Cedric". Harry whispered.

"I miss you too Harry". Harry couldn't resist and he stepped forward, reaching out to take Cedric's hand. Harry's hand passed right through Cedric's and he came away wet.

"I... I can't touch you". Harry said, his eyes suddenly just as wet as his hand.

"No, I'm sorry Harry. I only have so much spiritual energy and it would take too much of it for me to become tangible". Cedric explained and Harry saw that the other boy wanted to touch him as well.

"I love you Cedric". Harry spoke slowly.

""I love you too Harry. And because I love you I have to say this". Cedric leaned closer.

"No, please don't" Harry whispered.

"Harry, we love each other but I don't want you to keep on loving me if it hurts you".

"It doesn't hurt me and even if it did hurt me I wouldn't care about the pain".

"Why not Harry?"

"Because if it hurts then I know I will never forget you".

"You won't forget me Harry. Do you remember the last time we were together?"

"Yes". Harry did remember.

_They had finally found the tri wizard cup; it had been mere feet away from them. Cedric had pulled Harry into a tight embrace and kissed him softly._

"_Let's take the cup together?" He had said._

"_Okay". Neither boy had moved; the feeling of each other's bodies was much more enticing than the idea of winning the tournament. They had made love on the floor of the maze and lain there for several minutes afterward before they had both reached out to take the cup and Harry's nightmare had begun._

"Even if we had won the cup that night, fairly and I died anyway, nothing in the world would have made me happier than spending my last few minutes of life making love to you". Cedric said.

"I would have died happy as well, had it been destined that way". Harry whispered back and fought the urge to touch the figure in front of him again.

"I know Harry but I want you to move on. I never wanted the memory of my death to make you suffer this much".

"I know". Harry chocked out and wiped at the tears in his eyes. "I just want to touch you again, to hold you in my arms".

"I'm sorry Harry, but this is all I can give you". The watery figure glowed for a moment and Cedric leaned in. Harry's instincts took over and he leaned forward as well. His lips connected with Cedric's and Harry groaned against the other boy's lips. The lips were warm and tangible as Harry brushed his tongue over them.

"I will always love you Cedric"

"And I will love you forever Harry. But it is not my time anymore, you must love Draco now, you are the love of his life". Cedric whispered and Harry nodded; his eyes still stinging from the tears that were flowing from them.

"Goodbye Harry". Cedric touched Harry's cheek and the brunette felt that the fingers were slightly wet and he knew that being tangible for even such a short period had drained Cedric's spiritual energy.

"Goodbye". Harry replied and watched as Cedric faded, his features becoming transparent before morphing back into pure water and splashing back into the stream. The sudden loss of Cedric was like watching him die all over again and Harry collapsed to his knees in the water. A loud howl echoed through the forest and it took him a moment to realise that the sound was coming from him. The water was cold and he noticed that the sun was setting; he had been out there all day. At this realisation he felt exhausted, his hands shook and he gasped for breath as though he had run a marathon.

His vision blurred again and he waited to fade away and meet the guide again but she never appeared. Instead he felt as though he were choking. Something that felt like thick, hot porridge bubbled up in his throat and he gagged. He looked down into the water and for a moment thought he saw Draco's face reflecting back at him. The thick porridge burst from him then and he retched, he had expected to regurgitate something but all that came from him was a scream. It was louder and longer than he had ever screamed before and tore at his throat. He was sure he would feel the lining tear and waited for blood to burst from his mouth. Instead he felt his insides burn, as though he had eaten overly spiced food. He gasped and fell forward, scooping up water in both his hands and swallowing it desperately. He drank until it felt as though his stomach might burst. He sighed heavily, his stomach filled with water and the burning finally subsided. He collapsed on his back, letting the cold water wash over him and closed his eyes.

Harry opened his eyes when he heard someone calling his name. He felt vibrations in the water around him and turned his head slightly to see several figures running towards him. He recognised the dark shapes as his friends and he smiled but didn't have the energy to lift his head out of the water to call to them. Draco was the first to reach him and the blonde lifted him from the water and cradled him in his skinny arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I... I think so". Harry said, looking at the sage as though asking her for confirmation. She reached out and held his wrist, feeling the pulse beat and then pulled open the lids of his right eye and inspected something there.

"Yeah, you are fine". To the others she said, "Lift him up; he can't lie around in the water all day". Draco and Seamus lifted Harry from the water. He was surprised to see Hermione there as well; he had expected her to stay away on account of her anger. Her presence made him feel relaxed and he smiled at her. The return smile was somewhat forced but Harry was too tired to care about how genuine the smile was.

His friends carried him the short distance to the door and they stepped through. As they walked Harry silently willed them to move faster, his bed could not be reached quick enough. In the bedroom finally he pulled away from his friends and moved to the bed.

"He can't sleep in those wet clothes; one of you is going to have to dress him". Hermione made to volunteer but the blonde was faster.

"Yeah, I got it".

"Excuse me, I am his friend". Hermione protested.

"And you are also a woman, I am sure Harry wouldn't want you to see him naked or dress him". Draco replied and repositioned himself so he could keep Harry from steamrolling over him to reach the bed. Hermione stared Draco down for a moment before walking to the closet and pulling out a pair of pyjamas and tossing them on the bed.

"He likes those". She said and she and Bailey left the room.

Together Draco and Seamus helped Harry undress, the brunette protested at first, then resorted to begging his friends to hurry so he could sleep and finally ended up sulking like a four year old and grudgingly stomping his legs into the pyjama pants. Both boys let go of Harry to pull back the covers and Harry fell forward, his legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"Harry, come on. Get up". Draco moaned. Seamus leaned his head down, almost touching the pillow beside Harry's head.

"I... think... he's... asleep". Speaking had become easier since his short sentence that morning and he was finally up to ten words every hour, any more and his throat would begin to feel raw and dry. He'd heard his own, now unaccented voice, since that morning and it had given the Irishman back his confidence. He smiled brightly at Draco as the blonde leaned down and lifted Harry's legs onto the bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter". Draco said and Bailey pushed into the room.

"Good, he's asleep".

"What now?" Draco asked.

"Now we leave him to sleep, opening the water centre takes a lot out of a person. He might sleep for twenty hours so don't worry but one of us should stay with him. I take it that will be you and the girl?" Bailey said to Draco.

"Yeah, I guess". Draco replied and the short black woman smiled knowingly and grunted slightly as though she was amused before leaving. Draco gestured for Seamus to watch Harry while the blonde went to his own room to fetch his pyjamas. He slipped into them –the same pair Harry had lent him the night after the horrible incident with the woman's lingerie –before coming back to Harry's room. Seamus was waiting just inside the door and touched Draco's shoulder, stopping him at the threshold.

"Do... you... love... him?" Seamus struggled through the words. Draco knew how much effort it was for the Irishman to speak, he had been watching Seamus practice and suffer most of the day. Draco turned to look at the brunette stretched out on the bed, his face relaxed. He turned back to Seamus and felt a smile grace his lips.

"Yes. I believe I do love him". Seamus returned the smile and stepped past Draco, effectively changing their positions and leaving Seamus on the threshold. It was as though Seamus was giving Draco permission to love his friend.

"Good... night". Seamus said and let go of the blonde.

"Good night". Draco replied and closed the door. He settled on the bed next to Harry again and couldn't help but blush when the brunette turned on his side and unknowingly put the two boys in the spoon position. Draco slid his arm around Harry's waist and nuzzled his nose into the thick black strands on the pillow. Harry smelled of nature and Draco sighed as he drifted off.

**A/N: **Done with yet another one. I hope to get it done before I go back to class in 10 days. Wish me luck and please review while you're at it ;-)


	22. Chapter 22: Underneath you clothes

**Awakening**

- By **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Special thanks to TaraJo, Enigmus, Funnyducky and Shishiri and everyone else who added or read.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 22: Underneath your clothes**

Harry woke slowly; at first his mind had trouble grasping the sense that he was awake but not fully. He looked around the room his head clouded as though he was on something. He sluggishly tried to keep his eyes open. Though he was unsure of what was going on he felt as though disturbing the strange comfort that had settled over him would leave him unhappy so he sighed and closed his eyes again. He couldn't get back to sleep though, he floated in a world that was somewhere between awake and asleep, almost as if he were in limbo. He sighed again and opened his eyes, regretting the loss of the semi conscious state he had been in. Comfortable warmth surrounded him and he stretched his fingers carefully. Something was obstructing his right hand and he looked down. He almost gasped and felt blood rush to his cheeks as he noticed the long pale fingers entwined with his own. He turned his head slightly and saw Draco's face near so close he could feel the blonde's breath caress his skin. Delicate strands of silvery hair hung over his forehead, and the faintest of smiles ghosted his lips. Harry smiled back even though he knew the blonde was still asleep. Harry's eyes closed again and he felt himself slip away.

Soft pressure brought him back some time later, he opened his eyes and again saw Draco's face, his eyes still closed but this time with the sheer pleasure of pressing his lips to Harry's. Harry opened his lips and allowed the blonde contact with his tongue, Draco gasped as he realised what had happened. His eyes shot open and grey orbs stared into emerald green ones. Draco smiled as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Good morning". Draco replied.

"Did you spend the night?" Harry replied and flashed his eyes to the clock, it was nearly midday.

"Yes, is that okay?"

"Of course it is. I have never slept the like I did last night". Harry leaned forward again and pressed their lips together. Harry slipped his hand around Draco's head and pulled his head closer, their lips crushed against one another.

"I think we should get up". Draco said.

"Do we really?"

"Yes, we have to get you to Bailey; you know I can feel your magic growing stronger". Draco whispered and Harry frowned.

"You can?"

"Yes, I can feel it in on your skin". Draco replied, running his hands up and down Harry's arm, his fingers barely touching the skin and making goose bumps flutter over every inch of Harry's skin. To his embarrassment he felt the goose bumps go straight between his legs and made his arousal stir.

"I..."

"The magic feels good Harry, you feel almost like your old self". Draco said and pressed his lips to Harry's again. Harry cringed as Draco ran his hand up his thigh.

"I'm sorry, is this too fast?" Draco whispered.

"No, I... It's just that I..."

"It's still Cedric isn't it?"

"No, I... I just don't know if I'm... ready". Harry blushed and looked away. Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's chin and pulled his face close.

"I understand Harry". Draco whispered and kissed Harry, their lips barely touching.

"You are wearing my pyjamas". Harry said as they were both standing beside the bed.

"Yeah, I know I didn't have anything else to wear". Draco blushed again.

"I was just jerking your chain Draco, I gave them to you, they look better on you".

"Thank you Harry'. Draco replied.

They stepped out of the room together and Harry saw Hermione open her door and look outside. Feeling spiteful he reached out and took Draco's hand. Hermione frowned and closed the door. The blonde hadn't seen the quick exchange between the two friends. Harry and Draco found the sage already at work behind one of her tables. She looked up when they entered and frowned.

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore and I thought we can get a head start on the third centre". Harry replied, he and Draco were still holding hands and he saw Bailey look down and their entwined fingers for a moment and smiled when she looked back up.

"Oh no, you have opened two centres in as many days, you need to let your body rest". Bailey replied.

"But Bailey, Voldemort is growing in power every moment we waste here". Bailey's face fell and she pouted as she looked at him.

"Excuse me, who is the sage here you or me. When I tell you to rest then you need to do what I say". Bailey said and Draco took a step back.

"I think you should listen". Harry turned and saw Percy behind him whispering softly.

"Okay. Okay".

"Besides you need to prepare yourself before the third one".

"How do I prepare?"

"Percy" The young man vanished behind them and returned a minute later with a picnic basket, a blanket wrapped around it carefully. Harry took the basket and looked inside; he saw a glass bottle and several plastic containers.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's a picnic basket?" Bailey said; her voice carrying something that Harry couldn't quite grasp.

"Yes, it is". Harry replied.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, really? You take it and you throw the blanket on the ground and then you pack out the food and you have lunch, it's not that hard". She shook her head at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so we'll have a picnic, just let me get my friends". Harry said.

"There is only enough food for two in there". Bailey said again and her eyes flashed down between the boys and focussed on their entwined hands.

"Oh". Harry and Draco both gasped.

"The water room is yours". Bailey said and turned back to her work.

"I think you should go now". Percy whispered and touched Harry's shoulder and pulled them backwards.

Harry sat on the bed in his room and looked at the basket. Something in the basket smelled really good. He was still waiting for Draco, waiting for the blonde to come from the bathroom where he had been for the last half hour. Harry stood and knocked on the door.

"You do know that we are going to have lunch on the ground in a dirty forest right?" He called through the door.

"Yeah, I know, I'm ready". Draco said as he opened the door. He stood in front of Harry; steam was coming from the bathroom in a thick cloud. Harry looked the blonde up and down; he was wearing white surf shorts with small green snakes on them. A tight fitting white shirt rounded out the outfit, he was barefoot.

"You... you look very nice". Harry said and stepped back. He looked down at his own clothes, he was wearing and oversized denim with filthy sneakers and an old T-shirt.

"I should probably get dressed too". Harry said but Draco grabbed his hand and stopped him from moving away. He pulled Harry back and ran his hands through Harry's hair.

"I don't care what you look like, as long as you are Harry then I am happy". The brunette blushed and took Draco's hand; he grabbed the basket with the other.

"I think we should go to the river" Harry said and looked into Draco's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's very pretty there". Harry replied and led the blonde out of the room. They saw Hermione and Seamus and Neville around the dining table. Neville smiled at Harry and Harry nodded to him, silently asking him how he was. The tall boy held up his hand in thumbs up sign and nodded his own head. Hermione turned her face away. Seamus showed no sign that he had seen them, merely spooning food into his mouth.

The forest was still dark and empty but near midday it had cleared up and sunlight was shining through the canopy. Harry carried the basket of food toward the river; Draco slipped his arm through one of Harry's. Harry looked at the blonde and both young men smiled.

"You know Harry, even though I am happy that you told your friends about us but isn't the situation with Hermione going to hurt you?" Draco leaned his head against Harry's shoulder as they walked.

"I have to admit that it does hurt, she has been in my life forever. But she has to take me into account, what I want has to count as well". Harry whispered back.

"But she is your best friend".

"And thus she should take me as I am; if she can't do that then that is her problem". Harry said suddenly angry now.

"Okay, I didn't mean to upset you". Draco said brushing his fingers against Harry's arm. The brunette looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap I just don't think this is what Bailey meant when she told us that we had to prepare for tomorrow". Harry said as they reached the river.

"This looks like a good spot right?"

"We are finally together Harry; it doesn't matter where we sit". Harry smiled and kissed the blonde's lips before setting the basket down and spreading the blanket on the ground. They settled on the blanket and Harry opened the basket to pull out the wine and several cubs of cheese. Harry couldn't recognise any of the cheeses but then he had never learned anything about cheese or wine.

Two hours later they were still sitting on the blanket, the both bottles of wine were finished and most of the cheese had been consumed as well. Both boys were experiencing a pleasant buzz from all the alcohol and they were laying side b side on the blanket, looking up at the clouds.

"I see a bear". Draco whispered and Harry laughed at the old children's game.

"Are you serious?"

'Come on, this is what couples to in romantic stories isn't it?"

"Yes, they do. Does that mean that we are a couple then?" Harry asked.

"I'd like to think so". Draco replied and leaned closer to Harry. He pressed his lips to the brunette's and Harry's warm hand curled around Draco's thin neck. The blonde moaned against Harry's lips and pushed himself forward, turning them over as he straddled the brunette beneath him. Harry reached up and pulled Draco's shirt over his head. Draco's this chest almost glowed in the sunlight as Harry watched. The pink nipples perked up as Harry ran his hands over them. Draco leaned down and helped Harry to take off his own shirt before he pressed their bodies together. Harry gasped as Draco's hips began to grind against him.

"Draco". Harry gasped and felt the blonde begin working at his belt. The movement so close to his package made him hard and he blushed. Draco reached down and carefully caressed the bulge forming beneath his jeans.

"I..." Harry whispered; he had been equally shy with Cedric even though they had done much more than he and Draco were doing.

'Don't worry". Draco replied and took Harry's hands in his own and guided them between his own legs, Harry looked up at the blonde when he felt the hardness straining beneath the surf shorts.

"Draco. We should..." Harry whispered as he heard the Velcro on the shorts tear open to reveal the same bulge he had felt earlier, only now it was only concealed by nothing but the thin cotton of the blonde's emerald green underwear. Harry groaned and ran his hands up the blonde's chest.

"We should stop". Harry said and Draco sighed.

"I'm sorry". Draco said and pulled away from the brunette.

"Draco please, I know I let go of Cedric but I just don't I want to take this slow or at least slower".

"Don't worry Harry. I understand". Draco said and leaned down on top of Harry, settling now into a relaxed pose. Harry knew that the blonde was giving him time, though the fact that he had not closed his pants again provided Harry with the knowledge that he could have more when he was ready.

:::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: ::::

"What on earth are you doing?" Draco said much later that night. He stood in the door to the bathroom of the apartment. Harry could hear the people in the main room going about their business. He was still amazed at how quickly he and Draco had settled into their new make up as a couple, it seemed as though they had been together for years instead of just two days.

"I'm shaving" Harry said as he rinsed the blades beneath the hot water tap.

"It's barbaric". Draco said as he stepped into the room. He was wearing Harry's pyjamas again and the brunette smiled.

"What, you don't shave?"

"No, Malfoy men do not have facial hair and even if we did, I would never resort to something like that to get rid of it". Draco stepped closer and leaned against the wall right next to the basin to stare at Harry as he began to expertly shave again.

"You seem to be very good at that"

"Yeah I am. I've had quite a bit of practice". Harry had in fact had quite a bit of practice, uncle Vernon had made him start shaving as soon as he had realised that Harry was growing facial hair before Dudley. And Harry had obeyed.

"Let's see how talented you really are with that". Draco said and pushed himself off the wall. Harry frowned and the blonde began to caress his bare chest. His fingers sent shivers over Harry's body.

"Draco..."

"Don't worry about my virtue Harry, I've had it for long enough". Draco whispered and pushed Harry back from the basin.

"Just keep shaving Harry". Draco whispered in Harry's ear. He kissed Harry's neck and pinched the brunette's nipples with his fingers. He slid down the front of Harry's body, stopping to kiss after every centimetre. Harry shivered as he ran one hand through Draco's hair.

"What are you doing?" Harry groaned.

"Just finish shaving Harry". Draco replied as he slid his fingers into the waist band of Harry's boxers. He followed the band around Harry's body, keeping his thumbs hooked in the band. He looked up at Harry and the brunette shuddered.

"I thought you said you had a lot of practice".

"I do, but not like this". Harry stuttered out as Draco's fingers returned to the front of the boxers and brushed against the unrestrained hardness that tented the silk. Harry blushed again as the blonde slid the front of the boxers down and revealed his length. Draco took it in his hand and smiled up at Harry, keeping the tip of his member just a breath away from his lips. Harry could feel the blonde's warm breath against the throbbing hardness. Draco cocked an eyebrow and waited. Harry frowned for a moment before he realise what Draco wanted, he touched the blade to his neck and gently moved it upwards, feeling as the hairs were cut. At the same moment he felt Draco take him into his mouth and he shuddered again. Harry slid the blade across his skin again and Draco move faster with every stroke of the blade. Harry's knees began to shake as the blonde moved his lips up and down Harry's length, Harry felt the head of his cock brush the back of Draco's throat as the blonde took him deep and he gasped loudly.

"Draco!" He cried out and dropped the blade. Draco pulled the throbbing length out of his mouth and looked up at Harry, blowing his warm breath gently against the wet hardness.

'Oh!" Harry groaned loudly as he felt himself go over the edge. Draco knew instinctively what was happening when he felt Harry's length buck in his hand. He glanced up and saw Harry's eyes close, a happy smile forming on his lips. The blonde leaned forward and closed his lips over Harry the moment he exploded. Harry groaned and clutched and Draco's hair as he spent himself into the warm mouth. He sank to his knees entangling himself in the kneeling blonde. Draco smiled; a curious expression on his face and then Harry saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Draco's.

"You didn't have to do that you know". He whispered against the quivering lips.

"I wanted to; I don't want any of you to go to waste". Harry blushed as Draco spoke and they kissed again. There was shaving cream on Draco's face when Harry pulled away and the brunette laughed.

"It seems I rubbed off on you". Harry said and wiped the foam away.

"And you only shaved half your face". Draco replied, touching the smooth side of Harry's face.

"I'll get it later, right now. Now I just want to soak this up". Harry said and pulled the blonde close to him. Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I think we should go to bed Harry, I'm really tired". Draco whispered. Harry took a towel and wiped the remaining shaving foam off his face. He tossed the towel aside and after a moment of consideration slid one of his arms under Draco's knees. Draco looked into his eyes when he felt the movement and Harry smiled before lifting them both off the ground. The blonde was even lighter than Harry had thought he would be.

"I could get used to this". Draco whispered as Harry carried him out of the bathroom and across the hall to their bedroom, Harry smiled as he thought of the room as belonging to them both. They found Bailey in the hallway, most likely heading to her room. To Harry's surprise she was wearing black pyjamas, a cow printed on the front. She stopped and frowned at him for a moment before a knowing smile spread across her lips. Harry blushed and felt sure that the little woman knew exactly what he and Draco had just done in the bathroom.

"Don't let me disturb you". Bailey said as she made her way past them and slipped silently into her room.

"Oh Harry, be ready tomorrow by seven". Bailey said before closing her door.

Harry nodded before he pushed open the door of their room and stepped inside. Draco leaned up and brushed his lips against Harry's as the brunette lay him on the bed. Harry settled next to the blonde on the tiny bed and tried to make as much of himself touch the blonde as possible.

"Goodnight". Draco said.

"Goodnight". Harry replied and kissed Draco's forehead.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Nothing major happening in this chapter, I was slightly distracted by Friday the 13th part 12 while I was writing. I promise to get back to the action as soon as possible. Please R&R and sorry for the shortness.


	23. Chapter 23: Seduction by Fire

**Awakening**

- By **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Special thanks to TaraJo, Funnyducky, Enigmus and Shishiri for lovely reviews

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 23: Seduction by fire**

Harry woke and immediately felt the warm, comforting presence of the blonde holding on to him. He smiled as he carefully turned in the blonde's arms and placed a kiss on the sharp nose. Draco smiled back before he opened his eyes.

"Good morning". The blond whispered and reached up his hand to brush away a few strands of black hair that hung over Harry's forehead.

"You know what?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"You are very gorgeous when you wake up". Draco blushed. Harry shifted his weight and brushed his leg against the blonde. He felt heat and hardness press against his leg and he cocked an eyebrow and looked at the blonde, who in turn blushed even more.

"It's morning, what do you expect". Harry smiled again and kissed the lips of his lover. He reached over to the bedside table and noticed the date on one of the small wizard calendars which stood on the table. They had been on the run for more than four months. Four months since the first attack at Hogwarts. Four months since Hagrid was killed. Four months since he had last seen Ron.

"Are you okay Harry?" Draco whispered as his hand reached over and caressed the brunette's chest. Harry blinked and looked around at the blonde.

"Yeah, I... I'm fine a just got caught up in nostalgia for a moment".

"Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yes. I promise". Harry noticed the date again and did a quick calculation.

"You know what today is; Draco?"

"No". The blonde said, clearly searching his mind for the significance of the day.

"You can take your bandage off today". Harry said and gestured to the white bandage over Draco's left arm.

"Take off my what?" The blonde asked and it took him a moment to realise that he was still wearing the bandage Neville had wrapped around his arm all those weeks ago.

"I forgot about it. Do you think it worked?" Draco asked and he and Harry both touched the bandage.

"Let's look and see". Harry said and began to undo the bandage. Draco looked away as the bandage finally fell away. The thick mush of herbs Neville had put on the Dark Mark had reduced itself to a tight clump of semi solidified gel. Harry pulled at it and it came away easily to reveal the dark mark. It was still visible but the bottom half of the tattoo was still carved away. The scars looked much less defined; the rest of the tattoo had also bleached slightly from a dark black to a slightly faded shade, almost like a black shirt that had been through the wash too many times.

"It looks better, does it still hurt?" Harry whispered.

"No, it doesn't hurt but, it's still... there". Harry looked up at the clock. It was almost seven a.m.

"I have to go Draco". Harry whispered, kissing the blonde's nose again.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes, Bailey is going to kill me if I don't show up". Harry said and slowly pushed himself off the bed. Draco reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Please stay, screw Bailey".

"I wish I could Draco, but I need to do this". Harry leaned down and connected their lips for a moment before heading to the closet. His clothes were still packed in his bag; he had not bothered to take them out in case he needed to leave in a hurry again. He pulled a shirt and sweat pants from the bag. He looked up as he pulled the pants up and saw the blonde smile at him.

"What?"

"I just can't believe that I am in a room with you and you are barely wearing anything at all". Harry blushed and looked at the blonde again.

"You are going to be late Harry". Draco whispered and smiled up at Harry. The brunette nodded and made his way out of the door.

He found Bailey in the main room as usual. She was working at one of her tables.

"I'm sorry I was just..."

"I know what you were doing and I don't want to hear about it..." Bailey said, holding up her finger for silence.

"I'm sorry".

"You said that already. Now let's just start okay". Bailey said and settled the beakers she was working with on the table. She led him to the third room; the glass dome above the door was filled with a swirling vortex of fire. She opened the door and stepped into the room. Harry followed her. He stopped just inside the room. He had expected something dramatic, a room filled with rivers of molten rock, or a forest of flaming trees, instead he was standing in a vast dark, empty room. Harry could see four steps leading into the darkness but he was unsure if there was anything beyond them or how many more steps there were. Next to the steps were two short pillars, a round bowl stood on each one, Harry could barely make out grooves running down each of the pillars and along the floor until they vanished into the darkness.

"You are about to try and open your fire centre Harry. Like I told you before it is a lot harder to open than any of the other two but if you know what you want and where you want to go then it should be pretty easy". Bailey pulled a torch from the wall and touched her wand to the tip, it flamed up and the light from the flame chased away the darkness for a few more feet.

"Just touch it to the flame to the oil in those pots and then go".

"Go where?"

"Go to the other side of the room". Bailey said and handed Harry the torch.

"Just focus on the torch my boy". She whispered and turned away.

"Wait Bailey" He said but she had already vanished from the room. He reached out and pulled at the door handle but the door had been locked from the outside. He considered banging on the door but he knew that it would probably be futile to do it. He held up the torch and looked around the room, the darkness was complete, the flame barely made any difference to the empty blackness. He held up the torch and looked at the bowls of oil on the pillars. He had seen something similar in a film once and he carefully lowered the torch to the oil, it caught instantly and the flame followed the groove in the pillar and shot off into the darkness, illuminating the room as it went. Harry frowned and stepped toward the other pillar; he touched the torch to it and watched the second flame shot out into the room. The flames bubbled up against grooves in the wall every few feet and again Harry was disappointed. Again he had expected the room to be filled with statues or rolls of parchment or something like he had seen in one of the adventure films he had watched. Instead the room was empty; the only thing in the room that presented anything that resembled human habitation was that there was a bright red carpet covering the floor. A long black carpet ran from the four steps Harry had seen earlier all the way to four matching steps on the other side of the long concert hall sized room. The flames lit up the room and he could see a big wooden door in the distance. He took a deep breath, was getting his third centre opened really as easy as simply walking from one side of the room to the other. Sighing heavily he walked down the steps and stopped on the last one. He looked up at the walls again; they were decorated in red marble.

"What does she want me to do?" Harry asked himself loudly in the empty cavernous room.

He sighed and stepped on the black carpet. He gasped as he felt hot wind rushing at him. He heard voices on the wind and he looked up. A crowd of shadows began to fill the room; they swirled like thick black mist. The shadows were roughly the height of people and Harry watched them become seemingly solid. Soon the shadows had morphed into figures dressed in plum coloured robes. They were dancing around the room, some as couples and others alone. Their faces were hidden beneath the hoods of their robes. As Harry stood watching the figures he heard that some of them were singing. He recognised some of the voices and he frowned. He took another step and two of the figures turned to him, one on each side of the black carpet. The figure on the right leaned forward, just keeping itself away from the carpet.

"I want you Harry". The figure whispered; his voice seductively deep. Harry sighed heavily as he recognised the voice. He had heard it so many times on that particular film. The man reached up and pulled the hood off his head, the entire robe fell away from his body and poled around his feet. Harry stared at the man, his fantasy had become tangible. The man was not much older than Harry and he wore a skeleton themed Halloween costume, the bones shining brightly above his black shoes. A grey hooded jacket completed his outfit, he was there, right in front of Harry, and the brunette looked around expecting the man's rabbit friend to show up as well. Harry couldn't help but groan as the man leaned forward, his eyes burning into Harry's skin.

"Come to me Harry". The costumed figure whispered.

"Is this real?" Harry asked. He looked around at the figure on the other side of him. Her girlish voice giggled as she opened her robe and they fell to the ground as well. He stared at her tanned skin, barely covered by a fishnet type shirt which seemed torn. He remembered her wearing the same outfit in the poster he had seen in Draco's room. She smiled at him and he saw her nose ring reflect the light in the room. She reached out her hands and held them up to the brunette

"Step off the carpet Harry, we can give you everything you have ever wanted. I will blow... your mind". She said in a seductive voice.

"Yes Harry", the man whispered. "Come to us, don't you remember what you thought of that night after you saw my movie. What you wanted me to do to you". The man's beautiful eyes flashed at Harry and he seemed ready to reach out and touch him but something kept him away from contact like a force field. Harry sighed and was tempted to step forward but he heard Bailey's voice in his mind.

"_If you know what you want then getting through it should be easy_"

"I... I want to, really I do". Harry told the two figures on either side of him. "I really do want to step off with you but... I have to get my magic back. And I want... I still want you; I just want someone else more". Harry told the figures

"But Harry, we love you". Both figures moaned as he began to make his way through the room. As he walked the figures around him stormed the carpet. He confronted every one of his fantasies, men and women who had occupied his fantasies for as long as he had had his own fantasies. He gasped as he saw the familiar face of the wall crawler he adored so much, the singer with the wild emo hair and the silver rings. A sophisticated woman dropped her robe and twirled her white dress in front of him 'You had a dream about me Harry; I was in a white dress' she said and begged him to come to her. A stoic woman appeared and opened her robes to reveal her skin tight cat suit, the metal implant above her left eye reflecting the light. Harry felt his heart race, confronted by all his deepest desires and fantasies, all the wonderful people he had ever thought about while touching himself were in the room with him. He has to force his mind to keep walking, step after torturous step. So many of them got so close to getting him to step off the carpet but something told him that to do so would be disastrous. He recalled Bailey's words again and focussed on the flame of the torch as he made his way to the other side of the room. The figures around him were growing increasingly aroused and were acting out many of his fantasies, calling out for him to join them in their lust for each other.

He dared to lift his eyes slightly and saw that he was at most five steps away from the short flight of stairs and then he would reach the other side of the room.

"Harry". The brunette stopped and he closed his eyes. He had not even considered that this would happen; he should have known she would be here. He opened his eyes and saw a figure step up to the edge. She unclipped her robe and it cascaded down her body, revealing her flaming hair.

"Ginny". He gasped and almost let the torch drop to the floor.

"I have missed you so much Harry, I am so sorry I let you go last year". She reached out and held her hand out for him to take.

'You still want me don't you Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"Ginny please, I have found someone else". Harry said, shocked at the pleading tone in his voice.

"No Harry, I want you, please Harry, I love you. You are my life. No one but me will ever be good enough for you". Ginny said.

"No Ginny". Harry whispered back and felt sigh escape his lips.

"Harry please!" Ginny moaned and tears began to run down her cheeks. She lifted both her hands and slammed them against whatever barrier was keeping her from stepping onto the black carpet.

"Harry, we never had a chance to make love, I beg you Harry, step off the carpet and you can have me, no one will see us". Ginny said, her voice growing husky as she spoke.

Another figure suddenly formed next to Ginny and Harry felt his knees go weak, the torch slipped in his grip again and he groaned loudly. He tried to take his eyes off the two figures but the sight of the newly formed figure stole his attention completely. Ginny was still pleading for his body in the background but he drowned her out.

"No Cedric, I let you go already". Harry said, his voice pleading even more.

"It doesn't matter Harry, you can take me back. I can always be here for you. If you just take my hand and step onto the red. Please Harry". Harry felt tears flood his eyes again and he reached for Cedric. The flame caught his eye and he looked away from his lost love for a second. In the fire he thought he saw the same grey eyes he had seen only a few minutes before stepping into the fire room. As he watched the flame dance he saw Draco lean forward and the image seemed to want to kiss him. Harry looked up at the taller boy he had once loved.

"I can't Cedric; I have Draco now, you told me yourself that I should move on".

'No!" Cedric screamed and lifted his hands against whatever invisible force was keeping him away from touching Harry. The brunette started and dropped the torch. He watched in horror as the carpet caught fire. A tiny string of flame shot along the middle of the carpet. It flared up near the entrance of the room and began to consume the carpet. The black carpet burned swiftly, like paper, yet the red one was left untouched. Harry gasped as the figures began following the burning carpet. Like Zombies hunting the living the figures surged forward. Harry cried out as the fire reached him, he scurried away up the four steps and slipped on the last one. He went down and hit his head on the hard marble floor. His head swam as he stood up from the ground. He looked back and saw the figures begin to make their way up the steps. Calls of "Harry, I love you" and "Take me Harry" echoed in the room and suddenly Harry felt frightened. He was sure the misguided ghostly figures meant him no harm but he was terrified that they would accidentally kill him in their desperation to have him make love to them.

He stood quickly and fled from the oncoming figures. He made his way to the door and stumbled against the old wood. As the figures came closer he turned and began banging on the door.

"Help me!" He screamed against the door. The figures came closer to him and he was sure if they touched him then he would never leave the room.

"Help me please!" Harry called again and felt the door slip away beneath his hand. Outside the door Draco stood and Harry stumbled forward. The blonde gasped as Harry rushed forward and flung his arms around Draco.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked as Harry grasped him desperately.

"Close the door!" Harry screamed and turned around; he noticed he was in a tiny closet like room at the back of the cavernous one. The room where his horror had just occurred stood behind him, empty except for the black carpet on the red. Harry let go of the blonde and stepped back to the door. He carefully looked into the room and saw nothing. No hysterical, sex crazed fantasies rushing at him. No burning carpet.

"It must have been some kind of illusion". Harry said more to himself than to Draco.

"What are you talking about Harry? We are all here". Draco said and Harry turned around. The figures had migrated from the room and several of them were now standing behind the blonde.

"Draco move".

"What are you going on about Harry?" Draco asked and Harry watched as the figures stepped close to the blonde. He tried to warn the blonde again but the tiny room suddenly burst into flames, as though a bomb had exploded. A wall of fire stood between him and the blonde.

"Draco!" He cried out and reached towards the blonde. Surely if the people he had just seen had been illusions then the fire must be one as well. He cried out as the fire burned his hand. It was clearly not an illusion.

"Harry, help me". The blonde cried on the other side of the wall. Harry's mind raced, reached Draco must have been the goal of this test but something had gone terribly wrong.

"Bailey, something is wrong. Help me!" Harry screamed but nothing happened. He turned back and through a momentary break in the flames he saw the blonde. He was coughing in the middle of the flaming room. As Harry watched the blonde fell to his knees and clutched at his throat. Harry gasped and inhaled smoke which sent him into a coughing fit as well.

"Help me Harry". The brunette heard the faint voice of the boy he now realised so much about. Harry pushed himself off the ground, his lungs burning from the hot smoke. He could no longer see the blonde but Harry knew that he was there. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He said a silent prayer to whatever deity was listening at that moment and rushed forward. He felt his robes catch fire and he plunged through the flames and he thought it ridiculous that he was wondering what had happened to the torch Bailey had given him. He tried to open his eyes to find the blonde but the heat was too much and he squeezed the shut. The smell of his burning skin flooded his nose and he groaned as the pain made its way to his brain. His knees buckled beneath him and he groaned as he went down, feeling the flames begin to singe his hair.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

He woke slowly, his skin was still burning and for a moment he thought he was still in the burning little room and his eyes shot open. He was in the main room of Bailey's place. He was on one of the couches that stood in the room. He looked around tiredly and tried to move.

"Don't!" He heard the familiar voice speak and he searched his immediate vicinity for the speaker. Seamus came into his field of vision and smiled.

"If you move you might hurt yourself". The Irishman smiled at Harry.

"You... you..." Harry began to cough and Seamus brought a glass of water to his lips and helped him drink. After taking a long drink and feeling the cool water soothe his throat he pushed it away.

"You sound better?"

"Yes, Bailey made an extra potion that speeds up recovery. I still have trouble with some words". Seamus looked at Harry and the brunette's eyes followed his gaze. Harry blushed when he saw that he was naked except for a small silk cloth covering his privates.

"Why am I naked?" Harry asked.

"Bailey explained that when you opened the fire centre you usually get hurt, not physically but your body become so involved in some kind of fantasy that you experience some damage". Seamus said.

"Don't worry it is not permanent, it should pass within the next few hours". The Irishman said in his now unaccented voice. Harry frowned.

'I know, it sounds strange to hear me talk like this doesn't it?" Harry nodded.

"Where is Draco?"

"I sent him to bed. Bailey wanted us to do shifts with you, you've been out of it for most of the day but Draco refused to leave you. I woke up about an hour ago and found him still sitting here. It took a lot of promising and even begging to get him to go to bed; he looked like crap, which did kind of get him to listen". Seamus smiled and Harry returned the gesture. His skin protested the movement and he almost cringed. It felt like he had severe sunburn. Seamus looked down and Harry noticed the look in the Irishman's eyes.

"Go ahead, ask". Harry whispered.

"What?"

"Ask the question?" Seamus blushed again and Harry tried to smile at him encouragingly and without flinching.

"Okay. What is going on with you and Draco?"

"Well, I think we are dating".

"Dating, meaning that he is your boyfriend?"

"Yes'.

"Well, that is certainly interesting".

"Why?"  
"Well, one would never have thought the two of you".

"I guess that is true, we are a pretty strange couple". Harry said and turned his eyes towards the apartment door.

"So I take it you are okay with me dating him?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am Harry. I hate to sound silly but now with everything that has happened, the war and losing my family, I kind of think of the five of us as a family".

"It's not silly at all". Harry said, not so long ago he had entertained the idea of them all as being a little family.

"We have to stick together, you know, that is what a family does and if Draco makes you happy then I am all for you dating him Harry". Seamus explained.

"Thank you. Has Hermione said anything to you, about us?" Harry asked.

"No, she seems to be denying everything that is happening. I'm sorry that she does that. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, please don't. She will tell me what is going on when she is ready". Harry felt the urge to confront Seamus right there about what he had seen the Irishman and Hermione doing all those weeks ago but it seemed rather pointless. He sighed and considered reaching out to touch Seamus but even thinking of doing it made his skin hurt and instead he just closed his eyes and drifted off. The short conversation had taken all the energy out of him.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Harry woke again and immediately felt that his skin had indeed healed while he slept. Seamus was on the overstuffed seat next to the couch, his head tilted to one side. Draco was perched on the other, his eyes lighting up when he saw Harry looking at him.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Better thank you". Harry said and let the blonde help him sit up.

"Good, you are awake. I need to talk to you". Bailey said and Seamus started awake at the sound of her loud voice. She cast him a look and turned back to Harry.

'Why didn't you tell me you came on one of those infernal flying rats?" She asked and stared the boys down.

"What flying rat?" Draco asked.

"The flying rat that decided she was going to stomp all over my herb garden this morning. If Joe hadn't called me she would have destroyed the whole thing".

"Who the hell is Joe?" Seamus asked.

"He is the Medusius that lives on the tomb". Bailey said and Draco suddenly sat up, his eyes wide.

"She's talking about Juju". The blonde cried out. The three boys jumped from their seats and began making their way to the front door. Neville appeared at the doorway to the apartment.

"What's going on?"

"It's Juju. She came back". Seamus said and Neville disappeared from the doorway.

The group stepped outside the tomb and were greeted by Juju. She howled loudly and to Seamus and Harry's utter joy her long tongue flicked out and licked Draco, leaving the blonde covered in Meergong spit from his knees to his forehead. He gasped and sputtered, swearing at the animal. Juju seemed unfazed by the angry blonde and proceeded to lick him again. Seamus was laughing so hard he could barely breathe and is was up to Harry to reach out and take the reins hanging around her neck to keep her away from the blonde.

"You are a horrid creature". Draco said bit his voice held only mock anger. Juju lowered herself flat on her belly and crawled forward; whining like a puppy. Harry laughed as Draco's mock angry expression turned into a smile and he reached out to rub her head. Hermione, Neville and Bailey appeared through the tomb doorway.

Soon the animal was settled again and the group stood around her.

"Where do you think she went?" Neville asked.

"I don't know; she doesn't seem dirty or anything. And she just took off so randomly". Harry said and watched Hermione rub Juju's stomach. He almost expected the giant animal to roll over at any moment and present herself to more tickling. Hermione's face was set in a deep contemplating expression. She seemed genuinely worried about something.

"I think it must be mating season for them". Hermione suddenly said and all the people standing around the Meergong looked toward the bushy hared young woman.

"What? How could you know that?" Draco asked.

"Maybe the fact that Juju is pregnant".

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed that one. Sorry for the long wait yet again, my studies have been crazy these last few weeks. I hope it is slowing down a bit now so I might be able to get new chapter out more often though I am not promising anything. Please R&R. P.S. this chapter is unedited so please forgive any mistakes I just had to get it out ASAP.


	24. Chapter 24: The Light brightens

**Awakening**

- By **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: **Thank you to TaraJo, Shishiri, Funnyducky, Enigmus and Mi55-b3cca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 24: The light brightens**

"How the hell do you know that Juju is pregnant?" Draco asked as the group stared at Hermione. The girl stared back, her mouth working slowly.

"I'm not sure; maybe it is just woman's intuition?" Hermione said and Bailey stepped forward. She reached out and placed her hands over Hermione's. The soft fur delicately swallowed their hands. The two women looked at each other and their eyes held each other for a moment.

"I agree with you Hermione, it seems she is pregnant". Bailey said and made her way back into the chamber. Draco led the Meergong to one of the large palisades which surrounded the graveyard and tied her reins to it. Harry stepped up to the blonde, from the corner of his eye he saw Hermione lead Seamus and Neville back into the chamber after Bailey. The blonde finished tying the reins to the fence and turned. Harry almost gasped as their faces came close together. Both boys smiled at the sudden almost awkward moment; their breath brushing each other's faces.

"I love you". Harry whispered.

"What?" Draco's eyes went wide.

"I said I love you". Draco kept looking at Harry, his eyes flicking left and right over Harry's face. The brunette felt panic rise in his throat, was it too early to say that?

"I'm sorry Draco, I really shouldn't have just blurted it out like that, it's probably not the right time and I know you might not feel that way right now. I have been thinking about a lot since you came with us but also since you... you when I was shaving. And while I was in the fire room I saw all the people I could ever have wanted to be with, Draco, and they all wanted to be with me, I could have gotten off that path at any time and had all my pleasures catered for but all that I could think of the whole time was that I didn't want to be with anyone if I couldn't be with you. Honestly Draco, if I had you then I wouldn't need anything else, I wouldn't even care about my magic... I..."

"Honestly Harry, shut up for a moment". Draco said, shutting down Harry's tirade.

"What?" Harry asked, silently fearing that the blonde was going to tell him off. Draco lifted his hand and touched it to Harry's face. Then the blonde leaned in and pressed their lips together.

"I love you too". Draco whispered against Harry's warm lips. Harry took the blonde's hand and they made their way back into the chamber.

At the entrance to Bailey's home they stopped and Draco looked up at the Medusius. It's thin body and tiny legs set against the stone tomb. Its eyes seemed to almost glow in the dark night as though they were made from black onyx. Draco pushed himself up on his tip toes and stared into the crystal eyes. Harry felt distinctly disturbed when he noticed how close the creatures' claws were to Draco's delicate throat. The blonde inspected the statue even closer, noticing the sharp crystals that made up the pointy mouth parts of the animal's face.

"Take a picture why don't you?" The Medusius said suddenly and Draco cried out. He stepped back from the Medusius and fell over his own feet. Harry cried out as well as the blonde reached for him. The long, pale fingers closed around his shoulders and Harry tried his best to support the light but sudden weight the fell on him. Both boys went down in a flurry of cries and loud breathless gasps as they hit the ground. Harry looked up at the blonde who he had somehow caught in his arms. Draco's hair was standing in wild directions and he looked flustered. Harry smiled but the blonde was already turning away.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You scared the shit out of me". Draco said, not moving from his position on top of Harry.

"I have been living in a grave yard for the past two hundred years. I have to entertain myself in some way". The Medusius replied and Draco finally pushed himself up.

"Well it is a stupid way to get your kicks. I do not think it was funny". Harry watched as the blonde pouted his lips and folded his arms.

"You have to admit Draco, it was pretty funny". Harry said.

"Thank you, Mister Potter". The Medusius said.

"What, you are picking the side of a creepy, half stone monster over mine?"

"I am not picking a side Draco; I am merely stating that Joe did in fact pull off his trick". Harry replied. Draco glared at him, and then turned to look at the Medusius.

"And what the hell kind of name is Joe, you are a vastly powerful magical creature".

"Joe is a very nice name for your information; it was my father's name". The Medusius replied.

"Good lord". Draco sighed and Harry stepped forward and placed his hands over the blonde's shoulders and began leading him back into the apartment.

"Good night Joe".

"Goodbye Mister Potter".

Inside they found Bailey, busy again with one of her many experiments. She looked up as they stepped closer.

"I can see that you are healing nicely Harry'.

"Yes, I believe I am".

"Can you feel your magic Harry, is it growing stronger again?"

"Yes, I almost feel the same as I had felt when I just got my magic".

"That is good Harry".

"Are we going into the wind room today?" Harry asked.

"No, you need to rest some more today".

"But Bailey, I know I have said it before and that you know it to be true but we have to get my magic back as soon as possible with Voldemort... OUCH!" Harry screamed as Bailey reached out and pinched his arm. Harry saw spots from the pain; it felt as though she was tearing the skin off his arm.

"Holy shit, what did you do to him?" Draco cried out and pulled Harry away from the woman.

"Your skin is sensitive Harry, even though it was only a hallucination your skin has reacted to the burning and your nerves are injured. Your entire body is highly sensitive. Give it another day". She said and turned away from the two boys. Draco led Harry away from the main room.

"She could have just told us". Draco said, his voice sounding childlike.

"Do you really think I would have listened if she had only spoken?" Harry asked.

'What, you are agreeing with her, she nearly tore your arm off". Draco said back.

"No, I'm pretty sure she wasn't trying to do that. Like she said, my skin is really sensitive".

The door to the apartment section of the chamber opened before they reached it and Seamus looked at them from the doorway.

"I'm glad you finally came in, McGonagall made contact with us". Seamus said and gestured for them to follow. With a glance at each other the boys followed him at a brisk pace. The room Hermione lived in was delicately decorated in red and pink. Harry looked around the room for a moment when they entered. A large four poster bed was sitting in the middle of the room, filling out most of the space. Several old chairs and a writing desk were arranged about what little open space there was. The old portrait that served as a conduit between the group and Professor McGonagall was propped up on several pillows. The painted professor had once again vanished and was replaced by the real McGonagall. Harry frowned as he saw the wall behind her. It was smooth, coloured light brown. Torches were burning somewhere outside the picture and cast flickering shadows against the wall behind the old woman. Her face had become even more drawn, her features bony and her skin as thin and pale as parchment. Harry could see veins beneath the skin on her forehead.

"Welcome Harry, Draco". Both boys nodded.

"Hermione tells me that you are slowly getting your magic back Harry". The old woman's voice was tired, barely a whisper as she spoke.

"Yes, I am getting better as fast I can". Harry replied.

"That is good Harry. How have the rest of you been?" She asked and the others explained. She nodded slowly as though she was afraid her head might drop off her shoulders if she did more. She was overjoyed to learn that Seamus was speaking again and that Neville was dealing with his grief.

"Do you have any other important news for us Professor, or is this merely a social call". Hermione asked. The older woman smiled slowly.

"No, this is in fact a message of hope, as I like to call it". The group looked at one another; they had all expected bad news yet again.

"As you can see I am no longer in my cave. I am back at Hogwarts".

"What, why are you there?" Harry asked, shocked.

"I spoke with the remaining order members and we determined that it would be wise to return to the school, or rather what is left of it. The room of requirement has survived, though it is a little worse for wear but it serves me well. That is one of the reasons why I am contacting all the order members now; we need everyone to return to the school".

"But Professor isn't that dangerous?" Hermione asked.

"No, Voldemort has never returned to a place that he has attacked after he is done with it. It is the perfect place to hide, he will never return here. The Death Eaters will never think to look for us here".

"That is a good idea". Draco said to the rest of the group. Hermione looked at him but her face did not betray anything. Professor McGonagall frowned and looked at them. She began speaking again but something caught her attention.

"I'm sorry children, give me a moment". She stepped out of the picture and the group waited.

"Do you think it's a good idea Harry?" Neville asked the brunette.

"I don't know Neville, what she says makes sense but it could be that Voldemort is hoping for the order to do exactly what they are doing now". Harry said and looked to Hermione; the young woman did not take part in the discussion.

"I think we should go there Harry". Seamus said.

"We need to get back together with everyone. We need to rally together and then we can be stronger". Seamus said again. Harry nodded slowly, Draco squeezed his hand and the brunette looked into the blue grey orbs.

"I agree with Seamus. The only way we are ever going to be able to beat the dark lord is to build as big an army as we can. The first thing we need to do is to try and rescue the kidnapped people". Harry looked at the blonde, he had not even considered trying to rescue the victims trapped in the cells Harry had seen in his vision. For a moment Hermione's eyes flashed and Harry was sure that he saw hope in them.

"What?"

"Harry, think about it. The only reason we haven't found and stormed wherever it is that Voldemort is holding the others hostage is because you didn't have your magic back yet". Draco said.

"Yeah Harry, you might be a reluctant hero in this situation but even you have to admit that the light side is pretty dim if we don't have you". Neville said and Draco smiled at the much taller boy. Neville smiled back shyly.

"You will have your magic back soon Harry and then we can rally at the school; from there we can mount a rescue effort. Maybe if we get lucky Voldemort will be at the cells and we might even be able to end it right there". Draco explained further. The group looked at Harry expectantly. He looked to each of them, his eyes stopped lastly on Hermione. Though he was still unable to understand her behaviour towards Draco not so long ago he knew that he needed to ask her opinion even if he wasn't speaking to him. She looked back into his eyes and slowly nodded her head.

"Fine", Harry said and looked around the room, "When McGonagall comes back we will explain to her what we want".

McGonagall returned minutes later, her face flustered. Her bun was once again shaken partially loose, strands of wispy hair standing in all directions. All thoughts of the rescue plan were lost at the sight of her.

"Neville, are you still there?" The tall boy perked up.

"Yes Professor?"

"I have news for you, since the last time I spoke to you I have sent out what can only be described as an army of Pied Mice to see if they can locate any order members that are in hiding. One of the mice has just returned to me. He has found your grandmother". Neville let out a stifled cry.

"Is she okay, where is she?" The professor held a piece of parchment up to her filthy glasses.

"She doesn't say, but she says that she is well and in hiding, she will join me at the school within the next four days". Neville closed his eyes and tears popped from beneath the lids to run down his cheek. He swallowed thickly and looked to Seamus as the Irishman put his hand on the tall boy's shoulder.

'Thank you, professor. Is there any way I can send her a message?"

"I'm sorry Neville; I have already sent the mouse back to her. I did inform her that you are safe and well but I never even thought that you may want to send her a personal message". Professor McGonagall lowered her head and for a moment the group thought she might burst into tears.

"It's fine Professor. At least I know that she is alive". Neville said.

"Professor, are you sure it is a wise decision to use Pied Mice?" Harry asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"Last time we made contact with a Pied Mouse we were betrayed and the Death Eaters found our hiding place".

"Impossible".

"What?"

"It is impossible for the pied mice to betray any of you Harry".

"Why is that?"

"Once a Pied Mouse has sworn a vow of secrecy it cannot dispel any information it has learned. If a Pied Mouse makes a promise it is like it is making an unbreakable vow. They die if they do not abide by their word". The professor explained.

"But they can still give out information before they die?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but it has almost never been heard of".

"But it's still possible?"

"I suppose so. But who was the Pied Mouse you suspect of betraying you?"

"He was named Claudius".

"And I bet he was sent by Luna Lovegood?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"She adopted him several months ago and I assure you he is still alive. I saw him only this morning when he brought news of Luna. She is safe and also heading for the school as soon as possible". Harry looked at the old woman; he had nothing more he could possibly say to her. She had crushed his theory that Claudius had been the one who betrayed them. All that meant however was, that he had to make a fresh list of suspects and that meant he may have to include some of the people in the room with him.

"Is there any news of any of the others?" Draco asked, Harry heard the distinct pleading tone in the blonde's voice and he knew Draco was appealing for news about his mother.

"I'm sorry Draco, we have been trying our best to locate the dungeons in which the kidnapped people are being kept but we haven't had any luck. I'm sorry about this for you too Hermione". Hermione looked away from the portrait but nodded her head anyway. The group proceeded to explain their plan for rescue to the Professor. She eagerly agreed to it and informed them that she would spread the news to the order members as they arrived at the school.

"I look forward to seeing you all again. Good luck Harry, you are in my thoughts". Professor McGonagall said and she left, the faded parchment fading back into the picture and the portrait image of the old woman returning to the frame.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Harry stepped out of the shower in their room several hours later. His skin was tingling and a breeze from somewhere made him shiver. His skin still felt as though he had rather deeply settled sunburn and he had had to shower in cold water. The blonde had appeared in the bathroom a few minutes after Harry had stepped under the water and the brunette had secretly hoped the blonde would join him beneath the spray. But instead the blonde had merely spoken to him regarding the rescue plan. Now Harry wanted nothing more than to be in the blonde's arms. Yet as he looked at his naked body in the mirror he couldn't help but wonder how the blonde would feel after Harry got his magic back. After all the blonde had fallen in love with the Harry who didn't have magic. Would he still love him after the magic came back? Perhaps that had been what had fuelled the feud between them all those years. Harry shivered again as he pulled on silk boxers, the cool material caressing his scorched skin.

When he stepped out of the room a sight like none he had ever seen greeted him. The room was dimly lit by only half the torches it usually had. The voice of the woman on the poster in Draco's bedroom filled the room with a soft seductive tone telling the listener that she had finally found the man of her dreams. The blonde stood in the middle of the room, his back pressed against one of the four posts that held up the canopy of the bed. Harry noticed that the curtains on the canopy had changed colour. Instead of the drab brown it had been the whole time they had lived there Draco had changed them to emerald green, which was not only the Slytherin colour but also Draco's favourite. Harry noticed that the sheets were black silk, small green dragons were painted on them almost as though they had been cut from a kimono. The brunette noticed a small book lying on the bedside table and took a moment to scan the title "The young wizard's guide to gay sex" was written in tight black letters on the red cover. Harry gulped and stepped forward.

"What...?" Draco held a finger up to his lips and the brunette shut his mouth at once. Draco took the brunette's hand and led him to the bed. Harry settled on the side of the bed and looked at Draco as the blonde stepped back from him. Draco was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, the elastic was the same emerald shade as the curtains around the bed. His pale skin contrasted with the stark black of the material, making Draco's thin body almost glow in the flickering light. A flick of the brown hawthorn wand brought the writing desk in the corner of the room to front of the bed, settling itself behind the blonde, effectively blocking the door. Harry smiled and the blonde bit the corner of his lip, showing his gorgeously white teeth, the canine denting the lip a little more than the others. Draco flicked the wand again and the music changed. Music sounding distinctly like nineteen-forty soul filled the room. Draco crooked a finger as the woman began singing but instead of Harry going to him, Draco slid forward, swaying seductively as he came closer. The blonde sexily moved his hips, brushing his hands through Harry's hair as he swirled his hips. Harry looked up into the blonde's eyes and he could almost imagine the blonde telling him that he was in fact a naughty boy. The blonde pushed Harry back, making him lean back on his arms. Draco kneeled on the bed, his knees either side of the brunette's hips.

"Draco..." The blonde pushed his finger against Harry's lips again.

"Hush, don't say a word". Draco whispered as he began to grind his hips against Harry, in time with the music. Harry felt himself shiver in anticipation; Draco's hands caressed his skin, the sensitivity on every inch of his body sending ripples of pleasure up and down every part of his body. He was painfully hard as the blonde brushed against him. Harry could feel Draco's hardness press against his stomach. Draco leaned back, displaying his long elegant neck to the brunette while running his hand down Harry's naked chest. He leaned back in and slammed their lips together, still grinding his erection against Harry's. Harry's lips tingled as though low voltage electricity was passing between them. He gasped as the blonde broke the kiss and pushed him to the mattress with one hard shove. The blonde crawled up Harry's body, running his tongue from Harry's navel to his right nipple, back down and then up to the other nipple again. Lingering there for a moment the blonde delicately nipped at the aroused nipple. Harry groaned loudly. One of the pale hands slithered down his stomach and made their way beneath the silk boxers where it grasped his hot, throbbing length. He gasped as the same hand began stroking him, each downward motion sending shiver after shiver deep into his being. Draco carefully moved his hips higher up on Harry's body, the bulge beneath the black cotton boxer briefs rubbing his chest. The blonde reached back and slipped Harry's boxers from his body and tossed them aside to reveal the pulsating muscle that was Harry's cock. Harry blushed for a second as the blond turned form his to remove his own boxers.

Draco's cock was long and thin, pale skin covering the throbbing pink head. Harry couldn't stop staring at it as the blonde mounted him again. Draco's wand appeared again and a spell was used for some reason Harry did not care to think about. All he wanted to be bothered with was the beautiful man in front of him. Nothing mattered except what was going on between them at that moment.

"Draco, shouldn't I... you know... Prepare you?" Harry asked, holding up his fingers and scissoring them. The blonde blushed and looked down at Harry.

"No... The spell... the spell took care of that". The blonde whispered and rubbed his hands over Harry's chest again. Draco looked into Harry's eyes and Harry nodded to the blonde.

Draco sighed deeply as he lowered himself onto Harry's length. The brunette gasped as he felt the tight muscles close over him. He had never been 'on top' before and could hardly have imagined how it felt. The blonde took him in much easier than Harry had taken his first time. Harry groaned again as the blonde finally impaled himself of the brunette completely.

"Oh Harry". Draco whispered and began moving slowly up and down Harry's length. He reached behind him and delicately massaged Harry's balls, rubbing the sack between his fingers as he ground his body up and down. Harry's vision blurred from the indescribable pleasure he felt and he reached out his hand and felt his lover's warm hardness in his grasp and he began to stroke the pale manhood. Draco's lips were parted, silent gasps escaping them every time he lowered himself. Harry's hips thrusting upward into him while his hand stroked between the blonde's legs. Draco's other hand rested on Harry's stomach, his fingers rubbing the slight hairs that grew there. Draco started thrusting forward instead of up and down and both boys gasped. Harry stroked the blonde in time with their thrusts. Harry watched the blonde's thighs shiver violently, the muscles rippling as though something was alive beneath them. Draco's eye opened and he licked his lips before they parted again.

"Harry, I... I'm..." The blonde gasped loudly as his fluid shot out of him. Several perfect, glowing pearls of Draco's pleasure flying into the air between them. Harry felt it land hotly on his hand, his arm and his chest. Draco's muscles tightened around Harry's member and the brunette felt himself give way. Draco had barely recovered from his own release when Harry's cock bucked inside him and he felt the result of their coupling shoot into him. He leaned back, feeling the hard member inside him throb violently. The blonde sighed heavily and heard yet another jazz song ending its round. He looked down at Harry. The brunette lay beneath him, gasping silently, his eyes glowing with love for the blonde. Draco leaned down and settled his exhausted body on the brunette's.

"That was exactly how I pictured my first time". Draco whispered into Harry's ear and the brunette smiled as he heard Draco's breath slow down. Harry was content with spending the night like this. He sighed contently as he felt himself drift off as well.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Harry woke several hours later. It took him a moment to realise where he was. His body felt more relaxed than it had ever been. He carefully felt for the blonde who was still asleep on top of him. He embraced the blonde with his right arm and pushed them both up on the bed. He settled them both on the pillows. The small movement had not woken the blonde but it had awoken Harry's passion and he was pleasantly surprised when he grew hard again to find that he and the blonde were still mostly connected. Feeling himself stretch inside the blonde again he felt himself shiver. He had never done anything quite like that before. He closed his eyes again, content with simply being hard and inside the blonde.

He was awoken again by distinct movement but he didn't need to open his eyes to know what was going on. He opened his eyes anyway and found himself staring into blue grey orbs.

"I was wondering if I could wake you up this way". Draco whispered as he placed both hands on Harry's chest, his hips grinding.

"What better way is there, I could get used to waking up like this". Harry whispered back. In the darkness he rubbed his hands over's the blonde's hard nipples before taking the thin length in his hands again. He rubbed his hands down continuously, changing them over and over. He was rewarded again by watching the blonde's body shiver. Watching Draco the moment before orgasm was probably one of the most beautiful sights Harry had ever seen. It was likely the only time the blonde really gave up all control and truly enjoyed what he was doing. Draco's released again with a heavy groan and caught Harry's face. The brunette's tongue flicked out and tasted the blonde's passion. The almost sweetness of the hot fluid on his tongue sent Harry over the edge again.

This time both boys slept deeply, the blonde held tightly in the brunette's arms, dark and pale legs intertwined on the black sheets. Their naked bodies displayed on a black silk canvass.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: **Please R&R. There are few things better than a review.


	25. Chapter 25: The Traitor revealed

**Awakening**

- By **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: **Thank you to all who read, without readers there can be no tales. Thanks also to TaraJo, Shishiri, Funnyducky, Enigmus and Mi55-b3cca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 25: The traitor revealed**

Harry was smiling before he even woke up. When he opened his eyes he already felt the smile on his lips. He had only known absolute happiness a few times in his life but laying there in Draco's arms he knew that there was nothing in the world that could be better than feeling those thin arms encircling his body. The blonde was still asleep, his head resting delicately on Harry's shoulder. Harry reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of the blonde's eyes. The little movement was enough to awaken the blonde and the grey eyes immediately sought out the emerald ones and held them.

"Good morning Harry". Draco whispered and lifted his head to press their lips together again.

"It is a very good morning indeed". Harry laughed. He pulled the blonde close and held the thin body tight.

"I think we should take a bath". Draco said.

"A bath, are you trying to seduce me?" Harry asked innocently, his eyes darting to the blonde's in a seductive stare.

"Of course I am, and you know you are going to give in to my charm".

Harry stepped from the room into the hall way, he could hear Bailey and Percy conversing softly in the main room. Apart from their voices there was nothing else to be heard. The bathroom was empty the copper bathtub stood to one side of the room. The bathtub was much smaller than the ones at the school at Malfoy Manor, but it was still almost double the size of a large muggle bath. Harry opener the taps and listened to the water splash into the copper tub. The bathroom door opened and closed behind him and he immediately recognised the blonde's footsteps as he made his way towards Harry. The brunette turned.

"What took you so long?" Draco held up a small vial, the pink fluid catching the light from the many candles that were used to illuminate the bathroom.

"There is still some left?" Harry asked, astonished.

"Yeah, it's the last bit. I thought that it would be appropriate to use it now". Harry nodded and Draco poured the last of the Amortentus brought from the Manor into the tub. The bubbles immediately began to form on the surface and soon the tub was filled with a layer of pink bubbles. The few items of clothing the boys were wearing were pulled off quickly and they submerged themselves into the warm water. Harry leaned back against the tub wall and closed his eyes. Draco took up his place between Harry's legs, his back pressed against the brunette's chest. Harry fleetingly remembered lying between Cedric's legs in exactly the same position but the thought passed by without much notice and slipped his arm around the blonde's body and caressed the thin chest.

"Do you smell anything yet Harry?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah, I smell the same muggle perfume from before and the fresh raindrops but there are all these other smells, all the smells of you. I smell roses and freshly baked bread and chocolate". Harry whispered into the blonde's ear.

"You really smell chocolate?"

"Yes, which means you are good enough to eat". Harry said and playfully bit the nape of the blonde's neck.

"What do you smell Draco?" Harry asked softly, nudging the blonde's hair with his nose.

"I smell you Harry, I smell mangoes, and the fresh ocean breeze and lavender and singed oak. And something I can't really identify but I know that it is you, it's the way you smell when we make love, manly and musky", Draco explained, staring at the ceiling. Harry frowned for a moment

"You don't smell blueberries?"

"What?"

"Blueberries, you said... you told me about blueberries before".

"Oh that, that was nothing". Draco whispered back but Harry could hardly forget the blueberries.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

At breakfast an hour later the tension that had been present for the previous few days had somewhat dissipated. Percy had prepared a breakfast of various fresh fruits; according to bailey it was both healthy for all of them and would help Harry prepared his body for regaining the last part of his magic. The fresh fruits filled his aching stomach with a happy sweet feeling and the happiness flooded over to his mind and he reached out to place his hand on Draco's knee. The blonde smiled slyly at Harry and slipped a piece of pineapple between his lips. Hermione's face flashed at the brunette as Draco chewed, still smiling at Harry.

"What are we doing?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry replied.

"What are we going to do with regard to your plan save Ron?"

"We are not just going to save Ron; we will be saving everyone Voldemort took". Draco said and again Hermione's eyes flashed. Harry still could not understand what Hermione's problem was but he was sure if he held out long enough she would tell him. It had become her way to keep things to herself until she exploded in a rush of words.

"Yes Draco, I know but for me Ron is the most important person in that hole".

"And you forget my mother is kept there as well. And who knows how many other people". Hermione bit down on her lip.

"We have to contact McGonagall again, get an update on how many people have arrived at the school". Seamus said. Harry was still unable to get used to the new almost unaccented voice that the Irishman spoke with.

"Yes and we have to have something concrete to give the order regarding our plan". Neville said.

"Okay, right after breakfast". Harry said in a slightly harsh tone that he hoped would stop the developing argument in its tracks.

Yet another hour later the group was sitting in Hermione's room again, waiting for the painted McGonagall to be replaced with the real one. They remained silent, it still seemed to Harry as though Hermione would not acknowledge his relationship with Draco and the brunette entwined his fingers with Draco's. The long fingers squeezed Harry's and both watched the portrait change to show the torches burning in the room of requirement.

Professor McGonagall's tired face smiled as she saw them.

"Children, I am so glad to hear from you again".

"As are we Professor. Have you any other news for us?" Neville asked.

"Yes Neville, I have some news. Your grandmother has arrived at Hogwarts. And Miss Lovegood is on her way". Neville sighed heavily and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"The rest of the order is arriving soon and we are going to start work on a plan as soon as the first members arrive but we do need something from you, Draco". McGonagall asked.

"Anything you need Professor".

"I know that in the last year during your induction into the Death Eaters you were taken to many of Voldemort's chambers and hiding places". Draco blushed and he looked at the rest of the group. Harry squeezed his hand and the blonde looked at him. Harry winked at him and nodded slowly to let the blonde know that he didn't judge the blonde. Draco looked up at the portrait again.

"Yes Professor. I did go to many places but I am sure there are several that I never saw".

"Yes, of course. But we are hoping that if Harry can describe the room to you, you might be able to tell him where it is. If we can find out where it is then we can know where they are keeping the kidnapped victims". McGonagall's voice almost pleaded as she spoke.

"Yes Professor. I would do anything I can to help".

"Thank you Draco. This is of paramount importance. Are you still with Miranda Bailey?"

"Yes we are Professor". Hermione answered.

"Good, I am sure that she has a very nice, crystal pensieve. If she still has it perhaps you can use it Harry". Both boys nodded at the old woman.

Harry and Draco went in search of Bailey, leaving the others alone in Hermione's room to finish their conversation with Professor McGonagall. As the old woman had explained it was of extreme importance for them to find the room from Harry's vision. They found the short woman in the main room, tinkering away with her vials. She held up a small vial of red fluid up to the light and examined it with one eye closed.

"Bailey" Draco asked and the woman started. A small drop of the fluid sloshed over the side and splashed into another large beaker filled with a light orange mixture. Her eyes went wide and she turned to stare the boys down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" Draco asked.

"Do you know what you just did? You just ruined ten years of research and..." Bailey stopped speaking and frowned as she looked down at the beaker. The red fluid was reacting with the orange and was making distinct bubbling noises and was forming a light dark orange mist above the beaker. Bailey kept staring at it, something in her face changing.

"I'm sorry Bailey..." Draco said.

"Be quiet". Bailey said, holding up a hand.

"Honestly Bailey I really think..." Draco tried again.

"Did you not hear me, I said be quiet". Harry smiled at the incredulous look on Draco's face. Both boys stood looking at the woman. She looked around the room for a moment and reached out to pull something from one of the shelves behind her. It was a long grey object; it was segmented in three places. She held it up to the light as well and examined it much the same way she had examined the red fluid. She broke off one of the three segments. She waited until the fluid had stopped bubbling, it had turned milk white. She dipped the segment into the white fluid. As the boys watched she held up the segment. The lights glistened off the thick white coating. The light reflected off it for a second before the white was absorbed by the segment. As it was absorbed the segment turned black, light grey striped appearing around the segment every few centimetres. The boys watched Bailey's face light up with amazement.

"What did you want?" She asked.

"We spoke with Professor McGonagall; she said that you have a pensieve. We were wondering if you would maybe let us use it, it is really important to the cause". Harry said.

"Percy!" Bailey called and the tall young man appeared.

"These boys are looking for my pensieve. It is probably somewhere in the back room. Please could you look for it and give it to them". She turned to Draco.

"Percy will help you, but I have something important to do now". Bailey began to mix chemicals and other fluids again, completely oblivious to the boys.

"What is she doing in there?" Harry asked as the boys and Percy made their way to the back room of the house.

"The magical sages have been working for centuries to come up with a way to help the Medusius to gain immortality. Even though many people don't really believe that immortality is possible but since the Medusius is not human they just might be able to achieve it". Percy explained. The back room was a mess, Harry stared around the room, and it was packed floor to ceiling with boxes. Thick dust was layered on the boxes. Percy sighed heavily.

"With the research she has been doing for Joe she hasn't had time to unpack any of her belongings yet. She has been here for almost ten years and I don't think she has ever even looked at this stuff". Percy looked around the room again.

"This might take a while, can you wait?"

"Why don't you just accio it?" Draco asked.

"No offense but do you see how much stuff is here, if I accio it then the whole pile might come down and do you really want to be on Bailey's bad side?" Percy asked and Draco thought for a moment.

"No... Now that I think about it I don't want to be". Draco said and both boys walked back to their room.

Harry settled on the bed and watched as the blonde vanished into the bathroom.

"I don't want you to use the pensieve Draco". The blonde reappeared into the room.

"Why not Harry?" Draco asked.

"There was so much horror in that vision Draco, what I saw there would kill you".

"Is it because my mother was in it?" Harry licked his lips before he answered.

"Yes. When you had just arrived at Grimmauld place I saw you speak to your mother, Draco I know that you hate to show your emotion but what I saw that day made you human in my eyes for the first time". Harry said.

"You didn't think me human?"

"No, for such a long time I was sure I understood you, but all I really understood was the image the people around us created for you". Harry pulled the blonde close and kissed Draco's forehead.

"But now, now I know you. I know the wonderful man that you are".

"I'm not that wonderful you know". Draco said.

"Yes you are Draco. You are an incredible, amazing man. And I love you more than anything in the world and I know that if you should see what I saw that night it would break your heart and change you irreparably. I will still love you, no matter who you are but this Draco, the one who made me fall in love with him so easily, I would really hate to lose him". He again kissed the blonde's forehead and followed the line down around his eye and along the cheekbone ending in his lips, savouring the softness.

"Thank you Harry". Draco whispered against Harry's lips. The blonde sat back on the bed and looked at him.

"Tell me".

"No pensieve then?" Harry asked.

"No pensieve".

Harry proceeded to explain to the blonde what the room had looked like the night he saw it in his vision. The wet walls, splattered ever so often with streams of green water which pooled on the floor. The room had not been large and Harry recalled seeing his friends released from a cell close by to remove the body of Professor Trelawney. He explained about the St Andrews Cross. Draco held up a hand and stopped the brunette.

"The St Andrews Cross, do you remember if there was a blank wall or a door behind it?" The blonde asked. Harry thought again, he had been in what he thought was the centre of the room, looking down on the victims. He had not looked at the wall but he was sure he would have noticed if there had been a door in the wall.

"A blank wall, why?" Harry asked.

"I think I know where they are, but I will have to make sure. I need to find my father's diary". Draco jumped from the bed and made his way to the closet.

"I will tell Percy that we don't need the pensieve anymore".

"Wait, Harry". The brunette stopped and turned to Draco.

"What?"

"My mother, she was alive in your vision right?"

"Yes, she was".

"You were also the last person to see her before she was taken, during the fight at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. We were in the safe room together".

"Did she say anything to you?" Draco made to turn his face away but thought better of it, letting Harry see the tears that were in his eyes.

"Yes. She told me to always listen to you". Harry thought it wise not to share anything else the woman had said. Draco sighed and smiled at the brunette.

"My mother is a smart woman... was a smart woman".

"She still is Draco".

"She was on the cross when you had your vision Harry; you told me what my father had done to Professor Trelawney. There is a very good chance he did the same to my mother". Draco's voice cracked on the last word and Harry stepped forward and placed his hand on the blonde's chest.

"Look into your heart Draco, you feel your mother here. You will have felt it if she were gone". Harry leaned forward and kissed the blonde again before leaving the room.

Harry found Percy in the back room, his hair mussed up and frequently sneezing as he moved boxes with his wand.

"Percy?"

"Yes. I haven't found it yet".

"That's okay; we don't need the pensieve anymore".

"Seriously?" Percy's voice sounded dejected.

"Seriously".

When he got back to the room Draco had found his father's diary and held it up for Harry to see as though he had found some lost treasure.

"You know what; my father must be going insane knowing that we stole his diary. He used to carry this thing with him whenever he left the Manor". Harry was about to reply when Bailey's voice called to them.

"It seems we are being summoned". Draco said and the boys made their way back to the main room. Bailey was standing at her table and gestured for them to come closer. Once they were in range the little woman reached out and pulled Draco into a tight embrace. The blonde gasped and stared wide eyed at Harry. The brunette could do nothing but shrug. He had not expected the woman to do such a thing.

"Uhm... Bailey?" Draco whispered awkwardly and she stepped back from the embrace.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. I just had to do something to say thank you".

"Thank me? Why are you thanking me?"

"Well, even though it does not forgive the fact that you rudely interrupted me earlier and made me spill a chemical, it does count in your favour that through your carelessness you completed my research for me".

"What?" Draco said, still dumbfounded.

"I have been working for ten years to figure out how to make the Medusius immortal and the drop you made me spill was the exact amount I have been trying to discover for all this time. That thing I held up for you earlier, it's an old Medusius leg and now you saw it come back to live, the colour change, that was the sign. Finally Joe can become himself again and I can get my old life back". Bailey almost danced at the thought.

"Now, I just have to write down the exact measurement of that drop and then I will be done".

"You will still help me open my wind centre right?" Harry asked and Bailey's face fell.

"I promised you I would help you didn't I, so of course I am going to do that you stupid boy". Had any other person called him stupid he would most likely have been offended but even such a mean word sounded somewhat endearing or sweet when Bailey said it.

Neville stepped into the room through the outer door and seemed surprised to find the boys standing in the main room.

"Hey guys, something is wrong with Juju". His voice seemed to quiver as he spoke. The three people in the main room stepped out as Neville went to get the others of the group. When they came out of the tomb they found Juju pacing along the fence, she was pulling at the chain and howling loudly. Percy and the rest of the group arrived; Hermione had one of her many books open in her hands.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Neville asked, clearly the most distressed of them all. Bailey reached out and gently prodded the animal's belly. Hermione ran her finger down one of the pages of the book, her lips moving silently as she searched for something.

"I can't find anything in this book, but it doesn't give anything more than a brief description and the history of their origin". Hermione said as she also reached out to touch the animal.

"Well, it is pretty obvious you know?" The group turned at the sound of the voice which was accompanied by clicking noises as hard feet made contact with the cobble stone on the cemetery pathway. Joe the Medusius was striding up to them.

"If you knew anything about magical creatures then you would know that even though they are gigantic creatures, the Meergong only have a thirty day pregnancy". He explained.

"What, but she hasn't been pregnant for thirty days". Hermione said.

"No, I would guess that it is somewhere between fifteen and twenty days and that is why she is so agitated".

"What does that time period have to do with her mood?" Seamus asked.

"After the first fifteen days of a Meergong pregnancy the female goes high up into the mountains to build a nest in which she will stay until she gives birth. The puppies also stay in the nest for three weeks before they begin to learn how to fly". Joe explained.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked.

"Merlin, how humans have survived to be the so called dominant species on earth amazes me. You let her go you idiot".

"But we can't do that, she is our only transport". Hermione countered.

"It's either let her go or force her to have her puppies here and then you can watch them die". Joe said angrily and began stalking off. Bailey left the group and rushed after him. She was most likely going to give him the information regarding the immortality potion she had discovered for the species.

"What do we do now?" Neville asked.

"It's obvious, we do what Joe said, and we let her go". Draco said.

"Yes, we can find some other form of transport". Hermione agreed.

"Fine, do you guys agree then?" Harry asked Neville and Seamus who both nodded.

"Good then. Draco, let her go". The blonde stepped forward and pulled at the reins, they slipped loose from the fence and the blonde removed them from around her neck with his wand. The large animal sniffed the air and looked at the blonde for a moment.

"No, don't you dare do that". Draco said to the Meergong but she simply ignored him and slammed her huge tongue against him again. Leaving him covered in her thick spit. With a happy groan she lifted into the air was gone within minutes.

When Harry turned back to his friends he noticed that everyone had left except for Draco. He sighed heavily and wished inwardly that time would pass quicker just so he could find out what was wrong with Hermione.

"Do you really think we could rescue them?" Harry asks as they begin to make their way back to the tomb. In the distance they could see Bailey and Percy talking with Joe, and to the left, down another path Hermione was talking with Seamus and Neville. As they watched Seamus began flailing his arms at Hermione, who in turn gestured back at him. Neville tried to stop the argument but the others both turned and yelled at him and the taller boy closed his mouth and turned away. Harry kept watching as Seamus threw up his arms one more time and stalked off between the tomb stones.

"I wonder what all that was about?" Harry whispered as he turned to Draco.

"I don't know but I think we have more important things to worry about". The blonde held up the creepy human skin diary they had stolen from Lucius during their mission into Malfoy Manor what seemed like years ago.

"I think I know where the others are kept". The blonde flipped open the book and began paging through it. The pages made crackling sounds he turned them.

"Did you find it?" Harry asked as the wind picked up around them and began tossing leaves and pieces of old parchment around the cemetery. Harry looked up and saw the sky growing dark; the storm was coming on startlingly fast.

"Yes, they are being kept at one of my father's safe houses in London".

"London, why on earth would he hide in London?"

"My father has always believed in hiding in plain sight, I'll bet you he knows that the order would never think to look for him in such a large city. They would naturally suspect Voldemort of hiding in the smaller, shady towns that may have more sympathy towards him". Draco said and looked up at the sky as well.

"I have to admit, even though Voldemort is a despicable human being he does k now how to choose his company. Your father is very smart". Harry said and looked at the blonde, the thin young man was still looking up at the sky, his eyes just as clouded as the sky above them but the clouds in his eyes were made by fear. The blonde turned to look at Harry again.  
"What is it Draco?" Harry asked.

"You have to hide".

"What?"

"You have to hide Harry". Draco said as he ripped out a page from his father's diary before closing it and tossed it away from them. With a flick of his wand he set the book alight. As Harry watched the puff of smoke fly upwards from the burning book he saw several billowing smoke funnels descending from the sky, they were all too familiar to all of his generation and fear stung deep in Harry's chest. The blonde reached out and pulled Harry down next to one of the larger tombstones.

"I'm sorry Harry". Draco whispered.

"What?"

"It's me; I'm the one who has been betraying our position".

"What, no Draco".

"Yes Harry". The brunette began to pull away from the blonde.

"I didn't mean to do it Harry. It was the book. I can't believe I forgot".

"What did you forget?"

"It was made from the skin of a Malfoy, there are several books made from the same skin and all those books are inter-connected. My father used one of the others to track us".

"But how could he have done that?"

"The books are connected because the skin comes from the same body, every time I opened the book my father was able to trace where it was. Merlin, I was so stupid". Harry wanted to say more but the Death Eaters had materialised on the cemetery grounds and were already engaged in a fight with Bailey and the others.

"Stay down". Draco said as he pulled his wand and began to make his way towards the fight. Harry reached out and pulled him back.

"What are you doing?"

"I am protecting the man I love". Draco whispered and planted a quick kiss on Harry's lips the blonde was gone, keeping low among the stones to make sure he wasn't seen.

From his hiding place behind the large tomb stone Harry listened to the fight unfold. How many times since he lost his magic had he sat hidden while his friends fought his battle for him? He asked himself and fingered his wand. Deep inside his chest he felt the magic bubble and protest at his inaction, but Bailey's warning to not use his magic rang much louder than any call of nature. As he listened he heard Hermione scream and he could not keep his natural instinct from taking over. He raised himself on his haunches and looked over the tomb stone. As he did he saw Draco raise his head only a couple of stones in front. One of the Death Eaters was looking directly at them.

"There's the boy. He's behind that headstone!" The masked man screamed and several Death Eaters rushed towards them. Within what felt like a second Draco was at Harry's side.

"You have to move!" The blonde screamed and pushed Harry from his hiding place. They ran together towards the edge of the cemetery, no doubt Draco was hoping they could lose the pursuing Death Eaters in the darkness of the forest. The canopy of the forest turned the air around them cold as they ran through the trees. Harry could hear himself gasp, felt his chest heave and beg for him to stop but Draco pulled him along in a desperate dash of pure fear. The blonde's fingers were intertwined with Harry's as they ran and Harry felt oddly comforted by the fact that if he were to die then at least he would have been close to Draco before he died.

"Oh shit!" The blonde groaned and stopped. Harry nearly crashed into him.

"Why are we...?" Harry looked up at the sheer cliff that was rising up in front of them. Trees blocked any easy escape that may have been present to either side and they were left standing there with no place to go.

Several Death Eaters appeared behind them and both boys turned to face the men that would most likely be their executioners. Draco squeezed Harry's hand.

"No matter what happens, I love you". The blonde whispered and Harry felt a piece of folded parchment between their fingers.

"I love you too". Harry whispered back a little louder and the leading Death Eater caught his words.

"Did you hear my fellows?" He spoke loudly, his voice echoing against the trees.

"The boy who lived has fallen in love, and he claims to love our own traitorous little bastard" The Death Eaters proclaimed again, gaining a few laughs from the masked figures gathered behind him.

"Do you really love this piece of shit standing beside you, well do you Potter?" The masked figure said and stepped forward, pointing his wand at Harry.

"Draco is much more of a man than you or your so called Dark Lord will ever be, so don't you dare call him anything but by his name. And yes, I do love him". The Death eater laughed again, the sound was strange in the eerie setting. A loud popping sound echoed through the sound of laughter and Bailey appeared between the boys and the Death Eaters.

"Oh look, the cavalry has arrived and it is a small woman". One of the Death Eaters called out, getting more laughter from his associates.

"Don't you dare mock me you worthless scum". Bailey said. There was blood running down her back, staining her white lab coat.

"Is that a threat Miranda?" The use of her name seemed to weaken her composure although Harry wasn't sure whether it might have been the blood loss from the wound. She considered her words for a moment before she spoke.

"I should have known you would join the dark side, after what you did to that poor girl".

"Poor girl, she was never a poor girl Miranda, she was a cold hearted machine who was incapable of love". The Death Eater's voice had turned from general anger to a more focussed anger.

"That girl loved you, she was willing to give up everything she was to give you what you wanted". Bailey replied and stared the masked figure down. The man huffed inwardly before he reached up and ripped the mask from his face. He was in his early forties, his chocolate face drown in anger towards Bailey.

"I am Preston Burke; it should not have been that hard for her to bend to my will".

"And yet you left her at the altar, broken and alone. She has never been the same and I blame you".

"You have no right to blame me; it was none of your business to start with. Now step aside and let me finish my mission". The man called Preston said.

"No, you have destroyed enough lives..." Bailey's words were cut off when Burke launched a curse from his wand that caught her unprepared and she went flying back, her body slamming into the rock face. She crumpled on the ground a few metres from Harry.

"Get the boy". Burke instructed the other minions as he replaced his mask.

"You can't have him; I will die before I let you take him". Draco said and stepped forward. Several of the Death Eaters laughed and Burke turned around to face the boys again. Draco raised his wand and cursed the man. Burke deflected the curse and in one swift movement was on top of Draco. The taller man's hand flashed through the air and made a sickening sound as it connected with Draco's face. The thin young man was tossed aside with a yelp, his wand flying through the air. The blonde lay motionless in the dead leaves on the forest floor. Harry watched as Burke stepped toward the unconscious boy. Again Harry's instincts took over and he rushed forward, stepping between the Death Eater and the blonde.

"Leave him, you can have me if you let him live". Harry said and watched amusement flicker in the eyes behind the mask. Burke's lightning reflexes surfaced again and he grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt and lifted him off his feet. Harry was slammed into the cliff so hard that he felt the world sway around him, stars darting in front of his eyes. He looked at Burke, trying to focus on the golden mask.

"I am not interested in you, you stupid boy". Burke said and slammed Harry against the rocks again. Harry's vision swam as he was dropped to the mulch below and he stared helplessly as Burke leaned down and lifted Draco over his shoulder.

"Now the little bastard can finally become what he was born to do". One f the Death Eaters whispered and they vanished in their black smoke pillars again and the world around Harry went dark.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

"Are you okay?" Harry's head was ringing and Hermione's voice seemed to run around inside his skull like an angry toddler having a tantrum.

"What... what happened? Harry asked as his friend helped him into a sitting position. The movement made his sway and he gasped. He looked around and saw Neville and Percy kneeling next to Bailey, both looked grim.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked and Percy came over.

"She took a bad hit but she is alive, we have to get her somewhere where we can get god medical treatment. Let me look at you". Percy said and reached out to touch Harry's head. The contact made Harry cringe and he had to fight the urge to punch Percy. The young apprentice used his wand to work on what was a fairly large wound behind Harry's head.

"Where is your friend?" Percy asked and Harry turned his head in both directions, looking for the blonde.

"They, they took him". Harry explained and Hermione appeared in his field of vision.

"What? Did you see them take him?"

"Yes, Burke hit him when Draco tried to defend me, then Burke told me he wasn't interested in me, and something about Draco finally doing what he was born to do". Harry said, his head was still fuzzy from the blows but at least the pain had died away.

"Where is Seamus?" He asked and watched Hermione's composure crack.

"I don't know, I think they must have taken him too".

"No". Harry groaned and his friends helped to lift him of the ground.

"We have to get to the school". Harry said.

"We can't Harry, we have to go after them".

"I know, but Bailey needs help and Draco told me where Voldemort was keeping the prisoners, it's in London but we can't go without reinforcements". Harry looked around the cliff face and found the piece of parchment Draco had placed in his hand before the final fight had begun. It was the page the blonde had ripped from the diary, it had an address on it and Harry guessed that it was the place where the kidnapped order members were kept.

"Isn't this Draco's?" Neville asked and held up a wand.

"Yes. That's his". Harry said and took the proffered wand from his friend.

"He dropped it when Burke hit him".

"I think I should contact Professor McGonagall". Hermione said, all the animosity between them had passed during the short battle. Harry mused that losing people you love was a great motivator to forget past problems with others.

"Yes, we need to regroup and start the rescue as soon as possible". Harry said and they began to make their way back to the tomb, Bailey's unconscious body suspended and levitated following behind.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** I have just become aware of a MAJOR error in my story. The poor Doctor I am using as Bailey's apprentice was in fact called Pierce and not Percy, I apologise profusely for that very unprofessional mistake. I cannot believe that something like that would have slipped past me but I really did think his name was Percy. Anyway, he will have to be Percy for the rest of the story then. Please forgive me my dear readers?


	26. Chapter 26: Clearing the Air

**Awakening**

- By **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Thank you to all my readers and to TaraJo, Enigmus, Funnyducky, RogueNya, Teito13, Shadowama for the wonderful reviews and support.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 26: Clearing the Air**

The group walked back into the tomb and found that no part of the room had been spared the attack of the Death Eaters. Vials of chemicals were strewn across the floor, Bailey's books had been pulled off shelves, torn and tossed around the room. Pages from the books were still settling at various places in the room. The apartment had been destroyed by the Death Eaters as well. Harry stepped into the room he had shared with Draco for such a short time and he felt his heart shatter as he looked at the destruction. His bag had been torn apart; Draco's clothes had been ripped from the closet and tossed around the room. The bed on which they had made love on only the night before was turned over, the mattress sliced in two. Harry felt as though he was walking through a fog. Carefully he stepped around the strewn possessions; he swallowed thickly and looked down at Draco's wand which was still clutched in his fist. He slipped it into his pocket next to his own. As he patted the wands his eye caught something and he felt a thick lump form in his throat. The pyjamas he had lent the blonde were bunched up in the corner of the room. He sank to his knees in the dark room and lifted the shirt intending to take in the smell of the blonde. To his horror the shirt crumpled in his hands like that much burnt paper. As he held the remains of the shirt in his hand he gasped. A strange sound filled his ears and he realised that the strangled cry was coming from his own throat. He felt his voice crack and his throat suddenly went dry and he felt the sound burn away the top layer of skin from his throat. Tears and dry sobs took the place of the horrible sound and he collapsed forward, leaning his head against the wall as he sobbed. He felt angrier than he had ever felt before so he punched the wall with his fist. He hit so hard that every sob was accentuated with a small cry of pain from the force of the impact, but the physical pain might take away the emotion pain her thought, Draco had cut himself to rid him of the pain the dark mark caused. Upon thinking of the blonde the tears burst out afresh and he slammed his fist into the wall even harder. Through his tears he saw fingers close around his fist but was unable to stop his hand from slamming into wall with the other fingers still curled around his fist. A pained yelp sounded next to him. He turned slowly and saw Neville sitting beside him, there was tears in his eyes as he cradled his right hand in the left.

"Are you okay Harry?" Neville asked.

"What?" Harry asked and looked down at his own hand; it was bleeding from each of the knuckles.

"You are bleeding". Neville said and reached for Harry's hand. Harry pulled away and looked into Neville's face.

"My hand is fine Neville, but are you okay, I didn't mean to hurt you". Harry said.

"I'm fine Harry; I just didn't want you to hurt yourself more than you already are". Neville whispered as he stood up.

"Come on, Hermione found the portrait, we need to talk to McGonagall". Neville held out his uninjured hand. The taller boy pulled his friend up from the floor and both boys made their way down the hall to Hermione's room. As they walked Neville picked up a shirt from the floor and tore a strip from it before stopping Harry in the doorway to bind his bleeding hand. Harry had never seen someone look at him with as much care as his friend was showing him right then.

Hermione's room had been ravaged as well, her four poster bed had been destroyed, the posts shattered. Hermione had righted the only unbroken chair in the room and settled the portrait of the professor on it. The parchment faded and the real professor appeared.

"It is good to hear from you children, more order member have arrived and we..." Her face went pale as she looked at the group.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"The Death Eaters found us". Harry mumbled.

"No, what happened?"

"They attacked us, Bailey was hurt and they took Draco and Seamus". Neville said when neither Harry nor Hermione seemed able to speak about their missing friends.

"I will send you a port key with a pied mouse. You must come to the school as fast as you can". McGonagall said and her image faded back to the portrait.

"What are we going to do Harry?" Hermione asked, more towards the wall than at Harry.

"I don't know Hermione; we are going to have to find them. The port key is going to arrive soon and then we can figure out what to do". As he looked at his friends he realised that for the first time since the war started her was really at a loss for what to do. Hermione's face turned to him and her saw tears in her eyes. She had lost the man she was with twice. He barely even knew how to look at her, much less help her in any way.

"The order will help us. Together we will figure out what to do". Harry said as he turned and walked from the room, he could no longer bear to see his friends so miserable.

Outside the apartment Percy was working on the unconscious Bailey. He looked up when Harry stepped into the room.

"How is she doing?" Harry asked. Percy's face fell and he looked down at the woman for a moment before replying.

"I'm not sure; I never got a chance to finish my medical training. Did you contact the professor?"

"Yes, we just spoke to her. She is sending us port key. Will Bailey be able to travel that way?" Harry had learned a hard lesson with Narcissa.

"She will; I have been able to close up the open would, so the trip shouldn't be any trouble". Harry nodded solemnly and made his way out of the tomb. He stood outside the door; night was beginning to fall over the cemetery. Harry sighed and stared into the darkening sky as he made his way towards the far end of the cemetery. His body seemed fine to the people around him, everyone would think he was doing just fine, just like they always assumed. Because he was Harry Potter he would be able to deal with anything, meanwhile on the inside he was screaming. His heart ached at the thought that Voldemort had taken Draco from him. He stopped as he reached the perimeter fence of the cemetery. The horrid snake man had again taken someone he loved and Harry hated him even more. He looked up at the sky again and felt the anger boil up in his chest. Voldemort had taken them all, his parents, Cedric, Dumbledore, Hagrid and now Draco, Harry silently vowed to himself that he would get Draco back, he would save at least one person that he loved and he would kill Voldemort to do it. Something tugged on his leg and he looked down. A pied mouse stood by his foot, its tiny little eyes glinting in the moonlight. Harry frowned; surely he had not been standing there long enough for the mouse to travel all the way from the school. He looked up and saw that night had fallen around him, the moon was high. The pied mouse pulled at his pants again.

"Mister Potter? Are you okay?" She was a much darker shade than any of the pied mice Harry had seen since he had first made contact with the new species. He wondered if perhaps she was old but the one that had taken Draco's fear had not been this dark.

"Yes". Harry stammered and knelt next to the mouse.

"Good. My name is Natasha, the Professor sent me here. You are in need of a Port key?"

"Yes, thank you Natasha. We do need it". Natasha bounded a few feet away from him and pulled something from her bag. She placed it in front of her and furiously rubbed her tiny paws together before holding them against the object. Harry watched as the object grew and soon it became a heavy black kettle. Natasha turned to him and gestured.

"It isn't set to a time so you must activate it".

"Thank you Natasha". Harry said as he picked the kettle up off the ground. He held out his hand and Natasha jumped into his palm. She felt oddly colder than the other mice he had touched before. She scurried up his arm and settled of his shoulder, the tip of her icy green and purple tail curling under the neck of his shirt for balance. As they walked she spoke softly in his ear.

"Thank you Mister Potter, being carried is such a relief, the trip here was long".

"It was my pleasure Natasha. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course you may Mister Potter".

"Please call me Harry".

"Very well, of course you may Harry".

"Why are you darker than other Pied mice, and your skin seems colder too?" She went still on his shoulder as though she was thinking. Harry twisted his head slightly to see if she had not fallen off his shoulder but she was still there, sitting with her little paws clutching a tiny ball of his shirt. Harry was unsure if it was possible but it seemed that she was crying.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to cause you any pain. Please don't talk about it if it hurts you". Harry said and lifted his hand towards her. He wasn't sure what he was planning to do, he was afraid to pet her, she wasn't a dog after all. She leaned het head against his finger and sighed.

"No, from what I gather of human emotions it is good to talk when one is hurt, that is true right?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. Talking is very good sometimes".

"Yes. Well, like humans we pied mice have a custom of being joined magically. I believe you call it a wedding?"

"Yes". Harry replied, amazed that even such creatures would have such a ceremony.

"I am cold and dark because that is how we mourn the passing of a mate".

"I am so sorry Natasha, I didn't know". She didn't seem to hear him.

"He came home after delivering a message for a girl named Luna; she needed to urgently speak to Professor McGonagall. We were living with her, she had adopted us into her hiding place; it was an old candy store in a small town that I cannot recall the name of. Before he had left he had told me how tired he was, I had offered to go in his place but he refused, saying it was too dangerous. When he came back a Death Eater had spotted him and followed him into the candy store".

"That must have been terrible".

"Yes, he came in, yelling at me to hide, that he had been found out. A moment later the Death Eater was in the building and he began tearing it down. I hid in a small hole near the kitchen door but before my mate could return the man caught him".

"The Death Eater didn't even give him a moment of mercy; he was simply killed and tossed on the floor like garbage". She sobbed next to Harry's ear and the brunette touched her face again.

"I am so sorry". He said again.

"Thank you. You know, he met you not long before he died; he couldn't stop talking about how amazing it was to meet the famous Harry Potter. Oh my Claudius was so proud to have met the saviour of the magical world". Harry felt his heart break as he remembered Claudius. The little mouse had nearly given Draco a heart attack the first time they met.

"When Claudius was dead the Death Eater dropped him on the floor and the set the building alight. I tried to get Claudius out of the kitchen but he was twice my size and I couldn't drag him out. I had to leave him there, the house was his pyre. That man destroyed my life, my home and my heart". She sobbed again and it came out as a sharp squeak.

"I am sorry Mister Potter, I am sure you don't want to listen to a silly, insignificant little thing like me". She said.

"I would never think to consider you insignificant, I know your pain". Harry replied.

"I have lost my mate too, I don't know if he is alive or not". Harry whispered after several seconds of silence.

"I am sorry Harry; if your heart is feeling anything like mine I really do hope that he is alive". Natasha said and pressed her nose against his neck. He knew little about pied mice but something told him that it was a significant gesture. They had reached the tomb, he looked up and noticed that Joe's spot was empty, he wondered if the Medusius had survived the fight with Death Eaters. He sighed and stepped inside.

"Where have you been Harry?" Hermione cried when he stepped into the main room.

"I was out at the fence, I found the port key". He held the kettle up for all in the room to see. Percy smiled broadly and leant down to whisper to the still unconscious Bailey.

"This is Natasha". Harry introduced the little mouse on his shoulder; she waved feebly, seemingly drained due to the telling of her story. Hermione gave her a cursory nod and gestured to the port key.

"We need to move". She said and the group gathered around the kettle. Harry opened his shirt pocket and Natasha slipped inside. He closed the button tightly above her, pert key travel was hectic and he didn't want her to get hurt. Neville and Percy both had Bailey suspended in the air between them. Hermione activated the port key with a word supplied by Natasha and in a moment they were off.

Harry felt dizzy when they landed, the ground kept spinning beneath his feet as he tried to stabilise himself. Someone was calling to them but he couldn't get his mind settled enough to focus on who it was. He sat down and tried to identify the face in front of him. It was a woman, a large white halo around her head. She was speaking to him and he shook his head. She was gone and he wondered if he had just imagined her. He remembered Natasha and reached down to open his pocket. She peered at him from inside and in flash of green and purple she had rushed up his chest and was rubbing her tiny, freezing hands against his skin. The world began to slow down; he watched the faces come into focus. He recognised Hermione; she was knelt in front of him, she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What are you doing?" She asked and Harry felt almost taken aback, could she not see that he was trying not to throw up. But it seemed that she was talking to Natasha and not to him.

"He is motion sick from the trip; I am using my magic to heal him". Natasha said. Hermione frowned but the woman with the halo appeared again, Harry now recognised her as Madame Pomfrey.

"Don't worry Hermione; there are very few things that are better than pied mouse magic". The woman said, she spoke to Hermione softly and the two women vanished from view. When the world was finally settled Harry reached up his hand and Natasha settled in his palm.

"Thank you, you are incredible". The mouse lowered her eyes away and Harry was sure it was her way of blushing.

"Harry. I am so glad to see that you are back with us". Harry looked up and saw Arthur Weasley reach out a hand towards him.

"I'm not sure I am quite back yet but I am getting there". Harry said as the older man helped him up off the floor.

"Good. And you have found yourself a new friend". Arthur introduced himself to Natasha, giving his sympathies for her loss. Clearly the older man knew a lot more about pied mouse culture than Harry did.

"Have you heard anything new about what is going on?" Harry asked.

"Now Harry, there will be time enough for that later. First you must get some rest and something to eat". Arthur led them through a short hallway that Harry hardly recognised. He stopped and looked out of one of the windows. He was in Hogwarts castle, but nothing on the outside looked the same anymore. Half the castle was gone, the owlery had been destroyed and Harry wondered what had happened to Hedwig, had she survived the attack. He knew owl could home in on their owner's magic but since his was gone there was no way she could have found him.

The room of requirement was the only thing that seemed to be the way it had been before the attack. Though it had made itself much bigger, other rooms seemed to have appeared as well. Doorways stretched far into the distance. People were milling about the room as though it was a little city. Arthur showed Harry to the kitchen where a friendly woman gave him a plate of food and gushingly welcomed him back to the castle. She gave Natasha a small slice of mango which the mouse accepted thankfully and chewed carefully while she rode on Harry's shoulder. The food was wonderful after the time they had had. Harry ate as fast as he could and when the plate was empty he looked up at Arthur.

"I need to see McGonagall. We need to find Draco and the others".

"Now Harry, you need to rest first there is no use in going into it without proper preparation".

"I don't have time to rest Mister Weasley. We don't know what is going on right now. They could be..."

"There is nothing we can do tonight, Professor McGonagall and many of the other order members are away on a mission. I am only here because we needed someone to meet you guys. The order will only be back by morning".

"That is insane. How can they be gone when Draco had been kidnapped?"

"They are working on a way to get everyone safe Harry, and Draco isn't the only one who has been taken you know". Harry stumbled on his words and looked up at Arthur again.

"I know... I'm sorry".

"I'm sorry too Harry, it's been hard. Ron is still being held captive and we've lost Bill and Fleur and Fred".

"What! What happened to Fred?" Harry gasped.

"Yes, he was lost during the first attempt to find Ron and the others. The Death Eaters had set up a false dungeon and we walked right into the trap. He was killed instantly". Arthur swallowed thickly.

"What about George?"

"George is out with the order now, but he is a shadow of the man he was. Molly might as well be gone too; she has lost all touch with the world. We try to engage her but all she does is sit on her bed and stare at the door. Why, if it weren't for Ginny she might wither away completely".

"Ginny, she is still okay?"

"Physically yes, she is still too young to be allowed on missions but the war has ruined my child".

"I'm sorry".

"It's hardly your fault Harry, but I know she would like to see you. It is just past dinner time now so she should be in her mother's room. Care to join me?" Harry nodded slowly; he was scared of what he might find if he followed the older man.

Arthur led him down the hallway within the room of requirement. Door after door passed by and Harry was amazed that the people living there could ever find anything. Along the way they stopped when they heard a strangled cry and high heels clacking on the floor. They turned and saw Augusta Longbottom drown Neville in her expansive shape. Her arms flew around his shoulders and she sobbed loudly and they held each other.

"It's so good to see that, we hardly ever hear tears of joy these days". Arthur said as he opened one of the doors. Harry was shocked to see that the door led to another hallway with hundreds more doors stretching out away from the entry. Arthur stopped at the ninth on and knocked. They heard a feeble answer and Arthur opened the door. Harry followed the man inside and had to force himself not to gasp.

Molly Weasley sat on the bed, her face ashen and thin. She stared at him, but not at him, her eyes going right through him. Her red, vibrant hair had faded to a sickly grey, almost as though she had become an Auristic while the war was on. Only when he heard the bowl of porridge shatter on the floor did he become aware of Ginny. The red haired girl was standing beside her mother, a spoon full of food still in her hand, halfway towards her mother's mouth.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, as though afraid that she was imagining him. Her voice sounded old and tired, almost raspy.

"Yes Ginny. It's me". Ginny put the spoon on the table and walked slowly towards him, her steps becoming faster as she drew near and finally embraced him with a desperate cry.

"I'm glad you are safe!" She cried and sobbed into his neck. He patted her back and held her tight until her tears had passed. He felt Natasha wiggle in his pocket as Ginny pulled away.

"Ginny, please take him to one of the empty rooms". Arthur said.

"What about Mommy, she still needs to eat?" Ginny asked.

"Don't worry, I will see to her". Arthur said. Ginny nodded slowly as though she suddenly had no purpose. She turned and took Harry's hand and began leading him out of the room. A gasp from the room stopped them in their track and both turned. Molly had turned her head and was looking right at him. Tension filled the room as the woman stared, then blinked several times. Her tongue flicked between her lips, wetting them.

"Harry?" She croaked out, her voice scratching as though she were parched. Harry tried to answer but Ginny gestured for him not to, he simply nodded and watched as Molly's face fell and she leaned over and embraced Arthur, tears and sobs bursting from her. She shook violently as Arthur held on to her. He gestured for the young people to leave. Ginny slammed the door and began running down the hall, dragging Harry along, she was almost skipping by the time they reached another door.

"Ginny, shouldn't we go back to see..."

"No Harry, Madame Pomfrey said as soon as my mother cries she will be fine again and you just got her to do that. Oh thank you Harry". Ginny said and pushed open the door and pulled him through the threshold. He stood in the middle of the small box shaped room. It was a simple room, a bed stood in the corner, a small bedside table next to it. There was a small chest of drawers and a mirror. He assumed there was a small bathroom through the only other door in the room. There was no window.

"I am so glad that you are back". Ginny said once Harry had surveyed the room.

"I am too; this is the only way we are ever going to..." His words were cut off by a sharp gasp as Ginny rammed herself against him; he stumbled back against the bed, toppling over and coming to rest on the mattress. Her lips pressed themselves hard against his own as her fingers began to rip at his belt. Natasha struggled out of his pocket and ran from the bed. Ginny had undone his belt and pulled his cock out of his pants by the time he pushed her away from him. She gasped and looked into his face.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Getting what I've wanted for so long Harry. And I'm giving you what you want". She was stroking him while she spoke.

"Ginny wait". He said but she leaned down and kissed him again, he felt her tongue force its way between his lips and it brushed across his teeth. He struggled against her lips, trying to get her off him and trying not to hurt her in doing so. She suddenly sat up and stared down at him, her hands still working between his legs.

"You're not hard?" She said, her face betraying utter confusion.

"No, that's what I've been trying to tell you".

"What, are you impotent now?" Ginny asked with a scathing tone in her voice.

"No, but you don't do it for me anymore".

"What?" She asked, incredulous. "How can I not do it for you anymore Harry, I can do it for anyone". She said, clearly hinting at past experience.

"Not for me you can't, I have found someone else".

"You found someone else?" She finally stopped fondling him.

"Yes, and I am in love".

"How could you have found someone else, you were in one dirty hole after another with... Oh Merlin. You and Hermione are together now?" She gasped, disgust showed on her face.

"No, we are not. She still loves Ron".

"Who else could you possibly have fallen in love with?"

"I fell in love with Draco". Harry said and watched her eyes widen.

"You did what?"

"I fell in love with Draco". The shock in Ginny's eyes turned to anger.

"Fuck you Harry. You are a lying piece of shit. You can't be fucking Draco Malfoy, he is a lowlife little fag who does nothing but undermine the light side and..."

"Shut up Ginny, don't you dare call him that; I am in love with him".

"You can't be in love with him".

"Why the hell can't I be?"

"Because you are supposed to love me, I am the one you have to be with".

"No Ginny, you were never the one for me, I thought you were but what I have with Draco is like nothing I've ever had before".

"Fuck you!" She screamed and attacked him again, only this time with her fists instead of her lips. He nails dug into his cheeks and he cried out. He shoved her and she fell to the floor. She pulled herself up, gasping as she looked up at him; he was sitting on the side of the bed now.

"You're serious aren't you?" Disbelief still clouded her eyes.

"Yes I am". She stood to her full height and stepped to the door.

"I can't believe you would be like that, and with him of all people". Harry burned with anger as he watched her steppe through the door; just before it closed he spoke.

"Yeah well, seems I'm a fag too". He said; the door stopped for a moment before closing completely. He sighed and closed his pants.

"What happened?" Natasha asked from behind the pillow on the bed. Harry slowly turned his head and smiled down at her.

"That was my ex- mate".

"She didn't seem too happy about you being with a new one".

"No, she didn't". Harry stood and made his way towards the bathroom to examine the damage Ginny had done. His face looked tired and drawn in the reflection, nail shaped red marks riddled his face. He sighed heavily as he touched each one of the tiny wounds.

"What will you do now?" Natasha asked; she was still sitting on his pillow.

"I don't really know what to do about her. What I do know is that I have to go after Draco. I can't leave him in whatever place Voldemort is keeping him". Natasha nodded slowly.

"How about you, what will you do?" Harry asked the mouse as he settled on the bed again.

"Like you, I have no idea what to do. With Claudius gone and my home destroyed I am nothing more than a wisp in the wind". She shrugged her little shoulders.

"Don't worry, you will live with me". Harry said and the little mouse's nose twitched as she stared at him.

"Live with you?"

"Yes, I don't know what you need to have a home but for now you can live in this room and after the war is over and I find some place to live then you can live there as well. Maybe even raise a family?" Harry watched as the little creature scurried closer to him and bounced onto his knee.

"Do you really mean that Harry?"

"Yes Natasha I do". The mouse pressed her nose against his skin again and he smiled down at her.

He sat watching the mouse use her magic to pry a brick from the wall, leaving a small opening in which she settled herself, busy with whatever it was that pied mice did when settling into a new home. Harry waved to her and began making his way down the hallways; he was trying to find anyone that could point him to the medical bay. Several people did look up when he spoke to them but most seemed almost in awe of him and he scurried away from them before he could ask them for directions. He walked the corridors aimlessly for what felt like hours, checking every occasional door and finding nothing. When he heard the first birds singing outside he finally found the right door. He was amazed at how hard it had been to find the only door in the entire place that was marked with a red cross. He shook his head as he stepped inside, well aware that he had spent the whole night wandering around like a mad man.

"Harry?" Hermione asked when she spied him in the darkened room.

"Yeah, it's me". He said softly and began making his way towards his friend. She was sitting next to a hospital bed. Bailey lay on the bed; she was still unconscious but seemed better than she had been after the attack.

"How is she?"

"She's..."

"Harry Potter, my goodness I knew I would see you in here again one of these days. You know a year doesn't pass without me seeing you at least once". Madame Pomfrey had appeared from somewhere and spoke lively to him, her voice soft but loud enough for both young people to hear.

"My goodness boy, what happened to your face?" Harry blushed as he remembered the marks.

"Yes Harry, what happened?" Hermione finally got a word in as the healer awaited an answer from him.

"I had a bit of trouble with some people. It's nothing". Harry replied.

"It is never nothing; Harry, let me treat those for you?" Madame Pomfrey sat him down on another chair beside the bed and her wand appeared. The tip delicately moved over his face and he could feel the wounds closing under her expert hands.

"How is Bailey doing Madame?" Harry asked again.

"She is alive; Harry, but I fear she has amnesia, the blow that she suffered was severe. We can't do much for injuries to the brain, even with magic; all we can do is hope that the bleeding didn't cause any permanent damage. Her memory might come back but it might also be lost forever". Madame Pomfrey spoke softly.

"There you go Harry, all fixed up". She said and gestured for him to look in the mirror. He was pleased to see that the damage Ginny had done to his face was gone, he would have hated having scars to remind him of what happened in his room.

"Thank you". He said.

The door to the infirmary burst open and a young man Harry could vaguely remember from school stood in the doorway.

"The order members have come back. They want to see all of you". He said and proceeded to tell them where they were to meet the other members. Harry and Hermione left the infirmary and began to make their way through the busy halls of the new pseudo town. They found the office of the order members with the help of several people along the way. The fact that they had walked the entire distance in silence did not escape Harry's notice. He wished he could figure out what exactly it was that was keeping Hermione so distant. But there were other more important things to think about Harry thought as he opened the door to the office and he and his friend stepped inside.

"Welcome back Harry, Hermione". Professor McGonagall said once they had stepped inside. The order members were all there. Arthur and George, Professor McGonagall, Remus, Tonks and several members he did not recognise. From one of the tables two men stood and made their way towards the two new arrivals. Even thought he knew they had not betrayed them Harry still felt his muscles tense as Seth and Maxxie stepped in front of him.

"Welcome back man". Seth said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Listen mate, we heard about what happened after our meeting. I hope you know we had nothing to do with that incident". Maxxie said.

"Yeah, I know, we figured it out". Harry proceeded to explain the situation with the book.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but don't worry Harry", Maxxie and Seth both leaned in, close to his face, "will find him again. We will make sure you don't lose another person you love". Seth winked at him and the two older men walked away from him, discussing some other matter.

"What was that about?" Remus asked behind him and Harry jumped.

"Oh it was nothing". Harry said

Once everyone in the office had settled down Professor McGonagall called Harry, Hermione and Neville to the front of the room. While they were making their way towards the front she explained.

"I want you three to explain to us everything that has happened since the day of the first battle. And I must inform the three of you that I have sent out a party of pied mice to scour the cemetery you were hiding in. Even though we know where the prisoners are being kept I want the mice to look for any evidence that may have been dropped or left behind". She gave the floor over to the three friends who proceeded to explain what their lives had been like the past few months. Harry left out the parts about him and Draco falling in love and he noticed that Hermione omitted her relationship with Seamus. Neville caught on immediately and he too avoided the subject of attraction or love.

When they were done with their tale the order members began deliberating on the best way to save the prisoners from the safe house Draco had pointed out. Neville raised his hand and patiently waited for someone to notice that he had something to say. Maxxie was the first to notice the tall boy and he smiled as he quite down the rest of the group.

"What do you have to say Neville?"

"I think we should just stick to the plan Draco came up with".

"What plan?" Tonks asked. Harry looked at his friends and proceeded to explain.

"Draco had planned to launch an attack on the safe house where the prisoners are kept. He said that Voldemort preferred the place to be as empty as possible in the few hours before dawn. Apparently he goes to sleep at that hour like some kind of bat. Anyway, Draco said that he sends all the Death Eaters away for four hours between two and six in the morning. He keeps only ten of his most trusted Death Eaters with him. We all know that that includes Professor Snape and also Lucius Malfoy. Who the others will be I am not so sure of, but at least we will have Snape there to assist if the need arises".

"But how will we get the prisoners out?"

"I saw the plans for the building; they were in Malfoy's diary". Harry rummaged in his pocket and pulled out the page Draco had torn from the diary and held it up.

"There is only one way in and out of the dungeon but if we can clear out the guards then it would be easy for us to get in and save the prisoners". The order members nodded and discussed the plan amongst themselves as Harry and his friends watched. Neville placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"You did great; they will have to accept the plan". Professor McGonagall was the first person to stand in the room.

"Harry, I believe that I speak for all the members when I say that it is a fine plan and it can work if we refine it a little". The order members applauded her as though she had made an incredibly significant speech.

"However, I believe I also speak for all of those present when I say that you will not be joining us on this rescue". More people were nodding and some were clapping silently.

"What!' Harry cried out, his voice echoing through the room.

"Harry, you must understand this, according to the prophecy you are the only person who can defeat Voldemort and while you don't have your magic back fully we cannot risk your life on something which may be just a step above a suicide mission".

"I know you think that professor, but I am so close to getting my magic back, and if we go in and find Voldemort at a vulnerable time we might be able to end it right there". Harry hated how his voice sounded almost whiny.

"No mister Potter, the prisoners are not your responsibility anymore, we must protect you". Harry felt his heart beat in his ears, his breath came in short gasps and his hand shook. His mind began racing at the thought of not being there when Draco was rescued, the idea seemed insane to him. Neville touched his shoulder again and leaned his head close to Harry's ear.

"Do it". The tall boy whispered; Harry barely looked at him before the words poured out of his mouth.

"You know what Professor, they are my responsibility. It is my fault that Nick Stokes is being kept prisoner. It is my fault that Ron wasn't on the Meergong with me when we fled the school so long ago and it's my fault that Draco has been captured". Harry said.

"That is hardly your problem Harry; you don't even like mister Malfoy". Arthur said.

"You're right Mister Weasley. I don't like Draco... I love him. These last few months have been incredible. We fell in love so quickly even though I was so afraid to let him but it happened anyway. And now he is gone and all I can think about is getting back at Voldemort". Harry took a deep breath and looked at the shocked faces around the room. Professor McGonagall, Maxxie and Seth were the only ones who weren't surprised. Harry smiled, McGonagall had noticed him and Draco holding hands after all.

"Honestly, I don't care if I don't have magic anymore. I always believed that I would be nothing without my magic but now I have come to realise that I am nothing without Draco. I love him with all my heart and I will rescue him, I will bring him back to my arms even if I have to kill Voldemort with my bare hands to do it".

Before any of the order members could truly recover their composure and speak to him, Harry felt a sharp pain deep inside his brain. His breath escaped from him in a loud long groan and his knees folded beneath him. Neville and Hermione were at his side in a moment.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione pleaded.

"I... can't... breathe!" Harry mouthed and Hermione called to someone to fetch Madame Pomfrey. He felt his lungs collapse and his throat burned as his stomach contents shot out of his mouth. In a moment the choking feeling was gone and Harry looked around. He was somewhere else; he could not recall being moved from the front of the room. He wondered how he had gotten to the back. He looked to the spot he had been only moments before and daw that Hermione and Neville and the rest of the order members were still crowded there. He looked down at his hands and dread flooded his mind. He was out of his body again, he was Ghost Harry again. Fear gripped him then and he rushed forward, screaming at his friend to run. What had happened in Hogsmeade all those months ago was going to happen again.

"Run!" Ghost Harry screamed but just like the day he lost him magic and killed his friends, no one could hear him. He was nothing more than a puff of smoke. As he watched he saw his body begin to float again, like something from a horror movie his form lifted into the air above the table. Hermione's eyes go wide and Harry silently applauds her for realising what was going on.

"Oh, Merlin, it's Hogsmeade all over again". Concerned face of the order members become horrified as her words sink in and they begin to flee. Harry cheers as they make their way to the door.

"Wait!" Harry turns away from the door and stares at Neville. The tall boy had moved several paces away from Harry's body but was slowly inching his way back.

"_Get away Neville, please!"_ Ghost Harry screamed even though he knew that his friend could never hear him.

"Look at him, he isn't glowing". Neville said and Harry noticed that the boy was right. His body was just floating in the air. Neville stepped close and gently reached out to touch Harry. At the moment of contact Harry's body gasped and a fierce gale appeared out of nowhere. The room shook and the order members cried out as they and the chairs around the table were blown over. Several members cowered in the corners. Neville resolutely held on to Harry's hand. Hermione fought her way through the howling wind and grabbed Harry's other hand, her fingers vice tight around his wrist. With a loud groan the huge table tipped over with a loud crash. Harry felt himself being ripped back into his body and this time when he gasped he actually felt it.

The next thing he felt was pain when he crashed to the floor. Hermione yelped next to him as he went down and he groaned loudly as he felt his knee begin to throb.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked. He looked up at her for a moment. Being back in his body was like nothing he had ever felt before. His blood seemed to be rushing through his veins at a million miles an hour. He reached down and pulled his wand from his pocket in its resting place next to Draco's.

"I think... I think I'm back". He said as he pointed his wand at a tipped over chair.

"Wingardium Leviosa". He whispered and watched gleefully as the chair floated into the chair. He could feel his magic pump in his chest, his heart was beating joyfully. He knew instinctively that the magic was back, that he was healed. Silence filled the room and he looked at Hermione.

"What?"

"Look up Harry". She said, not taking her eyes off something in the middle of the room. Harry looked at Neville and saw that the tall boy was also staring at something. Harry looked over the chair he was charming and nearly gasped out loud. All the chairs in the room were floating high above the ground. He stood up with the help of his two friends and looked at the chairs again. He had not intended to float them all had he? He was sure he had only aimed at the one. Perhaps the other order members were floating their own chairs out of some impulse. He looked at the first chair and lowered it with his wand. The other chairs followed suit and settled on the ground. He kept looking at them for several seconds before Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"It seems you will be going on the mission with us then".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: **Okay, that was another long wait, been super busy. Enjoy and please review I'd really like to know your opinions.


	27. Chapter 27: A Death in the family

Awakening

- By BiSciFiGuy -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

Genre: Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Special thanks to TaraJo, Funnyducky and Enigmus for the awesome reviews. To everyone else who read I thank you very much.

I am not sure if this chapter qualifies as fluff but I will let you guys decide on that.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 27: A Death in the Family

Madame Pomfrey burst into the room and looked around at the destruction. Her gaze flew across the room and finally settled on Harry.

"Are you okay young man?"

"Yes, I think so. I think the magic is back". The nurse nodded and gestured for him to follow.

"I can't Madame; we have plans to make for the rescue".

"I don't care if you are on the verge of discovering a defence against the killing curse. You are coming back to the infirmary with me so that I can make sure you are stable mister Potter.

"But..."

"Don't talk back Harry, the plan will still go forward and you can come back when you are done". Professor McGonagall said and Harry knew he had no choice but to fall in line with her wishes. He grudgingly followed Madame Pomfrey back to the infirmary. Once they arrived she gestured for him to sit on one of the beds while she made a round of the other patients. Bailey was still unconscious; Percy was sitting in a chair beside her bed patiently waiting for her to wake up again.

"Okay Harry, peal this". Madame Pomfrey said as she held up an orange from a bowl next to his bed. Harry lifted his wand and performed the simple charm.

"Oh my, that really is strange". Madame Pomfrey said as she looked down at the table. Harry's eyes followed and he noticed that all the oranges in the bowl had been peeled.

"This is very interesting Harry". She dug in her pocket and produced two small yellow balls. She placed one on the table beside his bed and stepped several paces away to place the other in her office. She leaned out of the door and spoke in a loud whisper.

"Okay Harry, make the yellow ball in front of you a different colour". Harry frowned but did as he was told; turning the ball the exact shade of Slytherin green that he knew Draco loved so much. Madame Pomfrey stepped from her office and held up the matching ball, it too had changed colour. She frowned as she stepped closer to him.

"Harry, I think you need to wait here for a while. I just need to go see Professor McGonagall". Harry nodded and watched her as she left the room. The infirmary was silent except for the soft snoring of Percy. Harry looked at the older man and thought sadly about the incident in the cemetery. He had never wanted his friend to get hurt but it seemed until her actually killed Voldemort he would keep losing the people he loved. He sighed and settled himself back on the bed, his eyes growing heavy as he touched the pillow.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

"Harry?" He groaned as he heard Madame Pomfrey speak to him, even though he had not realised that he had fallen asleep it was hard for him to consider waking up. His whole body protested the movement.

"What?" He said as he pulled himself up.

"I'm sorry for bothering you but I need to finish these tests. I have one more thing for you to do". She held up a very ornate looking object. It reminded Harry of the Dragon's egg he had used during the tri wizard tournament what seemed like a thousand years ago.

"Okay Harry, Transfigure this egg into anything you would like to". Harry nodded slowly and took his wand from his pocket. As he pulled it out he felt his hand brush Draco's wand and the emptiness in his heart flared up again. He lifted his wand and performed the spell. The egg quickly transfigured into a goblet. It was the first thing that had come to mind.

"What now?" He asked.

"Now, we wait for a few minutes".

The few minutes seemed to take hours to pass but at the end of the time the infirmary door opened and Professor McGonagall appeared.

"Professor," Harry cried out, "Have you got any news about the plan".

"Yes but right now we have more important business. Madame Pomfrey, you were completely correct in you assumption". Harry frowned.

"I was?" Madame Pomfrey asked, shock showing on her face.

"Yes. Look". Professor McGonagall produced two items. One was a peeled orange and the other was a goblet, the exact replica of the one Harry had transfigured from the egg. Madame Pomfrey's eyes bulged and she took the goblet in her hands.

"What is going on?" Harry asked. Madame Pomfrey seemed too shocked to speak so Professor McGonagall took over.

"Harry, your magic has become incredibly strong since you regained it. It seems that whenever you perform a spell on something, then every single similar object in an incredibly wide area is affected as well. The orange that I brought with me came from the other side of the pseudo town. All over the school the oranges have been peeled. And the egg you transfigured, I placed it near the lake. That seems to be the limit of your power".

"But that is a good thing isn't it?" Harry asked.

"It is, but it isn't". Professor McGonagall took a moment to gather her words and Harry prepared himself for more bad news.

"This means that being the way you are right now; you will never be able to kill Voldemort".

"What?"

"Yes, your magic is stronger than anything we have ever recorded, and if you were to use the killing curse on the Dark Lord in this condition then you would likely kill every person in a five block radius". Harry felt his heart sink, what would have been the point of getting his magic back if there was no way he could ever use it again.

"Don't fret Harry. Wizards with incredible magic have been born for as long as there have been wizards, usually the highly developed magic comes into being when a child first starts showing magical attributes but it has been known to happen in adults".

"So how do we cure it?" Harry asked.

"It is a rather painful procedure and doing it will mean that the rescue plan will have to be postponed for twenty four hours".

"No, we have to get Draco back before anything can happen to him".

"Yes Harry, I know you want to protect him but you might end up killing him if you go like this and to be honest we cannot go without you". Professor McGonagall said. Harry's heart burned at the thought of leaving Draco in Voldemort's clutches for another day.

"I suppose if there is no other way then I don't really have a choice".

"I'm sorry Harry".

"So what do we do?"

"You told us that you had met a Medusius on your travels correct?" Harry nodded in confirmation.

"I have sent note to the Pied Mice to locate this Medusius while they are gathering evidence from the cemetery. The only way to stabilise this newly developed magic of yours is to use Medusius venom".

"They are poisonous?" Harry asked; he could hardly imagine Joe being a dangerous creature.

"Yes Harry, at base level they are little more than really big, really intelligent, sentient scorpions". McGonagall explained how a sting from an angry Medusius could kill a wizard in mere seconds but if the Medusius could be convinced to assist a person then a small amount of venom could be used to stabilise the magic.

"But how does that happen?"

"It's rather simple, the venom firstly shuts down the magic within you, that way the victim is powerless to fight back while the venom travels to the heart and stops it". Harry swallowed thickly. He thought of Draco again and wondered how afraid the blonde must be to be back in the dungeon with Voldemort. His resolve strengthened again and he looked up at the Professor.

"Okay, if Joe agrees, than I will do it".

Madame Pomfrey kept Harry in the infirmary for two more hours, doing all her little tests and enjoying some of the results. She gave him a chart that showed him where his magic level was located and he was slightly embarrassed to find that his magic was in the top three percent of the all wizards. He had never admitted it to anyone but he hated being considered special. He had been made to feel worthless for so long that he had developed a phobia of praise. Finally the nurse told him he was free to go. He slid off the bed and thought of heading to his room, locking the door and slipping into the soft bed he knew the Room of Requirement would provide him with. The Room always catered to his needs very well. As he made his way past one of the windows a flash of white caught his eye and he stopped. He looked out the window and tried to catch a glimpse of it again. He stared for several moments before he saw it again and his heart began to race. He was unsure if it was even possible but he threw open the window and whistled. The white dot in the distance turned and in a moment the great white bird was at the window. Hedwig settled herself on his arm and hooted softly as he scratched her head.

"Hello girl, where have you been?" Hedwig looked at him and tilted her head. He held her close as he made his way further down the hall. He could not keep the smile off his face as he stepped into the main courtyard of the pseudo town. He had Hedwig back; he had been worried about her ever since he had seen the damage to the owlery. His smile was wiped away from his face when a woman cried out and pointed out of one of the windows near the main door to the town. A crowd rushed forward and gathered at the window. Harry struggled to find a place to see what was going on but the crown had taken over the window and it was impossible. A young woman fought her way out of the crowd and nearly crashed into him.

"What's going on?"

"The Pied Mice have returned". She said and ran from him towards the office where the order members were still gathered. Harry lifted Hedwig and settled her on his shoulder as he made his way toward the office. He was halfway there when the office doors opened and several order members rushed out, led by Professor McGonagall.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as they rushed past. Arthur Weasley stopped and looked down at him.

"Get your friends and meet us in the infirmary as soon as you can". Before Harry could ask any more questions the older man ran after the rest of the group again.

Quick directions from a woman standing in one of the doorways got him to the temporary owlery where he deposited Hedwig. He found Hermione and Neville in the large eating Hall. They were sitting close together discussing some matter when he reached them.

"The order wants us to meet them in the infirmary. The Pied Mice have come back".

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

It took them longer to reach the infirmary than any of them had intended since the group got lost twice in the twisting hallways of the pseudo town. When they finally did reach the door with the big cross painted on it they were all out of breath and pretty much exhausted. They heard voices inside and Harry knocked before they entered.

"No". Neville groaned heavily as they saw what was inside.

The order members were gathered around a bed close to the door, Professor McGonagall, Arthur Weasley and Madame Pomfrey were blocking most of the bed but the three young people could see the shape on the bed. All they could see were the legs, which were wrapped tightly in a dark red cloth. Harry thought for a moment that the cloth was soaked in blood but then realised that it was a Gryffindor flag. The group stepped closer and Professor McGonagall turned towards them.

"I'm so sorry guys. We found him in the trees".

"Are you sure he's... he's gone?" Harry asked and all three adults nodded and stepped away. Harry felt his heart break as he saw the face on the pillow. Hermione's hand grabbed his and he pulled her close to embrace her.

"I'm so sorry Hermione". Harry whispered as she cried on his shoulder. He could hardly believe it. He had never expected it had happened. He looked over Hermione's head and saw Neville step close to the bed and lifted the limp, pale hand from the bed. Tears streaked down his face as he spoke.

"Rest in peace, Seamus Finnegan, you were my greatest friend". Neville's voice cracked as he said goodbye to the Irishman. The tall boy nodded to Harry and without another word left the room.

"We will give you guys a moment". Professor McGonagall said as she and the other adults left the room. Harry brushed Hermione's hair with his hand and kissed her forehead.

"I will give you some time too". He said and moved away, she grabbed his arm again.

"Please don't leave Harry, I need you. I can't do this alone". She whispered, her voice sounded hollow as she spoke and he nodded. Together they made their way towards the bed. Seamus lay tightly wrapped in the flag, the bottom half of his body still covered while his chest and head had been revealed by Madame Pomfrey. His skin was pale and there was no mark on him apart from a small scratch on his chin. Hermione reached out and touched his face with trembling fingers. She gasped at the contact and tears burst out of her. Her knees buckled and Harry held tightly to her as she wept. She clutched the pale arm and kissed Seamus' face. Neither of them cared as to why Hermione was hurting so much at the loss of the Irishman and neither of them chose to mention it. Hermione asked Harry to finally give her some time alone with their friend and he silently left the room. Before he closed the door he heard her speak to the dead boy in hushed and broken tones.

Outside the infirmary he found the three adults, Professor McGonagall was crouched in the middle of the hallway. She stood to her full length when he came out of the door and he saw that she had been talking with Joe. He waved at the Medusius and Joe waved a claw back.

"I am sorry for the loss of your friend Harry".

"Thank you," Harry said and turned to Professor McGonagall, "what happened to him?'

"Apparently he was hit with a killing curse. The Pied Mice found him in a ditch just outside the cemetery fence. Are you okay?"

"Yes, But I don't think Hermione is going to be okay. This has really hit her... hit us hard".

"I truly am sorry Harry. Seamus was a wonderful young man and losing him is a true tragedy". The group fell into a moment of silence in respect of the lost boy. Harry was the first to break it.

"Have you spoken to Joe?"

"Yes she has," Joe interjected, "and I have agreed to help. I will try to make it as painless as possible for you Harry so I have asked Madame Pomfrey to give you a very strong pain potion, at any other time the dosage she will give you will most likely kill you but for the amount of pain you would be in after I sting you it will work just fine". Harry sighed.

"So the medication could kill me, or the venom could kill me. Is there any good news?"

"Yes, actually," Madame Pomfrey spoke up, "the potion and the venom should work against one another to such an extent that you will most likely only feel discomfort for about twenty hours after you have been stung". She explained and Harry looked at the large stinger that Medusius was evolutionarily armed with. An involuntary shudder ran down his spine as he saw the sharp stinger.

"Fine, let's just do it so we can get Draco back".

Harry, Joe, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey all crowded into Harry's room. He was instructed to lie on the bed and Madame Pomfrey and Joe settled on either side of him. Professor McGonagall stood at the foot of the bed and watched anxiously.

"Okay Harry, take this," Madame Pomfrey handed him a vial of orange fluid, "that is the pain potion you have to take. The moment after you have swallowed it you will feel a tingling sensation. Now this is very important, as soon as you feel the tingling sensation go into your stomach you must tell us..."

"And then I will sting you, the venom and the pain killer will have to take effect at the same time for them both to be effective". Joe interjected again and got a rather rude look from Madame Pomfrey.

"Are you ready Harry?"

"As ready as I will ever be". Harry said and brought the vial to his mouth. The potion tasted sweet and bitter at the same time. It tingled at first in the back of his throat and travelled down very fast to burst in his stomach.

"I can feel it". Harry said and closed his eyes as Joe raised his tail and swiftly brought the stinger down into Harry's flesh. Pain shot out from the point of impact, just above his wrist. Harry cried out in pain and arched his back as the burning from the venom met the tingling from the potion. As suddenly as the sensations had appeared they were both gone and all that remained was a dull throbbing ache in all his joints.

"What happened?"

"Well, you aren't dead so the plan worked". Joe said as he tiptoed across Harry's chest.

"Now you just have to wait Harry, the venom will do what it was supposed to do. But you cannot use your magic, just like after you lost it. For twenty hours or you might die". Madame Pomfrey said.

"We will check up on you hourly Harry". Professor McGonagall said. He suddenly felt very tired and he mumbled something as the group slipped out of the room.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Either the venom or the potion was the best thing Harry had ever taken. He awoke some time later feeling rested but numb. He turned his head slowly and saw a small countdown timer next to his bed, it showed that he still had sixteen hours to go before the venom had done its job and tamed his magic. He lay in the bed looking at the timer for several minutes, just watching it count the minutes away happily. He thought of how soon it would be that Draco's plan would be put into motion and they would all leave to London to save their friends. He stayed in bed; he didn't have the energy to get up. The distinct emptiness in the bed weighed down on him heavily. In the few short weeks that he and Draco had been together he had become so used to the blonde's warmth beside him in the sheets. He reached out and ran his hand up and down the place where the blonde would have been if he had been there with Harry. He missed the way Draco's hair tickled his skin when the blonde laid his head on Harry's shoulder while they slept. He wanted to feel the warmth of the blonde's breath on his skin. Harry took a deep breath and let it out noisily, trying to force sudden tears from bursting through his defences, He knew that if he were to fall apart right then that he would have trouble ever making his soul whole again. Yet still silent tears forced their way between his lids, completely disregarding the protests from his mind.

He was unsure when he had fallen asleep again or how long he had been asleep for but a sound woke him from his drugged slumber and he lay still, listening to his heart beat in his chest. There was someone in the room with him and he silently prayed that it wasn't Ginny again.

"Harry, are you awake?" Harry sighed as he recognised Hermione's voice, the tension and fear evaporated from his body as he saw her outline in the darkness.

"Yeah, I am". He said to the dark figure that was now approaching his bed.

"Can I sleep with you for a bit?" Harry tried to see her facial expression but it was impossible in the darkness. He knew she had absolutely no intention of being intimate with him but it was strange for him to see her that frightened, alone and needy. As she leaned closer to him he could finally see her face and she reminded him of a child that had been frightened by a nightmare. She stood beside the bed, clutching her nightdress, bunching it up just above her navel, so much so that the hem pulled up high enough to reveal her knees. He heavily pushed himself to the side of the bed and patted the open side of the mattress. She settled herself beneath the covers and scooted close to him. He embraced her, almost in the spoon position and felt that she was shivering.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, knowing full well why she was hurting.

"I'm sorry Harry". Hermione whispered

"You don't have to apologise for anything Hermione".

"Yes Harry, I do have to apologise. I was such a bitch towards Draco, and you guys must have thought me such a hypocrite. First I was defending him and then I turned on him". Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"You were upset Hermione, it was only natural".

"It might be natural but it was still wrong of me to treat him like that. It just hurt s much, especially when we were talking about Seamus and Neville being the ones who betrayed us... I was... too emotionally involved". The last few words were spoken through barely audible sobs.

"I'm still sorry Harry, for Draco and... and for Seamus".

"We are both sorry for Seamus Hermione, he was a great friend".

"No Harry, I am sorry because I betrayed your trust, I betrayed our friendship".

"What do you mean?"

"I slept with Seamus". Hermione gasped out and her voice softened as though saying what she had done had suddenly released her from some great pressure.

"I know". Harry said softly.

"What?"

"I know; I saw you the night we were looking for the Mustillia. I came back and you were there, together, on the table". Hermione half turned to him and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I remember now. You were outside the tent when I came out... afterwards. That's why you were acting weird for a couple of days after. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I knew that if you wanted me to know then you would tell me. So I just waited for you to feel comfortable enough to actually say it". Harry explained.

"You must think I am such a slut".

"I admit I did feel angry right after I saw you guys together, I was so shocked that you could be with anyone except Ron. It seemed so different".

"I know, and that is what frightens me. You know how Ron is, how narrow minded and judgmental. I'm afraid he might leave me when he finds out".

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes Harry, Ron is the only man I will ever love with all my heart. Being with Seamus was just for the sake of being with someone. Both Seamus and I understood that when we did it and he was fine with the arrangement". Hermione became solemn and looked up at the ceiling.

"I can't go with you on the rescue mission". She said, not looking at Harry.

"You can't stay out of it Hermione, I need you to go. Even though I have my magic back there is no way I can take on Voldemort without you. You are much too smart and important to the cause to not be part of it. I've always relied on you for..."

"I'm pregnant". Hermione's words sliced through Harry's sentence, cutting it off bluntly. He sighed heavily and brushed hair out of her face with his free hand.

"Are you sure?"

Yes, I was suspicious for a while but when Juju came back and I sort of felt that she was pregnant I became really worried. I have heard that witches can feel other pregnant creatures, you know, we can sense the child". She sighed as well.

"You seem so sad about it Hermione".

"It's because I'm not sure if I want to keep it"

"Why on earth wouldn't you want to keep a gift as wonderful as a child?" Harry asked.

I love Ron, he is my soul mate Harry and this child", She touched her stomach tenderly; 'this child isn't his". She finally looked at Harry, searching his face for reproach.

"Well you have to admit, Ron is going to be in for a few shocks when he comes back. After all; since the last time he saw us I have popped out of the closet and started a relationship with my former nemesis. And you got pregnant from friendly sex. I am sure he is going to need some time to adjust. But even if he does leave he will come back to us... eventually. He's been gone before, do you remember, when we were looking for the horcruxes. Before that he had gone off with Lavender and he came back from that disaster. And this baby..." Harry put his hand over Hermione's and their fingers entwined on her belly.

"He is going to love this baby, no matter who the father is. This child represents a whole new world for us to be a part of and recreate. After tomorrow the war might be over and we can all be free. This child is going to be part of the first generation of children born in the last fifty years that will not have the threat of Voldemort hanging over its head". Hermione sobbed lightly and lifted her head to brush her lips against his cheek.

"Thank you Harry". She said and turned. She again scooted close to him, pressing her back against his chest.

"I want to ask you something Harry". Hermione said.

"Anything you want, and I will try to give it to you". Harry replied.

"One night when Seamus and I were together the subject of family came up and we actually entertained the idea of having a child together, ironic isn't it?"

"I guess". Harry replied.

"Well, we were talking and he told me about his godfather and how the man had changed his life and he said that he would want an exceptional man to be the godfather of his child one day so that his child could have everything that he had". Hermione explained softly.

"Yes. I know with Sirius it was always good to have him".

"Yes, and I know that if Seamus were still alive to know that I was pregnant with his child then he would have approved of me asking you to be the godfather of our child". Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked as he felt his heart flutter.

"Will you be the godfather to my child?" Harry looked at his friend. He had never even thought of such an honour befalling him. He nodded slowly as he rubbed his hand over Hermione's belly again.

"Yes Hermione, it would be my greatest pleasure to do that". She squeezed his hand and both went silent.

Hermione was the first to break the newly developed, comfortable silence.

"Have you ever thought of having a family?" Hermione's tone was soft, almost as though she were afraid of touching on a nerve with him. He nodded in the darkness even though he knew she couldn't see him clearly.

"I did... once".

"Was it while you and Ginny were together?"

"No".

"But who else could you have though that about I haven't seen you with anyone except... oh, you wanted to have children with Cedric then?"

"Yes. It's not as though I was deluding myself with the idea of the two of us actually having a child together. I know that two men cannot do that but it would have been nice to have a child together, even if we did have to adopt". Harry sighed.

"But Harry, of course two men can have a child together, as long as they are wizards".

"What?" Harry asked, astonished.

"Yes, it is pretty simple. It just involves a bit of transfiguration and some time. And you need a surrogate to carry the child to term". Harry was shocked beyond anything he had ever heard before.

"I can't believe it, are you sure?"

"Have you known me for the last seven years Harry? Of course I am sure". The silence fell between them again. Harry nuzzled his nose into his friend's hair and breathed in her smell.

After several minutes Harry squeezed her hand and she turned her face to look at him

"Now that you have mentioned it, I can't stop thinking".

"About having a family?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, when I lost Cedric I thought I'd decided I could never have a family until Voldemort is gone. I have always known that he would be able to use the people I love to force me into doing giving in to him". Harry whispered.

"But now we are so close to ending this war Harry, what would you want if we are able to rescue everyone and end the war?" Hermione asked.

"I don't really know; ending this war has been all I think about for such a long time that I will probably need to re-invent myself when it is over". Harry scratched his head as he thought.

"I suppose I do want a family, I would like us to move to Godric's Hollow. Not the same house my parents lived in obviously but... I would want to raise a family in the place where I was supposed to live before Voldemort ripped it all away". Hermione squeezed his hand.

"You said us, who would you mean when you speak like that?" Harry hadn't even realise he had used that particular word.

"Draco. When I think about it I can't imagine having a family with anyone but him. It has never been easy to make future plans but since he came into my life I can picture a bright future... I can see the two of us together for the rest of our lives". Harry said, his tone becoming soft and misty.

"When you say it like that Harry, it almost sounds as though you are planning to ask him to marry you". Hermione giggled softly at the idea. For Harry the idea started wheels turning in his head. The candles in the room suddenly flared and Hermione looked into his eyes.

"You're right".

"I'm right? What am I right about?"

"About how it sounds when I talk about the future". Hermione smiled at him before brushing her lips against his.

"It's time to go to bed Harry; you are going to need all your strength if you want to rescue the love of your life tomorrow". Hermione whispered back and flicked her wand to blow out the candles.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

**A/N:** I am aware that I used the same method for gay couple children that I used in my other story but for some reason it just seems to fit in with my whole concept. So I am using it again. Hope you had fun with this chapter. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28 : The Rescue

**Awakening**

- By **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Enigmus, TaraJo and Funny Ducky, my deepest thanks as always. P.S. This is unedited so please let me know if there is any major errors. Thanks

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 28: The Rescue**

Harry woke slowly, the smell of Hermione's hair tickled his nose and he lifted his head to look over her shoulder at the timer. It blinked brightly, counting down the last four minutes until he was free. He looked at his watch. It was nearly ten p.m., which meant he had slept most of the previous night, all day and well into this night. In just four hours he and the rest of the order members would be off to rescue Draco. As the numbers floating over the bedside table began to count down the last sixty seconds he reached over and gently shook Hermione's shoulder. She woke and turned to look at him. Her eyes were confused for a moment, as though she had expected him to be someone else. Harry knew who she had expected him to be.

"We will rescue him soon Hermione. I will bring both our men back".

"I know Harry. I think I am just going to rest for a little bit longer okay?"

"Okay Hermione. Sleep tight". Harry kissed her cheek as the last seconds counted down. He took his wand from the table and felt the power burning in his veins. He quickly dressed and brushed his teeth. He looked in the mirror and for a moment tried to tame his wild hair. Then he realised that making himself look attractive for Draco before going on a rescue mission would be rather pointless since he would likely be bloody and dirty by the time he reached the blonde.

He pulled open the door and found Neville standing in front of it, his hand raised, ready to knock.

"Oh, you're up". Neville said.

"Yes, but Hermione is still asleep. Also, she isn't going on the mission with us". Neville frowned and tried to look past Harry into the room. Harry closed the door but he was sure Neville had seen the sleeping girl. The boys both walked back towards the office where the order members were waiting.

"Harry, did you...?" Neville asked, his cheeks turning bright red.

"No, we would never. We just needed to talk". Harry replied; he had known the boy would ask if he and Hermione had slept together, it had only been a matter of time.

"Have you heard anything...?" Harry couldn't finish his sentence; something seemed to have knocked the wind out of him. His lungs were burning. He saw Neville's shocked face and he gasped for the boy to fetch McGonagall. As he watched the tall boy run away he felt his scar begin to burn and he knew he was about to have a vision. The pain was different to any other he had felt before, it seared into his forehead like a hot piece of metal being pressed repeatedly against the skin. He heard strange noises and he was unsure if he was hearing himself or people around him, or people in the vision screaming. He raised his hands to press against his head and suddenly he was in the vision.

_He felt dizzy, as though someone had hit him in the head and it took a while for his vision to focus. He was in a dark room, from what he could see it was the same room he had been in during the previous vision. The cross on which Professor Trelawney died was gone from the middle of the room; it was propped up against the wall. His eyes moved away from the cross and Harry realised that he was inside Voldemort's head, seeing through the snake man's eyes. He looked down and saw the pale, bluish hands, the fingernails a dead grey. Voldemort moved away from the middle of the room and swiftly marched to one corner. As he drew near Harry saw that there was a mirror propped against the wall. Voldemort stood in front of the reflection. He seemed much healed after the previous vision but his arms and face was still frighteningly drawn, even more than it had been years before. Somewhere behind him there was the sound of chains rattling._

"_Hurry up Lucius, we don't have all night". Voldemort spat, not taking his eyes off the reflection. Harry stared at the robe the snake man was wearing. _'How typically Slytherin'_ Harry thought. The snake man was wearing a black robe, emerald and silver snakes decorating the delicate silk._

"_I will be done momentarily my Lord". He heard Lucius say from somewhere behind. Chains rattled again and he heard a muffled voice. Voldemort turned and Harry saw a figure on the floor, chained to the wall. When Voldemort turns back to the mirror he is sneering._

"_I am done my Lord". Lucius says from somewhere and Voldemort's sneer widens._

"_Good. Prepare the final step". Voldemort says and continues to stare into the mirror. He runs his hands through the folds of the robe, feeling the soft silk before reaching up and pulling at the collar. The robe slips loose and tumbles to the floor around the pale feet. Harry gasps silently within Voldemort's mind. The snake man stands before the mirror, naked. Harry cannot help but look at the pale dead skin colour. The snake man's chest is hollow, the ribs showing clearly through. His middle is so small Harry is sure he can see the intestines on the inside. Purplish nipples are a stark contrast to the rest of the body. Voldemort looks his reflection up and down, almost admiring the half dead body, he stared for a moment at his crumpled, limp manhood. Harry tries to close his eyes from the horrible vision but he is unable to control the vision._

"_We are ready master". Lucius speaks again. _With all his might Harry screams inside the other man's mind and the Dark Lord turns away._ With a gasp Harry realises that he is still looking at the mirror but now, Voldemort's back is reflected in the glass._

'_I got out of his head" Harry realises and walks away from the mirror. Looking down he can see that there is no physical trace of him. He is nothing but a small air molecule floating in the room. And it seems that he can move around at will. His first thought is the chained figure. He rushed to it, from the corner of his ghostly sight he sees Voldemort moving to the other side of the room. Harry finds blonde hair on the pathetic heap of humanity tied to the wall. But the hair is long, even now cascading over the once beautiful face._

"_Is that you Narcissa?" Harry whispers. The figure stirs and for a moment he believes that she may have heard him. But more likely it is the movements behind him that is attracting her attention. He turns slowly and what he sees tears apart his heart. He rushes forward, flying towards his love._

_Draco is on a stone slab that is floating magically near the east wall of the room. Naked and spread eagled, his wrists and ankles bound with chains. He is unconscious, his right eye bruised and swollen. Harry tries to reach for him but he has no physical presence with which to touch his lover. The slab begins to move and Harry steps away as though he were there for real. He watches the slab float into the middle of the room._

"_Are you ready master?" He hears Lucius speak again and he looks up to see Draco's father standing in front of Voldemort. He seems to be holding the Dark Lord upright while casting some kind of spell on his chest._

"_Yes, we must begin". With the help of his servant the Dark Lord is led towards the floating slab. Harry stares at the disgusting man as he makes his way across the room. He watches as the man steps up to the table and gently caressed Draco's leg. To his horror Harry realises what the Dark Lord intends to do._

"No!" _Harry screams and again he can see Narcissa twitch. He wonders if it could be possible that she can hear him. He flies to her, still sitting in a heap on the floor of the dungeon._

"Narcissa, can you hear me!" _Harry screams at her and she lifts her head. His face is reflected in the quicksilver eye on the ruined side of her face. She slowly nods, not only can she hear him, but she can see him. Harry cheers silently._

"They are going to hurt Draco"._ The words seem to slam her into complete consciousness._

"_No". She whispers._

"Oh God Narcissa, do something, Voldemort is going to rape your son". _Harry says and turns his head back to the table. Lucius had helped the Dark Lord onto the slab and the snake man was crouched between Draco's legs. Turning back Harry sees Narcissa's eyes bulge._

"_No!" She screams, her voice echoing through the room. Voldemort looks at Lucius and the tall blonde man rushes over to Narcissa and slaps her hard across the face. She gasps loudly as the slap reverberates through the room._

"_You will not harm my child!" She screams and spits into Lucius' face. Voldemort laughs at the disgusted look on Lucius' face as he reaches up to wipe his cheek and eye._

"_I will do with him what I please!" Voldemort screams and as though to prove his point he fondles the unconscious boy on the table._

"_No!" Harry and Narcissa both scream. The woman gets another slap from her husband._

"_Lucius please, how can you let him do this?" Narcissa pleads to her husband but he turns his head away. A strangled gasp echoes through the room and Harry rushes toward the table. Draco had regained consciousness and was staring up at Voldemort, his eyes terrified and disgusted. Harry rushes at Voldemort, hoping to somehow push the man off but he is powerless. Draco squirms as the snake man continues to fondle him. Harry can see the horror in the blonde's eyes when his body responds to Voldemort's ministrations._

"_Please, let him be. Take me instead". Narcissa screams. Harry screams too. All he wants to do is comfort the blonde. Voldemort laughs again._

"_Why would I want you? You are nothing but a stupid woman. You have nothing to offer me, unlike your son". Voldemort whispers and leans down to lick Draco's face. The blonde's eyes show a terror Harry has never seen before. The blonde struggles against the chains but is powerless to prevent the violation that is going on between them. Desperately Harry flies to Narcissa's side._

"Tell him it's going to be okay Narcissa. Tell him that this is not his fault. Tell him... tell him that you love him". _Harry whispers to her. But she seems too unfocussed to gather what he is saying so he screams at her and this time she seems to hear. She looks directly at him._

"_Save him, Harry". She whispers back._

"_What did you say?" Lucius asks and Narcissa spits at him again. Disgusted he slaps her yet again._

"_What the hell are you waiting for Lucius, I need to start. Slit her throat and bring me her blood". Voldemort yells. Narcissa's eyes go wide and for a moment they flit to Harry's face before going to Draco's._

"_This is not your fault Dragon. Close your eyes and be away from here". She yells at Draco and the blonde turns his head towards her, Harry can see the fear fading somewhat, to be replaced with tears. A glinting knife appears from the dark recesses of Lucius' robe. It catches some of the light from the candles and reflects it across Narcissa's skin._

"_Please Lucius". She whispers as he pulls her head back and places the knife against her skin. He seems to hesitate for a moment and she takes her chance._

"_I love you my Dragon and so..." Her words are drowned out into a gurgle as the sharp blade glides across her throat. Instinctively Harry tries to duck from the blood but he cannot be sprayed even though he is right in front of her. He stares into her eyes, terror filled at the moment the cut was made and suddenly peaceful and almost happy the second before the light fades and her eyes become nothing more that empty husks as her life fluid pours out of her. With a quick spell Lucius lifts all Narcissa's spilt blood from the floor and settles it into a bowl. He lifts the bowl and carries it to the floating slab. Draco is staring at the ceiling. Voldemort was still violating him with his hands. Harry can see the blonde shivering, trying to keep his body from responding. Lucius sets the bowl afloat next to the slab._

_Draco looks up at his father, his eyes pleading for salvation but the older Malfoy scoffs and turns his back. Draco bites his lip, Harry can see small drops of blood between them._

"_No" Draco mumbles as he releases into Voldemort's waiting hands. The snake man begins to laugh hysterically._

"_I always knew he was a little fag". The Dark Lord howls and plunges his hands into the bowl of Narcissa's blood._

"_I'm sorry Harry". The blonde whispers and Harry yearns to comfort him, to tell him it is all going to be okay._

"_And now, we proceed". Voldemort says. The blonde's tears are washed away as Voldemort begins to rub Narcissa's blood over Draco's face._

Harry gasps and sits upright, nearly knocking Hermione over. He is in the infirmary again.

"No!" He screams and grabs at Hermione's robes, pulling her close and screaming into the folds of her clothing. Her hands encircle him and he gasps against her, desperately trying to escape the horror of what he had just seen.

"Harry, oh god, what happened?" She asks her own voice cracking.

"Oh Hermione, oh god, I... he..." Harry chokingly tells his crying friend what he had witnessed. Her face going pale and empty as he explains.

"You can't tell them". Harry says as the doors open and the order members burst into the room. She nods the moment before the group reaches the bed and swarm him with questions. The lies come easily as he explains to them. He tells them that Narcissa is dead, killed for some bizarre ritual but he leaves out the part about the naked snake man and the rape. Draco would be too proud to share that with them all so Harry won't share it either.

"When I was in the room, I know Narcissa saw me. She could hear me too". The group around his bed become silent; it is professor McGonagall who speaks first.

"Very few people know this Harry; it has been kept secret for quite some time but Narcissa had precognitive abilities. But as a result of her injuries she suffered earlier she developed the very rare ability of Myst sight".

"What is Myst sight?"

"It means mystic sight". Hermione explained.

"Yes", professor McGonagall continued. "It happens sometimes when the situation is just right, that is why her eye became silver. Before the accident she was able to see the future but after the injury she was developed the ability to interact with her visions. This ability also meant that she could see into another person's visions. It is a very rare ability but it does run in her family so it is no surprise that she could see you".

"When we were in the safe room during the attack on the school she told me, she told me to take care of Draco".

"That must mean that she saw the two of you as a couple during one of her visions". Harry nodded slowly; he couldn't understand it but there was a feeling of dread in his chest. Considering the track record of premonitions and other visions in his past he couldn't help but fear that Narcissa's words had meant something ominous was coming.

"What about the plan?" Harry asks; his voice still a little hoarse from the crying.

"If Madame Pomfrey declares you healthy then it can still happen. It's only one a.m.". Professor McGonagall says. And soon Madame Pomfrey is at his side, hastily making sure he is fit for duty and within the hour he is ready to leave. The party meets him outside the infirmary. Professor McGonagall, Neville, Arthur Weasley, Remus, George, Maxxie and Seth are part of the group. According to the plan they will infiltrate the building in two teams. Professor McGonagall, Arthur, Neville and George will be responsible for the rescue of the person's still trapped in the cell. Harry, Remus, Maxxie and Seth will be responsible for defending them while they work and for finding Draco. Harry nodded when the explanation was finished. His heart was broken but he was more determined than ever to kill Voldemort.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

The house Draco had found in the diary was nothing out of the ordinary. It was simple, white and even had a beautifully tended garden in the front yard. But Harry knew to never take anything at face value when dealing with anything magical. For all he knew the inside of the house could be a chamber of tortures and depravity. Professor McGonagall gestured lightly for them to follow. They made their way around the house; scouting for any of the guards Draco said would be around the house. As the rounded the corner of the house a side door opened and several Death Eaters emerged from within. They stood for a moment on the small porch discussing something which Harry's ears could not catch. He smiled as he wished he had one of the extendable ears the twins had made and used so successfully. Professor McGonagall took up a careful stance against the wall, making sure to keep herself out of sight as she raised her wand. The last Death eater out the door was a large man, his body swayed as he came from the inside of the house. One of the other men yelled at him and he looked up, keeping his hand on the door. The large man yelled something back and began oozing down the steps. His hand slipped from the door and it swung shut. A moment before it slammed against the pane Harry saw Professor McGonagall flick her wrist and an almost indiscernible sound echoed in the night. None of the vocal Death Eaters heard the sound. The professor gestured for the group to wait and they all watched as the Death Eaters flew into the air in their puffs of smoke. Several minutes pass without any more Death Eaters appearing from the house or the surrounding area.

"Come". Professor McGonagall whispered and the group made their way through the garden and up the tiny steps. The Professor reached behind the door and pulled out a small magically created wedge, barely big enough to keep the door open. She smiled at Harry as she tossed it over her shoulder. In a second the entire group is standing in the kitchen of the house. Harry stares around the room in awe. He had expected the place to be dank and disgusting. Instead the kitchen looked like any kitchen one would find in any house all around the world. Pans were hanging from hooks in the ceiling, pots and other general kitchen items were scattered around the various work surfaces. He frowned at Maxxie as they made their way through the kitchen.

"It seems even the Dark Lord likes the finer things in life". Maxxie whispered as he made his way past Harry.

Maxxie stepped through the kitchen door and closed it carefully behind him. Harry knelt beside the door, peering through the keyhole. He had been assigned the duty of lookout while they entered. He heard a brief scuffle in the hallway and then the unmistakeable green glow of the killing curse flashed through the keyhole. Harry turned back to the rest of the group and flashed the "O.K." sign before opening the door. Maxxie was standing the hallway several feet from the kitchen door. A lifeless body in a black robe was lying at his feet. Harry shivered as he and the group made their way over the corpse. Once they had all stepped over him, Maxxie and Seth lifted the dead man and stuffed him in a closet. There were several closed doors on the ground floor of the house, any of which could be used to access the dungeon in which the kidnapped people were kept. Like a group of special operations officers in a television series the group moved through the house, opening doors and checking for the dungeon access point. The killing curse flashed again briefly as Arthur Weasley opened a door and a soft thud was heard. Harry watched as Professor McGonagall opened a door and a black robed figure burst from inside. He almost pulled his own wand before the figure ripped off its mask and revealed the oily face of Severus Snape.

"You are late". Snape whispered.

"Your friends decided to hang around the door for longer than suspected". Professor McGonagall retorted. The group moved closer to Snape, all still covering various points in the house.

"How many have you taken out?" Snape asked.

"There was one in the hallway and one in the dining room". Maxxie said. Snape considered for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"That leaves four guards, as well as myself and Ryan, and then of course Voldemort". Maxxie looked at Snape for a moment.

"What about Tony, he was supposed to be here too".

"The Dark Lord sent him on an errand, I am not sure where". Maxxie nodded, his eyes betraying worry about his significant other.

"Ryan is stationed in the main bedroom so you there is no risk of running into him. Two of the guards are stationed inside the dungeon, two outside the main bedroom door. I can take you to the door of the dungeon but no further. I cannot risk my cover so I will have to go back to my post. It'll be up to you to do this silently". Snape looked at the group and gestured for them to follow him. He made his way up the stairs and after checking the hallway for any guard he opened a door and waved the group into it.

"Be careful". He said to Professor McGonagall before he closed the door behind the group.

Inside the dungeon they could hear wind howling in through what Harry assumed was an open window. They made their way down the steps slowly; the stone was slippery and covered in moss. Thus was what Harry had expected of Voldemort's lair, not the fancy carpeted affair going on upstairs. The steps came to an end and Maxxie and Seth made their way to the front of the group. Both young men slipped suddenly into the room below. A strangled cry was all that was heard before two green flashes burst from the room followed by two thuds as the corpses hit the ground. The fact that they had decided on killing instead of simply immobilising had bothered Harry until he had had the vision from the dungeon. Now all he wanted was to kill a few Death Eaters himself. The group spilled into the room and Harry stared in awe once again. The dungeon was exactly as he had seen it in his visions. The cross on which Professor Trelawney had died was propped up against the one wall. He was almost afraid to look away from it because he knew what was waiting for him against the other walls. He forced his gaze away from the cross and saw Narcissa's lifeless body, still bound to the wall; her dead eyes staring at the ground in front of her, the gaping neck wound a sickening pale red. A small pool of blood had formed beneath her, likely the blood that had not spurted from her when Lucius sliced her throat.

"We have to move". George whispered loudly and Harry finally looked at the stone table in the corner of the room. He gasped and rushed forward, the plan of slow movement through the room completely forgotten. Draco was still chained to the table; he was unconscious when Harry reached him. The blonde's thin body was covered in his mother's blood and he was shivering in the cold room. Harry touched the blonde's face, hoping to rouse him but it seemed he was out cold. Maxxie and Seth reached him then and examined the blonde carefully.

"We need to get him untied". Seth said and he and Maxxie began to charm the magical chains that bound the blonde.

"Draco, please wake up". Harry whispered; he couldn't keep the tears from flowing as he caressed the blonde's blood soaked hair. His tears splashed into the blood and made tiny tracks, revealing the pale skin beneath.

"Remus, we can't get these chains down". Maxxie said to the much older wizard who was keeping watch several feet away. Harry looked up at the older man and then back down at Draco and only then realised that the blonde was still naked. He slipped out of his robe, feeling the coldness of the room since he was now wearing only denim and a shirt. He arranged the robe over Draco's naked frame as Remus stepped up to the table.

Elsewhere in the room Professor McGonagall and the rest of her part of the group had located cell where the Death Eaters had placed the prisoners. Some of the people in the cell cheered when they saw rescue but they were quickly quieted by the rescuers. The door to the cells was opened quickly.

Remus looked at the chains that bound Draco to the table and pulled his wand.

"They seem to be heavily enchanted; I cannot imagine why he would want to bound the boy so severely, surely he wasn't afraid of escape". Remus said as he began to perform charms on the chains. Maxxie and Seth followed him precisely. They were so busy that none of them heard the door to the dungeon open. None of them heard the footsteps coming down the moss covered steps. All that the group heard were the words that every wizard feared hearing.

"Avada Kedavra!" The light flashed green and Remus gasped loudly before crumpling to the ground.

"Stop him!" Professor McGonagall shouted and in a moment Maxxie had tossed the killing curse at the Death Eater, who in turn fell to the ground himself. But it was too late, after killing Remus the Death Eater had successfully pressed his wand to his left arm and had summoned the horde of Death Eaters. The group heard the puffs of smoke as they materialised in the room above. They heard shouts as well.

Arthur rushed to Remus' side and checked for a pulse. He turned back to the people at the cell.

"Hurry, get out of here". He screamed. He gestured to Seth and Maxxie as well.

"Grab some of the survivors and go, I will get Draco free. Take Harry with you".

"No, I am not leaving Draco again". Arthur sighed heavily as the first of the prisoners were apparated away.

"Don't be difficult Harry, just go".

"No".

"Okay". Arthur said and began working on the chains as well. Harry watched as Maxxie, Seth, George, Professor McGonagall and Neville each apparated with one or two prisoners. The Death eaters burst through the door and flooded the dungeon just as the last of the chains fell away from Draco's ankles. Arthur set up a shield in around them, keeping his wand trained on the death eaters as they stood before them.

"Get Draco off the table Harry". Arthur said and Harry began to pull the blonde off the table, propping him up with his own body. He knew that in order for him and the blonde to apparated away from the dungeon Arthur would have to drop the shield he was so steadfastly holding. The result would most likely be that Arthur would be killed. Harry refused to let that happen to another one of the people he loved. He had expected the Death Eaters to attack but instead they remained around the shield, their wands raised but none really doing anything. The reason for this soon became clear as Voldemort himself stepped into the dungeon.

"Ah Harry Potter, you have returned to me have you. And I see you are trying to steal my new toy". Harry felt the anger flash up inside him.

"Don't you dare speak of him like that you worthless shit". Harry spat.

"Oh, the boy is upset that his little boyfriend is hurt". Voldemort spat and the group of Death Eaters laughed. Harry realised that his relationship with Draco was part of a running joke between them and he hated them even more. He growled like an angry dog as he looked at the men around him.

"Take down the shield". Voldemort said. The Death eaters began to attack the shield Arthur was desperately trying to keep up. A particularly violent curse struck the shield and Arthur buckled under the force and dropped to his knees.

"Harry, I am going to drop the shield. As soon as it goes you have to get out of here, I will cover for you". Arthur gasped out.

"No, I am not leaving you". Harry said just as he looked up and saw Voldemort himself cast a curse that sent the shield vibrating. Arthur gasped and his wand arm swayed. Everyone in the room could feel the shield flicker. The Death Eaters whooped and their wands rose in unison.

"Stop, no more" Voldemort said and the wands lowered ever so slightly.

"Get the boy and then you can kill the spares". Two Death eaters stepped forward. Harry immediately recognised them both. The one on the left for his tall body and swaying movements and the other for his short, sturdy body that he had found attractive in a bar not so long ago. The two death eaters stepped up to the three cowering men and turned to face their master. In a moment both had their wands raised towards the snake man, their masks vanished in puffs of gold smoke.

"Severus?" Voldemort whispered; the snake man's wand wavered in the air as he stared at Snape and Ryan. He seemed to be truly shocked.

"You will not touch Draco or any of these children again".

"You dare defy me!" Voldemort screamed. With a dramatic flair that Harry had never expected of Snape, the man flicked his wand and in an instant the robes he and Ryan were wearing became white. Voldemort's eyes bulged at the sight as though white robed were the most shocking or unnatural thing he had ever seen.

"Ryan?" Voldemort whispered to the other man. His tone equally shocked.

"Rot in hell". Ryan said. He grabbed Arthur's should and the apparated away. In the confusion Harry felt Snape's hands on his own shoulder. He watched Voldemort's eyes bulge again and all Harry could see in his mind was the blue snake man, propped up over the man he loved so much. He felt the pull of apparition begin and raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" He screamed as he pointed at the dumb struck Death Eaters. He saw the green flash but never saw whether it hit its target or not. He was still clutching Draco in his left arm, his right arm raised and pointing at the space where he'd last seen Voldemort.

Madame Pomfrey was on them in an instant. Harry sat in the middle of the infirmary at the school, still staring at the spot where he had sent the killing curse. Madame Pomfrey and Snape pulled Draco away from him and for a second he did not even notice. Bellatrix had told him long ago that if he wanted to use the killing curse he would have to mean it. He had never meant anything more than he had meant the killing curse he used only seconds before. The thought that he may have killed someone shook him to his core. His thoughts were interrupted as Snape pulled him off the ground.

"What the hell were you doing Potter? We gave up our cover for you and you go and do that!" He held Harry by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall screamed from the door and rushed at the oily man in the white robes. She grabbed the man by his arm and shook him. Snape stared into Harry's face for a long moment.

"You could have killed us all you little bastard. You never use a curse or a charms or anything while apparating. Are you stupid?" Harry looked up at the hook nosed man defiantly.

"I saw my chance to kill him and I took it". McGonagall looked at the two of them. Snape sighed and released his hold on the brunette.

"You took a chance to kill him?" She asked when Harry looked up at her.

"Yes".

"And in the process he nearly killed the three of us". Snape spat again.

"Did you kill him Harry?" Arthur interjected.

"I don't know. I shot the curse but I didn't see it hit". Harry said. The three adults who were standing around him looked at each other for a moment. McGonagall broke the silence first.

"Severus, now that you and Ryan are no longer double agents for the light side is there anyone left on the inside?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"There are several people on the inside but Tony is the only one in the inner circle". Professor McGonagall nodded.

"You must get in contact with him. We need to find out if Voldemort is alive or not". Harry was shifting his weight from left to right. He looked at the adults around him.

"Go to him Harry". Arthur said and Harry bolted away from the group. Madame Pomfrey was standing next to a bed in the back of the infirmary. She looked up when Harry drew near. Madame Pomfrey had cleaned the blonde up and he looked somewhat better than he'd looked when Harry had found him on the table but he was still unconscious.

"How is he?" Harry asked.

"He is unconscious but he is doing okay. There was very little physical damage but do you know what happened to him?" Harry winced when he thought of what he had seen in the vision. He did not want to repeat it so merely shook his head in her general direction.

"Can I...?"

"Yes, you can touch him. I don't know how long he is going to be unconscious but you are welcome to stay as long as you need". She smiled at him and then nodded absently to herself as she watched Harry take the pale hand and held it in his own hand.

"Madame Pomfrey?" The medi- Witch turned back to him.

"Where are the other people we rescued?"

"They are in the other wing of the infirmary. Snape was the only of the rescue team who appeared in this wing". Harry nodded slowly, he wanted to know how Ron and the others were doing but he was too scared to leave Draco's side. He sat holding the blonde's hand until he fell asleep. At some time he became aware of voices coming from somewhere but his exhausted body refused to let him open his eyes and find the source of the sound. He flexed his fingers to make sure that Draco's hand was still in his own and drifted off to the darkness again.

A hand on his shoulder woke him with a start. He gasped and reached for his wand before he realised it was Hermione who had been tapping his arm.

"Hermione, is that you?" He asked, as though he had not been able to recognise her.

"Yes Harry, it's me. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I... I am just tired. How is Ron?" He asked.

"Madame Pomfrey says he is going to be fine, he has a broken arm and several broken ribs but the psychological trauma is going to take some time to get over. She is keeping him unconscious for a while. I don't know how long". Harry nodded; he had the odd detached feeling as he spoke, as though he didn't really know Ron, as though his best friend had become nothing but a little known acquaintance.

"Who else was in the cell?" He asked.

"Greg was there, and so was Nick. Demelza and Donald were also rescued but they were all we found. No one else was there". Her voice carried the same sadness that Harry felt.

"Have we heard from Tony yet?"

"No, Snape has apparently tried to find him but it is hard to find him. Voldemort sent him on some mission". She sighed heavily and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Have you decided how you are going to tell Ron?"

"No, I still don't know. I am going to wait for a while before I tell him". Hermione said as she moved her hand in circular motions on the tummy. She stood slowly, like an old woman would and Harry noticed for the first time how the war had ravaged her. Her face seemed old, her wild hair seemed as limp and grassy as Greg's had been after Nick vanished.

"I am going to go sleep; Madame Pomfrey has set up a bed for me next to Ron's". She leaned down and kissed Harry's cheek.

"She made you a bed too Harry".

"What?" Harry asked and Hermione gestured to a cot made up next to the bed Draco was in. Harry smiled and stood up just as laboriously as Hermione had. She touched his shoulder again and looked into his eyes.

"Draco is going to be fine Harry".

"Ron will be okay too". Harry replied.

"I... I know". She whispered back and was gone. Harry settled himself carefully into the cot and turned on his side. A sharp pain shot up his back and he tried to imagine himself as an eighty year old man and then remembered he was only eighteen. He reached for Draco hands and sighed heavily as he felt the sure warmth of Draco's hand in his fingers. The warmth seemed to spread through him and in a moment he was asleep again.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Harry woke slowly, his body refusing to give up the comforting darkness that had held him away from the horror of the war for a couple of hours. His eyes flashed open for a brief moment and he saw the white pillow on the bed beside him. He sighed and was almost ready to fall asleep again when he realised what was missing. The pillow wasn't supposed to be empty; Draco was supposed to be sleeping on it. Harry's eyes shot open and he pushed himself into a sitting position. Madame Pomfrey was standing near the bed and she gasped at his sudden awakening.

"Where is he? Where did he go?" Harry could hear his voice become hysterical.

"Calm down Harry, he has just gone to the bathroom".

"He's awake. He's okay?" His voice was still high pitched but sounded more stable.

"Yes Harry. He is in the bathroom at the back of the room". Madame Pomfrey said. She was still speaking and calling after him as he jumped from the bed and ran towards the bathroom. He did not hear a single word she said. He reached the bathroom and crashed against the door. It was locked and he beat against the door.

"Draco?" Harry cried against the door, still knocking feebly. There was silence from within and Harry leaned his head against the door.

The lock on the door clicked and Harry stepped back as it opened. Draco stood in the doorway.

"Harry?" The blonde whispered as though seeing the brunette for the first time. Draco raised his arm, his hands shaking as he did.

"I knew you would come for me Harry. For as long as I lay there I knew you would save me". Draco whispered as he took the few tentative steps forward and fell into Harry's arms. The brunette held him as the blonde cried against his chest.

"I love you Harry".

"I love you too Draco". Harry replied.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Later that night Harry returned from the dinner table with a plate of food for himself and for Draco he found the blonde sitting in a window seat that had not been there before. Harry smiled at the thought of how the room of requirement made provisions for all of those hiding within. Draco turned to look at Harry when he entered.

"I brought you food".

"Thanks. Come sit with me". Draco said as Harry drew near. Harry placed the food on the window seat, away from the blonde. Harry's heart was pounding in his chest as he settled next to the thin young man who had stolen his heart.

"My mother, she... before she... died she told me that she loved me, do you think it was true?"

"Yes Draco, it was. I was... I was there when... when she died".

"You were there?" Draco asked, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"I had a vision. I was your father... I saw what he did". Draco looked away from the brunettes face and sighed heavily.

"Will you hold me?" Draco asked as Harry settled on the window seat. He leaned back and opened his arms. Draco settled in the crook of his right arm. Draco slipped his own right arm over Harry's chest and sighed heavily. His head rested softly on Harry's shoulder. Harry took a deep breath as he looked out of the window. It was a dark night, no stars shone through the cloud cover that hung high above them. Harry leaned in and smelled the fresh citrus flavoured shampoo that the blonde had used in the bathroom. He reached out and brushed his fingers over Draco's pale face. He was amazed that the blonde had no facial hair, his cheeks and chin was so smooth.

"You know I love you right?" Harry asked and the blonde looked up.

"Yes Harry".

"I love you no matter what has happened or what is going to happen. Nothing can ever change the way I feel about you". Draco frowned and sat up slightly to look into Harry's eyes.

"What is this about?"

"I love you Draco, I just want you know that". Harry whispered back. They were silent for several minutes.

"I have been meaning to..."

"Wait Harry, before you go on I want to..."

"No Draco, this is important".

"I know but what I have to say is important too. I have to tell you what Voldemort..."

"Shut up Draco. I know that you have a lovely voice and I do love hearing you speak but please will you keep silent for five minutes". Harry said. He could no longer keep silent. Draco looked at him for several moments before nodding slowly.

"Good". Harry said again, "I know that the last few weeks have been rough on all of us but I feel like the time we spent together while on the run has been some of the happiest times of my life. I never thought that one single thing could make me happy beyond words but now I have found that thing that makes me happy and it is you. And because you make me so happy I want to spend the rest of my life with you". Harry sighed at the end of his speech. He'd been rehearsing all day. Draco looked up at him again.

"But Harry I need to... wait, did you just ask me to marry you?" Draco's cheeks turned red and his eyes bulged.

"Yes Draco... I did ask you to marry me". Harry said. His own cheeks were becoming hot.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

**A/N:** First of all I apologise for being so insanely late with this chapter. I have been having serious technical difficulties with my modem but I hope the problem will be fixed soon. Thank you for reading and for bearing with me through the tech problems. Please review.


	29. Chapter 29: Calm before the storm

**Awakening**

- By **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Thank you to all who have read and added my story to their lists. I am sorry for taking so long but I am having serious separation anxiety because it is close to the end. But anyway, special thanks to TaraJo, Enigmus, Lilgreyblob and Funnyducky.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 29: The Calm before the Storm**

Harry was apprehensive as he made his way back to his bedroom. He had spent two days sleeping in the uncomfortable cot that the medi Witch had set up for him beside Draco's bed. Harry was happy that the blonde was recovering, though like many of the other people he knew Draco still had psychological damage that may take years to work through. They had not spoken yet of what had happened in the dungeon. Harry was too afraid to bring of the subject of the rape for fear that it would do Draco more harm than good. But he could see that it was bothering the blonde. Harry was sure that the blonde wanted to tell him what had happened when they had been sitting in the window seat but he had been too caught up in his nervous little speech to realise that the blonde had wanted to tell him something important and he cursed himself for rushing into it.

He entered the room and locked the door behind him. He was still afraid of Ginny storming into the room and molesting him again. But he couldn't think about her too much, he needed some real sleep in a real bed. He sighed heavily as he pulled his clothes off, they felt gritty and old. He saw himself in the mirror against his wall. The small hole where the Pied Mouse lived was empty and he faintly wondered where she had gone. He took in his own emaciated form; he had lost almost a quarter of his body weight since going on the run. He stared at the tattered boxers he was wearing and idly wondered if he should fix them or just toss them away. He reached to take them off just as a knock sounded at the door. His heart jumped into his throat as he thought that maybe it was Ginny but without caution he pulled open the door.

"Oh, Harry, You are alright". Harry heard someone say as a pair of arms enfolded him. He saw a couple of black strands of hair in front of his face and he squeezed the person tightly. The black hairs suddenly spiked themselves and turned bright purple. He couldn't help but smile as Greg pushed himself back off Harry.

"Hello Greg". Harry said as the purple haired Auristic pulled away.

"I am happy to see you Harry"

"And I am happy to see you. How are you?"

"I am good Harry, thanks to you and the rest of the order". Greg smiled and looked the younger boy up and down. Harry followed his eyes and blushed as Greg's brow furrowed slightly at the sight of the boxers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I?"

"No Harry, its fine. I know how tired you are".

"Thanks. How is Nick?"

"He is good, Madame Pomfrey let him out of the infirmary today and he is in our room. I just had to come apologise for what I did". For a moment Harry had trouble recalling why Greg would be apologising. The incident at Greg's house seemed for him to have happened a lifetime ago.

"Its fine Greg, I would have done the same".

"I am sure. The way you love that boy, I know you would have?" Greg asked and Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I would have". Harry said, his voice sounding heavier than he had intended it to sound. Greg excused himself from the room and Harry was left alone again with his thoughts. He considered taking a real shower but opted rather to settle for a quick magical cleaning and he was off to bed. The bed felt soft and comfortable as he settled into it. It was much better than the chair or the cot he'd been sleeping on. He had thought he'd fall asleep the moment his head touched the pillow but his mind was racing. He sighed and stared into the darkness above the bed. There was so much that he needed to do, so much he needed to sort out with his friends.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Harry woke feeling panicked. He looked around the room searching for a few moments before he remembered he had returned to his own bedroom and wasn't at the infirmary anymore. The blonde had not vanished during the night. Harry considered staying in bed but he knew that he had too many things he needed to do. First of all he needed to go see Draco. He stood up and dressed quickly in sweatpants; a shirt and a pair of sneakers. Outside in the hallway few people were moving about and Harry used the Tempus charm and saw that it was still early, barely dawn and thus most people were probably still sleeping, including Draco. He sighed and made his way to the eating hall; he would have breakfast and give the blonde some more time to sleep. While he made his way toward the eating hall he cast the tempus charm again, he hated the uneasy feeling that had been with him since he awoke. Remus was set to be buried some time before lunch. Harry had not even known that the man's body had been rescued from the dungeon in London. He had heard that at the last moment Arthur had pulled Remus' body with him. It was somewhat odd in Harry's mind. They had lost so many people during the war but he had not been to a funeral since Donny's quick funeral. As he walked he recalled the lost friends whose funerals he had not attended. He had missed Hagrid's because they were on the run. He had missed Seamus' funeral because he had been poisoned by Joe's venom. He was considering missing the funeral of Remus as well but he felt compelled to go, Remus was one of the last friends of his parents. Harry was strangely passive about the funeral; he had not shed tears for lost friends in a while, merely accepting the death as yet another life snuffed out by the war.

As he stepped into the eating hall he looked around and was still amazed at the ability of the Room of Requirement to create what amounted to an entire city within its tiny walls. He found Natasha and another Pied Mouse sitting on one of the counters. She placed her scrap of food on the table and stood on her hind legs as he approached.

"Good to see you Harry".

"It is good to see you too Natasha, who is your friend?" Harry gestured to the other mouse. Natasha patted the other mouse on the shoulder.

"This is my friend Murmeli, she is from Finland".

"Nice to meet you," Harry said and the little mouse nodded in his direction.

"She is a little shy". Natasha explained and Harry nodded back.

"Is there anything good to eat?" He asked.

"The elves are busy making breakfast but it will be a while. Maybe some leftovers" Natasha said as she returned to her own food.

Harry found a house elf behind the counter. The set up reminded him a lot of the school cafeterias he had seen while still in regular school. The elf looked up at him as he drew close.

"Mister Potter. You are early".

"I know, but the little Pied Mouse said there might be leftovers?"

"Yes, I believe there may be". The elf vanished with a loud pop and returned a few seconds later with a plate of food. Harry took it from the elf.

"Be careful, the plate is hot".

"Thank you". Harry said as he sat down at the same table where Natasha and Murmeli were sitting. He ate almost like a starved man, the chicken drumsticks, rice, pumpkin mash and vegetables of the previous night tasted wonderful as he gobbled the food down. The elf appeared again with a pitcher of pumpkin juice which Harry gladly accepted. He saw his reflection in the pitcher and almost laughed as he saw that he resembled Ron at most of the dinners they had had at the school. His face stuffed to bursting with food and still more food clutched in either hand.

"We heard that your mate has been injured". Natasha said when he had finally cleaned his plate and sat back with a glass of pumpkin juice to his lips. He tried to smile at her but ended up spilling the juice down the front of his shirt. He sputtered for a moment and placed the glass on the table.

"Yes, he was hurt by Voldemort".

"Is he going to be okay?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, I think he is going to be".

"Do humans mate for life mister Potter?" Murmeli asked suddenly and Harry smiled down at her. Her voice was musical and seemed to sooth his mind.

"We don't have to mate for life like your species does; if our mate leaves or if something happens to our mate then we can have another. But many humans, like me, choose to mate with one partner for life". Harry explained; the little mouse seemed astounded by such a custom.

"Murmeli lost her mate as well, just like me. We are in a group together". Natasha explained and Harry nodded. He would never have admitted it but he thought it strange that even among other species, like the Pied Mice, there would be support groups for victims of violence. It said a lot about the psychology of intelligent creatures. He leaned forward to speak when someone patted his shoulder. He turned around to find the goofily smiling face of Seth Cohen behind him.

"Good morning Harry, I've been looking all over for you".

"Well here I am". Harry said, even in his darkest hours Harry couldn't help but feel happier when the awkward man was near him. It was almost as though Seth's goofy disposition was infectious.

"Yes. It seems you are". Seth looked down at the Pied Mice and seemed to vanish inside his mind or in the image of the mice for a moment.

"Seth, you were looking for me".

"Yes," Seth said as he came out of his reverie. "And I have found you. Now you must come with me".

"I can't Seth; I have to go see Draco". Harry said and stood. Seth placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah yes, the love of your life, one must see them regularly or else the idea of them fades and becomes twisted".

"Is that a wizard comic reference?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but your Sleeping Beauty must wait for his prince a while longer. We have really important issues to discuss". Seth kept his hand on Harry's shoulder and he knew that he wasn't going to win in this instance.

"Could you be any gayer?" Harry asked jokingly.

"No, I think fairytale references are the furthest extent of my gayness. Now we must be off.

He politely excused himself from the two mice and followed Seth out of the dining area. Outside the door they found Maxxie walking towards them.

"I have found the hero!" Seth proclaimed, opening his hands and moving them around Harry's head as though he were rubbing a crystal ball.

"Is he always this weird?" Harry asked as they began to make their way to wherever it was Seth was leading them.

"Yes, since the day I met him". Seth made a face at Maxxie, who in turn smiled politely.

"I was wondering..." Harry began but stopped himself. This was not the appropriate time.

"What were you wondering?" Maxxie asked.

"It's nothing; I can talk about it later".

"No young man, I can see that something troubles you. We are in an empty hallway, no better time or place to discuss whatever it is that is burning inside you". Harry frowned at Seth.

"He means you can tell us and we will listen". Maxxie said and punched Seth on the arm.

"That hurt you know". Seth said and Maxxie rolled his eyes.

"What is up Harry?"

"I know I have asked the two of you this before but how did you know... you know that you were gay and that Tony or Ryan were meant for you?" Harry blushed, he hated asking personal questions of his friends but he also knew that there was no other way he would ever be able to know those things.

"I knew from the moment I could think; that I was different". Maxxie said.

"Really, you knew?"

"Yes. Of course I didn't know what it was when I was little but when puberty hit I knew. I grew up a bit rough so I got into experimenting fairly early. And I had many boyfriends before Tony. But he had an accident when we were seventeen; and I was probably the only one who really looked out for him afterwards and it made me realise that I loved him. It was simple. I'd loved him from afar for quite some time; we had even fooled around a bit but never anything serious".

"So how did you end up with him?" Harry asked. Maxxie smiled down at him as they walked.

"I was dating this boy, James, and we lived together with my friend Anwar in London for a while but Anwar ended up stealing James away. So I went back home, and there was Tony, back from university and still struggling to get himself back together. We were the only ones back home that year so we spent a lot of time together and it just happened. We were sitting in his house one day and he asked if I wanted to be with him. And then it happened, we made love right there in the sitting room, with his mother in the kitchen just down the hall and we have been together ever since". Maxxie's face fell as he thought of his lover.

"Have you heard anything from him yet?" Harry asked.

"No, Severus is still trying to find him but it is hard now that he and Ryan are both out from the dark side. Tony could be dead for all I know". Maxxie said, his voice becoming strained at the end.

"No Maxxie, you are not the type of guy who goes about thinking stuff like that okay? You are the one who is positive, the one who is happy and... Well; gay. You are the one who can make any situation into a party". Seth said and held Maxxie's face in his hands for a moment. They stood still as Maxxie took a deep breath and nodded.

"So tell Harry about you and Ryan". Maxxie said.

"Yes, please". Harry said back and Seth blushed.

"Well, Ryan was sort of an orphan, although his parents were still alive but they had abandoned him". Harry stared at Seth, even though he knew stuff like that happened all the time it always hit home that a parent could abandon a child.

"Anyway, there was a bit of trouble with Ryan and his brother; and my dad brought Ryan home one night. Of course I was terrified and amazed at this boy. Now I was a very lonely child and it seeped into my teenage years. But Ryan was my saving grace. After I met him I got a girlfriend... Yes Harry, before you frown, I did have a girlfriend and so did Ryan. But then after about a year of him being my adoptive brother we had a big argument. I don't remember what I said but he punched me in the shoulder. Now it really hurt and I couldn't stop myself from bursting into tears. And of course Ryan felt really bad about it and he apologised and to my shock he actually leaned down and hugged me. Something changed that night, I remember he kissed my tears away and rubbed my ears with his thumbs and that was it. We were together, though it was secret for a long time, we couldn't tell my parents or anyone because it would have caused quite a stir where we lived". Seth shrugged and looked around the hall.

"Wasn't it strange, falling in love with your 'brother'" Harry asked.

"No, I loved him but I always thought it was just brotherly love, turned out it wasn't". Seth shrugged again and looked goofy.

"Here we are". Maxxie said and the three stopped to enter one of the many rooms in the endless hallways.

Inside the room the mood was a lot less cheerful than it had just been in the hallway. Even Seth seemed to lose some of his shine as he entered the room. In the room stood a large table, around which many of the highest ranking order members were gathered. Harry saw Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Arthur as well as Ryan, Fred and George and Neville. He noticed that Hermione was conspicuously gone from the meeting. Many of the people in the room he did not know. Seth slipped away and joined Ryan near the back of the room while Maxxie remained behind Harry, keeping the young brunette in the front of the room. Harry felt like he was in the Principal's office, ready to be punished for something.

"Welcome Harry". Professor McGonagall said and he nodded slowly. Her tone of voice told him that something was wrong. But for the moment after greeting him she ignored him.

"Maxxie, you will be glad to hear that Severus has made contact with Tony. He is fine and he said he will bring news as soon as he can". Harry heard Maxxie breathe a sigh of relief behind him. The Professor looked at Harry again.

"Now Harry, I have spoken to both you and Severus and both of you corroborate the story that during the rescue of the prisoners you fired off a Killing Curse towards Voldemort right before you apparated here to the infirmary. Is that correct?" She asked.

"Yes Professor".

"Good. Neither you nor Professor Snape knows whether this curse hit its target. But you have now had time to think and to remember the incident. Do you recall if you saw it hit. Even the smallest recollection would be helpful". Harry frowned and thought about it.

"I am sorry Professor, the whole rescue operation is a blur to me, it happened so fast that I hardly felt we were there". Harry said.

"Just let us use the pensieve to look into his memories. We will not be wasting all this time asking silly questions". Snape said from beside Professor McGonagall. Harry wanted to retort but the Professor was one step ahead of him.

"Severus, you know that it is against the law to simply take memories. We have to ask and if there is no conscious recollection then we can move forward". She chastised and Snape actually sat back in his chair like an upset child.

"Its fine, just take the memories. I really don't remember". Harry said and the room fell silent. Professor McGonagall looked around the room and snapped her fingers. A house elf appeared beside her and she told it to retrieve Dumbledore's pensieve from the school's storage rooms.

Professor McGonagall dismissed the meeting and Harry turned to make his way to Draco's side but Maxxie grabbed hold of his arm.

"What?"

"The Professors want to see you". Harry sighed, he felt the almost unbearable urge to go see the blonde but he also knew that he had responsibilities to the other people as well; Draco was not the only person who depended on him. The room was empty within minutes and all who remained were Snape, Professor McGonagall and Maxxie. Harry stepped forward just as the elf reappeared with the pensieve. Snape gestured for him to sit down and he followed the instruction.

"Have you ever had memories taken for the pensieve Harry?"

"Yes I have. You know that". Harry said to Snape.

"That is true, but I must by law, ask you that. I must also ask you if you will give me permission to take the memory of the incident where you attacked Voldemort to be viewed in the pensieve by myself and Minerva". Harry hated the lawyerly tone Snape had taken on but it was better than his usual tone. Harry nodded.

"You have to say it boy".

"Yes, I give you permission". Harry said, slightly annoyed. Snape looked at Professor McGonagall then at Maxxie, both of them nodded and Snape took a deep breath.

"I must also ask you Harry, will you give us the memory of the vision you had several hours before the rescue attempt. The vision in which you saw Narcissa Malfoy murdered". Harry nearly gasped at the request. He had promised himself he would never tell another soul; except Hermione, of everything that he saw in that vision. He shook his head then remembered he had to speak it loudly.

"No, I do not". This response threw Snape into a rage. He groaned loudly and slammed his hand on the table.

"To hell with the laws; Maxxie hold him down and I will take the memory by force". Behind Harry Maxxie refused to move. Snape huffed and stood. Professor McGonagall grabbed his robe and Maxxie stepped in front of Harry.

"Severus. Calm down". Professor McGonagall said. "Please". Again the simple word seemed to break Snape's mask of blank emotion and he sat down heavily. Maxxie touched his head and the oily man nodded, Maxxie stood in front of Harry for another moment before moving away. As soon as he was out of the way Snape shuffled forward with his chair scraping along the ground. He was right in Harry's face, holding on to the brunette's shoulders. Their noses were almost touching. Harry glanced at Maxxie, who was standing a few steps away, staring at McGonagall. Harry turned his eyes to face the Professor and found her looking down at him; Harry knew she was not going to stop whatever it was that Snape had planned. His blood ran cold as Snape spoke but to his surprise the voice was soft, it was more pleading than commanding. All the malice was gone from his voice.

"Harry. As you know Draco is my godson, and I will do anything to protect him and his dignity. But this is important". Harry bit his lip; years of hatred of this man had built a wall that withstood the onslaught of so few kind words even if they were for Draco's benefit. Snape sighed.

"I know love. I was in love with your mother Harry, but the love I had felt for her was nothing compared to the love I felt for Sybil, she was my soul mate, the other half of my smile and the only person whose hand fit perfectly in mine. I saw love in her eyes when I looked into them, the same kind of love I see in Maxxie's eyes when he looks at Tony. The same kind of love I see in Ryan's eyes when he sees Seth. I even see that love between your smart little friend and her Weasley boy. I see that same love in your eyes when you talk of Draco. I know that you love him with all your heart and soul; and that you will give your life for him if need be and I understand that you are protecting him. But I need to see that vision, I know Voldemort did something to him, I can see that in your eyes too. I have to know what happened, every single detail of that night, it is important beyond anything anyone has ever asked of you. I know that you love him and if you know it then you will give me that memory". Snape's voice cracked as he spoke and Harry realised for the first time that Snape was human after all, he was not the horrid automaton that Harry had always suspected him of being. Harry reached out and placed his hand on Snape's shoulder, he was unsure of whether it was intended to comfort the man or push him away.

"I will give them to you, but only if Draco agrees". Snape sighed. Harry would have agreed to anything by this time, the uncontrollable urge to see the blonde was eating at his insides and he had to get out of the room.

"Very well, I am happy with that. But I must have the memory of the fight at this moment". Harry nodded and Snape proceeded to remove the first of the two memories from his mind.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Harry entered the infirmary wing where Draco lay and found Hermione standing next to the blonde's bed. They were speaking softly, so as not to disturb the two new additions to the room. Harry tiptoed past the two beds and glanced at the people in them. He did not recognise the person in the first bed but the small, strong shape in the second bed made him stop. He stepped closer and heard a rusting noise as another figure rose from a chair next to the bed. Harry could hardly recognise the man.

"Percy?" He asked, still unsure of whom the man was.

"Hello Harry". The man replied, confirming Harry's suspicions.

"How is Bailey doing?" He asked and Percy sighed.

"She is doing better; she has started remembering some things. Her boss at some place she worked. She remembers ground breaking procedures she did, she has remembered most of her childhood it seems as well as most of the work she did after she left the muggle hospital she worked at. But she keeps talking about someone named O'Malley". Percy shrugged.

"Apparently he worked with her at some stage but he died in some horrible accident". Harry stared at Percy; it amazed him at how small the world was.

"Are you talking about George?" Bailey suddenly said, neither Harry nor Percy had noticed she had woken up. Harry nodded in her direction even though she clearly had no idea who he was. That part of her memory had not come back yet.

"Yes Bailey we are". Harry said and Percy frowned.

"Oh he was a wonderful doctor, both to wizards and to muggles. Oh there were other medi wizards and witches and muggle doctors too, who picked on him, called him all kinds of things but I always knew he would be better than them all. He was the only one of them all who would have amounted to greatness. Maybe that robot girl would have been as good a doctor as him but no one would ever have been as good a person as he was. He was much too good a human being to have died so horribly. He did not deserve that. That poor sweet boy should not have suffered that much. If only that stupid bitch had not walked in front of the bus; you know? If only the bus driver had been more attentive to what she was doing then maybe..." Bailey sat up and took Percy's hand.

"What's wrong Bailey?" He whispered.

"You know what? I read in the newspaper that the bus driver's name was Shonda, and God knows I wanted to rise above the feeling I had but in my heart I wanted to find her and strangle her with my bare hands". Bailey choked out the last words and began to cry. Percy enfolded her in a hug and held her. Harry stood awkwardly at the bedside. Percy cast him a questioning look.

"She is talking about George O'Malley. He was part of a group Dumbledore set up to prepare for Voldemort's return". Percy nodded slowly.

"Has she said anything else about him?" Harry asked, curious if the young man had revealed anything to her during the time they had worked together.

"No, she seems to be stuck on his death; what you just heard is the most she has said about him apart from the part about him being a good guy and not deserving to die so horribly". Percy shrugged but he seemed hopeful that Bailey's new revelation about George was a step in the right direction. Harry smiled; it seemed the most appropriate yet most inappropriate thing to do at that moment. He excused himself with a small nod and stepped back into the small space between the beds.

Hermione was still conversing with Draco, her one hand holding the blonde's pale fingers while her other hand rested at her belly. She was smiling; clearly she was talking about the baby. For a moment Harry thought it odd that they would be talking but then he remembered that they had had an entire relationship before the war, one that no one had known of, one that had broken her and Ron.

"Hello Harry". Hermione said as he came into view. She stepped away from the blonde an embraced her friend.

"Hello Hermione". Harry said and after the hug broke he leaned down and kissed Draco's lips gently. The blonde smiled up at him.

"I hear you are going to be Uncle Harry from now on". Draco said and Harry blushed.

"Yes, I will be Uncle Harry but only if you promise to be Uncle Draco? Draco smiled at Harry and Hermione frowned at him. He turned to her.

"Has Ron woken up yet?"

"No, Madame Pomfrey is keeping him under sedation until tonight. He should be awake by dinner time". She bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you need some support when you tell him?" Draco asked and Harry looked down at the blonde with a wide smile. After all the years of cruel remarks it was wonderful for Harry to hear Draco being so nice and kind. Hermione sighed and her eyes pleaded.

"Yes, god I would love that. But I'm sure you won't be able to get out of bed yet would you?" She asked the blonde.

"I was actually going to ask the two of you about that". Draco swallowed thickly and Harry reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it is a hard time for all of us but I asked Madame Pomfrey to let me out before lunch. So I can... attend my mother's... funeral". Draco's voice quivered again and Harry and Hermione each took one of his hands. Harry had forgotten that Narcissa was to be buried at the same time as Remus.

"Yes Draco, we will be there for you". Hermione said.

"Yes, side by side". Harry said and kissed Draco's head. The blonde smiled at him.

"How are we going to tell Ron?" Harry asked, breaking the moment of silence.

"I don't know, I think we should just come out and say it". Hermione said but her face showed none of the resolve her words were intended to carry. She and Harry both knew how their friend would react; both knew that Ron was going to freak out. Harry remembered the last reaction Ron had had, mere minutes before the attack on Hogwarts. He realised that Hermione had not spoken to Ron since that day. Her last words had been so cruel and filled with anger. Harry hoped that the words were forgotten in the time and events that had happened since then. Hermione was clearly thinking the same thing and they both sighed at the same time. Draco noticed the mood falling into the abyss of apprehension. He looked at both his new friends and pulled their hands to his chest.

"Hermione, look at me please?" The blonde asked and the bushy haired girl looked up.

"What?"

"Did Harry tell you that he asked me to marry him?" Hermione's eyes bulged and she turned to look at Harry.

"That is what you meant the other night, about the future sounding good. God I never even thought of it". She turned to Draco, one of her eyebrows lifted.

"And what did you say?" Draco blushed.

"I said 'yes' of course".

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Lunch time came, but no one was eating. Sad processions of mourners were making their way from within the room of requirement. They marched in small groups. Each group was following one of the bodies that floated, covering in white sheets, in front of the group. There were six tightly wrapped bodies that day. Harry and Hermione walked on either side of Draco, supporting his weight both due to grief and the weaknesses of the time in the dungeon. The three young people along with Professor McGonagall, Snape and the Weasley group and several others were the ones following two bodies. Narcissa and Remus were both floating towards the grassy field beside the lake, carried aloft by Maxxie's and Ryan's wands. Harry noticed the state of the school. It was destroyed almost beyond recognition. Broken portrait frames were scattered everywhere. Big stones had tumbled from the walls and glass shards crunched under their feet. The processions made their way past many other graves. In some the mounds had already been covered with grass, others were still fresh. There were no fancy marble tombs for these victims. All they got was a simple hole, magically excavated, and a small white cross that stated their names and birth and death dates. Harry noticed the largest mound and felt his heart ache. The plaque simply said "Rubeus Hagrid" and the date of death. There were so many burial mounds that Harry felt like he was walking in the African savannah and was staring at ant hills instead of graves. There were several open graves, he suspected that the processions would stop at them but all the groups moved past them. He frowned until he saw the crosses protruding from the ground beside the open graves. "Alice Longbottom"; "Fleur Weasley"; "Pomona Sprout"; "Sorcha Finnegan"; Harry stopped reading the names. These were graves for the people who were suspended by Voldemort's evil spell, keeping their bodies as a warning to others. The last grave in the row, right next to his mother's open grave was that of Seamus Finnegan. The mound was still fresh and free of growth. Next to his grave were four empty graves and two directly opposite. The man in front of each group led the mourners to a grave. Maxxie and Ryan led the small group following the two corpses to the two lonely graves; the white wrapped bodies were now each floating over one of the graves. Their small white crosses were already placed at the heads of the graves.

A small man stepped into the group and Harry recognised him as the same man who had been there at Dumbledore's funeral. He was worse for wear; he'd lost his right hand and his face was terribly scarred. But he seemed set to complete the duty he had set out to do.

"Dearly beloved..." The little man began and Harry listened with only half an ear, his mind preoccupied with the blonde between him and Hermione. Draco sagged against them, more from exhaustion than from grief but tears flowed freely from the blonde boy's eyes. Hermione herself wept as the man spoke. Harry could not bring himself to cry, he knew he wanted to, he was laying to rest the last real connection to his parents and his future mother in law. But the tears would not come.

"We now commit to the earth a hero of the Wizarding war; Remus John Lupin". The little man said and waved his wand, Remus' body lowered slowly into the grave and settled on the bottom.

"We now commit to the earth, mother and wife and..."

"No, stop". Draco said loudly from between Harry and Hermione.

"What?" The little man stammered and stared at Draco. The blonde's face was streaked with tears, and his lip quivered as he spoke.

"You will not lay my mother to rest with words that associate her with Lucius Malfoy; she will revert back to her maiden name". Draco spat.

"But mister Malfoy I..."

"And you will not refer to me as that. I am Draco and once I am married I will be Potter. But no person will ever associate me or my mother with the Malfoy name again". Draco spat, even in the grief filled tones of the funeral there was a hush of shocked silence at Draco's proclamation that he and Harry were to be married, but it was neither the time nor the place for any of the people present to make any comments. The little wizards nodded.

"Here we commit to the earth; mother and hero of the Wizarding war; Narcissa Black". The little man waved his wand again and Narcissa's body followed the same path as all the others in the cemetery. Draco swayed as he watched her body float down and Harry and Hermione had to support his fragile weight as he wept silent tears, staring into the grave. The mounds of soil next to each grave began to fill in the holes as the groups began to make their way back to the castle. The funerals had barely taken fifteen minutes. Harry felt it was somewhat disrespectful, like simply tossing them all into a mass grave but it was war, and what else were they supposed the do, he reasoned.

Upon returning to the castle Madame Pomfrey awaited the three young people. She nodded solemnly to them, knowing from where they had just come.

"I am sorry to appear at such a time but I have come to inform you that mister Weasley has awoken from his sedation".

"But you said he would only be awake later tonight?" Hermione said.

"I did, but sometimes the body has its own plans and I cannot predict how it will react. He has been awake for about ten minutes and has been asking for you". She said and nodded towards Harry.

"What about me?" Hermione could not restrain herself from asking.

"Yes, he has been asking about you as well". Madame Pomfrey said but it was clear to all of them that she was lying to them.

On arriving at the infirmary Draco leaned heavily on Harry.

"I am sorry. I know I promised to be there for you guys but I don't know if I can go through with it. Not right now". The blonde whispered. Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded slowly, her mind was preoccupied beyond measure and Harry was sure she had hardly heard the words the blonde had spoken. Harry nodded to the blonde and kissed his forehead.

"I will be back soon". Harry said.

"I know". Draco replied and Harry reluctantly let him go off with Madame Pomfrey after she directed them to one of the private rooms the serious patients had been moved to.

They found the room easily enough and entered. Ron was in the bed that stood in the middle of the room, his body covered in bandages, bruises showed above several of the white wrappings. He smiled faintly when he saw them.

"Harry?" He asked, as though not believing it was his friend.

"Yes Ron, it's me". Harry said and stepped forward to gently greet his friend. Hermione's tear stained face appeared in the light behind him and Ron's smile faded a little.

"Hermione, is that you?" He asked.

"Ron?" She said; both seemed in awe of each other. Harry waited and watched, the hardness beneath Ron's stare soon cracked and he reached out a hand to beckon his girlfriend closer. She rushed forward with a small gasp and embraced him. He flinched at the pain the embrace caused but the happiness he felt was too much.

"Oh Ron, I am so sorry". Hermione repeated over and over as they kissed, her lips making contact with every part of his face, desperately trying to place a small kiss on all of it. Once the reunion was over Ron beckoned Harry closer.

"I am sorry too Ron".

"I am still not sure for what you guys are sorry about?"

"For leaving you behind, I really thought it was you I was lifting onto the Meergong. And Hermione really thought it was you she was lifting onto the animal. Both of us were wrong". Harry said, Hermione nodding feverishly as he spoke.

"I know, but to be honest I don't care, after all the weeks in the cell, watching those bastards torture and kill, I am just happy to know that you are alive". Ron said.

"And we are happy that you are".

"So who did you rescue then?"

"What?"

"You said that each of you thought you had me on the beast, which means you rescued at least two random people, who were they?" This was the first turn in the conversation both Harry and Hermione had been dreading.

"It was Seamus and Mal... I mean, Draco". Hermione said and closed her eyes, ready for the onslaught that they were sure would come but it didn't. Ron nodded and sighed.

"Did anyone else make it out with you?" He asked.

"Yes, Narcissa was supposed to go with us but she gave her seat to Neville. So the five of us and Hagrid left on the beast but..." Hermione trailed off. Now was the second part they had dreaded. Of all four difficult parts they knew they would face while talking to Ron this was the most difficult of all.

"But what, that is never a good thing?"

"One of the Death Eaters hit Hagrid; he was dead before he hit the ground". Harry finished for Hermione, sparing her the duty of sharing the news. Together they told their red haired friend about the time they had spent on the run, the losses, and the horrible atrocities Voldemort had committed. All of it except for the relationships they had developed.

"Ron, there is something else I have to tell you" Hermione said, her hand moving to her belly by instinct. Ron frowned at her and nodded slowly.

"What?"

"While we were on the run, I... I was unfaithful to you". She blushed and again squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the explosion but again it didn't come.

"Are you upset with me?" She asked his silent face and he sighed.

"I was unfaithful to you too". Ron said. Hermione's face went slack.

"When and how did you?"

"It happened with Parvati. It was the night before they took her away to be slaughtered. She was crying desperately in the corner of the cell. Everyone was asleep, the sleep of exhaustion and I woke up and tried to comfort her, and it just happened. It meant nothing to either of us; it was just for comforting each other". Ron said.

"I know; it was the same for me but..."

"But; what?" Ron asked and Hermione squeezed her tummy again.

"I got pregnant". Hermione confessed. Ron's eyes bulged for a moment; as any man's eyes would upon hearing one's girlfriend is with child.

"Is it Malfoy's?" Ron asked. His face hardening just a little, Harry could see that his friend was trying to remain composed.

"No", Hermione shook her head violently, clearly remembering the fight just before the attack. "I'm not the one who is sleeping with Draco". Hermione said and this time her eyes went wide as she realised she had given Harry away.

"Whose child is it then?" Ron asked, again back to his peaceful, almost passive mood.

"It's Seamus' baby". Hermione said and Ron nodded slowly. He seemed to simply accept the news, like he had accepted news of all the deaths, barely reacting at all.

"Wait, what do you mean that you are not the one sleeping with Malfoy, who the hell is?" Ron asked; his face was confused as he stared at the two friends. Hermione's eyes locked with Harry's for a moment as she glanced at him. He had not wanted to come right out and tell Ron but the situation left him little choice. He bit his lower lip and raised a hand as though Ron were a teacher and he a student.

"I am". Harry said, still nibbling at his lip. Ron's face went ashen for a moment and Harry wanted to sigh heavily and leave the room. He was ready for the tirade.

"You know what Harry". Harry actually cringed as Ron spoke.

"Some time ago I would probably have been angry with you. I would have been... afraid of what it meant". Ron explained. Harry chewed on his lip again; he was still expecting Ron to explode.

"The time in the cell with the others gave me time to think Harry. What does it matter if I am the father of Hermione's child or not as long as we love that kid? If you love Malfoy and he loves you then what does it matter if he has a dick?" Ron said and Harry swallowed thickly.

"Thank you Ron". Harry said and shook his friend's hand. Hermione leaned down and embraces Ron as well. Ron smiled up at Harry from over Hermione's shoulder.

"I suppose that means I am going to have to start liking Malfoy now right?"

"Yes, especially since we are getting married". Harry said and Ron smiled.

"Well, seems our child is going to have two godfathers Hermione". Ron said.

"Yes he or she will. And you are going to have to start using Draco's first name". Hermione said and Ron looked horrified for a moment before shrugging and smiling at Harry again.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Dinner was better than breakfast had been. Harry and Hermione were in the eating hall gathering dinner for Ron and Draco when the door burst open. A man dressed in Death Eater robes stood at the door, his mask in his hands. His loose hair hung wetly over his forehead and he was breathing heavily. His blue eyes flashed around the now silent room. The people sat staring at the thin; robed figure.

"Tony!" Maxxie screamed from somewhere in the room and Tony dashed forward and they embraced. Professor McGonagall was on her feet as well. The two men were still embracing, their lips pressed tightly together when she reached them. Tony pulled away from Maxxie and had a hushed conversation with the old woman. Harry felt sad that the two young men had so little time to be together. The two men; Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape vanished from the room. Hermione frowned and scooped some extra helpings into the plate for Ron.

Moments later the four returned. Professor McGonagall raised her wand to her neck and her voice boomed through the room.

"We have just received news". The whole room quieted down.

"During the risk rescue attempt to save several members of the order and students from the school, Harry Potter cast a killing curse towards the Dark Lord". The room sat in hushed anticipation.

"The curse hit its mark. The Dark Lord was killed..." Cheers soared up from the people in the room; Hermione stared at Harry, wide eyed.

"Sadly that is not the end of it". McGonagall's voice was so sombre it drove the gravity of the situation settled on all those listening.

"We have uncovered information that the Dark Lord has created a horcrux". Harry felt his hear sink right into his shoes.

"Now, through the valiant efforts of Harry Potter and his friends; six horcruxes had been destroyed and we believed it to be all of them but it seems he has created another. We do not know what it is... thus I regret to inform you that the war is not over yet". She sighed heavily and left the room, followed by Snape and several others.

In the infirmary Harry gave Draco his dinner and smiled. They had spoken earlier the day about Ron's surprising reaction to the news of the baby and the coming out. Draco was impressed with it but Harry soon turned serious.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked, putting his fork down in the empty plate. Harry dreaded the conversation he was planning but he knew also that it had to be done.

"I don't want to do this Draco but I need to ask you something". Harry said.

"What?"

"I had a vision when my magic came back Draco. I was there when your mother died. I saw what happened. I spoke to your mother". Harry's voice dropped to a whisper.

"You saw?" Draco said.

"Yes".

"My god that is what my mother wanted to say". Harry frowned as Draco's eyes lit up with the realisation.

"Before my father... did what he did. She told me she loved me and she wanted to say something else. I have been thinking about it and I am sure that she wanted to say '_so does Harry_' but my father took her life before she could say it". Draco's lip quivered. Harry leaned forward and embraced the thin blonde.

"I am so sorry Draco". Harry whispered.

"What did you want to ask?" Draco asked; his voice thick.

"I... Snape wants to see everything I saw, he wants to take the memory into the pensieve".

"And by law he needs your permission to do it?" Draco asked again.

"Yes. I won't do it if you don't want me to". Harry said.

"It's okay Harry. You saw what happened, you know, and Uncle Severus should know too". Draco said and pressed his lips to Harry's, embracing him as he pressed his lips harder against the brunette's.

"Take me Harry". Harry nodded slowly and settled himself completely on the bed, pulling Draco's body close to his own. Draco's legs spread around Harry's body and squeezed them together. Harry groaned, they had only been together twice and he felt both erections pressed between them.

"Oh yes Draco". Harry moaned as the blonde slipped his pale hands into his pants and took his hot cock in his hands. Harry grabbed the shirt Draco was wearing and pulled it over his head. He tossed the shirt away and the boy's clothes were in piles around the bed. Harry knelt down, still clothed, between Draco's legs and took the beautiful white member into his mouth. He swallowed as much of the blonde as he could; he took him deep to the back of his throat. Harry swallowed and the blonde groaned loudly.

"Wow, I never knew that felt so good". Draco said and Harry took him deep again, repeating the procedure. Draco groaned and began to thrust his hips into Harry's movements. As Harry sucked his down deep the blonde crawled backwards, Harry following him carefully. It seemed the pleasure was driving the blonde crazy and he leaned back, clutching the top frame of the bed and thrusting up into Harry's mouth. Harry pulled Draco back and the blonde settled on his chest.

"Do it". Harry whispered and the blonde leaned forward as Harry took his cock into his mouth. Draco groaned as he now thrust downwards into Harry's waiting mouth. Harry ran a hand over Draco's back and slipped his fingers between the pale cheeks, feeling the secret button there. He pushed one finger into the blonde and Draco moaned

"Harry, I can't... I'm going to..." Draco exploded into Harry's mouth with a loud groan. Harry sucked hard as the blonde shot his white pearls into his mouth. Draco's sensitive head brushed the roof of his mouth and the blonde moaned again.

"That was great". Draco whispered and leaned on Harry's chest. Harry still tasted Draco's salty release in his mouth. He savoured the taste as he ran his tongue over his lips. The door opened and they heard the rhythmic tap of Snape and McGonagall's shoes as they made their way into the room. Draco's face flushed and he fell back on the bed. Harry took up the sheet and threw it over the blonde, kicking the discarded clothes under the bed. He settled himself on the bed just as Snape pulled back the curtains.

"Good you are awake". Snape said; he was frowning at the two boys.

"Mister Potter. Have you discussed with Draco what I asked of you?" Harry looked at Draco and the blonde nodded. The blonde was still trying to keep his breathing regular in the appearance of normalcy.

"Yes, and we have agreed to let you take the memory". Snape almost smiled.

"Good. Do you want to come to the office?" Professor McGonagall said as she too frowned down at the boys.

"Can't you just do it here?" Harry asked.

"Yes". Snape replied and took a vial from his robes. Harry cringed as Snape brought his wand to Harry's temple and pulled the snaking white filament from his head. It was dropped in the vial. The two adults left the room and Harry smiled at Draco.

"You think they know?"

"I think they do". Draco blushed as they followed the adults with their eyes.

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

Harry had spent several hours waiting for Snape or McGonagall or anyone to come with news of what they had decided regarding his memories but no news had been forthcoming so he had decided to go looking for the adults. He found them in a room not far from the eating hall. He was about to knock when he heard voiced from within. It was Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Severus, can that really be true?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. He is nothing more than a fragment of soul floating in a charmed crystal lantern". Snape was speaking slowly as though to children.

"But how is that possible?" Maxxie asked.

"He has the horcrux; it is keeping him bound to the earth. He is only dead in body. He will rise again. Unless we do what I suggested".

"Have you lost your mind Severus? We cannot do that". Professor McGonagall was protesting.

"There is no other way, we will have to go out and kill him".

Harry knocked on the door then and silence fell. The door opened and Professor McGonagall frowned down at him.

"Harry". She said, almost as though she had been caught in some illegal act.

"Is there anything I should know?" Harry asked. The Professor looked behind her and a moment of silence passed around the room.

"Nothing yet Harry, give us some time". She said and closed the door again. Harry waited a moment eavesdropping even though he knew it to be wrong. When they thought he had left he heard McGonagall push herself away from the door and proclaim to the room.

"Fine, we will kill him".

::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

**A/N: **Really long wait again. I'm sorry. I hope this chapter makes sense. It is going up unedited. Please forgive any mistakes and all the fluff.


	30. Chapter 30: The Final Battle of Hogwarts

**Awakening**

- By **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Thank you to TaraJo, Enigmus and Lilgreyblob for the lovely reviews. Funnyducky is still in my heart and I thank her too.

**A/N 2: **Okay, this is the last chapter, throughout the story characters have died violent, gory deaths, this chapter is no different so heed the warnings I gave in the first few chapters and I warn my readers again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 30: The Final Battle of Hogwarts**

"Hermione, are you awake?" Harry asked as he slipped into her bedroom. She started and looked at him, her face heavy with sleep.

"What is wrong Harry?" Her voice was slow as well.

"I'm sorry Hermione but something has been bothering me the whole night and I need to talk". Hermione sat up and gestured for him to sit on her bed. He settled on the sheet and rested his head on her leg.

"I went to the meeting room of the order".

"Yes, did they have any news?" Her face came awake further and she blinked as she set the candles in the room alight with her wand.

"That was what was so strange". He explained the confrontation with McGonagall outside the door and what he had heard them say before and after they thought he was there.

"They wouldn't let you in? That is very strange".

"I know, and McGonagall's voice seemed so heavy and resigned when she said that they had to go and kill Voldemort".

"But that is a good thing right? We have to kill him".

"Yes I know, but you heard what they said, what Tony found out. Voldemort has made a new Horcrux. It could be anywhere in the world. How are we going to find it?"

"We found all the others Harry, we will find this one too and we will destroy it". Hermione was rubbing his head as though he were a frightened child and to be honest he felt like one, all he wanted was for someone to tell him that it would all be okay. They sat in silence for long minutes before they became aware of movement outside the room. People were moving around in the hallway. Harry sat up.

"What the hell is going on out there, it is three in the morning". Harry said; looking at Hermione's floating time piece. He flung his feet off the side of the bed and stood just as a knock sounded on the door. Harry frowned and pulled it open. Maxxie stood in the hallway.

"Hermione... Oh Harry, you are here too". Maxxie seemed fazed for a moment but collected himself and smiled sadly.

"Something has happened. We are setting up and emergency assembly in the eating hall in half an hour. Tell as many people as you can". Maxxie turned to leave but Harry had had enough and grabbed the blonde by the shoulder and pulled him into the room. He slammed the door behind them.

"What the hell is going on here Maxxie?" The blonde bit his lip and looked at the doorway probably weighing his option of running.

"Come on Maxxie, since the moment I met you you've been the one person I felt would be a guiding light for me. I need you to tell me what's going on, I know you were in the room when I went there". Maxxie sighed; Hermione stood from the bed and came closer.

"Look, I can't really tell you this yet. They wanted to tell everyone at the same time".

"I don't care; I want to know now Maxxie. Please?" Harry asked.

"Tony got summoned back to the Death Eater camp just an hour after he'd arrived. Voldemort was summoning the ranks to make some kind of plan. Tony returned just a few minutes ago. Voldemort has figured out where we are and he is launching a huge attack on the school".

"What?"

"He is heading here to erase the Order. He is nothing more than a wisp of smoke with a face floating around in a crystal lantern that Lucius is carrying around like the Holy Grail. But he is coming. The order wants all the muggles out of here, and they are going to give all the wizards the choice of staying or going".

"Why don't we all just go? We could regroup and launch a counter attack?" Hermione suggested and Maxxie shook his head.

"It has to end tonight; Voldemort is planning on moving the war to the muggles too. They have no way of defending themselves, if we don't stop it tonight then there is never going to be another chance". Maxxie looked at the door again and made his move.

"Wait"

"Harry I have a lot of things to do, there are a lot of people to get in the hall. Everything will be explained. Don't worry about the people in the infirmary, we will explain to them later". And with that Maxxie was gone. Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment.

"I have to get dressed, do you mind?" She asked and Harry shook his head and left the room. Outside in the hallway people were stumbling towards the eating hall, some were still rubbing sleep from their eyes, others were pulling at clothing. He looked down at his own body and considered taking off the sleepwear he was wearing but decided against it. Hermione appeared a moment later.

"I thought you were getting dressed?" He asked she was still wearing her pyjamas; she had simply thrown on a fluffy pink robe.

"Yeah, I was looking at the closet and I couldn't find a good reason to change my clothes to go to this meeting. It feels so ominous". She took his hand and they made their way down the hall, joining the bustling crowd in the eating hall, which had magically extended itself to accommodate all the people who had been living in it for the last several week. Neville gestured to them from the stage that had grown where the kitchen had been only the previous day. The two friends made their way through the crowd and finally reached the tall boy. They saw his grandmother shuffling away, following Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Harry". The voice was so sudden that Harry nearly cried out. He looked at the short blonde girl; her hair was cropped close to her head on the left side but remained long on the other.

"Good to see you Luna". Harry said; any excitement at seeing the girl drowned out by the apprehension he felt regarding the meeting. The group of friends were close to the stage and saw Professor McGonagall, Snape, Augusta Longbottom, Maxxie and Tony and Arthur Weasley gather on the stage.

With her wand pressed to her throat Professor McGonagall asked for silence and it spread like a wave through the crowd.

"Good". She said when the room was quiet. She looked at Tony before she spoke again.

"As you all know, Mister Stonem here brought us news yesterday that Voldemort is no longer in his body. As you know he would have been dead thanks to Harry Potter's well timed curse during a rescue effort earlier this week. However the Dark Lord has not died and Tony has confirmed that this is because of a Horcrux that was made at some stage and no one knew about". She nodded, almost as though she had told herself the news.

"Earlier tonight Tony was called back to Voldemort's lair and he learned that the Dark Lord is preparing an attack on Hogwarts". Many of the people in the room gasped and whispers flowed between the people again. Professor McGonagall held up her hand, waving them up and down to silence the crowd. It was a lot harder for her to do this time.

"We have decided that we are going to stand our ground and fight instead of running". Several outraged people shouted around the room.

"What about my family, they're muggles". One man shouted.

"My wife is pregnant". Another shouted at the same time,

"Yes, I am aware that there are muggle men and women in this hall and people who are unable to actively take part in this battle. That is why we are giving every man, woman and magical creature the choice of taking part in this battle or using the only way out that we have". She gestured to the wall behind her and a door took shape in the middle of it.

"The tunnel behind this door used to run from here to the pub in Hogsmeade; however we know that the pub in Hogsmeade is no longer a real option. Thus we have extended the tunnel until it opens up right on the station. The Hogwarts express is still there and it can transport as many people as needed. Order members will accompany those of you who choose to leave but you must make the choice now. We need all those who choose to leave to be on the move within the next half hour. Voldemort's attack will likely begin at first light". Murmurs went through the crowd again.

"Please, take only what you feel is essential. If you are willing to leave with nothing then please go now". Professor McGonagall said and Snape pulled open the door. Several dozen men and women stepped onto the stage.

"These are the order members who will be accompanying you to the train and on the trip to the area we have determined to be safe. For obvious reasons we cannot tell you where you are going". She gestured to the men and women on the stage. Many people had already scattered from the hall to gather their belongings from their rooms. Harry felt the pressure in the room. The smallest thing would set the crowd off and cause a panic. He prayed silently and pulled his friends into one of the rapidly emptying corners. When they were huddled in the corner he looked at them.

"Hermione, you can't stay here". He said and watched her face crease with anger.

"Excuse me?"

"You have to go to the train Hermione; we can't risk you getting hurt. You are pregnant".

"I may be pregnant but I am important to this group, I can fight Harry, I am not disabled because I am pregnant".

"She's right". Snape said suddenly and the group turned to look at him.

"Miss Granger, am I correct in the knowledge that you have a magically enlarged concealment pouch?"

"Yes Professor". She replied.

"And am I also right in assuming that the books you stole from the school and Malfoy Manor are in that pouch?" Hermione nodded at him and Harry thought the man was going to smile.

"Come with me".

"Wait". Harry protested as Shape placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I assure you she will be quite safe Mister Potter. I have a serious matter to discuss with her". Snape's tone spoke with such authority that Harry felt he had no choice but to obey. He stayed behind as Snape led Hermione away.

"We are staying Harry". Neville said and Harry looked at him. Neville nodded and locked his fingers with Luna's. Harry smiled despite the dire situation.

Half an hour later there were pitifully few wizards who remained in the eating hall. Most had taken to the train and ran. Harry felt angry at those who ran but he couldn't deny the urge to run that pulled at his heart. He looked around the room; there were roughly a hundred people in the room. Professor McGonagall called them all forward and explained the plan of action for the battle that was coming. They decided to follow the same plan that they had followed when they Death Eaters had first attacked the school.

"No offence Professor, but that plan failed miserably in the end". Harry said.

"Yes I know Harry, but we just need to buy enough time to deal with the last Horcrux". Professor McGonagall said.

"You know what it is, and where he hid it?"

"We have a good idea, soon we will know for sure. But we need time to find a way to destroy it". Her face was tired as she spoke. She went through the same plan again, just like she had done all those weeks ago while they were waiting for the first Death Eater attack. Several groups of people went out to secure the grounds with shields and traps.

"Harry, I want you and Neville and Luna to head to the infirmary. Draco, Ron, Bailey and several others are still there. The three of you will be our gate keepers. As soon as we leave this room it will revert back to the smallest size needed. Everything will be gone; all that will remain will be the infirmary and maybe a few rooms". Harry frowned at the old woman.

"What do you mean we will be gate keepers?"

"You will let those of us into the room that retreat from the battle ground. Snape will be looking for a way to destroy the Horcrux, and the rest of us will keep the Death Eaters at bay. The infirmary will be the last line of defence. If the shields fall and the groups of fighters are overwhelmed they will retreat to the infirmary. It will be your job to let them in". Professor McGonagall explained.

"But Professor I want to fight". Harry retorted.

"Harry, please do what I tell you without fighting me just once, okay? For Merlin's sake" It was much more of an order than a request and Harry bit his lip. He wanted to fight back but he didn't want to cause any more frustration for the woman. And, he thought, if he was in the infirmary then he could make sure that Draco was safe.

The Death Eaters arrived at the school minutes before the sun poked its head above the landscape. Four groups of twenty wizards and witches were stationed at each compass point around the school, ensuring that the shields stayed strong. Professor McGonagall, Maxxie and Tony were in the infirmary with Harry and the others, explaining the plan they had set out should they need to make the last stand. A young wizard beat his fist against the door and pronounced that the army of Death Eaters had arrived. Thanks to the Room of Requirement they soon had something that resembled a crystal ball that revealed to them all that was going on outside the school. To the north and east the Death Eaters were already slamming the shields with their curses but the Order members remained steadfast, not buckling under the pressure. To the west the Death Eaters were still gathering, preparing a similar onslaught. The most frightening scene of all however was the view to the south. Ten Death Eaters had gathered just outside the edge of the shield and protection charms. But one Death Eater caught everyone's attention.

"That is my father". Draco pointed out; the blonde seemed too shocked by the sight to remember that he had denounced his father from his life. Lucius stood in front of the pack of black clad figures. He had a bucket sized crystal lantern in his right hand. Within the lantern the blue white spirit of Voldemort floated. The Dark Lord was nothing more than a transparent head floating behind the crystal. Harry could see the man's mouth move as he gave orders to Lucius.

The doors to the infirmary flew open with familiar dramatic flair and Snape stepped into the room. Hermione followed close behind him, a book in her hand and her face ashen.

"Have you got any news?" Professor McGonagall asked and Snape shook his head.

"We are still doing research on the... subject". Snape said ruefully and Harry saw Hermione's face go even paler, he had thought it would have been impossible. She settled on the empty bed that Bailey had been occupying. Even though her memory had started to improve Percy and Joe had decided it would be best if she... and they; left with the train. Harry tried to get Hermione's attention but she seemed to be purposefully ignoring him as she carefully read the pages in the book, running her finger along the lines like a child learning to read. Ron had also been removed from the infirmary along with Bailey but Draco had remained behind even though he was injured as well. Harry was sure that the blonde had put up such a fuss when he had been told to leave that the order members had had no other choice but to let him stay behind.

"Do you think we will find it in time?" Maxxie asked.

"No, I don't think we will find anything, there is no other way". Snape told the younger man, who in turn bit his lip. Everyone frowned when Tony gasped and clutched his arm.

"What's wrong?" Maxxie asked as he went to his lover's side.

"Voldemort is summoning all the Death Eaters, but he is specifically looking for me. And that is why my mark hurts so much". Tony pulled up his sleeve and revealed his dark mark; it was writhing beneath his skin, almost as though it were a real snake.

"What are we going to do?" Professor McGonagall looked up at Snape Tony also looked to him.

"You know what Tony, this is the last battle, and you should be by Maxxie's side so fuck Voldemort". Snape said and the thin man smiled. Maxxie's face lit up and he silently repeated Snape's words. The two young men left the room to support the order members on the western front. Harry left the small gathering around the crystal ball viewer and made his way back to Draco, who was still sitting on the bed, staring off at the wall.

"Hey". Harry said as he settled on the bed next to the blonde.

"Hey". Draco replied and leaned in to press his lips against Harry's.

"Do you think they will find the last Horcrux in time?" Draco asked when they broke the kiss. Harry brushed his hand through the blonde's light strands.

"Honestly, I am not so sure, they are just researching books, how is that going to help, we had to actually go out and find the others, we spent weeks in dirt and all kinds of places trying to find them. I am pretty sure that he isn't going to hide it in a book". Harry said and the blonde smiled at him.

"Do you think everyone else got to the safe place?"

"Yes I do. What is going on Draco, you seem so lost?"

"I don't know Harry; it is almost like I have this feeling, like something terrible is going to happen". Draco said and laced his fingers with Harry's.

"Like the kind of feelings your mother had?"

"Oh no, what my mother had was something special, I have never shown any ability except my potions talents".

"So what is it?" Harry asked and nuzzled the blonde's neck.

"It's just a feeling, a bad feeling. The kind of feeling you get when you know you have forgotten something or the kind you get when you walk into a class and the Professor hands out a test that you forgot to study for. It's just something almost ominous". Draco said, his voice was almost croaking as he spoke. Harry heard the last word, the same one Hermione had used not long before and the feeling started to creep into his heart.

"Today is a good day, Draco, this war will end". Harry said, trying to stay positive even in the dreary circumstances. He looked up and saw Hermione looking at them, there were tears streaming down her face and even as he looked right at her she didn't look away immediately. It was as though she had gotten lost in the moment of intimacy between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor. When she did realise she had been seen she blushed and looked down, wiping her eyes on her sleeve before starting to read again.

McGonagall gasped suddenly and everyone looked up.

"The north shield has fallen! We have to get the others to retreat". She pulled her wand and in a moment a window to the outside had taken shape behind her and she cast a rocket charm into the night. It flared out of the window and exploded in red New Year's Eve glory in the early morning sky. In the crystal ball viewer the Order members at the remaining compass points began to retreat. The shields would hold fast for several more minutes, giving them time to reach the infirmary.

"No!" McGonagall cried again and Snape rushed towards her.

"What?"

"The group to the north, they have all been killed". She said and Hermione groaned. Arthur and George Weasley had both been in the group assigned to the north. She looked at Harry, her face streaked with tears. McGonagall shot two more rocket charms through the magical window, urging the remaining order members on. Seconds after her charms were sent out the first of the survivors arrived at the door. Tony and Maxxie were the first to reach the door and pull it open.

"What's going on?" Professor McGonagall gasped as they fell into the room.

"The west side is gone. We lost most of the team". Tony groaned, Harry noticed that Tony's hair was covered in blood; it dripped down his neck and onto the floor. Madame Pomfrey rushed to the tall young man and healed the wounds. Several other survivors appeared but it seemed all hope was lost. From every compass point there was bad news. Every team had lost at least half of their members.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"We wait". Professor McGonagall said and looked around the room.

"Wait? We can't just sit around here and wait". Harry said, incredulous. He was still sitting on Draco's bed. The professor looked at him, her eyes flashing in anger.

"We have set up traps all through the castle. We need time to figure out what the hell we are going to do. So unless you have some bright idea then just shut up Harry". Harry swallowed air for a moment; he had never seen the Professor that angry before. In shock he found his voice.

"I do have an idea".

"What?" McGonagall snapped at him.

"We find the last damn Horcrux and destroy it". Harry screamed at her and the old woman's eyes dropped to the floor. He turned his head to look at Hermione and his friend turned her face away from him. He felt dread settle on his shoulders and push down on him.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked the room, several people, Maxxie included became uncomfortable at the words.

"They already know where the Horcrux is Harry". Draco spoke. Harry turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's not a question of what it is Harry, it's a question of who it is. The Horcrux is a person".

"What? How is that possible?"

"It is possible; it is very old magic, very difficult to perform. It hasn't been done in so long that no history book records a person using another person as a Horcrux". Snape explained.

"Yes, but a human Horcrux is much different than any regular one". Hermione voiced.

"How is it different?" Harry asked, all the attention in the room was on him, he saw sympathetic looks in the eyes of his friends and even in the eyes of the strangers in the room, the weight on his shoulders became even heavier as he looked at them.

"When a person uses another person to be a Horcrux it is not just a vessel to store a part of the soul in for the sake of living forever. When a person is made a Horcrux it is for the sole purpose that that person's body will serve as the maker's new body".

"Are you telling me that Voldemort wants a new body?"

"Yes, that is why a fraction of his soul survived your attack on him. He is bound to another body and until he can push out the Horcrux's soul and insert his own, he will remain a tiny bit of smoke". Snape explained again as Hermione had gotten lost. He took a step back and felt Draco's hand curling into his from behind.

"How do we cure a person who has been made a Horcrux?" Harry has a sneaking suspicion that he had already heard the answer.

"There is no cure, the only way to release Voldemort's soul, to finally kill him, is to kill his last Horcrux".

"But why do we have to kill the Horcrux?"

"Because Voldemort's soul is in the blood of the Horcrux, it is in every single cell. It is waiting for the conscious part of his soul to push into the body and take it over. There is no way to get Voldemort's soul out. Once the Horcrux body is dead then there is nothing for Voldemort's soul to hold onto and it will dissipate to wherever it is we go after death. So if Voldemort's conscious soul no longer has a body reserved for it then it too will move on". Snape explained matter of fact. Harry squeezed Draco's hand.

"I'm the last Horcrux aren't I, that is why everyone is acting so weird". Not a single pair of eyes looked into his as he looked around the room.

"No Harry, I'm the last Horcrux". Draco said behind him. Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

"No".

"Yes, you saw it happen. It was while I was in the dungeon". Harry turned around, letting go of the blonde's hand and taking face between his palms.

"Draco, no, you just think that's what happened because the reality is too harsh for you to handle. Voldemort killed your mother right in front of you and then... and then he raped you". Harry hated saying it to the blonde. He knew the pain he had seen on the blonde's face.

"Harry, he didn't rape me. He made me a Horcrux". Draco's voice was smooth, as though he were telling Harry that he had gotten a tattoo or shaved his beard.

"But... I saw him and he made you..." It was Snape who explained.

"One cannot insert a part of your soul into an occupied body, the host soul protests at the unnatural state of having two souls in one body. Voldemort had to find some way to break Draco's heart, to make him hate himself so much that his soul's resistance dropped. And when Draco felt that he was being unfaithful to you he pulled away from the world, he hated that he couldn't stop himself from reacting to Voldemort's ministrations. That is the key, when he curled into a little ball inside himself that gave Voldemort the chance to slip part of his soul into Draco's body with Draco noticing it".

"Oh Merlin". Draco groaned.

"Draco?" Harry said as the blonde leaned forward and kissed Harry's lips.

"It all makes sense now" Draco spoke against Harry's lips, but the words were intended for the whole room. "That's why they took me instead of Harry at the cemetery. That is what Lucius meant when he said I was 'going to become what I was born to be'. I was born for this, Voldemort probably chose my parents to have me so he could be sure of having a body if something ever happened to him". Draco's voice had taken on a disbelieving tone. It was a mere echo of what it had always been, as the truth of the situation dawned on him.

"But Draco and I both know what happened then, Draco knows that he didn't cheat on me, he knows I still love him. Doesn't that make the ritual void?" Harry asked.

"Even if Draco's soul is back to normal now, once the blood ritual has been completed the two souls were sealed in Draco's body until the day Draco dies". The last word made Harry shiver and he clutched at Draco. The blonde was shivering in Harry's arms.

"That is my purpose. My god, I wasn't even born to be a child, I was..." Draco raised his arms and clutched them to the side of his head.

"Draco..." Harry began but the blonde cut him off.

"I have to get out of here".

"You can't, we..." Snape said but Hermione was on her feet, her arm placed firmly on the Professor's shoulder.

"Let him go. You have to let him go too Harry". Harry looked at her and lowered his hands to his sides. Draco sped from the room, running towards Madame Pomfrey's office. The door slammed shut behind him.

"I... I..." Harry mumbled. His whole world was coming apart.

"Go". Hermione said, really looking at him for the first time since she returned from her private meeting with Snape.

"But you said I should..."

"Go Harry". Hermione commanded and the brunette obeyed. He ran to the office at the back of the room and slammed against the door. It was thankfully not locked and he pushed it open slowly.

He found Draco crouched in one of the back corners. The office was thickly coated with dust and Harry sneezed as he made his way towards the sobbing blonde. He embraced the shaking form of his love as he knelt next to him. Draco lifted his head and pulled Harry close, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"I can't believe this, my whole life has been a lie. I thought my parents wanted me, I thought I was special or something and now I am nothing but replacement parts for a monster... I am nothing". Draco's voice cracked as he spoke, his body shaking against Harry's. Draco's fists closed around thick handfuls of Harry's robes. Harry felt the blonde's body spasm as though he were being physically injured.

"No Draco, your mother loved you. I saw it so many times".

"What?"

"When you first arrived at Grimmauld place, I was so suspicious of you and your mom. And one day I went up to your rooms and I eavesdropped on a conversation you had with her. She kissed you and called you 'Dragon' while she talked to you about Lucius". Draco's eyes filled with tears again as he listened to the words.

"That same day, my mother told me something strange. She said that there was someone in Grimmauld place who cared for me almost more than she did. She said there was love waiting right outside the door, but that I couldn't see it". Draco whispered and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"I was right outside the door, under my invisibility cloak. I am sure your mother saw me. And I know she could see the future, she knew we were going to end up together". Harry whispered back. Silence fell between them as they sat, holding each other.

"I always knew she loved me, I always thought she was the only one". Draco broke the silence.

"She may have been before Draco, but now, now there are more people who love you. I know Seamus loved you, and so does Hermione, and Neville and Ron will love you too when he gets to know you. But most of all Draco, I love you". Harry said, looking into the blonde's eyes.

"I love you too Harry". Draco replied and brushed their lips together. They sat, embracing one another for what felt like minutes but may well have been hours.

"We need to go back out there". Draco whispered and Harry's heart froze.

"We can't Draco, last night they were talking of killing you".

"I know, but we can't run away". Draco replied.

"Why the hell not, we can go somewhere where no one will find us. Not even Voldemort. Eventually the Death Eaters will be captured or killed and they will keep the lantern in some vault. There is no way that he can do anything if he doesn't have minions to help him". Harry said.

"I know, but Hermione and Snape are smart, they have all the books. There might be a way to stop this". Harry refused to let the blonde get up.

"Harry, please". Draco pleaded. Harry looked into the blonde's eyes and saw the sadness and the fear within them. He was about to reply when someone banged on the door.

"Harry, Draco, they found us". It was Neville and the news he carried was worse than anything they had expected.

The two young men stepped out of the office, hand in hand. Several order members were at the door to the infirmary, their wands working away at keeping the Death Eaters out. Snape looked at them, McGonagall's eyes followed soon.

"Is there any other way?" Draco asked the group and he squeezed Harry's hand as in turn McGonagall, Snape and Hermione shook their heads.

"No". Harry groaned.

"There is nothing else to do Draco, I'm sorry". Snape said. There was a flash of dark robes as Snape moved. Harry saw what was happening and pulled his own wand.

"Snape don't" Hermione screamed, the book on her lap dropping to the floor. But she was too late. The words were out of his mouth the moment the book hit the floor.

"Avada Kedavra!" Snape yelled at the same time as Harry cast the disarming curse. But the disarming curse caught Snape's wand too late, the blue green light flashed from his wand the second before the wand flew into the air. The room flashed brightly with blue green light as the curse slammed into its target. Blinded by the light Harry heard a body thud against the wall and then he heard Professor McGonagall scream and her shoes tapping on the floor as she ran. Harry fell to his knees, knowing what had happened.

"Harry". The brunette opened his eyes, tiny points of light were still flashing in his vision. He felt the thin hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"Draco?"

"Yes".

"But how did you?"

"I don't know. I felt it hit me but nothing happened". Draco was staring into Harry's eyes. Somewhere outside their tiny world a woman was sobbing. And there were cracking noises from the door as the Death Eaters outside launched curse after curse at the door. The two boys finally looked away from each other and saw Professor McGonagall crouched on the floor. They stood and rushed towards her, Hermione was crouched on the other side of a limp body.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he looked down on the lifeless body of Professor Snape. Hermione flashed a look up at him.

"He's dead. The curse rebounded". Draco took Harry's hand again and squeezed it.

"What do we do now?"

"No we find some other way". Harry said; Hermione shook her head slowly.

"Harry, when is it going to sink in? There is no other way". Harry shook his head as well, pulling Draco away from the dead man and his friend. He pushed Draco behind him.

"No, you can't come near him. I won't let you hurt him".

"Harry". Hermione began but shut her mouth when he raised his wand. He had pushed himself and Draco into a corner of the room; several people were converging on them.

"I swear to god Hermione, I love you, but I will kill you and every last one of these people in this room before I let you hurt him". A few people backed away from them as he pointed his wand from one to the next.

"We can't Harry". Hermione said.

"What?"

"That's what I was trying to tell Snape. Draco is protected. None of us can kill him except..." Hermione began to explain but Draco interrupted her.

"What? There is no charm or curse that can stop people from dying". Draco said.

"There isn't. But there are charms that can keep you from being murdered Draco. It's a part of the human Horcrux spell". Harry felt Draco shiver behind him.

"Then... then I will just kill myself". Harry turned on the blonde just as he raised want to his own chest.

"You can't do that either". Hermione said and Harry saw desperation flash in Draco's eyes. The door to the room of requirement shattered, thankfully the shield charms still held. People in the room cried out as Voldemort's lantern appeared near the door.

"Give... me... the... boy". Draco's eyes flashed again and Harry felt something change in the blonde.

"Tell me what to do". Draco asked Hermione.

"Draco, don't. This is wrong". The blonde ignored the brunette's pleadings and stared at their bushy haired friend.

"The only person who can kill a human Horcrux is the person who created that Horcrux or... or your soul mate". Silence fell in the room. It was as though even the Death Eaters had fathomed the gravity of her words.

"No. I won't do it". Harry said and pulled himself away from the blonde. Draco reached forward and grabbed Harry's hands.

"Harry". The blonde started crying as he spoke the name.

"No!" Harry chocked out.

"Harry please. Look outside. They are going to get in at any moment. And if Voldemort gets to me it will be a lost cause. Millions will die, the war will never stop".

"I can't Draco; you are the love of my life".

"And you are the love of mine. But Harry, you love me. And I love you. You just told me how all these people love me. Hermione was my friend for a long time before you and I started being together. Just think Harry, if we let Voldemort take my body then Hermione's child will grow up in a destroyed world. Please Harry, you and your friends have done so much for me, you have given up so much. It's my turn to give to those whom I adore". Draco's voice became more and more stable as he spoke and Harry realised that the blonde had resolved himself to dying.

"Please Draco; Voldemort has taken everything from me, my parents, my mentor and even my first love. Now you want me to give you up too. I can't, I refuse". Harry chocked as he spoke, the tears tasted bitter on his lips as he cried. The attack on the room continued, but neither boy heard any of it, all they could see was each other.

"I will always be with you Harry. I will live forever in your heart and when your time comes you will join me in wherever it is we go after we've lived out lives here". Draco leaned in and placed a kiss on Harry's lips.

"No Draco, don't do this".

"Harry..." Draco whispered.

"I can't live my life without you". Harry whispered back.

"You can Harry, this must be done. Let me give a whole new future to the world, I can free the children of the future from the hell we have endured". Draco whispered back as he took Harry's hand and raised the brunette's wand, pressing it against his thin, pale chest.

"Draco, please". Harry shivered uncontrollably as he pressed himself against the blonde.

"Harry, I have a secret". Draco whispered.

"What?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Do you remember the last time we used Amortentus".

"Yes?" Harry swallowed thickly.

"I lied that night".

"What did you lie about?"

"I lied about your smell. Every time I am with you, whether there is Amortentus or not; I smell blueberries, I smell them all the time". Draco confessed and pressed his lips against Harry's ear; caressing the cartilage with his tongue.

"I knew it". Harry whispered back. They sat for several moments, holding one another, Harry's wand pressed against Draco's chest.

"Please do it". Draco whispered against his ear.

"I can't". Harry whispered back. Behind them the shield gave way and Death Eaters began to storm into the room. They could hear fighting going on outside their own little world.

"I love you Harry".

Harry pressed his lips against the blonde's. The contact made Draco give way and both boys cried hot tears. Harry pressed his lips harder against Draco's lips. Their arms enfold and Draco broke the kiss and pressed his lips into the nape of Harry's neck.

"Wait for me. I love you Draco". Harry whispered. He kissed the blonde's neck before tightly closing his fingers around the wand and whispered two final words.

"Avada Kedavra".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	31. Epilogue

**Awakening**

- By **BiSciFiGuy** -

**Pairing: **Harry P/Draco M

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **M (Violence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. No copyright infringement is intended. I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** I can't believe I did what I did in the last chapter; that was really hard for me to do. I hope that none of you hate me too much for what I did. Anyway, this is the conclusion of all the hard work; I can't believe it is over. Thanks to everyone who read so faithfully. And now a final Thank you to: TaraJo, Funnyducky, Enigmus, Lilgreyblob, Reality Fling18, Taquitosandwich, KoiinuNe, Ram of the Forest, Yellobird64, Shishiri, Mi55-b3cca, Atlantis51, RogueNya and Teito13 for the lovely reviews.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Epilogue**

Hermione sighed as she looked up at the clock in her office. The new batch of first year students had just gone through her "magical history" class and she was exhausted. She looked at her diary and silently wished she didn't have to do the interview. But she supposed that the book the author was planning to write was the inevitable result.

The owl had arrived almost a year ago. She had opened the letter and read it; it was short and to the point. The author wanted to write a book titled "The last Wizard war as seen through the eyes of its heroes". First of all she had hated the title. But what had made the letter even worse had been that it had been signed "R. Skeeter". The very thought of having that woman write the first biographical book about the war had made her furious. However she had to admit that she had been waiting for someone to write just such a book for thirty years. She went to her office behind the classroom and poured herself a nice glass of wine. She sighed as she settled into her overstuffed chair. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in". She called out and the headmaster stepped into the office. Had she been in front of her class she would have stood and greeted him in an official tone but there was no one there except them and she immediately felt her heart warm.

"Hello Neville". She said and her friend smiled.

"Hello Hermione. How is the wine today?"

"The wine is great thank you. How is Luna?" Hermione asked as she finally stood and poured headmaster Longbottom a glass of wine.

"She is doing well; Connie is home from University so Luna is enjoying the role of mother again". Hermione smiled. Connie was the youngest of Neville and Luna's five children and had started university, leaving their house vacant of children. Hermione still recalled how she had felt when her youngest had left the house. But then, more than just her children left that year. She shook her head and handed Neville his glass.

"I hear that you are having your interview today".

"Yes, I am not really feeling up to it though". She admitted.

"Yeah, I wasn't really up for it either but Reginald is really nice to get along with".

"Reginald?" Hermione asked.

"Reginald Skeeter".

"Reginald, I thought it was Rita?" Hermione said, shocked.

"No, Rita has apparently retired from journalism". Hermione nodded. And they drank their wine slowly.

"How are you holding up Hermione?" The subject had become a regular subject for them for the past two years.

"Better Neville thank you". Hermione replied and Neville raised an eyebrow.

"I heard the news and I know that you know too, it can't be easy". Hermione sighed, Neville was incessant t whenever he set his mind on a subject and was usually determined to reach some conclusion. And Hermione knew it was true, she had seen many wizarding and muggle therapists since the war ended but none of them had ever been nearly as good at helping her than Neville was.

"It kills me Neville, but he is moving on. That is what he wants". Thanks to Neville it had become easier to speak of her divorce. But it was still hard to speak of Ron's remarriage to Lavender Brown.

"I hear she is pregnant now too". Hermione said and Neville nodded.

"Merlin, I can't imagine having another child at fifty, raising mine was hard enough when I was in my thirties". Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I know, and my kids were easy". Hermione said.

"How are they holding up?"

"Well, Ron did leave during a rather difficult time; it was such a busy weekend. Cassandra had been packing for University, Edward was turning thirty and we had that breakdown to deal with". Hermione said. The breakdown they had to deal with had been especially hard that weekend.

Neville looked at his watch and stood, pulling at his robes.

"I must be off. Reginald will arrive for your interview soon".

"Yes, thank you for the visit Neville". Hermione said as she showed him out of the door. They both looked to either end of the hall before speaking again.

"Have you made sure that everything is taken care of?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, all is well".

"Is there any change?"

"No. Hermione I am honestly thinking of giving up on him".

"No Neville, we can't give up". Hermione snapped.

"We have been doing this for twenty eight years Hermione. I don't think there is anything out there that can fix him". Neville whispered loudly. He was frustrated with the situation.

"I know; I'm sorry Neville; all this crap with the book is getting to me". Hermione apologised.

"Yeah, it dredges up a lot of bad memories, but it will be good to get it out of your system".

"Oh Neville, the war ended thirty years ago, if it isn't out of our systems by now it will never be". Hermione laughed and both turned when they heard the Skeeter boy round a corner.

"Good luck". Neville whispered and left.

"Hello, I am Reginald Skeeter". The tall young man said and held out his hand. Hermione shook it.

"It is nice to meet you Reginald". She showed him into her office and poured them both wine before they settled on the couches in the middle of the room.

"I must admit Reginald, I was rather apprehensive about granting you this interview". Hermione said as they sat across from each other.

"Yes, I can imagine, my mother had some questionable journalism ethics". Reginald said and Hermione smiled at his honesty.

"How is your mother, have you interviewed her for your book as well?"

"Yes, I did interview mother but sadly she has Alzheimer's now and often she barely knows where or even who she is". Reginald spoke matter-of-fact, and Hermione realised that the boy had long ago accepted his mother's illness.

"I am sorry to hear that". Hermione sympathised, she knew what the boy was going through.

"Thank you. Shall we start the interview?"

"Yes".

"Good, as you know this is just the first of several interviews I intend to have with you. The first one is usually just a sort of introduction, so I can get some background information on you and where your life is at the moment. Second interview will cover in depth what happened during the war and the third will be to tie up any loose ends".

"I am fine with that". Hermione said; she trusted this boy for some reason. He kind of reminded her of Seamus in some ways. He took out his note pad and she saw that he was writing his notes himself. Yet another positive point.

"Very well, what are you currently doing?"

"Oh, I lead a simple life; I enjoy teaching magical history to all the students here at Hogwarts".

"And is it an easy job to do?"

"Yes, of course there is the things that I teach that were before my time, but specifically when we come to the war history I find it easy to talk about, though hard at the same time".

"And why is it hard?" Reginald asked, his voice was kind and Hermione knew that he had heard the same reason spoken by so many of the people he had interviewed.

"Well, speaking about what happened to me, to all of us often brings back memories that one does not really wish to recall". Hermione explained, slightly amazed that the words came off her tongue so easily.

"Now, I would like to ask some questions about the people who experienced this war with you, is that okay?"

"Sure. Ask away".

"I sadly never had the chance to meet with Professor McGonagall before her death. What was she like?" Hermione smiled, she enjoyed talking about the old Professor.

"She was a wonderful woman, she lost a lot during the war, but she stayed strong and worked hard at rebuilding our society after the war. She became headmistress of Hogwarts when it was finally rebuilt two years after the war ended. And I know right up until her death she remained a bright and strong woman".

"Her death was sudden, and it was a monumental loss for the war survivors, she was your oldest living member wasn't she?"

"Yes. Most of us suffered a lot of hurt when she died. None of us had expected her heart to be so weak. I was the one who found her that morning. Sadly there had been nothing anyone could have done as she had died several hours earlier". Reginald nodded and scribbled on the parchment.

"I have spoken to many other survivors and it is common knowledge that you and Seamus Finnegan had a relationship and you were pregnant with his child during the Final Battle of Hogwarts. How did mister Weasley take that?"

"Ron was accepting of what had happened between me and Seamus just as he was with what had happened with many of the other relationships that had formed during the war. A year after me and Seamus' Edward was born me and Ron got married and Ron raised that boy as his own". Hermione explained, flashes of Edward's childhood playing off before her eyes.

"And how did the other children handle it?"

"Well, Ron and I have three children of our own and the children are all really close".

"Yes, and you and your husband..."

"He is my ex husband". Hermione corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"As you know, Ron and I are divorced, have been for two years". Hermione frowned that the young man could have forgotten such a fact but then realised that he had made her bring up the subject instead of him. He was good indeed.

"Yes, how did that make you feel?"

"I was angry, after all the years we were together and after all we had been through. But the situation we found ourselves in became too much for him... and that is all I have to say on that subject". Hermione said, stopping any further inquiry into her divorce.

"Very well, now I must get to the subject that causes the most controversy and speculation among the public and the most pain among the survivors". Hermione almost groaned; she had known the subject would come up but it still felt like a slap in the face. Reginald waited a moment till he assumed she had composed herself before he asked the question.

"History tells us that on the day the Final battle of Hogwarts was fought it turned out that Voldemort had made a Horcrux of Draco Malfoy".

"Yes".

"And the only way then to defeat Voldemort had been to kill Draco?"

"Yes. Professor Snape and I had made the conclusion that it was the only way to end the reign of terror Voldemort had set upon us".

"Severus Snape died during this battle?"

"Yes, in an attempt to spare anyone else the soul tearing injustice of killing an innocent child Snape had attempted to take Draco's life. However the Horcrux spell had a failsafe which meant that only the creator or the love of the Horcrux's life could end their suffering".

"And the love of Draco's life was Harry Potter?"

"Yes, they had become involved during the war and Harry had asked Draco to marry him. Sadly the end had come before there had even been a beginning. It was the most difficult thing I have ever seen, it broke my heart watching Harry kill the man he loved more than anyone". Hermione swallowed thickly.

"What happened the moment Draco died?"

"The Death Eaters had begun breaking through the door to the infirmary and I saw Voldemort's face in the crystal lantern and then Harry did it and Voldemort began to scream for a moment before he faded away into nothingness".

"And the death eaters then gave up?"

"Yes. I suppose without a leader they were suddenly lost and there was no driving force behind them to make them want to fight the war".

"And what happened then?"

"The Order members stepped in and the Death Eaters were rounded up. They were so shocked that their dark lord was suddenly dead that they pretty much went willingly". Hermione took a deep swallow of wine and looked at the young man again.

"I apologise beforehand for the question I am about to ask". Hermione groaned inwardly again, this was the one part of the interview she had been dreading more than any other.

"What happened to Harry Potter after that final battle?" Hermione looked at Reginald; the boy was one of the children called "the first free generation". He had no concept of what life had been like during war times.

"Harry Potter left". She said simply and Reginald's face fell. He had clearly been expecting more out of her than what he could have read in any old clipping.

"Yes, I know that but what happened to him?" Hermione frowned at the young man. It was the one question everyone had been asking for years. Tabloids and even legitimate papers had speculated on where Harry was and whether she knew where he was or not. Hundreds of conspiracy theories had come to light, trying to answer both those questions.

"I don't know. Harry stayed in the school until after Draco's funeral and then he packed his bags during the night and when we woke up the next morning he was gone. None of us have ever seen or heard from him again". Hermione explained.

"The most popular theory about Harry Potter's disappearance has been that he if fact never disappeared, that he is still right here at the school. Do you have any comment on that?"

"Yes, that story is completely untrue. I myself would give anything to have the opportunity to see Harry again, it has been thirty years since he vanished and he was my best friend. I miss him every day". Hermione said and felt the lump form in her throat.

"There are reports by many students at Hogwarts that they have seen Harry Potter moving around on the school grounds. Do you then deny that such a thing could be true?"

"Of course it isn't true. It is pure speculation and conspiracy theory".

"But still, some of these stories are pretty specific and come from pretty reliable sources". Hermione groaned and stood.

"Do you have any more questions that do not relate to Harry Potter?" Reginald swallowed and frowned.

"I..." Reginald began.

"I suggest that you get the focus of your book sorted out before you come to see me again. I know that everyone wants to break the case of where Harry Potter is but this is not what I signed up for". Hermione snapped.

"But I want..."

"This interview is over Mister Skeeter. Contact me at a later date and I might consider speaking to you again". She walked to the office door and pulled it open.

"Wait, I am still..."

"Good day to you". Hermione said and gestured with her head out the door.

Hermione walked down the pathway to the ground keeper's house. She saw Neville sitting on the porch. Neville smiled when she approached.

"That was quick?"

"Yeah, he got caught up in the whole Harry issue so I kicked him out".

"Pity, the boy had some good potential. Are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know; if he can get himself under control I might. But we will see". Hermione settled on the wicker chair next to Neville. She heard the game keeper walking around the house inside. The door opened and the grounds keeper opened the door.

"Hello Hermione". The grounds keeper said.

"Hello Ryan, how are you?"

"I'm good. Thank you. Would you guys like to come inside?" Hermione and Neville stood and followed Ryan inside. Hermione smiled as she looked at him. The thirty years that had passed since the war had ended had not made much of a difference to his looks, apart from a few new lines on his face.

"How is Seth doing?" Hermione asked.

"He is good; he is just off visiting Maxxie and Tony". Hermione nodded. The four men they had met during the war had become really close friends to them all.

"Oh, and are the two of them still holding up well?"

"Yeah they are. Their oldest son is applying for a job here at the school for next year". Ryan said.

"It would be good to have their son here; it would give us a reason to see them more often". Silence fell between the three friends. They looked at one another and then at the door at the back of the house.

"How is he?" Hermione asked.

"He is having a rough day, it is quite bad". Ryan said and they began to make their way towards the door. Hermione held the doorknob in her hand for a moment. It felt a lot colder than it had ever felt before.

"You can go in". Ryan said as he and Neville settled on the couch in the small living room.

Hermione opened the door and stepped into the magically enlarged room. It was well decorated; it resembled one of the school rooms they had been in during their younger years. He was sitting in the middle of the room where he always sat. He looked up as she came closer and his face brightened. It always did when she came to see him.

"Hello Hermione".

"Hello Harry. How are you today?"

"I am fine Hermione". He stood up and embraced her.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"For your birthday, I am sorry that I haven't gotten you anything, I have been... busy... I think". Harry said and frowned as he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you Harry. I appreciated it".

"Please, sit down". Harry gestured and settled in one of his chairs.

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Hermione, you know you can ask me anything".

"How old am I today?"

"What, you should know how old you are; it is such an important day".

"Yes Harry, I know how old I am today. But do you know?" Hermione asked patiently.

"Yes. You are eighteen". Hermione sighed when she heard his words.

"Harry, I must tell you something".

"What?"

"Harry today isn't my birthday. And I am not eighteen Harry, I am forty eight". Harry's face fell as she spoke.

"No, you are eighteen today".

"No Harry".

"But, if you are forty eight, does that mean...?" Harry stood and walked slowly towards the mirror hanging above the mantle in the room. Hermione followed slowly and waited for him to see his reflection. He gasped when he looked into the mirror and his hand flew up to his face, tracing the lines that had formed on his skin. He ran his hands through his greying hair. She squeezed his shoulders.

"What happened?" Harry asked, "Why am I so old?" He turned and looked at her, his face fell as he became aware of the lines on her face, her own greying hair.

"Oh Harry". Hermione sighed. She had said the same words so many times.

"What?"

"Harry, when the war ended you were hurt, you have serious brain damage. We have been trying to help you for years". Hermione watched his face fall.

"I... I have brain damage?" Harry's expression was pure confusion.

"Yes Harry, it happened during the last battle. And your memory has been affected".

"How badly was I hurt?"

"It was pretty bad Harry, as a result of the brain damage you suffer from dementia, almost as though you have Alzheimer's. On some days you are almost yourself, but on other days; like today, you forget things" Hermione explained. She had done so on many occasions since Harry had gotten hurt.

"I forget things... what kinds of things?"

"Depends, sometimes you only forget names or places, sometime you forget years and years, and sometimes you even forget people. You fade in and out as well; even in the middle of sentences you sometimes forget things".

"Do I ever forget you?"

"Yes, occasionally". She said as she guided him back to the chair. He was shivering as she helped him settle on the chair.

"I'm sorry". Hermione smiled at him and lowered herself onto the table so she could look him in the eye.

"You don't have to apologise Harry". Hermione said as she looked him over. He had changed so much since the war ended.

She could still clearly remember what had happened. The Death Eaters had burst into the room, everyone was screaming and curses had been flying around the room. She'd dropped from the bed onto the floor trying to gather her wits before attacking. Then she had seen the bright flash of green light. From the corner of her eye she had seen the shocked expression of Voldemort's face and then heard the scream as the last part of the Dark Lord's soul had dissipated like so much hot air. When they realised their leader was gone the Death Eaters had fallen apart. Many had been apprehended but many had fled the scene. It had taken the order and the ministry months to round them all up, during this time, many of the Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy had committed suicide.

After the initial shock of Voldemort's departure had worn off many of the people in the room had cried out in joy. Hermione however had rushed to Harry's side. Knowing that he had killed the love of his life and intending to comfort him. But there was no comfort to be given because Harry had been unconscious. Or so she had thought. When she and Madame Pomfrey reached the couple both boys were dead. Professor McGonagall and Maxxie had tried unsuccessfully to bring Draco back while Madame Pomfrey had worked furiously on Harry, and had eventually gotten him back.

Madame Pomfrey determined that the killing curse used to kill Draco had travelled through his body and had gotten into Harry's body as well because the boys were kissing when Draco died. She and several other doctors did tests and determined that Harry would be fine... and physically he was fine indeed. However two days after Draco's funeral Ron had found Harry on the school steps, he had been unconscious after some kind of epileptic fit. Harry had been rushed to St Mungo's. No wizard or witch could determine what had happened. Harry had been in a coma for two years after that incident. When he finally awoke he suffered from the dementia. At first they thought he merely had adjustment problems after being in the coma for so long but it soon became apparent that it was more serious.

When it became clear that there was no way to cure whatever had caused the dementia the order had decided it would be in Harry's best interest to keep him from the public. And thus they had moved him to the school and that was where he had been for almost thirty years.

Harry raised his hand and touched Hermione's face; he caressed the lines then felt his own face.

"How long have I been like this?"

"Twenty eight years". Hermione said; she had learned that it was best to tell him the truth every time, no matter how many times she had to tell him. Harry's eyes bulged.

"Twenty eight years? Have I been here the whole time?"

"Yes you have".

"And there is nothing you can do to fix me?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but no, there is nothing". Hermione explained.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes Harry".

"If I have been here for all that time..." His voice drifted off and for a moment she thought she had lost him to the dementia again.

"Yes?" She asked and he focussed again.

"Where is Draco in all this?" Harry asked and Hermione swallowed thickly. She had broken the news of Draco's death to Harry so many times over the years but it never got easier watching him fall apart. When he had asked that same question two years earlier she had told him the truth and it had caused his most explosive breakdown. He had gotten hysterical, screaming, throwing curses left and right, had even threatened to end his own life. Ron had stunned him, sending him flying across the room. Hermione had rushed to him and helped him up only to find he had reverted into a dementia cycle and had forgotten everything again. Ron had snapped then, the strain of looking after Harry had always bothered him, but it had reached climax that day. He and Hermione had ended up having a huge fight and two months later they were divorced and she hadn't spoken to him since.

Hermione leaned forward and took Harry's hand in hers.

"Harry, Draco died in the last battle". Harry's face went pale, from his perspective it was the first time he heard the news.

"How..." He choked out.

"He was hurt by a death eater and..." Hermione explained but he interrupted her.

"You are lying; Hermione".

"What?" She asked, almost incredulous at being caught out.

"I might be crazy but I know you well enough to know when you lie to me". Harry snapped.

"Harry please, you don't want to know"

"I do Hermione, tell me". Hermione sighed and explained the whole story to him.

"And the only way we could stop the war was if you killed Draco". She ended the story and watched as her friend's world collapsed in on itself.

"I... I killed him"

"Yes, but he went willingly Harry. You didn't want to but he made you".

"I killed Draco. I murdered the love of my life". Harry groaned and collapsed on the floor. Hermione knelt down next to him en held him as he sobbed.

About half an hour later Hermione stepped out of the room, her face blotchy and her eyes red from crying. Neville looked up from a book he was reading. Ryan was out of the house.

"I take it you had to tell him again?" Neville asked.

"Yeah I did".

"I don't know why you keep doing that Hermione. Look at what a state you always end up in". Neville said as he poured her a cup of tea. She drank from the proffered cup and settled in the chair opposite the headmaster.

"I have to. He deserves to know. You know, the fact that he killed Draco is the one thing he never remembers on his own. Through the years I have seen him remember everything depending on his state but the fact that he killed Draco is the one thing he never remembers on his own". She said.

"Maybe it is a blessing that he doesn't".

"Maybe it is. But that is why I keep telling him; I have this silly belief that if he hears me say it enough times eventually he will remember on his own. And if he remembers that then maybe he will get better". She sighed heavily and they discussed general matters about the school and their friends for a while. Hermione looked out of the window and saw the sun beginning to set.

"I suppose we have to get back to the school, I still have to prepare for my class tomorrow". Hermione and Neville both stood as she spoke. She looked at the behind which Harry lay sleeping.

"I'm just going to check up on him". She said to Neville and opened the door. To her surprise Harry was awake and standing in front of the mirror. His face was ashen as he turned to look at her.

"Is that you Hermione?"

"Yes Harry; it's me". She said and stepped into the room; she saw his face and knew.

"What happened to my face, why am I so old?" Harry asked and with a heavy sigh Hermione resigned herself to the fact that every day for the rest of their lives she was going to have to break Harry's heart with the news that he had killed his soul mate.

THE END


End file.
